Falling Head over Heels
by Befuzzled
Summary: Chapter 32(33) posted: Continuation from previous chapter...Hermione's not out of danger yet- What happens when the head-strong gryffindor book worm is conned (well forced) to take flying lessons from the cunning and charming Slytherin she despises?
1. Sorting and Prefects II

 *Disclaimer ~ I still don't own any of the original Harry Potter character but I created some in this chapter that are all mine.  Except for the names ~ most of those belong to my friends.* ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled Chapter Two ~ The Sorting and Prefects 

_"Gonna change the world_

_Gonna make it right_

_Gonna get me down on my knees_

_Gonna change it all_

_Gonna find a way_

_Gonna start to change the world today"_

_~S Club 7_

The group rode quietly in the magically drawn carriage.  They were silently excited about the sorting ceremony; this was their fifth for Hermione and Ron but only the fourth for Harry that they were able to sit through, due to some other circumstances in their younger years.  They hoped nothing would deter them from the chance to hear the song of Godric Gryffindor's old hat.

They sat back a little farther back from the head table than normal to allow room for the incoming first years, but as soon as the sorting was over had decided they were going to move back to their usually seats.  It was just too weird sitting where they were now.

The hall quieted as Professor McGonagall led in the small first years, all looking green and wet from their trip across the lake.  That wasn't even mentioning the look of sheer torture inscribed on all their faces.  Many were unsure of what they would be required to do to find out which house they would be placed in and many just were worried about which house the were going to be placed in.

The tight-haired professor brought out an old looking stool and a very worn hat that she placed front and center in the hall.  The brim tore open shocking the first years and getting the attention of the upper classman.

_Long, long ago_

_When the school was still new_

_They had no way to know_

_That I would be sorting you_

_I was pulled from Godric's head_

_Loaded with intelligence and charm_

_So sorting could continue when they were dead._

_There's no need to feel alarmed._

_I am a cap that sorts_

_That's just what I Do_

_The cap of ole Hogwarts_

_I'll look inside of you_

_I may look to be blind,_

_But I can read your mind;_

_I promise to be kind_

_As I examine what I can find._

_Under Dumbledore,_

_The houses your home shall be_

_You'll be separated into four_

_Which one?  We will see._

_Gryffindors, true at heart,_

_Acting true and brave,_

_You'll get your start,_

_And your peers you will save._

_Ravenclaws ready to learn_

_Eagar to fill their minds_

_Knowledge is what they earn,_

_There are friends you'll find._

_Hufflepuffs: just and loyal_

_They are patient and true,_

_Their word is royal,_

_Might make a good match for you_

_Perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your match_

_These cunning folks use any means_

_Their focus is their catch_

_You may belong to join these feigns_

_Now put me on and we will see_

_Just the house where you belong_

_I will place you where you have to be_

_For now I have finished my song._

Everyone in the great hall clapped and whooped as the cap finished its poem.  The scared first years stood there waiting as Professor McGonagall called out each of their names alphabetically.

"ALVRY, AARON"

The cap was placed on his head as he sat tentatively on the four-legged stool.  It seems to be pondering over where to put him and after a minute's time shouted out "RAVENCLAW".  The Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers and the rest of the Great Hall let out a polite applause.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were bored bye the time the sorting hat placed   "BAKER, JOSHUA" into "GRYFFINDOR".  They were happy for the first years, but their stomachs and brains did not want to wait for the excessively long sorting to terminate.  They were very gracious that they were spared a few of these, considering how long they take.

Hermione made an attempt to questioned the two about Sirius but they didn't want to talk now either.  They were grumpy because they were hungry and wanted the sorting Ceremony to be finished.  Hermione scanned the front table recognizing all her old professors, Snape, Flitwick, Hooch, etc.  Then she noticed the missing chair.  It must be for the new Defense against the Dark art teacher.  They had had a different one every year so far and she wondered if this one would join the rest.

She tuned back into the sorting as "BANKS, ASHLEIGH" was placed in "HUFFLEPUFF"

Still bored, she thought about the up coming classes and scanned the other students to see what they were doing.  She looked over at Hufflepuff where another student had just been placed they were erupted in cheers.  The whole Ravenclaw table was waiting excitedly for their next new member, which came almost immediately.  And while scanning the Slytherin table, she noticed Draco Malfoy starring intently at her.  She starred back for a moment not wanting him to think she was afraid of him or anything, but soon blinked her eyes and jerked her head away as his face conformed to his insufferable smirk and his eyes narrowed into small slits.

Hermione became content resting her head on her hand only moving every once in a while to cheer for a new Gryffindor or provide a tactful applause to two of the other houses.  She managed to refrain herself from jeering the new Slytherins, they hadn't done anything to be judged upon yet and she should be setting a good example to the rest of her house.  Finally it was over, she had started to feel hungry too.  The food didn't come yet, Albus Dumbledore had to make his announcements.

"There are a few transfer students left to be sorted so we will commence with that."  Five more students, a few fifth years and a couple of fourth years were dispersed through out the houses.

"Welcome back to yet another wonderful school year, I hope it will be as much for you.  I just have a few announcements for this year.  I just would like to let all first years know that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden and I would suggest avoiding it unless you would like to encounter the most unfriendly of creatures.  And for the announcements of the Prefects for this year:  Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.  The head boy is Terrance Biggs and the head girl is Cho Chang."  He waited for the cheering and jeering to die down before the feast finally started with, "Now with these final words tuck in: tickletongue, lepsforth, fonabreath, teetotaler, and rumplestilskin."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

With his last words the goblets filled with pumpkin juice, the plates were covered with every imaginable food you could think of, and the hall with the quiet chatter of expecting students.  They stuffed their faces with chicken, dumplings, soups, twelve different type of bread, scrumptious gravies and sauces, turkeys, steaks, apples, pears, broccoli, cauliflower, and hundred of others.   The whole Gryffindor table noted how quiet, even with all the banter, it was then they realized the reason, Fred and George Weasley were no longer there. 

Hermione received many congratulations through out the evening for being noted a Prefect.  She thanked them nodding her head, shaking their hands, blushing profusely, or with a sweet genuine smile.

The night went on with plates refilling the moment they were emptied.  Then it all was followed by dessert.  Everybody was full well before the fourth helping of the cakes, pies, and puddings.  Dumbledore finally ended the feast asking Prefects and Head Boy and Girl to lead their houses up to the common room. 

Harry noticed that Hermione sounded a lot like Percy Weasley had the first time he had lead them to the common room.  "Come along now, step quickly, follow me" and as the reach the top of the main staircase paused to say "this is the most direct way to the common room but be careful cause the stair cases like to change."  All of the Gryffindors were then able to look up and gaze at about a hundred different flights of staircases; half were about to change.

"Come along now. " She led them to the picture of the Fat Lady in the pick dress.

"Password?" The fat lady questioned drawing out the word.

Turning back to everyone "Now everyone remember this and don't write it down (remembering Nevil Longbottom's forgetful mind) Squash Berry Pie"

"All right dears you may go in." With that the portrait swung open revealing the red and gold furbished Gryffindor common room.

"Girls dormitories are upstairs on your left and the Boys dormitories upstairs on your right."  With that said Hermione plopped down on a gold couch by the fire.

A short tanned first year walked up to her, she remembered him from the sorting but couldn't quite think of his name, "Yes?"

"Um, yeah I was just kind of wondering where all our stuff is.  I mean is it still on the train?"

"Joshua, right?" amazed she thought of his name.

"Yeah," looking just as amazed as Hermione, "Josh."

"All your belongings have been previously taken up to your dorms."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"But how?"

"House elves."  This seemed to satisfy the boy and he ran off to tell the other first years their things had been moved for them.  They still seemed confused to the idea of what 'house elves' were but didn't want to sound to illiterate and uneducated to soon in their first year.  All they really wanted to know any way was that their stuff was okay, and in its proper place.  Hermione shut her eyes but just for a brief moment because Harry and Ron, currently sitting on either side of her soon interrupted her again.

"Well, the feast went good, didn't it Herm?"  Ron questioned.

"The feast went 'well', Ron, it went 'well'.  And don't call me Herm you know how much it irks me when you do that."  Harry started chuckling and Ron flung a decorative pillow at him.  It missed, hitting Lavender, who threw it back hitting Harry.  All the pillows were being strewn through out the room, the upper years start transfiguring more flinging them in every which direction.  The noise they were causing filtered up into the dorms drawing those who were un-packing or in a rare case all ready sleeping down to see what all the ruckus was caused by.  Within ten minutes all of the Gryffindor population was accumulated in the common room and involved in the masses and zoo of flying pillows.  There was no place to hide as a bunch of students used the staircases as temporary forts and prevented anyone from escaping to their rooms. No one really wanted to anyway they were all having too much fun.

Hermione managed to pull Harry from the mayhem for a brief moment to get filled in about Sirius Black, the alleged convict and his Godfather.  "So Harry I want some details about Snuffles, but I suppose we don't have to call him that any more do we?  No I guess not.  But how?  I thought the ministry didn't believe Dumbledore?"

"They didn't.  Sirius managed to track down Pettigrew, unfortunantly he wasn't able to capture Volemort at the same time, but we don't always get want we want.  But he managed to catch that sniveling old coward and had Dumbledore turn him over to the authorities.  It took a few more convincing arguments and the administration of Verserium before they finally believed this was the back-from-dead Peter Pettigrew.  I'm just glad Sirius is free now, but the arsehole is getting what he deserves, especially after all he did to my parent and Padfoot."

His voice was getting soft and Hermione was satisfied with the information she got.  "Thanks for telling me Harry."  She paused for an effect of some kind.  "But right now all I want to do," she leaned in like she was going to give him a hug and picked up a pillow that was behind him, "is join this pillow fight again."  She surmised quickly and pulled the pillow against the back of his head.  She got up and ran to Hide behind Ron and Harry gave chase.  Soon they were back in the turmoil of the rest of the common room.


	2. Back on the Hogwarts Express I

**A/N: Just a warning but only like one chapter of this story (chapter 21 I think) has actually been beta-ed.  If anyone is up for the challenge email me. Befuzzled@hotmail.com**

*Disclaimer-Unfortunately for me I do not have the privilege of owning any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling Does.*****

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**her**** relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

**Chapter One ~ Back on the Hogwarts Express**

_"When I get there, I'm finally free;_

_When I get there, I'm home._

_When I get there, I'll turn the key._

_When I get there, I'll know."_

_~Dream****_

The now sixteen year-old girl walked through the brick platform barrier as she would through air.  Coming out on the other side, she once again marveled at the beautiful scarlet steam engine that would transport her through the country side of Scotland to her school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  After a moment she was forced from her state of awe to avoid being in the way of the secret passageway, away from the muggle portion of the King's Cross station to that of the magical world.

Hermione Granger scanned the platform for any sign of her red and black haired best friends.  Amongst all the exciting students and they're parents they would be leaving behind for the next nine months she was having trouble spotting her other counter parts of the _Dream Team_.  She paused several times on her mission to find them to give greetings to several of her house members and classmates.

"Hermione!  Hermione!"  The girl spun around looking for the owner of the calls, although she had immediately recognized the voice.  Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were running towards her dodging people as the practically flew to greet her.  "Oh gods Hermione it's great to see you.  We missed you this summer at the Burrow."

Ron picked her up in a completely platonic hug and then passed her on to Harry, who did the same.  Hermione just laughed.  "Hey, it's nice to see you too.  Did you miss me that much?"

Harry chirped, "You have no idea."

"What are you saying that you didn't miss us?" Ron assumed dejectedly.

"Of course I did," Hermione exclaimed pulling them both into another hug.  

The rest of the Weasley Clan came over, and greeted the girl they hadn't seen since June.  Fred and George were there, advertising, demonstrating, and selling some of their more tested products of Weasley Wizardly Wheezes, commonly arbitrated as 'W3'.  Their joke shop was opening up in Hogsmead, and they were hoping to attract lots of business from the Hogwarts students.  Percy, although there physically distractedly glanced at his magical watch and muttered phrase about Mr. Josten, his new boss, and how much work he could be doing instead of waiting around a 'stupid station'. 

"Hullo, Hermione.  Would you care to try some 'Dye Powder'?" asked a suspicious looking George whose eyes darted between the container he held out and Hermione.

"Um, what does it do?"  Hermione eyed their creation apprehensively not sure if she wanted even to be with in a ten foot radius of either of the twins.

"Oh, glad you asked," announced Fred, raising his voice to get the attention of possible customers.  "Just sprinkle some over your hair, clothes, linens et cetra and it changes them into a rainbow of flashing colors, everything from squash to periwinkle."

Hermione back away, now positive she didn't want any.  "You know what?  I don't think I need any right now, but I'll be sure to stop in 'W3' if I get the urge."  Still backing away she bumped into the every so fidgety Percy Weasley.  "Oh hi, Percy.  How's work at the ministry going?"  She instantly regretted letting the words leave her mouth, as she was forced to listen to the completely un-fascinating stories of the quality of inkpots.

"Some just aren't made like they were used to.  They break so easily now.  There used to be a time when you didn't have to put an 'unbreakable' charm on them but those days are long gone.  Now all of them are poorly made and twice the price.  My report is going to convince the Ministry to install regulations and what not to insure that the production standards are met."  He was completely devoted to all his work, and thought everyone else should be too.  Most found it extremely boring and managed to back out of every conversation with Percy possible so when someone unsuspecting or too polite chose to communicate with the twenty-one year old it was hard to get him to shut up.

Hermione just smiled and nodded her way through the exchange occasionally adding an "oh yes," or "I completely agree" just to make it sound like she hadn't rudely fallen asleep.  Thankfully, Harry spotted her and came over to rescue her from her current disposition. 

"Oy, Hermione we have a train to catch.  Best be off."  He grabbed her elbow just for some encouraging effect.

"Oh, sorry Percy, but you know the train doesn't wait.  We'll have to finish this conversation later.  It was quiet, er, interesting."  She waved and made a mental note never to ask Percy about his work again.

"Geez, Hermione have you forgotten everything you learned from being at the Burrow?" Harry asked accusingly.

"No, I just thought, well I figured that he would have had to move on to a different assignment than the current length of quills.  I just didn't think it could possibly be more boring.  Don't worry I've already made a mental note never to bring up Percy work again.  But you were right about one thing we should be boarding the Express.  Where's Ron?"  She turned her head and found him talking to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Come on Ron, I hate to pull you away from another exciting discussion of Quidditch but I need your help to get my stuff on the train.  Hi Seamus, Dean."  She pulled Ron away over to where she had left Harry waiting by her trunk.

They carried her belongings on the train and headed to their usual compartment near the back.  It was almost secluded and they weren't usually every bothered, with the exception of Draco Malfoy and the lady with the Treat cart.

Once off by themselves, Harry and Ron gave Hermione another hug.  They hadn't seen her all summer, and missed her at Ron's house.  " Oh, I feel so loved." 

"You should," said Harry settling into a seat across from the brunette.

"So I guess you had a good summer than?"

"It was GREAT!  It got boring though.  You weren't there to tell us how immature we were behaving.  And I had no one to argue with."  Hermione just laughed, it was totally like Ron, and the sad thing was she had missed their little tiffs as well..

"Typical.  I'm used for arguments.  I go from loved to feeling used.  Well did you at least finish your essays for class?"

"Um, most of them."

"That's good. "

"So, Hermione what did you do this summer that you were too busy to come see us?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Hey it's not like I never talked to you; I sent you both about 50 owls this summer.  Plus my parents took me to the United States.  We went to the Florida Keys, Washington D.C., and Cape Cod."

"You went all the way to Florida to look at keys?"  Ran asked with his voice filled with confusion.

"No, no, no.  The Florida Keys is kind of like a chain of islands.  It has a lot of nice beaches and tourism stuff."

"Oh, okay."  Ron said this with his faced still contorted with confusion.

"What sorts of trouble did you get yourselves into with me not around?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and wondered what they should tell her.  Harry just started to talk, "None, without you around there was really nothing to do, well I'm sure there was, but it just wouldn't be the same with only one of your best friends there."

At this Hermione got up from her side of the compartment and went to sit in between Ron and Harry putting an arm around each of their necks.  "Well we have the whole year ahead of us to make up for that.  I few have to that is.  I don't want to making trouble and risking getting killing or expelling.  That would just be a tragedy."

"What getting killed or expelled?" Harry asked remembering their first year after the first time they had mistakenly passed on the third floor corridor.

"Both!" she answered as if everyone should know the answer.

Ron wanted to change the conversation and keep up the banter they had going between them, but he didn't expect Hermione's reaction.  "Ginny missed you an awful lot too."

'Oh dear you mean she was stuck there with all you boys?  I have to go talk to her and see how she's been.  I'll be back."  Hermione got up and left the compartment.

"Nice job Ron, you made her leave.  We haven't seen her since the end of last year and you go and make her feel all bad about leaving Ginny with a bunch of guys."

"Aw shud up."

Hermione was wandering through the train looking in several compartments for Ginny.  She would pop her head in to a few and ask Gryffindors, "Have you seen Ginny?" and then ask the other houses if they had seen "a tall red-headed girl".

She was working her way up to the front of the train but wasn't having much luck.

She was near the middle of the train.  She peeked her head inside another compartment, "Have you seen…" then she looked up and saw that it was Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh..nevermind."

She turned to leave when she heard "Who are you looking for?  Are you a transfer student or something?  I don't think I've seen you before but you're too grown up to be a first year."

Hermione turned back into the compartment, " I'm looking for Ginny Weasley."

"Why would you want to find her?"

"I have my reasons."

"Whatever so what school did you transfer from?"

Did he really think she transferred?  Well she was going to have her fun.    "Oh, um I used to go to Durmstrang.  My parents moved into the family manor in Scotland and they thought Bulgaria was too far away for me to travel to school so now, I'm going here."

"Oh, then you'll probably be in Slytherin, with us.  Do you have a name?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well what is yours?"

Come on Hermione think!  Just a stupid name!  

"Oh my name is Aurora, Aurora Jackson, but all my friends call me Dawn.  You know the whole goddess of the dawn thing.  I guess it's an inside joke, though.  You can call me Aurora, or Rory I guess.  I answer to everything though."

"That's a name you don't hear everyday.'

"I do.  And who would you be?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy.  This is Crabbe, " he said pointing to the right.  "This is Goyle," making the same gesture in front of him.

"Pleasure, I'm sure," she said but she facial expression stated otherwise.

"Have a seat you're welcome to join are compartment."

"No that's all right I already have one.  I'll be off now.  Bye buh bye."  She did a girly wave and a giggle.

Draco took a moment to comprehend that she had left before muttering his good byes.  He turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "That girl was hot."  He couldn't help but think she looked almost familiar.

She decided Ginny could wait she had to go tell Ron and Harry about what she just did.  She could barely contain laughing on the way back.

"You'll never guess who I just met, or what I just did!"  She looked up at Harry, Ron and Ginny.  "Wait you've been in here the whole time, Ginny?"

Harry chirped, "She came in just like a minute after you left."

"And you two didn't think to come and get me?  Never mind I'm glad you didn't."  She stated before beginning on her story.  "I was looking for Ginny, obviously,  and I accidentally walked into Draco Malfoy's compartment.  For some reason he didn't recognize me, but that's okay."  Everyone around certainly knew why.

It was true that the ball of frizz she had call hair for fifteen years had finally shaped its self into beautiful round curls, and of course her teeth were straightened and smaller after that incident a few years back. She had grown a few inches to reach a tall and lean five nine.  She had also "filled out" nicely over the summer.  Her usually light skin had become slightly darker while on her summer vacation, but still covered with splattered freckles to add to that innocent appeal.  To anyone else but her best friends she would be hard to recognize.  

"He thought I was a transfer student so I played up to it.  I told him my name was Aurora Jackson, and that my friends call me that Dawn, but he could call me Aurora or Rory.  He bought the whole thing.  What a stupid git.  One would think a person could remember what one looked like after making fun of them for five years."

"In Malfoy's defense, you have changed a lot, 'Mione."  Ginny spoke.  "You were pretty before, but now.  I myself almost couldn't place you."

"Well I'm not the only one who has changed," she protested looking direct at Harry and then shifting her glance to look at Ron.

They both were now were about two meters, although Ron edge Harry but half a decimeter.  Quidditch practicing and a summer full or de-knomming and other yard work helped in the transformation of the scrawny boys into to the now toned 'men'. 

"Yeah, and what did Rory do to Hermione?  They Hermione we know would never have done that?"

"I just wanted to have fun before the school year started.  I had the plane rides back and forth across the Atlantic to do my reading so now I have free time."

They spent they rest of the time talking about their vacations and plans for the school year.  "Hey you guys I have a story to tell you!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Okay tell it."

"One bright day, in the middle of the night,

Two dead men stood up to fight.

It took three blind men to see fair play,

And forty dumb mutes to yell "Hur-ray!"

Back to back, they faced each other,

Drew their swords and shot the other.

If you don't believe my story is true,

Ask the blind men they saw it too."

The compartment broke up into a fit of laugher but was interrupted with a slow, steady clapping.  They looked up and saw Draco and his bodyguards standing in the doorway.  Then Draco saw Hermione.  "Aurora, what are you doing with these arses?"

"Um it appears that I'm telling them completely ridiculous stories."

"What Malfoy, disappointed that _Rory_ would rather hang with us than you?"

"Yes, _Dawn _is quite able to take care of herself."

"Yeah to bad _Hermione _isn't here to put in her two cents."

Things began clicking in the think skull that belonged to Malfoy.  "What the hell? Granger?  That's you."

"No, I'm just a figment of your mediocre imagination.  Of course it's me, you stupid git.  You actually believed that I was a transfer student?"

She stood up to face him, flanked by Harry and Ron.  "Well, I can't say it's a bad transformation," he said looking her up and down.

"Ewe, you perverted bastard, don't look at her like that."  Harry said.

"I'll curse you to next century if you even think about touching her."  Ron growled.

"Well, Malfoy I don't think you welcome here.  So why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear."  Hermione turned and sat back throwing a dismissive wave in his direction.  "Tah-tah." 

He stormed out angrily. 

They topic changed instantly and the four started talking about the summer.  Hermione finally brought up the topic on Harry's godfather, Sirius.

"Oh I didn't want to tell you this by owl, but he's been freed on all changes thanks a lot in part to Dumbledore."

"What? Why did you wait until we were almost at Hogwarts to tell me this?"

"Cause I wanted to see you do that."  Harry laughed.

"Do what?"

Ron supplied the answer, "Get all excited, turn red in anger, I don't know, just you being you."

The train was slowing down and they were still not in their robes so Hermione suggested that the boys leave while the girls change, and then they'll switch.  So that's what they did and they were all seated again just in time for the train to stop so they could get up again.

"Wow," Hermione gazed up at the castle that held Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, "I can't believe we're already in sixth year."

"Yeah, I know," said Ron. 

"And I can't believe we've managed not to get expelled after all they things we've done over the past five years," Harry laughed.

The four loaded into their magical horse-less carriages that transported them up to the castle.  "I hope the sorting ceremony goes fast, I'm starved."

'You're always hungry Ron!"


	3. The First Day Back and the Deal III

*Disclaimer ~ I still don't own them.  I have my car, my room, my cat, and my clothes; that's it no Harry Potter character.*

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled Chapter Three ~ First Day Back and the Deal 

_"The Devil went down to __Georgia__,_

_He was looking for a soul to steal._

_He was in a bind,_

_Cause he was way behind,_

_And he was willing to make a deal."_

_~The Charlie Daniels Band_

All the Gryffindors slumped into the Great Hall the next day.  Not many if any had managed to get to sleep until two in the morning, that was when their Head-of-House Minerva McGonagall, finally came in to break up all the noise and ruckus that was spreading through out the castle.  Hermione was fretting.  It was the first day of classes and she was exhausted, bad way to start the term.

McGonagall walked up and down their table handing out schedules.  "Ugh," Harry began complaining "Double potions this afternoon."

"Yeah and Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures this morning."  

"Who are they with?" asked Hermione with her eyes closed munching on a piece of toast.

"Herbology with Hufflepuff and Slytherin for the other two classes."

"Figures – how is it that we always end up with Slytherin in potions?"

"Don't ask me.  Probably some punishment Snape sets up every year cause he hates us so much."  The others sitting around Ron just had to nod.  He had a very good point even if it couldn't be proved.

Ten minutes later they began the walk to the greenhouses.  Instead of starting in on a project like they had for the past years, the first day consisted of plenty of notes leaving a lot to look forward to for the rest of the year.

Care of Magical creatures was just a short jaunt away so Gryffindors took their time since they still had to wait for Slytherin. 

The _Dream Team _took the extra few minutes to talk and catch up with their half giant friend Hagrid and try to get an idea of what sort of animals (if you could call them that) they would all be dealing with.  All Hagrid said was, "Yer all find out in gerd time."

The Slytherins were walking across the lawn and gathered silently around the Gryffindors and Hagrid.  "Well now that yer all 'ere.  We're gonner learn about the phoenix.  'Arry would you please call Phaux?"

"Er, um how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well fer yer I think all yer have to do is stick up yer 'arm since he likes yer so much."  So that's what Harry did and in about 10 seconds the beautiful red-tinted bird was flying through the skies.  He landed perfectly on Harry's arm.  A wave of comfort and security rushed over Harry as he remembered the times the phoenix had saved him.

Then Hagrid began a riddle of questions, which Hermione and Harry answered earning points they knew they were just going to lose in the next Potions class after lunch.

Hermione reviewed her book for potions at lunch knowing full well that she would be chastised for being a know-it-all.  "Hermione why are you wasting your time?  For one you know all this anyway and for two Snape will make it a point not to call on you."

"I know Harry, but I praying for that inkling of a chance that he finally forgot or forgave the grudge he has against us.  Just the sliver of a chance."

Well Hermione inkling of a prayer wasn't answered but she was right that the over-grown greasy git was just go to ramble on about how much a show off she was.  It started even before the questions were asked.  "I suppose Miss _Granger_ already knows the questions and answers to my topic of discussion today?"

"No, sir.  Sorry."  She tried to look innocent and confused, accomplishing it rather well.  Snape turned back to the black board, thinking.

"Can any of you tell me what you get when you mix unicorn hair and wolfbane?"  He expectantly turned around, wanting to see Hermione's hand waving in the air so he could ridicule her some more and take points away.  She predicted this after five other years of his insufferable grudge towards the Gryffindors, and she kept her hands in her lap, much to the shock of every one else.  No one else had raised their hand either.  Snape walked from the front of the room down the isle way dividing the Slytherins from the Gryffindors.

"It appears that no one knows the answer to this question, doesn't it Miss _Granger_?"  He turned his beetle black eyes on her, in an intimidating fashion.

"It appears so Sir.  But if I may?  If you mix unicorn hair and wolfsbane, than you get the base for a confusion potion.  Am I right Professor?"  His eyes narrowed and his breathing increased rapidly, Hermione just kept starring at him expecting a reply for her answer.

"That is correct Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor."

"Excuse me, sir, what did I do?"

"You did not answer the question when I first asked it when you so clearly knew it," he said disdainfully.  Ron was about to protest but Hermione held him back.

"Yes, sir."  Hermione suddenly found her quill fascinating to avoid the condemning stares and snickers of the Slytherins. 

"Get out your notes, we have a lot to cover today."

They lost only 20 points; 5 from Nevil since he didn't no the answer to a question; 5 from Hermione since she was being a know-it-all; and 5 each from Harry and Ron when they protested it's unfairness.  But it was all well since Harry and Hermione had just earned 35 points in Care of Magical Creatures.

Overall it had been a good first day – even if they had stayed up extremely late.

Plus between the _Dream Team_ and the _Malfoy Posse_, there had only been one incident.  Malfoy had to have at least one stab at Hermione calling her a mudblood after he had missed his chance on the train yesterday.

But their luck wouldn't last all week.  Every time Malfoy got the chance he called Hermione a mudblood totally neglecting 'Granger' for it.  It was really getting on all the Gryffindors nerves especially Hermione's.

They were walking back towards the castle for lunch and Malfoy was apparently walking to the Quidditch field with his broom.  Harry noticed and remembered, "I still have to fill the positions that were left void when Fred, George, and Alicia Spinnet left last year.  So that's two beaters and a chaser."

'No," Hermione corrected.  "It's two beaters and two chaser's; Katie left too, remember Harry?"

"Yes I do Hermione, but I figured Ron would want to take her spot.  Am I right?"  Ron just nodded excitedly, for once he would be able to prove himself worthy to be friends with the Great Harry Potter and oh so intelligent Hermione Granger.  Harry looked pleased and continued brainstorming other people who could take the place as beaters, "There's two transfers from the United States, Dustin Shoe and Courtney Thornberry, supposedly their parents took jobs in France and Germany, but anyway I hear they pretty good."

"What positions to they play, Harry?"  Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Um Shoe is a beater and Thornberry is a chaser.  So what do we have left, and whose is going to fill that spot?"

But they were interrupted before they finished filling in the blanks of the roster.

"Well, well, well look who it is, the Boy-who-should-have-died, the boy-who-can-barely-afford-to-live, and the mudblood.  Oh what a match," the voice drawled out and released a great amount of sarcasm in the air.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione said starting to walk away.

"I don't take orders from a mudblood; don't ever turn your back on me," he said pushing her back into her place.  "You bow to me."  He pushed down hard on her shoulders but she wouldn't succumb to the pressure.  "Stupid mudblood."

"Don't call her that, she never did anything to you.  Plus your just jealous that she's a better witch than you'll ever be and she's muggle-born."  Harry said this with gaining confidence so he's pitch grew louder as he spoke.

"Oh does little Mudblood need her boyfriends to stick…"  he never got the chance to finish the sentence.

He had done it again.  He had just had to say that word, again.  It was the last straw.  A flash of red-hair followed by a blur of jet-black took off after the blonde hair boy scurrying to get on his broom, while swinging punches all over the place.

They were both out run by the curly haired girl in her moment of rage.  Hermione leaped to catch Draco Malfoy just as he was taking off on his broom towards the Quidditch Pitch.  She just made it!  She flopped her leg over the broomstick just as it left the ground, grabbing on to the back of his robes.

She started slapping and hitting his back, "MALFOY IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I'LL THROW YOU OFF YOUR BROOM, SO HELP ME…" Hermione faded off coming to the realization of how high they were getting.  Ron and Harry looked like specs on the ground as the broom flew above the North tower.

Hermione gave a shudder, brooms didn't like her, and she didn't like them.  Instinctively she grabbed on to the back of Malfoy's black robes.  "What?  Is Granger scared of heights?  Is the brave Gryffindor scared?  Awe." 

"Shut up MALFOY!! Take me back down right now.  Brooms and I just don't get along.  And if you don't understand that it's like blood and water, you and me, do you need anymore examples."

'"Oh does the mudblood, want to go back to her books and her precious libr.."

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!  NOW TAKE ME DOWN!!"

"If you say so" Draco began to dive, straight for the ground.  Hermione shut her eyes and moved her grip around Draco's waist. 

If I'm falling his coming with me she thought.

About 10 feet from the ground the Slytherin finally pulled up and began a series of turns, flips, and spirals.  All this was scaring Hermione to almost death.

A group of onlookers was beginning to join Harry and Ron, just starring up trying to prepare themselves if Hermione would happen to fall.

Professor Snape was storming across the field, noticed the gathering crowd and the direction of their gaze, and looked up to see the ongoing display.

"Draco…please take me…back down," Hermione implored, almost in tears. 

"Your house must be disgraced – brave Gryffindors my arse."  He stopped down just in front of Harry and Ron, who looked both pissed and confused at the same time.

"Hermione!" they both spoke at once rushing to embrace her.  "Are you okay?  What did he do to you?"

Ron felt compelled to add "I swear I'll kill him if he touched…."  He was interrupted by the presence of Snape.

'What's going on here?"  The words came out cold and stiff.

"Malfoy tried to kill Herm…"

"Malfoy called Hermione a mud..."

"Nothing sir, I was just giving Hermione a flying lesson."

Snape held up a hand calling a halt to the rampage of conversation.

"Draco, you were saying…"

"Thank you sir.  I was just saying that I offered to give Hermione a flying lesson.  I guess I tried to show her too much for her first session. 

Harry and Ron irrupted in anger. "But sir."  "That's not true."  "He called her a dirty word and then tried to kill…"

"Silence!  No one seems to have been hurt or killed.  Maybe Miss Granger just was a bit overwhelmed by the expertise of Mr. Malfoy's flying abilities."  The words were drawn out nice and slow.  "Is that what happened Miss Granger?"  It was said in a tone that warned not to contradict him.

Hermione was silent.  She knew it was pointless to try to defend herself.  Plus she would probably just get in more trouble if she explained that she charged at Malfoy.

"Isn't that right?"  The words were harsh.

Hermione just nodded.  Ron and Harry were abashed and forced into a stunned silence.

"Well.  That's good.  Perhaps, if it's not an inconvenience to you, Mr. Malfoy, you could continue with these lessons.  Maybe teach Granger a thing or two about how witches are supposed to fly."

"No Sir, that's okay I think I'm satisfied with one, thank you," Hermione attempted in protest.

"No, no, no.  I insist," Draco, chirped, in his successful attempt to suck up. 

And it would be a great time to make the mudblood scared without Potty and Weasel around.

"Very well, once a week.  I'll write your special permission to the Quidditch pitch or wherever you think it would be best for flying.  Can you handle that Ms. Granger?" his voice was condescending and shattered Hermione's nerves.  

She nodded.  She was simply lost for words.  She was in trouble, big time.  She would be alone with Draco Malfoy, king of the Slytherins, out of her element; to put it simply she was doomed.

Snape strode off.  "Well, Granger looks like your mine, to teach."  Draco lashed and followed it with a nerve-racking laugh.  "You will learn a lot.  Not just about flying."

Ron was about to run after him, but Hermione and Harry held him back.  "Just don't, he's not worth it."

"Do you realize what he's going to do to you if he gets the chance?"  Both he and Harry were protective of their best friend and loathed Draco Malfoy, with a passion.

"He won't do anything that Madam Pomfrey can't fix."

"She's right, Ron."

"I know but I still don't truth that Slytherin."

Hermione snorted slightly,

Ron looked confused, "What's so funny?"

Harry began to catch on.  "Do you trust any Slytherin, Ron?"

"I guess not."  The trio burst out laughing.  Hermione put an arm around each of her friends' neck and they walked back towards the castle.

It wasn't the worst start they could have had for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Harry was still the seeker on the house Quidditch team and had earned the position of Captain; Hermione was a prefect, top student in her year (let's face it probably the whole school) and people were finally noticing her for more than just a brain; Ron, well apparently Ron has just earned the spot of a chaser on the house team.  They had managed for once not to find themselves indefinitely in trouble in potions, knowing full well it would never last long.  

The tiff with Malfoy was the only thing that had put a dent into their week. But really how long would Malfoy be able to stand Hermione, (especially since he had to deal with her with out his goons there.)


	4. Qudditch and Flying Plans IV

*Disclaimer ~ Nope still don't own them.  (Isn't this getting annoying?)*

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled

**Chapter Four ~ Quidditch and Flying Plans**

"_So won't you fly with me_

_I want to make you feel alright_

_Alright with me_

_Let me mend your broken wings_

_And set you free girl_

_It's alright_

_Girl can't you see."_

_~98 Degrees_****

After Hermione had gone up to her dorm, Harry and Ron began plotting ways to interrupt or stop the flying sessions between Hermione and the disgusting, revolting, pitiful-excuse-for-a-human, Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.  They both knew that Hermione was more than qualified to handle herself, but they had come to think of her as a sister, and what brother didn't constantly worry about protecting their female sibling from the evil being trying to harm her?  They just had a feeling something bad was going to happen.  But that was beside the fact, they enjoyed thinking of ways they could rescue Hermione and still have a chance to curse Malfoy.

They both thought about the growing witch.  She had changed so much but yet she was still the same bookworm, adventurous, knowledgeable friend they had grown to love after the first little disputes in first year.  The inseparable trio.  The perfect team, coming to the rescue just when all hope is nearly lost with wit, cleverness, brash reactions, and courage.  Everybody seemed to be picking up on the extra boost of confidence they all had now.  With the moral support and newfound self-esteem they drew attention to themselves, most welcome but then of course there was Malfoy.  They figured it had to be jealousy.  Anybody could be jealous of their friendship, but especially Malfoy, all he had were the goons he seemingly used as bodyguards, and they that ugly pug Pansy Parkinson that was always hanging on him.

"So…" Harry interrupted their thoughts, "what other ideas do you have for Malfoy?"  His voice dripped with abhorrence and distain when he spoke the name.

"Hmm…I could write to George and Fred and ask for some of their creations.  One of those is bound to mess up Malfoy somehow."

"Oh good idea!  But didn't Hermione help perfect some of their recipes through correspondence this summer?"  

"Yeah but that makes them that much better.  She may even feel like she had something to do with his down fall."

They talked through everyone's laughing and games, as the common room emptied out, and did not finally go up to their dormitory until the fire had died out enough for the room to gather a slight chill.

They had run out of ideas to disembowel, break, and harm Malfoy in any way so the talk turned to Quidditch as it normally does, any conversation with a group of boys always has to touch on the topic of sports, it's like an unwritten rule.  "So let's make a list of all the positions we have, which ones we don't, and then who could fill them."

So Harry wrote:

**Seeker -**Harry Potter{6th}

**Keeper-** Dean Thomas{6th}

**Chasers**- Ron Weasley{6th}

                    - Lavender Brown{6th}

                                - Courtney Thornberry {3rd}(?)

**Beaters**-Dustin Shoe {2nd}(?)

         - _________

"Okay so we have to verify Thornberry and Shoe but who's going to fill in the last place?" Ron questioned feeling proud that he could say 'we' not just as a Gryffindor but as a teammate as well.

"Well what about those fifth years I think Kevin Snipes or Paul, um this is a guess, Gold?  They remind me of Fred and George, a little bit.  And since beaters get hurt a lot we could have an alternate.  Or maybe one of them won't want to do it.  Or we could have a beat off."

"What do you mean by beat off?"

"Like we have all the people who want to be beater, perferabbly just those two and we give them games or whatever to test their skills against each other.  I don't know we could get the whole house involved and everything.  Get some support for the team or whatever.  We have a lot of people to replace and I think a lot of people believe think we aren't as strong as we have been these past five years.  Since Wood left we have lost a bit of our edge and now with your brother and most of the chasers gone, we have to rebuild the wall at the edge of the cliff before we fall."

Ron was nodding anxiously and understandingly.  He liked all those ides.  There was more to discuss but they would have to wait until morning since it was already midnight and they were the last ones in the common room.  It was cold and dark, somewhat reminiscent of the Slytherin common room.

That same night, all of Hermione's dreams involved brooms.  Some were about the Quidditch matches to come later in the year; others were of her falling from a broom, recollecting the first time in Madam Hooch's class.  But one stood out the most when she awoke the next morning; it had to do with the new "course" she would be taking after hours.

_She was flying with Draco Malfoy, she supposed it was one of their lessons. What else could it be, she would never volunteer just to get on a broom with that untrusting git.  She sat in the front of the broom controlling it and Malfoy sat behind her "helping" her learn tricks and how to control and understand all the movement the broom could make with the lightest touch from her.  She wasn't scared not anymore, even through the multiple tricks Draco insisted on her doing.  Out of nowhere Harry and Ron appeared on their brooms, below them, rage and vengeance displayed in their narrow slits of eyes.  Hermione couldn't help but think they were acting more the stereotype of a Slytherin than the actual member of the house was.  They continuously flew circling around under Hermione and Draco as if Hermione were going to fall and they had to be ready to catch her_. _They act failed to reassure her though since it felt like they were a bunch of sharks waiting for their prey._

_Out of thin air green and red sparks came flying.  Hermione had looked down, Harry and Ron were no longer circling instead they were falling into a hoop of_ _people wearing dark hoods and cloaks with white mask. Her hands shot to her mouth in horror.  She felt herself diving to catch up with them, but she wasn't directing the broom.  It was Draco!  He landed the broom, got off and without a second to spare caught Harry in the middle of the dark circle.  Hermione managed to protect Ron from plummeting into the ground but was not quite strong enough to stop them both from falling.  The brooms reached the ground and splintered apart sending shards of the wood in every which direction. _

_Hermione was on the ground with Ron's head cradled in her lap.  She was in tears she didn't know what was going on and why she was surrounded by deatheaters.  She also didn't know why Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, had saved her best friends lives_. 

_Suddenly Dumbledore appeared and the masked people popped out of sight. Looking to Hermione and Draco, "Are you both okay?"  _

_"Yes, Sir." Answered for himself and then turned to Hermione who could do nothing but nod as her downcast eyes once again studies his face.._

_"Good then let's get your friends up to the hospital wing to find out what's wrong with them."  With that the comatose boys were levitated and walked to Madam Pomfrey. _

_The dream ended there with Hermione sitting in between their beds holding each of theirs hands well Draco stood comfortably behind her massaging her shoulders in a sympathetic manor._

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was engrossed in a book.  She wasn't really absorbing ths like she would normally it was more of a cover to give her a chance to think about and dream last night and what she should do about it.  She was caught in a twister of different emotion and didn't touch her food through out the entire meal. 

Good I could stand to lose a few pounds. Have you seen Lavender or even that pug Parkinson – They are so thin!

Harry and Ron tried to interrupt her reading to no avail.  "Well it's off to potions I guess this should be interesting."

The trio started to make their way down into the dungeons, but before they reached the other students Hermione realized she had forgotten a book and took off running back to the common room.  She grabbed the book and dashed back to the other side of the castle all the while thinking 

Maybe I should take up running.  It's a good form of exercise since I don't play Quidditch so I need it.  Please, please god if you're listening let me get to potions on time, please, please 

Hermione dashed down the cold depressing corridor to join her comrade with second to spare.

"Well look who it is – the Dream Team – Potter, Weasel, and Granger."  The voice drawled from behind them as they waited for that brief moment outside Snape's room.  It was Malfoy.

"What are you jealous or something Malfoy – or are you satisfied with dumb and dumber?"  Ron retorted sending a disapproving look in the direction of the oversized garbage disposals.

"Okay Ron that's enough, we don't want to lose Gryffindor points."  Hermione said calming both Ron and herself at the same time.  She was always the one who knew when to draw the line, it was her acquired role in the group, the level-headed one.

 Suddenly Snape opened the door to his classroom, grudgingly ushered everyone in, "If your even one second late I'll take points."

Hermione sat in her usual spot in between Ron and Harry, laughing and telling jokes.  This didn't last long though.  "Today we will be making memory potions – to bring back forgotten memories of your past.  I have already assigned pairs."  The entire class groaned at the last announcement, but were used to being disappointed in this class.  Snape began reading pairs of names off a piece of parchment: "Patil and Parkinson; Potter and Goyle; Weasley and Crabe:  Granger and Malfoy…."

Every Gryffindor had a Slytherin partner – none were too happy about this.  They didn't want to share their long lost, precious memories with their partners.  Harry and Ron were especially mad.  Snape had placed Hermione and Draco on the farthest possible side away from them.  They couldn't protect her from malevolence called Malfoy.  They were hardly content with just shooting over dirty looks.

Hermione quickly absorbed herself in gathering, measuring, and mixing the ingredients to their potions.  She made only necessary conversation, little eye contact, and no physical contact with her potions partner. "Um, could you pass me the frog entrails?"  

"What's the magic word?"  Draco teased.

"Abracadabra" Hermione stated flatly.  "Could you please just give it to me, Malfoy?"

"Well you almost got it right." He spread his words into the air and shoved the frog innards at Hermione.

"Thanks."  They worked silently for the next few minutes.

"Your _next _flying lesson is tonight, at 6 o'clock in the Quidditch pitch, okay?"

"Oh you weren't actually serious about those were you?  I mean I don't want you wasting your time on a _mudblood_ and if I need to go anywhere I'll use a car, floo, or have Harry and Ron take me.  Honestly I really don't need lessons."

"Are you that scared?"

"I am not scared.  Brooms and I just don't see eye to eye.  It's not like you care anyways."

"I'll see you at six, we'll start slow," he said as class was dismissed, then added "there's no reason to bring Weasel and Potty."

Hermione let out a groan and with it the decision not to tell Harry or Ron about her "tutoring" session with Malfoy.  She didn't want them to get expelled for hurting Malfoy, even though she wouldn't mind him getting impaired.


	5. The First of Many V

*Disclaimer ~ Do I even have to say it?  Fine.  I don't own Harry Potter and am not getting paid in anyway to write this.*

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled

**Chapter Five ~ The First of Many**

**_"_**_I'm that star up in the sky;_

_I'm that mountain peak up high._

_Hey, I made it; I'm the world's greatest._

_I'm that little bit of hope when you're backed against the ropes._

_I can feel it.  I'm the world's greatest."_

_~R. Kelly_

At 5:45 Hermione started making excuses about needing to go to the library to read up on the new topic in Snape's class, Memory potions.  Harry and Ron were in the middle of a chess game and really didn't pay much attention, their minds were absorbed tin the game.  Harry was trying ton's quick thinking and organizational skills that he lacked in all his schoolwork was put on display for the game.

"Do you want us to come?"  Harry muttered as his queen snapped a chair over the back of one of Ron's knights.  The pieces magically moved themselves off the checkered board.

"No that's alright, you're um, busy.  I'll be back in.." then she realized that she didn't know how long these session were going to last.  Ron and Harry looked up anticipating her to finish.  "Um, in a hour or two.  Depends how much information I find, I'll just be taking notes to be prepared for class tomorrow.  Plus, I really doubt that either of you would really want to interrupt your game for Snape's class.  We'll probably end being paired together anyway.  So I'll just fill you in then, or at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Ah," Ron began to question with a deeply confused, excited, concentrated look plastered to his face, "what did you do with our Hermione?  She would never tell us to practically slack off while she did all the work, and then offer to give us notes before class.  Not that I'm complaining or anything," he added after Harry kicked him under the table.  "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, of course.  I guess I just want time to myself.  I'm kind of feeling overwhelmed right now with being a Prefect and all this work.  I'll be fine once I get used to it; I just need some adjusting time."  She looked at her watch after finishing this desperate attempt to get away: 5:51.  She hoped she hadn't put too much worry on their minds now.

"Um okay Hermione, are you sure you don't want us to come?" Harry asked again this time actually drawing his eyes away from the game, to look at her. Her eyes betrayed anxiety, tiredness, and stress; nothing she hadn't already explained to them. 

"Yes you would be just as bored as I am now watching you play Wizard's Chess."  With that she said her final good-bye.  Looking at her watch again she noticed she only had 7 minutes to get to the Quidditch piece so she started jogging.

She looked at her watch once she had arrived; she was still 30 seconds early.  She didn't see Malfoy on the field.  So she started to move into the stands to wait deciding in her mind to give him five minutes to show up, but then she heard clapping.  She looked around spotting Malfoy standing in the entrance connecting the locker rooms to the pitch.

"Wow, Granger, you have guts, or is it more of the stupid Gryffindor courage.  I never thought you would actually come."  The sliver-blonde hair Slytherin ceased him clapping with the start of his comment, which settled into his lazy drawl.

"What did you expect me to do?  Stay up in the dorm while you went and told Snape that I was being incorporative?  I don't think so Malfoy; I'm not going to give in or up that easily.  If you really want to give me lesson go ahead to try and teach me.  It's a practically impossible task.  I've already told you once, brooms and I simply don't get along.  I stay away from them, they stay away from me."

"Well at the very least, I thought you would bring PotHead and Weasel with you.  And was that a threat?  What type of real witch is afraid of brooms?"

"I told them I was in the library.  No, it wasn't intended to be a threat just a fore warning, but how long is this going to take?  And are you implying that I am not a real witch?  'Cause I'll be a better witch than you'll ever be, as a wizard."  Her voice matched his, dripping with distain and superiority.

"I don't know.  How long do you want it to take?  Or our your precious little boyfriends going to go looking for you after a while?"  He decidedly dropped the whole not a witch/witch thing, he wanted to get her in the air and to the fun he would have to scare to so called brave Gryffindor.

"I wanted it to be over yesterday.  I don't think they'll worry they know how I am about the library.  Just make this fast, because now I have to make up a bunch of notes on a Memory potion to share with them."

"Okay that can be arranged – do you have a time tuner?"  Hermione shook her head and contorted her face in disgust at his attempt at humor...  "Then I guess we'll just have to start now.  Mount your broom."

The look of apprehension crossed her face but Hermione did as she was told, almost unwillingly.  Her face was placid and filled with a non-emotional, nonchalant-ness.  That lasted for a brief moment as she realized and was shocked that Malfoy climbed back behind her.  "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  His actions caused great discomfort and bewilderment. 

"I just wanted to see what it was like riding behind you.  You seemed to enjoy being behind me…."  Hermione turned around and looked like she was about to smack him, knock him off the bloody broom, or in the very least yell like a young version of Mcgonagall.

"I did not enjoy holding onto you.  I was pissed off and my plan was to strangle you but then you took off on your stupid broom just when I got a hold of you so then my concentration switch to not letting you make me fall.  You, how ever unfortunate it may be, was the thing I grabbed onto…"

"Whatever you say Granger.  I never said anything about holding on to me, just about being behind me."  Hermione let out a groan; she was annoyed how he dissected every word that came out of her mouth.  "I know you can't resist by cunning charm."

Hermione felt like throwing up, but settle with rubbing her temples and coughing a few times.  "Believe what you want Malfoy, you do realize you'll have to touch a muggle-born don't you?"

"Yes unfortunately that will take place but I'm not going to let your clumsy self fall and get hurt just so Potter and Weasley have something to kill me for.  And I think wounding another student is frowned upon at this school and I've worked to hard to get kicked out now.  A filthy " Hermione's eyes narrowed in a threatening manor, "_Gryffindor_ like you get me expelled.  I'll be Head Boy next year and it will be enough enjoyment for me to watch your face in disappointment with the knowledge that I am in fact better than you and the Boy-who-lived-to-annoy-the-hell-out-of-me."  Draco was concise and to the point, he apparently had answers and reason for everything.

"Oh.  You really are a cocky little prick."  Hermione was slightly confused but Malfoy had his reason so she guessed it was okay.            

Malfoy kicked off and they were flying laps around the pitch.  Every once in a while Draco would tell Hermione to steady the broom, or turn, descend, increase height.  At time he wouldn't just tell her, he would also help her by placing his hands over hers or pulling her arm in a certain direction.  Hermione noticed she had had her eyes open the entire time, well except for when they first took off; she felt free up in the sky all alone, with the except for Draco.  He had kept his promise about starting slow and that baffled Hermione more than the fact that her was having and pleasant time, not being scared like a six-year-old riding a roller coaster for the first time.   

Then Hermione took the risk and looked at the ground.  It was so far way.  She shut her eyes and gave out a little gasp, but felt awkward so bluntly pointing out her weakness to Draco Malfoy.  But he didn't laugh at her like she expected; he didn't even make a snide comment.  Instead, he moved his hands down her arms and began directing the broom back to the ground, slowly in a circling pattern.

When the Hermione touched the ground she was relieved and uncertainty hit her once again, for about the tenth time that night.  She muttered, "Thanks."

"Yeah," he voice sounded as if it was debating something, probably the ever constant fight between good and evil, snide and polite, sharp and compassionate.  "Well if you're scared of heights don't look down, it's a common rule of thumb."

Hermione began to protest.  "I'm not scared of heights but riding above the ground 100 meters a on a piece of wood that is barely twice the size of my thumb does scare me."

"Would you rather fly on a magic carpet?" asked Draco jokingly.

"Yes actually I would."  He stared at her quizzically.  "But those are against the law, so I'll just keep my feet on the ground."  Hermione glanced at her watch.  They had been flying for a whole hour and a half.  It hardly felt like ten minutes!  Okay maybe a little more than that, but it wasn't the excruciating experience she had expected that dragged like the hands of a clock while sitting in the History of Magic class with Professor Binns rattling on,  "Sorry but I have to go I said I would be back half an hour ago."

"Who? Potter and Weasley?"

"No, my mother."  She picked up her things and dashed back across the field, knowing and feeling Draco's eyes were pinned to her back.

She made her way quickly up to the Gryffindor common room, stopping just long enough to have a tactful conversation with the fat lady in the pink dress.

"Geeze Hermione where have you been?  Is there really that much stuff on memory potions that you just had to know?"  Ron and Harry were still in the common room, but were now packing away the game of Wizard's Chess.

She didn't respond, she was still thinking about what had just progressed.  "Why are your cheeks so red?"  Harry asked.

"Um I was sitting to close to the fire."  She hoped they would leave it at that, and thankfully they did with just a few penetrating, questioning looks.  Hermione opened her Transfiguration book and began reading as her two best friends played a game of exploding snaps.  After about a half hour of listening to the explosions from the game she excused herself to her dorm to start on the notes she needed as an alibi for her adventures of that night.

"Good luck, you two, with the game."

"Where are you going this time?"

"To bed.  I'm really tired, I think it was sitting too close to the fire in the library but I guess I'll see you in the morning."  She placed a hand on each one of their shoulders before going up.

"She studies too much, Harry.  She had to relax."

"Yeah, but that's Hermione.  If she doesn't study, then we worry.  She's fine, just stressed out about living up to the image of the perfect prefect."  Rod just nodded in agreement going to back to the game.

And so it was the start of what was to continue for the next several weeks, Draco and Hermione meeting secretly to have the flying lessons, and the lies, excuses, Hermione made to escape to the field.  

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`


	6. The Beat Off VI

*Disclaimer ~  Don't own nothing and don't think I every will.*

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled****

**Chapter Six ~ The Beat Off**

**"**You'll never shine if you don't glow  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold"

~Smash Mouth****

It was two days after her second flying lesson that Hermione learned of the great "Beat Off", set up by her two best friends.  Two fifth years were going to battle for the open spot on the Gryffindor team, Kevin Snipes, a tall built character, and Paul Gold, basically a skinny version of Kevin with maybe a few extra added inches and with hair to match his name.  Both were very good students and eager to add extra activities in with their studies; Quidditch would be they perfect match for them and they would be a superb match for Gryffindor; at least that what every one had hoped for.  

The whole Gryffindor house excitedly rushed to the pitch after classes had ended that day, hurrying on their way to the pitch to get some of the best seats, the highest..  The highest risers were filled all around the stadium: everywhere except where the Syltherins usually sat for a weekend school Quidditch match.  They all were anticipating some fierce battling from the wanna-be-beaters and a few were even placing bets on who was going to win.  ('I'll take 2 galleons for Snipes-he's big but fast and strong,' 'Fine and I take 2 galleons on Gold-he's has to be faster then Kevin, just based on aerodynamics.'  'What?  He's too lanky, I bet he can hardly swing the bat'). 

Hermione didn't really care she was just there for the festivities and to get to know the people in her house a little better.  Well maybe not get to know them better, but at least get to know who they all were, she figured it was the responsibility of a Prefect to be able to relate with the members of your house.   And to do that you would have to know who they in the very least were.   She felt distance from all the other years with the exception of Ginny of course.  This would be the prefect opportunity to amongst them.

Captain Harry Potter had some good news to start the evening.  "I know you guys both are great beaters, but there is still only one beater spot available.  However, Courtney Thornberry, the fourth year, has turned down the offer to be a chaser, something about how she knew she would never be able to fit in and balance Quidditch into her schedule.  She had to study a lot to earn her marks. It's unfortunate that she cannot be with us, but it has turned out to be a good thing for us all as well.   I wish you both the best of luck but if you don't win the Beat Off you could always join us as a chaser."

The two competitors nodded.  They both looked pale, and instantly tired and somewhat sickly.  They were nervous and that was simply obvious to Harry.  

"Nervous?"  They tried to shake their heads but it came out as an unsure nod.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all it will keep you on your toes.  If it makes you feel any better I still get nervous before any match, but once you're up in the air it gets better, I promise.  Just balance and aim."

Harry secretly wanted Kevin to win the beat off because Paul's lean body and long arms would make much smoother transitions and catches while passing the quaffle back and forth between the two other chasers, well if he decided to be a chaser.  Kevin would somehow look awkward on a broom if he was anything but a beater; it was what he was made for.  He didn't voice this and wished them both luck as they mounted the brooms.

A single bludger was released and they both pounded it; back and forth, trying not letting it pass them.  Paul was the first to fail to stop it while sending it back, but the competitor had to miss 10 bludgers before his opponent won the match.

The second round they went to and fro for an almost unbearably long ten minutes before Paul missed again.  He was getting frustrated, and was tapping the bat against his head; he felt like he was making a fool out of himself in front of his whole house.  Each round intensified and by the sixth round they were each three out of the six rounds, so far it was a tie.  The next round lasted an eventful thirty minutes before Kevin missed the score now Kevin – four; Paul – three.

For the next three and a half hours the two battled fiercely.  Hermione had left somewhere in the eigth round to go retrieve mugs of coffee and hot chocolate from the kitchens.  It was getting late, and with the sun the autumn heat went with it, leaving the stadium surprisingly chilly.  She didn't want the people to miss the last round just because they were tired or cold.  No one really knew where the kitchens were, except her friends, thanks to Fred and George, and most likely the Marauders.  Those who did, namely Ron and Harry, were much to caught up in what was happening in the air to even think about the onlookers. 

A few people from the other houses came out to see what was keeping the entire Gryffindor house.  After much convincing, Ron finally allowed them to stay, but he threatened that if any of this got back to their house teams there would be many curses thrown.  Even a few of the professors had made their way out on to the pitch to become observers in this fascinating event.

It was nine to nice and game point.  It had been a close race the entire way, both sides were becoming tired, the hits still strong but not quite as fierce.  The bludger stayed it's path the whole time, never veering away from the direction of either auditioning beater.  

Hermione was in shock well at least a bit aghast.  No one had been hurt during their entire time out there.  Granted Kevin and Paul had a few new bruises and scrapes from close calls and near misses, but nothing serious like broken bones or brooms.

Obviously Hermione jinxed herself, with only thinking the one thought.

Kevin swung his bat and the bludger was headed far left; Paul reacted quickly and made a move causing the ball to ricochet back to Kevin.  It went right and left, up and down, it curved and summer salted, and for the first time that night went plainly out of control.  Kevin had hit it toward the stands Paul was flying on his broom but he wasn't going fast enough, his arm holding the bat was out reached, trying to at least tap it enough to slow it down.

The last thing Hermione heard was Harry yelling "Look OUT".  She had turned around in time to see a dark mass aiming directly for her face.  She turned to duck covering the back of her head with her hands, but the stray bludger hit her in the back of the head. 

She didn't hear the gasps of horror, Paul's frantic apologies, Ron and Ginny simultaneously yelling for someone to get Madam Pomfrey, and she didn't feel Professor Dumbledore lifting her up and levitating her to the infirmary. 

Kevin won the match; Paul accepted position of chaser; Hermione earned a two-week long coma not to mention a ghastly bruise at the nape of her neck and a broken hand.  Who would expect much  more from a night at the Quidditch pitch?

Hermione blinked, gradually letting in the light.  She saw a bunch of blurs in front of her and raised her hand to shield the light while squinting.  "Hermione!"  Harry reached around her and hugged her, as did Ron and Ginny once it was so bluntly pointed out that she was awake.

She looked around noticing plenty of candies and flowers with the crisp white neatly made beds.  "Where am I?"  But a moment latter thought how stupid the question was when she realized she was in the hospital wing.  "Ugh, "she said feeling the large mass on the back of her head, "what happened?"  She was speaking in a whisper.

Harry mimicked her pitch and started to explain.  "You were the highlight of the last round in the Beat Off."

"Oh" Hermione lay back finally remembering.  "How long ago was that?"

"Um. Two weeks."

"Two weeks, you mean I've missed two weeks worth of classes?"

Madam Pomfrey had finally noticed her awake.  "Oh dear, you're up."  She began busying herself taking Hermione's pulse, checking other stats, and testing her vision and memory.  Hermione only tolerated it for a few minutes before her moved her hands to push the over protective nurse away.

"Can I go?  I've already missed so much."  Her voice was still soft, but contained a bit of urgency to add to her pleads. 

Harry, Ron and Ginny joined Hermione looking pleadingly at the care taker. "I don't like it, not one bit.  Do you promise to rest?  Not to do anything extensive?"

"The only thing I'll be doing for a while is make-up homework."  Hermione, as well ad the others, were shocked as she was actually allowed to go.

The four left with inquiring looks, but never looked back in fear Madam Pomfrey would change her mind, the right of any woman, muggle or magical.  They strode pass the Great Hall, not wanting to be greeted by the whole Gryffindor house just yet, and walked to the gold and scarlet clad common room.

They walked through the portrait hole, laughing quietly at one of Ron's dumb jokes, and made their way over to a plush couch near the fire.  But they weren't the only ones there.  Paul Gold and Kevin Snipes were caught up in a discussion about the Beat Off, even if it was two weeks later.  It was still a talk of the tower, when other topics lacked, to be blunt the last few weeks had been boring.  Peeves the Poltergeist hadn't even caused any ruckus..  They hadn't even looked up while the noisy group walked in.

"You were really good Kev, I'm just sorry I missed that last one.  You know not to be a beater, but for that Granger chick.  She's supposed to be really smart what if she has brain damage or something, everyone would completely hate me; she would two if she can even remember.  I think she's still up in the hospital wing," Paul was saying.

"No I'm not.  Harry, Ron, and Ginny managed to break me out," she said cheerfully interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, " Paul said with a look of relief stretching across his face and especially in his hazel eyes, which at the moment were a mix of green and deep blue.  "I'm so glad you're alright.  If I can do anything for you I'll be obliged, it's my fault you got hurt.  I should have had that one.  There's no lasting damage or anything is there?"

Hermione gave a little chuckle.  "Thanks, but I'm fine and it's really not your fault.  We could as easily blame it on me for not paying attention, Nevil for distracting me, Kevin for hitting the bludger, or Harry for hosting the beat off.  It was just fate.  So see it's not really your fault.  I don't hate you, I really don't know enough about you to hate you, it was just a slip and no one can blame you for it.  So don't worry about anything.  I was just in the wrong place at the right time."

The look of relief was suddenly replaced by the look of confusion.  Harry and Ron started laughing uncontrollably.  The traded off words managing to say "You'll….get….used…to it."  But that was all.

Ginny shook her head at Hermione and mouthed, "Boys". 

"Congratulations Kevin on becoming the newest Beater and to you Paul for becoming the newest chaser, you'll be great this year. Well, if all will excuse me, I should go to the library and get a start on all my homework."  Hermione went up to her dorm loaded it with books and was off to the library within a half hour of being "released".


	7. Unexpected Help and a Special Delivery V

*Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter, or anybody else for that matter.  But a girl can dream right?*

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled Chapter Seven ~ Unexpected Help and a Special Delivery 

"How do I say hello

I just want to talk to you

How do I say you're beautiful

And I can't take my eyes off you

I don't want to say the wrong thing

I want to use the right words to impress you

My baby

How do I say"

~Usher

Hermione settled herself nicely in a back corner of the peaceful library.  She sat for a moment collecting her thoughts and forming a plan before she dove into her ever growing work load.  Classes she had the next day were put at the top of the stack while the other classes, although not less important, but less pressing were put towards the bottom.  

She grabbed the book off the top of the stack.  Arithmacy.  She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and labeled it before turning to the correct page in the thick book.  With an excited sigh she started.

She breezed through her make-up work in arithmacy, charms and herbology all in about a matter of three hours.  She reached for the next book.  Potions.  She liked the class, or would if Snape wasn't such a prick.  His homework assignments were always the same and consistent, through out her entire time in school.  Research always first; followed by a report that varied in length depending on the specific potion, lately they were becoming scrolls.  After that assignment they would go to lab and actually concoct it and then write another paper on their results. She opened up her potions work and began writing out what was supposed to be a two-foot scroll.  She got stuck after one and one half feet, not knowing where Snape would want her to take the essay: the ethical side of the potion or the practical side.  Books couldn't help her make that decision and it frustrated her that her one constant source had let her down.

She subconsciously let out a small groan in frustration.

"Having a problem Granger?" drawled the familiar voice from over her shoulder.

She didn't turn to greet him, "Yes, not that you would care though."  She was busy pruning the quill's feather in her hand.  It was being plucked rather bare. 

"Oh that hurts," he mocked putting a hand to his heart and sitting down dis-heartedly.  "After all the help I've been giving you with your flying.  What's the problem, women?

"I have a name, and it's not women.  For your information, it's this potions essay.  Does Professor Snape want to explore the practical or ethical side for the use of the truth potion?"

Draco sat down next to her and glanced at her essay.  "Well, I did both but that was because I still needed nine inches looks like you're down to about twenty or so centimeters.  You might try intertwining the two, you know for every ethical thing against it, give a practical use for it." 

Hermione was confused. 

Why didn't I think of that?  Why is Malfoy being well, nice?  Why is he so close to me? 

But Hermione didn't ponder long.  "Thanks.  I never would have thought of that."  Her eyes were beaming with excitement.

"Well.  Yeah.  You know, I try."

"Since when?" she questioned in disbelief.  Was this the same Draco Malfoy that she had met years before? Was it the same one that had conned her into the futile attempts of flying lessons?  Was Draco Malfoy beginning to be polite? 

"Now, Granger."  His voice was unyielding and serious.  "But you know I was just testing it out; if this is the thanks I get I'll go back to being myself, my true self."  A smirk slipped comfortably across his face.

"Whatever.  But since you're here, is there something I can help you with?"  Hermione now knew where she wanted to go and wanted dreadfully to get back to writing her essay.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were okay for another flying lesson tomorrow but I see you've got too much work."

"All I have left after this is Care of Magical Creatures, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration.  This shouldn't take me more than an hour to finish up, and the other three classes, well Transfiguration maybe but the others shouldn't take more than a couple of hours.  So I should be all caught up it about two days."  Did she just give him reason to schedule the lesson?

"Oh okay.  Then on Wednesday I'll meet you out at the Quidditch pitch at seven."

"Oh okay, I'll see you then."  Hermione turned back to the assignment in front of her but Draco didn't leave just yet.  She looked at him curiously.  "Don't take offense to this Malfoy, but you've never been this close to me on your own free will, and I really don't know how to react to it.  Have you forgotten I'm a muggle-born?"

"No, I haven't.  I was just looking at that delightfully ugly bruise on the back of your neck.  With your hair pulled up and in this light it kind of looks like a vicious jack-o-lantern. What happened?  I've heard rumors, but you know how this school is."

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "What have you heard?"

"Oh just the usual: she hit her head on a post in wild rampant sex, I beat you up cause you pissed me off, oh and something about getting hit with a bludger, but there hasn't even been a quidditch match yet."

"It most definitely isn't the first one.  You and I both know it isn't the second.  And it wasn't during a match.  Harry hosted a 'Beat Off' to determine who got the open beater spot on our house team.  I just got in the way of the wayward object I guess."

"So, PotHead did this to you?" he asked in shocked pleasure.  "Wow the truth is better than the rumors."

"No, Harry didn't do anything.  I was just talking with some people not paying attention and I happened to be the target the stupid ball chose.  Nobody realized it until it was too late to do anything."  She sounded really tired.

 "Does it hurt much?"  His finger was itching to poke at it.

Hermione self-conscientiously pulled her hair from the ponytail trying to cover the bruise, they subject was getting old fast.  "Um…er not really.  Not anymore."

Draco pushed her hair out of the way to further inspect the bruise.  He touched it tenderly and Hermione grimaced.  "Oh now is the mudblood lying to me?"

Hermione couldn't take it.  She pushed his hand away and began packing up her books in anger.  "I appreciate the help Malfoy and the _concern, but I don't need to be continuously reminded of my birth right.  Yes I was born to muggle parents, the whole school knows that for Christ sake, but I do not need you reminding me of it every day."  They were receiving looks from all across the library but when Hermione looked out at all of them they quickly jerked their heads away._

Hermione was grabbing her last book and about to shove it in her bag when Draco grabbed her wrist.  "I do not need you making a scene.  I did not mean it like that, okay?  It just kind of slipped.  Habit.  You know like you always biting the inside of your cheek when you're nervous or scared…or upset."

Hermione caught herself biting her cheek.  "I do not, and how would you know anyways?" She struggle to pull her hand away.

"I'm very perceptive."  His voice carried a certain air that said it was the obvious answer.

"That's different thing anyway; I don't hurt people my chewing on the inside of my lip, you offend people."

"It's just how I was raised; I can't really apologize for that, now can I?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"No, wait, I mean yes.  Oh shut up Granger."  He let go of her finally.

"I'll do better than that; I'm leaving."  Hermione stormed out of her have of a library and straight to the Gryffindor tower.

She sat forcefully on the couch getting a response or stare from every one around her.  She just started ranting.  "That Malfoy is so, so conceited, and rude, and self-centered, and spoiled, and irritating, and cruel, and selfish, and, and…."

" A git," Ron interjected.

 "Yes and a git.  He's a paradox in himself."

"No offense Hermione, but you have just repeated exactly what this entire house already knows.  Did something happen?"  Harry asked looking mildly concerned.

"No of course not, all he did was talk to me.  Surely that has to be enough to drive any one crazy."

Hermione's rants were interrupted by a tawny owl at the window.  It entered carrying a big brown box and landed in front of Hermione.  "Oh good they finally got my letter."

Harry and Ron gathered around her looking curious.  "Um..Hermione what have you got there?"

"Well you see I got to thinking…"

"Imagine that…"

"Shut up Ron!  Well I got to thinking that you both have Quidittch practice to keep you in shape and occasionally relieve some pent up stress, and you know as something other to do to keep you out of trouble and not always concentrated on schoolwork."

"Yeah so get to the point."

She began tugging at the tape sealing the box.  "Well I decided to get off my lazy arse and do something while you guys are at practice.  And going to the library isn't helping anything but my mind to stay in shape so I wrote to my parents" she had the box opened "and requested some athletic clothes, well muggle clothes anyway.  I'm going to run, " now pulling out a rather nice pair of orange Nike Shox running shoes,  "while you guys are at practice."

They looked at her stunned.  "But Hermione our practicing can be up to three hours long.  How are you every going to be able to run for that whole amount of time?"

"Well it won't all be running.  I'll still have to stretch and do an abs workout; that should take up a half hour or so.  And it's not like I'm going to start out running a few hours ill work up to it, gradually."

"Whatever your say."

"So when's you next practice?"

"Wednesday at five.  It's only a two-hour practice.  Malfoy went and reserved it for seven."

"Okay then that's my first day running."

Harry and Ron were both still rather confused. Why would anybody want to run?  All it was was rotating you legs an innumerable amount of time, to get your heart pumping at unhealthy levels, make you sweat, and breathe heavily.  At least in quidditch, you weren't wasting energy, well not much anyway.  You got to have the wind in your face, without making it yourself; you could look around and enjoy the scenery; and, that ever so important ability to show off, with a combination of swoops, dives, spirals, and plunges. 

They knew Hermione would tell them if it was something important.  Maybe she was finally getting bored with reading after all these years.  That's it.  She was using exercise as an excuse to get out of the library, or away from and tasking duties of a prefect.

Hermione pulled a book from her bag.  Scratch that idea.

"What are you doing?"  Ron asked.

"I only got about half way through my potion's essay before I was interrupted."

"Malfoy?"

"It's always Malfoy, however indirectly.  If it's bad; it has something to do with Malfoy."  She groaned.  "I shouldn't say that."

"Why the hell not?  You're right."

"No, what about Voldemort?  Or Hitler?  They weren't Malfoys.  Plus, he actually as surprising as this sounds, helped me with my essay."

"What did he want for it?'

"Nothing?"

"Nothing.  Well, at least he didn't ask for anything.  It was really odd.  But never mind that, I really have to finish this."

They nodded and pulled out a wizard's chess board and set up the pieces, to play a quiet, relaxing game. 


	8. Strange Practice and New Friends VIII

*Disclaimer ~ I really want to forget to put these on here – I really don't have enough to sue for but I don't think my parents would like so I will continue to deny any ownership of Harry Potter.*

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled Chapter Eight ~ Strange Practice and New Friends 

  
  


"You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart."

_~LeAnn Rimes_

The whole Gryffindor team and the addition of Hermione had an extremely early dinner and rushed back to the dorms to get dressed out for the practice.

By a quarter till they were all ready: Harry, Ron, Dustin, Paul, Kevin, Lavender, and Dean, and of course, Hermione.

Harry and Ron had informed the team of what Hermione was planning on doing, but it was still a shock to see Hermione come down in her orange shoes, white cotton track shorts, and a orange Addidas tee-shirt while they all were decked out in heavy Quidditch robes.

They all began walking out of the front doors when Professor MacGonagall spotted them.  "Hermione Granger just what do you think you are wearing?"

"Um, running clothes Professor."

"Running clothes?  Why?  And why are you following the team?"

Hermione began to start but before a word came out of her mouth Harry spoke for her.  "Hermione wanted to stay in shape like us but instead of playing Quidditch she wanted to run, so I invited her to run during our practice times, Professor."

"Oh very well, you may go."

"Thank you Professor."

The first day of running went well.  Hermione did a half hour of stretches in the pitch and then went running for a half hour around the outside of the stadium. She was hardly tired but since this was her first day of actual running wanted to keep her muscle loose so she stretch for another fifteen minutes before running around for another half hour.

"You go on Harry I have to stretch out."

"Malfoy did book the pitch Hermione."

"I know.  But as far as I'm concerned he booked the air not the ground so he can get over it."

Harry laughed.  "Whatever your say Hermione.  I would stay but I need a shower those robes are a killer in this weather.  I thought in the middle of September it would start to get cold but no we have this stupid Indian summer and its still eighty degrees outside.  Well I'll see you in a little bit Hermione."

"Yeah Harry in a little while."  It was still slightly before seven when the team left.  They didn't want any contact with Malfoy.  Maybe ten minutes after Harry's complaint and goodbye and dark figure walked into the pitch.  It was Malfoy.

He took off his summer clock and said, "I didn't think you would actually show up Granger.  What are you wearing?"

"Show up for what?" and then she remembered the flying lesson.  "Oh never mind.  I was just out running and this is what I have on."

"Why were you running?  Potty and Weasel trying to chase after you."

"Sod off Malfoy.  I run while they practice Quidditch.  I have to get and stay in shape somehow.  I'm sorry I kind of forgot about our little lesson tonight."

"What?  Do you have to finish your homework or something?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can ride a broom in this.  For one I'm all sweaty from running and two these aren't exactly robes."  

"Are they clothes?"

"Yes"

"Then they work.  As for you being sweaty that's fine just don't touch me.  I thought today you would try riding by yourself anyway."  Hermione noticed he was carrying 2 brooms.

"Oh okay."

"You are comfortable riding by yourself aren't you?"

"Ah, sure, I guess.  If I have to be."

"Are you telling me after four of my marvelous teaching lessons you still can't ride a broom by yourself?"

"It's not that I can't but I have this great fear of falling and it hinders my mind set so I overreact to everything, and" Draco held his hand over her mouth.

"Granger you're ranting.  I'll fly under you and if you happen to fall I'll catch you.  Deal?"

Hermione nodded slowly.  Draco took his hand away from her mouth and silently handed her a broom.  "If you want, we can start off at a low height."  Hermione nodded graciously.

So that's what they did for the next hour.  They started off at five feet from the ground and gradually circled to twenty, and forty, and before Hermione realized it they were even with the top post of the pitch.  Hermione looked around her and got distracted by the stars they were almost close enough to touch.  "It's so beautiful."

"Granger pay attention!"  Draco yelled desperately.  Hermione and fallen off one side and now was just hanging by her arms.

"Help me, please."

"Just swing your leg back over the broom you'll be alright."

"I can't."

"Granger, swing your leg back over.  At least try if you fall I'm right under you."

" Draco?"

"What?"

"You do promise to catch me right?"

"Yes now swing your leg back over the broom."

Hermione tried but her legs were tired from running and she just fell.  Draco caught her almost immediately.  "Thanks…" was all she got out before she fainted. 

"No problem.  Why did you call me Draco?"  He knew she couldn't hear him but that's why he felt safe asking the question he would bring it up later, maybe.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

She woke up groggily two hours later and realized her was in he hospital wing for the second time this week.

"Oh Miss Granger you're finally awake."  Madam Pomfrey wasted no time bustling in and checking her patient.

"Yeah.  Um, how did I get here?  And what happened?"

"You don't remember.  You fell off your broom and Mr. Malfoy caught you and said you fainted.  So he brought you up here."  The memory came flooding back.

"Oh, yeah.  Can I go Madam Pomfrey?  I'm feeling perfectly fine."

"I suppose, just take it easy would you?  You're still suffering from that dreadful bludger injury."

"Yes Madam.  Would you please not tell anyone about this?  It's rather embarrassing."  Hermione left her bed and started walking down the hall.  As she turned the corner she ran into to somebody.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there….Malfoy?"

"Um yeah.  Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am thanks in large part to you.  You saved my life."  She almost felt like hugging him but this after all was Malfoy.

They started walking back together trying to talk about what went wrong which Hermione gave the excuse of being tired before Draco interrupted the flow of the conversation.  "Um why did you call me 'Draco' when you were about to fall...Her-Granger?"

"I'm not sure.  I guess I just wanted a friend to be there if I died and friends don't call each other by their surnames."

"I supposed you're right.  Do you consider me your friend?"

"Well after tonight I would, but I don't know how that would look in front of everybody."

"Good point, Granger."

They were in front of the Great Hall Hermione walked off to the third floor and Draco went off in the direction of the dungeons.


	9. Taking Charge IX

*Disclaimer ~ Don't own the characters – Do you guys believe me yet?*****

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled Chapter Nine ~ Taking Charge 

_"__Find a honey that's standing on the wall   
All the girls get their guys on the floor   
From the front 2 the back, let's go, hear this..._

_Somebody hit the lights   
So we can rock it day and night   
People gettin down, that's right...from AM to PM   
Everybody lookin' like stars   
All the chicks and the fellas in the bars   
All of y'all bumpin' this in your cars...from AM to PM"___

_~Christina Milian_

Hermione gracefully and easily balanced her schoolwork through out September and early October.  It flew by rather quickly but she couldn't help but feel something was missing.  She was supposed to be a Prefect but she was doing the exact same things as the past few years with the added bonus of being able to award and take away points.  It just didn't feel right to get credit for doing nothing.

She tried to think of something to do for the rest of the student body.  Get everyone to learn something about the other people they walk the halls with.  She tried to recall something, which would be fun and social, something where everyone can mingle and casually talk and absorb information about the others surrounding them.

She raked her mind trying to remember when she had learned about other people:  The TriWizard Tournament.  No, not everybody could partake in that and that would take months of planning.  What else?  The Yule Ball!  Well not exactly.  She could try to convince Dumbledore to have a ball – a masquerade ball.  The teachers could pair them with other people they thought they could be compatible with and want to get to know.

But how could she convince the dear headmaster of the ball?  She decided to gather the other Prefects for a meeting in the library after classes that day.  In Potions while she and Draco worked on smashing worms' tails she mentioned her idea and asked him to gather Terry and Hannah in the library.  He nodded trying to conceal his curiosity.

Harry and Ron pestered her throughout the entire day, trying to get a hint, any number of words or a phrase to give them some idea at which Hermione was plotting.  She answered the question all the same way.  "If it works out, you'll find out soon."

"Common Hermione, just one clue.  One word," pleaded Harry.

"If it works out, you'll find out soon."

"Does it involve us?" pestered Ron.

"If it works out, you'll find out soon."

"Do the other Prefects know?"

"If it works out, you'll find out soon."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"If it works out, you'll find out soon."

"Please Hermione."

"If it works out, you'll find out soon."

"What's the answer to the fifth question in Charms?"

"If it works out, you'll….RON!!"

"HAHAHA, gotcha Hermione!"

"Oh you're impossible sometimes."

Ron just grinned, "Oh I know.  It's my goal in life to annoy you."

"Mission Accomplished."  Hermione packed up her things as her friend finished dinner.  "I have to go prepare for a Prefect's meeting."

"But you're going to miss practice tonight!"

"Harry?  Have you forgotten?  I'm not actually on the team, I just run while you train."

Harry chuckled slightly, "I know but now you're just like a comfortable fixture out there."

"Yeah whatever.  I'll see you two um in the common room later."  Hermione strode out of the Great Hall.  Hannah, Terry, and Draco tailed her.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Hermione had just set her stuff on a far table in the back of the library.  She had been so excited about the meeting that she hadn't noticed the three other Prefects behind her.  Draco tapped her on the shoulder and began, "We're all …"

Hermione turned around at lightning speed grabbing Draco's wrist in the process.  The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cracked up laughing.  "Oh sorry Dra-Malfoy.  I didn't hear you guys behind me.  Are we ready to start?"

"Yeah.  Just as soon as you let go of me."

"Right."  Hermione quickly dropped his hand and took a seat.  "Has Draco filled you all in on my idea."

"Vaguely.  Something about a Masquerade Ball after the Halloween Feast."

"Yeah.  I thought the teachers could pair us up with people we don't know much about.  They could assign us costumes with famous muggle or wizard partners; like Mickey and Minnie, Donald Duck and Daisy, Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf, Beauty and the Beast, Robin Hood and Maid Marion, you get the idea.  

"We would all be in masks so we wouldn't know who we were talking with.  So the partners could be restricted to tell their name, house, or such.  Then everyone could be revealed at the end of the evening."

"I like your thinking Hermione."

"Thanks.  I just felt like I was neglecting my duties as a Prefect."

"Okay.  Let's go talk to McGonagall and Dumbledore."

"We'll get to that.  I thought it would be best to make a list of a bunch of famous couples.  Maybe two-hundred or so just so they have a start."

"Okay.  So do we do this all together or separately?"

"Let's start working alone then we can magically combine the list so it crosses out the doubles."

They worked for the greater part of the hour.  Hermione had thought of one hundred and twenty three ideas.  They were mostly from muggle cartoons and Shakespearean plays.

In total they had gathered their goal and reach two hundred and thirteen names.  "It's still pretty early, " said Hermione glancing at her watch reading 7:33, "Should we go ask the Professors now?"

Draco chimed in, "The more notice we give the better the chances they accept our proposal.  That way they have enough time to match the partners."

"Good thinking," chirped Hannah.

The four walked off in the general direction of the Headmaster's office.  They ran into him about half way there and took turns laying out their plans and showing the lists of couple costume ideas.

His eyes were glowing and understanding.  His voice spoke with enthusiasm and encouragement.  "Now, whose idea was this?"

"Mine, Sir.  But without Draco, Hannah, and Terry I never could have put it together."

"Well Miss Granger I commend you all and give each of your houses twenty-five points.  Do you have any suggestions on how the Professors might pair up the students?"  The twinkle in his eye suggested that he knew about thirty ways but let the students ponder their thoughts.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was thinking, isn't there a potion that well connects you to the thoughts of a person you care about or is your perfect match?"  Dumbledore nodded lightly.  "Well maybe we could do that and then after we found out we tell Professor Snape and then he could erase our memories of the moments where we met the person.  So then it will be a surprise when we go to the ball."

"Good thinking Mr. Malfoy."  He received a smile from the towering head master and the appreciative Hermione.  It was clear she hadn't thought that far ahead into her plan.

They all thanked the Professor and walked back off to their dormitories.  They all were bombarded with questions as soon as their portrait doors were opened.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

In potions the next day all students were required to drink a previously made potion, letting their minds wander into the thoughts of a person the cared about – a perfect match for them or at least someone they had secretly wanted to get to know more about.

Of course none of them remembered this as Professor Snape spoke 'obliviate" to each as their secret was revealed. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Dumbledore approached Hermione during dinner after classes.  "Miss Granger could I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Headmaster."  She left her seat and walked out with him into the entrance hall.

"Hermione, we have a slight problem and wanted to know how you want to go about fixing it."

"Er..okay."

"We have a few students who all, want to get to know the same person."

"Um could I ask how many students want to know the same person?"

"Just two, Miss Granger."

"Are they both from different years?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess I would go from the one from the different year.  But I don't really know because I wouldn't consider myself acquainted with many of the other students in my year, especially the Slytherins.  I'm sorry I couldn't be more help sir."

"You've been plenty of help Miss Granger."

Dumbledore walked off to his office as Harry and Ron approached her coming from the Great hall.  "We're having an extra practice today, are you going to come?"

"Of course.  I need to run again I feel a little sluggish."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Does anyone else see where this was going?

Well if you don't I'm sorry.  But the next week we have finals.  After finals are over, that same day, is the premier of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  Then the following week is scheduled to allow time to adjust to my new classes and the start of winter workout for track.  So basically what I'm saying is that:

Unless by some miracle, Costumes and the Masquerade (Ch.10) won't be out until around the 22 (November).

I know that's a long time, and I promise if I get the chance to post more I will.  If you want to be notified of the updates give me your e-mail address in the reviews (that I know you write at the end of each chapter so I don't have to become one of those people that demand reviews before I post.) or email your email address to me at befuzzled@hotmail.com  Again, I'm really sorry.  Blame the teachers.


	10. Costumes and the Masquerade Ball X

*Disclaimer ~ I still don't own Harry Potter*****

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled 

Chapter Ten ~ The Costumes and The Masquerade 

It's almost that feeling we've met before

_"It's almost that feeling we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."_

_~Kelly Clarkson_

The teachers all knew their students well and lets face it – they could never keep their mouths shut.  So they thought best to pick up the appropriate costumes from Hogsmead in the correct sizes and had them out the day of the ball.

This of course didn't keep the students from talking but at least now they would have a better chance of keeping the list of partners a secret until the unmasking ceremony – well, at least until the start of the ball.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The day went by fast with every hall, passageway, common room, and dorm filled with the excited chatter of what was to come later that night.  The Gryffindors, especially, were really excited about it.  Of course that was mainly because they had discovered that Hermione was the mastermind behind the whole ball.  They all had the idea she new everything going on behind the scenes and wanted desperately to be let in on the secret.

"Please.." Lavender begged, " just some idea of the costume I'm going to get or who I'm going with.  It won't hurt honest and I won't tell a soul."

"Yeah 'Mione, and after you tell her you can tell me – cause I'm one of you best friends, right?" insisted Ron.

"Sorry but I can't tell any of you anything.  And it's not because I don't want to but I had the memory erasing charm done on me too.  I have no clue who is going with who."  Hermione had hoped this would quiet them down – it didn't.

For the rest of the morning she was being bombarded with questions with everybody except Harry, Paul, Kevin, Collin Creavy, Ginny, and surprisingly enough Ron.  She decided to go on a run since she had missed one with the planning of the main event, and it gave her a chance to take a break from her house.

She was alone out on the grounds but that didn't bother her in the least – it was a chance to be her self get all her pent up emotions out, release all the stress she had managed to build up.

She came back to the common room after an hour of her therapy just to be asked even more questions.  Obviously giving them time to think was a bad idea – they just came up with about a thousand new questions.

Hermione only managed to escape them when Professors McGonagall and Sprout walked in the portrait hole carrying loads of packages.

"Listen up." McGonagall commanded.  "We have you're costumes.  As you've probably already figured out, the costumes as well as your partners have been chosen for you.  Girls you may associate with all the girls and boys you may do the same since you won't be going with any of them.  And you may also associate with all the members of the opposite sex in you're year only since we have concluded that you know them well enough that you won't need to go to the ball with them."  

Slight groans could be heard across the common room. "Professor Sprout has the boys costumes and I have the girls.  So line up and we will pass these out."

The girls laughed exactly and the boys calmly carried their packages back to their seats and games.  After everything was handed out the head of house and herbology teacher left with,  "You are to be ready by 7:30 and be down in the Great Hall by 7:45 to be matched up with your partner. The ball will start promptly at 8."

It was only four hours until the party started and the girls felt deprived of time so they rushed upstairs to start preparing.  The gentlemen in Gryffindor finally followed suite about two hours later.

On the inside of every parcel was the name of the couple that each would be dressed as.

Ginny was to dress as Anna from Anna and the King; Lavender as Jasmine with her partner as Aladdin; Parvarti as Belle and her partner unfortunately as a Beast.  You could hear shrieks of joy and anticipation up and down the whole girls' dormitories.  Hermione didn't hear any of it she was transfixed with the beauty of her elegant robes.  They were scarlet satin with laced sleeves and beautiful embroidery.  She was to go as Juliet and her date as Romeo.

She emerged from her room exactly four hours later.  Her hair put up in an elegant bun of curls, her makeup soft and light, and her shoes giving her the perfect amount of lift to make her appear to glide across the floor.  A lightly sparkled mask clung to her face magically.  She was certainly a sight to see.  She was magnificently gorgeous and supreme.  She made all the other girls jealous and all the boys envious of her unknowing date.

A tall boy dressed in a cowboy outfit walked over to her, she assumed it was Harry, "Hermione, wow, I mean you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks Harry."  The color quickly rose to her face.  "Where's Ron?"  A half a second later a boy dressed in Ancient Greek robes approached her.  "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know some guy named Lysander.  My date's name is apparently Hermia."

"Oh!  You're a Shakespearean play too.  _A Mid Summer Night's Dream_.  I'm Juliet from _Romeo and Juliet_.  Our characters were designed by the same person."

"Well I don't again don't know what you are talking about but you look great."  He bent down and gave her kiss a cheek.

"Thanks and so do both of you.  Do you think we should get started to the Great Hall?  It's almost 20 till."  They both nodded and each offered her an arm.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Professors were stationed at each door giving every student a table number and a seat number to seat at.  Sitting next to them eventually would be they partner.  "You are to introduce yourself with you're character name and they will do the same.  Don't mention your house, year, or name, not even your friends before the unmasking ceremony."

"What table are you guys at?"

The cowboy called Woody said, "Table two seat seven."

The roman clad lover replied, "Table seven, seat three."

"Darn.  Well, I guess I'll see you guys later.  I'm at table one seat two.  Oh I see so the girls seats must be even and the gentlemen odd.  Well I hope you have fun with who ever you are with."

"Thanks Hermione you too, will you save us both a dance?"

"Of course.  I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione headed over to her table.  Two giant mice, a mermaid, and a sailor already occupied the table.  Hermione said a quick hello and was about to sit down when a person pulled her chair out for her and then helped push her back in, chivalry – how unexpected.  She turned to say her thanks but before she could the person sat down next to her.

He was dressed in similar attire to Hermione's, well she could tell it was from the same era.  It was shamrock green and had delicate silver trim.  Hermione could help but think that the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors were appropriate since the Capulet and Montague were feuding families much like the two houses.

"Hello, fair lady, what ist thou name?"  Hermione was a bit surprised at how far some people were going to take this thing.

She was shocked at her own voice as it replied, "My name is Juliet, good sir.  What is thou's?"

"Romeo."  The complicated speech went on for another five minutes while the rest of the students filed into the hall.

Dumbledore stood dressed in sparkling black robes that shimmered with orange glitter.  "Welcome to the First Ever Masquerade Ball.  It was set up by this year's Prefects so be sure to thank them – if you can figure out who they are.  Let the festivities begin."

"Would you like to dance?"

Hermione snapped back from the depths of her mind the question was addressed to her.  "Very much so."

They were the first couple on the floor but many others quickly followed suite.  Steeping and moving in beat with the music – well at least for the most part.  The famous Shakespearean couple danced through four songs before finally sitting back down taking a break.

The refreshed them selves with punch.  The tables were all crowded but neither of them really wanted to mingle with others anyway.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?  It's getting warm in here."  Hermione was grateful her voice was back to normal.

"Yes.  I couldn't agree more."

They left the Great Hall being watched by the knowing eyes of the professors.  He held the door open for her and they walked outside into the cool brisk air gasping as it hit their lungs and cooled their flushed faces.  They weren't shocked to see the front lawn transformed into a beautiful rose garden with fountains.  The chose a small bench just inside the garden.  "So, Romeo, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I don't know how much to tell you.  I don't want to give myself away, so I'll be very basic.  I like flying, and studying for um some subjects.  Wow this is really hard; the conversation is so limited.  Anyway, what do you like to do, fair Juliet?"

"I like watching Quidditch and reading, and then there's….wait no that would give it away.  Well at least we have some things in common sort of."

"Yes."  There was a long pause while they tried to think of something to say.  

They got up simultaneously and began walking through the garden.  They had only been walking for a few minutes when Hermione spotted an entrance to a room of mirrors.  "Oh let's go it will be fun."  She took his hand pulling him into the passageway of their reflections.

"What is this?"

"You've never been in a room of mirrors before?"  He shook his head.  "Oh its pretty cool there are a bunch of different types of mirrors.  They distort your figure, its pretty funny most of the time.  See?"  The stood in front of a wide mirror making them look extremely obese.

For the next twenty minutes Hermione pulled him around the room.  They laughed and were disgusted by some of their images looking back at them.

"Do you think we should go back in?  I don't want any of your friends thinking I kidnapped you."

"Sure.  I think I've seen enough of myself for one night anyway."

They went back into the hall and intertwined with all the other couples.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

The song the walked into was slow.  Romeo pulled Juliet close to him with his arms around her waist and Juliet put her arms around his neck, resting her head just underneath his shoulder.  "Actions really do speak louder than words."

"Huh?"  Hermione looked up trying to catch what her date had just said.

"Nothing.  Nevermind.  It wasn't important."

After two slow songs there was a tap on Romeo's shoulder.  A tall cowboy asked to cut it.  Hermione unnamed partner looked hurt and disappointed.  "Please just one dance? She promised me."  He gave in.

"So any ideas about who your date is yet?"

"Nope.  Neither of us has said much to give it away.  But I kinda like it like that.  He seems really nice though.  You?"

"Nope not a clue."

"Well the unmasking ceremony going to be at 10:30," she glanced at the clock, "Only a half hour left."

The song ended and Harry walked Hermione back over to a waiting Romeo, "See no harm done."  And he bowed out of the picture back to go find his date hoping she wasn't feeling isolated.

The two dance for the next half hour straight, not saying anything just enjoying the time together.  Ron never came over so Hermione figured he was having a good time.

"Lords and Ladies, Beast, and Sea Creatures, may I have you attention?  It's time for the unmasking."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Duh – duh –duh I know it's a cliff hanger it will be posted soon.  Forgive me please.  The next chapter will be short so it will be posted soon. 


	11. The UnMasking XI

A few more surprises! 

***Disclaimer ~ I have nothing to do with the Harry potter collection or JK Rowling.  I just wrote this story***

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

**Chapter Eleven ~ The UnMasking**

_"My My_

_Looking for a guy guy_

_I don't want him too shy_

_But he's gotta have the qualities_

_That I like in a man_

_Strong, smart, affectionate_

_He's gotta be all for me_

_And I'll be too_

_You see happily"_

_~Janet Jackson****_

There was an up rise of chatter and movement as Dumbledore made his announcement.  The consummation of the whole night – every one would get to meet the person who had shared this wonderful evening with them.

Hermione looked at her darling Romeo. Do I want to know who it is?  ~ Do I want to risk this one moment to ruin the whole night of moments?    She didn't really want to know who it was.  She was afraid it would ruin the time they had shared not knowing – the bond would fade when she discovered who her companion was.  She didn't want the prior judgments she had made through out the year and passed five years affect how she would treat the person now.  

She'd rather not know then somehow hurt the person later on.

"Let's go," she whispered.

"Why?" shocked that anybody would want to leave at such a time during the evening.  "Don't you want to stay for the unmasking ceremony?"

"I'll tell you in a second let's just get out of here, please."  He took her hand and led her through the clusters of people all staring at Dumbledore as he talked on about the importance of the night. 

"I'm sorry.  Thanks for coming with me though."  They were seated again on the bench in the rose garden.

"Sure thing, but can I ask why?"

"Of course you have a right too.  I just don't want my prior judgments of people to affect me when I think about this night.  I enjoyed it so much but if you were – I mean are- somebody I hated I don't think I could ever look at you again.  I feel like there is a special bond between us now and I don't want it broken.  Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes kind of."

"Of course if you want to know who I am I'll tell you, I at least owe you that.  Just promise not to tell me."

"Okay – I would actually like to know, but first can I ask for something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Can I have a kiss?"  Hermione gulped a little and then nodded.  The handsome Romeo leaned in and kissed her lips.  She gratefully kissed back, feeling the warmth of his mouth on hers.  It was something you would remember forever.  They heard a round of applause inside, a countdown and then silence.  They guessed it was taking a moment for the shock of the dates to sink in.

"So you do want to know who I am?"

"More than anything."

She whispered into his ear, "I'm a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger."  She got up quickly and dashed back to the main staircase.  A hand touched her shoulder.  Her heart gave a jump then she realized she was shocked and turned around to find….Lysander?

"I never got my dance."

"Oh, Ron.  You scared me."

He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"  Hermione nodded accepting his gesture.  "Hermione how come you're mask is still on?"

"Oops.  I guess I forgot to take it off.  So who was your partner?"

"A fifth year Ravenclaw, Kerri McAllevy.  She was really nice and outgoing.  Who was your partner?"

"I don't know," she mumbled.  Ron spun her out on to the dance floor. 

He took off her mask, "What did you say?"

"I said I don't know who my partner was.  I told him not to tell me.  What if it was someone I hated or I had no clue about?  I didn't want it to ruin the perfectness of tonight."

"Oh.  Is perfectness a word?"

"I don't think so, but I've invented it for tonight."

Ron laughed, "If you say so."  They danced through a song before Hermione excused herself back up to the dorms.  She didn't notice the watchful eyes following her every move and mutter under his breath how lucky Weasley was or the fact that he was blessed for that one kiss.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The hot topic of the next day was finding out who everyone partner of the night before had been.  Hermione folded herself into a book avoiding the conversations, hiding behind the bindings of her text.

Ron and Harry of course tried to help her; well they thought they were helping her.  "You know Hermione, we could just ask every girl who her date was in this school and the guy that's left is your mystery man."

"Ron that would take ages and honestly I don't want to know.  Ignorance is bliss."

Harry laughed, "You may not want to know but we do."

"Then knock yourselves out – I'll be here or in the library enjoying my books."

The two boys went off all around starting in the Gryffindor tower, then the Great Hall, the library, and any random girl they saw in the hall.  The made a list of every name they received. 

"Harry, this is taking to long.  Don't you think we could ask Dumbledore…"

"Ask me what?" questioned a cheerful voice from behind them.

"Oh sir, we were just going to ask you if you knew who Hermione was with last night – she won't exactly tell us."

"Well if she won't tell you then it's not my place either."

"Well sir I'm sure you already knew this but she doesn't exactly know who her partner was either."

"Yes Mr. Weasley I know that but she will find out soon enough, soon enough.  On her own time."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Hermione was making her way up to the library and bumped into someone coming out.  She dropped her book and as she bent to pick it up said her apologizes.

"Oh Granger, I've been looking for you."

"Oh, why's that?"

"To set up you next lesson of course.  Seven o'clock tonight at the pitch."

"Um, okay but Draco why are you still trying to teach me how to fly? I thought it all was some big thing to pit me against Snape, or your free time to punish me how you please, but you've been really nice and considerate and I just don't understand why."

"You mean the Gryffindor know-it-all doesn't know everything.  Well, let's just say I have my reasons."  He walked off after that shouting over his shoulder, "See you at seven."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Is it too obvious who her date is?  I have in my mind two people I think it could be, both are Quidditch players, on different teams, different years, and different positions.  Tell me who you think and where the story should go.

Also, review, review, review.  I still think my writing sucks and I want to get your opinions


	12. Awkward Lesson XII

Okay now things will get interesting – Well at least more so than it has been.

*Disclaimer ~ I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter although I would like to have plenty to do with Tom (oh go watch the movie)*

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Falling Head Over Heels

The Story of Hermione Granger and 

Her relationship with Draco Malfoy

**By: Befuzzled**

Chapter Twelve ~ Awkward Lesson

_"You face   
I'm still not over   
Your face   
Headlights break through the rain   
Over London's winter light   
I came all the way here tonight   
To look in your eyes   
I came all the way here tonight   
Just to see you"_

_~Mandy __Moore___

Hermione got up closing her book and placed it on the couch where she had just gotten up from.  Her friends immersed in yet another game of Wizards' Chess off handedly asked, "Where are you going Hermione?"

"Oh, I just wanted to cross reference something I read today, so I'll be up in the library."

"The library?  But you've spent nearly half the day up there and the other half you spent in here reading.  I'd honestly rather hear you say you were going to run, for fun."  The exasperated Ron said this while commanding his Queen to take Harry's Bishop.

"Alright then; I'm going on a fun run.  Satisfied?"

"Yes."

"See you later."

Hermione left the common room and instead of making her way to the library she turned left toward the Entrance Hall.  She cut across the abandoned yards of Hogwarts to the Quidditch pitch dressed only in her school robes.  She hugged them tight around her keeping in the warmth.

"Oh there you are.  I thought you weren't going to show, it's already ten past."

"I'm sorry I'm late but it's hard trying to shake Harry and Ron, even when they're involved in a game."

"Well it's no problem.  Do you want to try riding by yourself again?"

"Um, not really.  It's was a really long weekend and I'm tired.  And you know I had problems last time so could you imagine how I would be this time?"

"Well you were tired last time to, you had just comeback from a run."  He walked to the broom storage shed and Hermione obediently followed.

"Well that only further proves my point.  Please I don't want to fall."

"Okay then, I'll help you practice loops or spirals.  Would you like that?"

"Er..not really, but do I have a choice?"

"Not if you don't ride by yourself."

"Okay then.  I guess I'll be doing some weird things tonight."

They mounted the broom; Hermione in front tightly grasping the broom's handle and Draco behind her holding her tight and giving her a safe protected feeling.  His warmth made her shiver in the cool night air.

"You really should think about wearing a cloak.  It is November."

"I know and I thought about grabbing one but how could I explain taking a cloak up to the library."

"Here take mine.  I have layers on."  He handed her the cloak.  
  


"I really couldn't, you'll get cold and your more exposed to the air than I am."

"Hermione Granger.  Can't you ever shut up and just accept something for what it is?  I said I have layers on, I'll be fine, honestly women you're impossible sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.  I just thought, well I er, sorry I'll shut up now."

Draco laughed.  A real laugh.  It rang true through the cool night sky.  The first true laugh Hermione had ever heard from him.  "Wow I never thought I would hear you say that."

Hermione scowled at him.  "Are we going to fly or not?"

"We are, let's go."

Their feet left the ground and after doing a few laps Draco show her how to do a loop.  After a half hour or so of practicing loops he switch to training her on spirals.  Hermione was afraid and most of the time Draco had to do the tricks himself, but he was enjoying the night and the feeling of control.

"So you still think I bought my way on to the house team?"

"Yes."  Hermione's answer was blunt.

"Yes?  How can you say that-after everything I've showed you I can do?  After all the games against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw where I got the snitch?  How can you still say I bought my position?"  He was angry, and disappointed that somebody would deject his abilities so quickly.

" I said yes because without your father buying the team brooms they never would have noticed you.  You do have talent though."

"Oh."  That sad thing was she was right.  The previous Slytherin Captain, Flint, was looking at some ruddy 3rd year before Lucious had stepped in to assure he's spot.  "Thanks, I think."

"No problem." 

The peaceful silence soon followed as the lesson continued.

Hermione wasn't really thinking about the difficulty of the maneuvers she let Draco conduct the movement of the broom.  She knew full well that Draco would keep her safe; she just felt it.  Instead her mind wondered to why she was there, why she was enjoying herself and why was she getting along with Draco Malfoy?

"Hermione?" the voice was distant, "Hermione?"  I kept calling and she finally was pulled back from her thoughts.

"Um, yes?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."  ~Oops I didn't want to tell him that.  Stupid, stupid stupid.  What's he going to think?  Oh no I could I let something like that slip.  ~

"Me? Hmm, was it my irresistible charm?  Or my stunning good looks?  Or maybe my flowing personality?"

"You're so conceited, sometimes Malfoy.  It was none of that, really.  Well maybe your personality in a way.  How it is so different when you aren't surrounded by your Slytherin groupies.  You considerate and show concern, wait that's the same thing said two different ways but you get the idea.  It is kind of disarming.  I don't know how to act anymore."

"Oh."  There was a slight pause and Draco instructed her to take the broom back to the ground.  "You know I could say the same thing about you."

"Huh?"  They were putting the broom away.

"About being different when you aren't around Potter and Weasley, you're more open and understanding.  You don't let your previous judgments stand in the way."

~Previous judgments?  Where did that come from?~  She followed him from the  broom shed, thinking. "I guess you're right," she finally replied.

He turned around abruptly turning around right in front of her blocking her path.  They were mere inches away.  "I'm right?"

"Uh-huh.  I am judgmental."  She tried to slink back a little.

He put a hand on her shoulders, "That's the nicest thing you've said to me."

"What?  Telling you I'm judgmental?"

"Yes, well no, not exactly.  Admitting that you're not perfect and telling me I'm right.  Now that's disarming."

"What?  That doesn't make sen……"  She never got the chance to finish.  Draco had bent down and kissed her just a soft kiss.  "My god Draco.  How can you go and just kiss me like that we hardly no each other!"

"That did stop you before."  Before she could question him he bent down for another kiss: a long, passionate kiss.  His lips filled her with indescribable warmth.  They let go, not really wanting to.

"Oh my God, it was you."

A sly smile spread across his face, "At your service sweet, fair Juliet.  And this time you even no my name."

A rustling sound came from the entrance of the pitch.  They both saw a dark figure running back across the lawns.


	13. Secrets Revealed XIII

Du-du-du-dun Du-du-du-dun ~ Hehe I knew I would eventually get to the good stuff it just took me about 8 chapters more then I thought I would.  Now spies are revealed and long kept secrets are broken open.  I'll stop rambling now and just get on with it, shall I?

***Disclaimer ~ I still don't own anything unless JKR would like to share……maybe? Please!***

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

Chapter Thirteen ~ Secrets Revealed 

_"Sometimes love can hit you everyday_

_And sometimes you can fall for everyone you see_

_But only one can really make me stay_

_A sign from the sky sent to me"_

_~Basson_

Hermione and Draco stared after the running assailant not quite knowing whether to give chase or hoped he kept his mouth shut.  They chose the latter just because they were rather tired after the long weekend and then the practice.

"I'm sorry," started Draco, "I shouldn't have done that."  He hung his head is despair and wasn't ready for what Hermione said next.

"No, it's okay.  I glad, in a way, that you did.  And thanks for a wonderful time at the Masquerade."  She smiled weakly at his as he glanced up.  "Things are just really confusing for me right now and I don't know if this could ever work out.  I mean let's face it you have your Slytherin image to uphold and you can't be associating with a book-work mudblood and I couldn't even imagine the rath of the Gryffindors' grudge on me.  And we already have so much to do being Prefects I don't know how we could mange to hide this on the side, and.." she was finally cut off from her tirade.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Would you please shut up?"

"Oh sorry, I needn't mean to ramble it just kinda happens when I'm nervous about something and I think this qualifies and .."

"Hermione?"  She looked down at her shoes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay.  All I wanted to inject was that I'm not asking you to go out with me or anything; I think that would just be too weird for the both of us.  I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful time at the ball.  It was also to help you figure out it was me, I guess.  I just hope the stupid prat who was spying on us doesn't tell everyone."

"Well, I guess we'll find out if that happens.  But for now I think I should go."

"Yeah."  He watched Hermione run off in the direction of the school.  He wasn't exactly sure why he had kissed her on that he had wanted to after the night in the house of mirrors and the kiss on the bench.  

He started walking slowly up to the castle he didn't care if he was late for curfew he still had that pass from Snape allowing him to be late because of the lessons with Hermione, no not Hermione, Granger.  Her name was Granger.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Hermione rushed up to the giant building and closed the entrance door behind her.  He didn't know what was wrong with her.  She had butterflies running through her stomach; her head was filled with mush ( she had just proved as much to Malfoy); she could hear her heart pounding and could feel her blood rushing through her veins.  What was wrong – it was Malfoy for crying outloud – I should have slapped him on the spot.  But I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

"Miss Granger?  What are you doing out of your common room at such an hour?  Dinner was over two hours ago."  The voice stung Hermione's ears as she looked up into the face of Snape.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor.  It was just I was outside with Malfoy and um broom lessons and it ran late and um, sorry Professor it won't happen again."

"Sentences Miss Granger, sentences."  His voice snapped at her.

"I was outside with Malfoy.  He was giving me a flying lesson.  I'm sorry I didn't realize how late it was getting."

"If you were outside with Mr. Malfoy then where is he?"

As if on cue Draco pushed open the door.  "Were you looking for me Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy.  Were you giving Miss Granger here a flying lesson?"

Draco glanced at Hermione, her eyes expectantly watching him, not knowing if he would make up a lie just to glorify himself.  He nodded, "Yes, Sir.  I helped her with loops and spirals this evening."

"Does her understand them?"

Hermione looked at her feet trying to pretend not to be there.  "Yes, sir, she understands them, she just needs a little more practice to build up her experience level."

"Em-hmm.  Well then, I suggest both of you should go back to your common rooms."

"Yes, Sir."  They replied almost in exact unison causing Snape to stare evilly between the two.

The rushed off before they could get into any trouble.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The next morning at breakfast Hermione and Draco both were reassured that the spy had not told anyone.  Neither were getting anymore than the usually sneers and smirks from the other's table.  Hermione was beginning to think the person would just forget about it or maybe he hadn't been able to distinguish would she and Draco were.  But her hope of that was dashed when the mail arrived.

It was a small piece of parchment but never the less she didn't want to give Harry or Ron a chance to spy it's contents so she excused herself and went to see on the main stairway before she finally read it.

_            Hermione,_

_            I saw you kiss him.  I won't tell anybody but I want to talk to you._

_             Meet me at the lake at __seven o'clock__ say you're going for a run.  _

_            I think the library excuse is starting to become transparent.  Don't_

_             you think?_

It was unsigned.  Hermione shuddered to think who would want to blackmail her.  If it was a Slytherin she could already see the headlines:

_"Mudblodd Makes Advances Towards Pureblood Malfoy."_

~Great job Granger.  You managed to ruin the rest of you're year with just one kiss.  Be proud of yourself~

Hermione didn't want to think about it anymore.  She gathered her books into her bag and went to Transfiguration with out a word to anybody about the letter.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Hermione had managed to push the thoughts out of her mind for the rest of the day.  Well at least until 6:30.  She went up stairs and changed.  Coming back downs the stairways dressed in a combinations of orange and navy she approached Ron and Harry in the Middle of a game of Exploding Snaps.

"Bloody hell, Hermione are you going on a run?  We don't even have practice."  Ron's face contorted with confusion and anger.

"My gosh Ron what's you're problem?  I'm just trying to stay healthy running a few nights week isn't going to kill me."

"It is when you hardly eat!"

"What are you talking about?"

Harry interjected before Ron exploded.  "Look Hermione we're just worried about you.  At all the meals you're either involved deeply in a book or conversation.  And when you do eat it's a piece of toast or some fruit.  Haven't you noticed how thin you've become.'

"Sorry I didn't mean anything by it.  I just have a lot going on right now.  Eating just doesn't really fit in."

"Ever thought of dropping some of the obligations?"

"No.  What do you want me to do Ron, drop you and Harry?"

"I didn't say anything like that-"

"Then do you want me to give up being a Prefect?"

"No-"

"Do you want me to give up running so we can go back to fighting like this every week?"

"Hermione, " Harry started cautiously, "we just wants what's best for you, That's all."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry.  I just get so caught up in everything I guess I really didn't notice I was skipping meals.  If it helps, I'll try to pay attention to what I eat, okay?  But now I really have to go."

"Okay Hermione."  She rushed out of the room nearly running to the tree by the lake.

She wanted to cry, but instead sat down to try and compose herself.  There was a tap on her shoulder.  "Are you okay Hermione?"

"Do you want the truth or what I've been telling everyone else?"

"The truth please."

"Well then no.  There is so much crap going on and I just can't deal with it.  I know I should back off from something but it all seems so important it hasn't always but it does now."

"Oh, and I guess I didn't make it any better sending you that letter this morning."

Hermione shook her head and for the first time in the conversation looked up.  Sitting next to now were the gangly arms and legs of Paul Gold.

"That was you?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry.  I needn't mean to pry but I just had some extra time and thought I could get some extra practice in.  I knew Draco and booked the field but I thought I could try anyway.  And then when I got there I saw him kissing someone and it turned out to be you.  I guess I was jealous kind of that you would go for a Slytherin instead of me but that's a whole other story.  I'm sorry if I caused more stress to you today."

Hermione stared him.  She was dumbfounded and didn't quite know what to say. ~"…go for a Slytherin instead of me…" what was that supposed to mean?~ 

"It's not your fault, honestly.  Everything is just coming to a head today and it's kind of overwhelming."

"Okay.   Can I ask you something?"

"You mean something other then what you just asked me?"

"Er, yeah."

"Of course."

"Why were you kissing Malfoy?"

"He kissed me to show me that he had been my partner at the Masquerade Ball.  I didn't stay to find out that night, I really didn't want to know, but his kiss gave him away."

"So you mean you kissed him at the ball?"

"No not him, I kissed Romeo.  He just happened to be behind the mask."

"Oh I see."  Hermione could tell he was becoming slightly self-conscientious.

"So do you want to go for a walk around the lake before we head back inside?"

He nodded and stood, offering a hand to Hermione.  "I also have a question for you but I don't quite know how to phrase it."

"Hermione you can ask me anything, I promise."

"Thanks.  Er, um what did you mean when you said  you were jealous that I would go for a Slytherin instead of you?"

"Since we're being honest I'll tell you.  Do you remember that beat off where I missed the bludger that knocked you out?"  Hermione nodded remembering.  "Well I felt so bad after that I sat by your bed side while you were unconscious as long as Madam Pomfrey would let me anyway.  I talked to you, told you my thoughts, and feelings about everything.  I got to trust you even thought I know you couldn't hear me and I have developed a crush on you Hermione Granger."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide and jaw opened.  Paul put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently asking if she was okay.  "I'm sorry I never knew.  Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would the smartest and prettiest girl in school want with me?  I'm just not up to your standards and I don't know I guess I thought it would go away."

"Oh Paul.  You're really sweet and the next dance we have I would be honored if I could take you.  Or if that's too far away the next Hogsmeade trip you're going with me."

"Hermione?  Are you asking me out?"

Hermione gave out a giggle, "I believe I am.  Are you going to accept?"

"Yes, I couldn't have asked for anything more in the world."

They finished their stroll around the lake and walked back up to the dormitories together, right into a waiting Harry and Ron.

Harry started, "Oh Gold, where did you find her?"

"Hermione what took you so long you said you were going out for a run an hour and a half ago."

"I'm sorry."  Hermione began to study her shoes.

'You guys back off it's my fault she's out so late."  Ron and Harry eyed him suspiciously.  "I asked her to meet me by the lake so we could talk."  Her glanced at Hermione who was in shock that he was sticking up for her.  "It was a very, insightful, conversation."

Hermione just stared and Ron and Harry glanced back and forth between themselves, Paul, and Hermione.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"The next Hogsmeade trip – I have a date."

Hermione's cheeks turned crimson red.  "I um have to go to bed now.  You know have to decide what things I have to um drop to you know balance out my life. Um, yeah, so good night."  Before she could dash off Harry and Ron each gave her a hug whispering jokes about Paul into her ear and Paul hugged her kissing the top of her hair.

Boy was this a confusing night.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

AN: (This is my longest chapter so far; hehe) To tell you the truth this is not how I had envisioned this chapter.  Once I started writing my brain left and my fingers took over.  Now I have to figure out a way to wheedle Draco back into her thoughts.  Shouldn't be too hard since I'm the writer.

PLEASE review I like the impute and it is encouraging to know that people care.  Flames are acceptable as well I might be able to fix it to your liking, maybe.


	14. Dumbledore's Announcment XIV

An:  Okay people I'm not going to have to threaten not to post chapters if you don't review, am I?  I don't want to do that.  However I would love to thank all of you who have taken the time to have to read and certainly those who have reviewed.

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley or any of the other character mentioned in the book.  (It's a pity isn't it?)***

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled Chapter Fourteen ~ Dumbledore's Announcement _"If you want me to wait I will wait for you_

_If you tell me to stay I would stay right through_

_If you don't want to say anything at all_

_I'm happy wondering_

_Now my life is changing, always rearranging_

_Always getting stranger then I ever thought it could_

_Ever since I found you I wanna be around you."_

_~Good __Charlotte___

For the next week Hermione made an extra effort to keep the conversations between herself and Paul and Draco equally casual.  It was difficult as the two often commented on her beauty or her intelligence making her a constant crimson color.  She pleaded for them to stop but it never worked; they rattled off her compliments in the middle of sentences about potions or Quidditch just to see the color deepen in her cheeks and to see her try to shrug out of sight.  It soon became a joke and others around them joined in, especially Seamus and Dean (who had become the temporary replacement noise makers to make up for the absence of Fred and George.)

It was even more awkward when Draco would step over to the Gryffindor table while she was in the middle of a conversation with Paul.  She would be blushing from a simple flattering remark and then she would see Paul's warm smile contort into a sneering glare.  She would pale, the fresh crimson color draining from her face as she turning to give pleasantries to Draco.

She tried to keep the secrecy of her new friends way from the other.  It was a difficult task: Hermione enjoyed the challenge.  "Oh it's a Gryffindor thing" or "Just some prefect things".  Even Harry, Ron, and Ginny were left outside of Hermione's own little loop.  They didn't really seem to notice thought.  They just assumed that the strange behavior was due to all the stress of being a Prefect and now having Paul Gold, Gryffindor chaser, admire her every motion.

Hermione took it all in stride.  She had canceled the rest of the flying lessons, they were taking up so much time, and she was seeing Draco at all the Prefect meetings so they weren't necessary to have their relationship; whatever it was becoming.  He looked a little let down at first but then realized he could make up reasons to have to see her.  'Prefect duties' was all he had to say to get her to follow him.  Half the time it was actually to tell her an announcement, but none that couldn't have been said in front of everyone.  He just used it to steal her away from the tight-knit group of Gryffindors. 

The puzzle all fit together nicely.  Each piece oblivious to the pieces outside it's neighboring piece.

~*~

A week after Paul's confession, Dumbledore stopped the chatter at dinner to make a couple of announcements. 

"Thank you students.  I just have a couple of announcements before I let you get back to your important chatter."  He gave a knowing smile and his eyes twinkled like distant starlight.  "First, the next Hogsmeade of the year is coming up this weekend for all third years and up, with permission."  He glanced at Harry while saying this remembering three years ago when the young Mister Potter had his own methods of going to the magical village.  "You can leave as early as 8 but be back by 7:30 if you are planning to catch a delightful dinner here."

A burst of chatter rose in the room at his last sentence.  That was longer than they had ever had before.  A fourth year Ravenclaw called out, "What if we don't want dinner, sir?"

"Ahh, then I suggest you be back here, promptly at," a pregnant pause followed as he pretended to contemplate the issue.  "Promptly at 7:30."

Students laughed and moaned, relieving their humor and disappointment all at once.  He waited for them to simmer down before continuing on with his list of event.

"Secondly, there will be another ball coming up.  During Christmas break, I'll have to ask the Prefects to meet me after dinner so I may give them the details and the information so they began to plan it."  He somehow managed to spy all four nodding, accepting their duty.

"So now that I have spoken all I can for one night, please enjoy dessert."

The hall slowly filtered out for the next hour until it was just Terry, Hannah, Draco, and Hermione left sitting at their individual tables.  Dumbledore and McGonagall motioned for the Hufflepuff and Slytherin to meet them in the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw benches.

"I'm so exciting, Headmaster.  I can't wait for another ball."  Hannah nervously anxious sat down next to Hermione.  "I wonder who will take me?"  She grabbed Hermione's hands and rung them in her anxiety.  Only Hermione (and most likely Dumbledore) noticed the quick second glances she threw at Terry Boot.

"Yes, I am too, Hannah."  Hermione didn't sound nearly as excited as the other girl.  This is when thing were really going to start getting complicated.  She was leading on two guys as her friends and she knew both were going to ask her, maybe, and she had already told Paul she was going to take him to the next dance. ~Oh Hermione, you've really gotten yourself into a bind this time~  She avoided looking at Draco the entire meeting.

"So Professors, what kind of ball or dance is this going to be?  Are we actually going to pick our dates this time?"  Draco questioned, unofficially starting the meeting.

"This Mister Malfoy will be our version of the Yule ball.  You all remember that from the TriWizard Tournament?  Except this time, we won't be trying to tighten the bonds of the different schools.  It won't even be about trying to unite the houses.  We just want to deepen the bonds of friendship."  He looked back and forth between the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Oh that sounds lovely, Professor," Hermione spoke coming out of a reverie of the Yule Ball, remembering the shocked faces of all her friends and acquaintances.  "So where do we come in?  I mean it sounds like you have everything planned out."

"You can't very well have a dance without any music.  And what kind of party would it be without refreshments and food?  Not to mention, clothes.  Do you expect the students to show up in their school robes?"

Hermione blushed.  She hadn't really thought about that before.  Every other dance had been planned for her, even the Halloween Masquerade Ball.  It had only been their idea.  They hadn't really done anything to make it happen.  Hermione decided just to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the conference.

"So what do you suggest we do, Sir?"

"Well I just want you to organize some music, Muggle and Wizard, the dress attire, and contact the house elves to tell them what type of food you would like.  Fred and George Weasley are no longer here so we don't have to worry about Canary Creams transforming the students."

Hermione giggle.  Apparently she was the only one who knew what the Headmaster was talking about.  Surprisingly, the first successful creation of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes hadn't spread through the school like a wildfire.

"It's your job to determine how you want to split up the work.  We decided to give you all your own common room to work in without disruption.  You will still sleep in your dorms.  Minerva, would you please escort them to their new common room?"

"Of course Albus."

They quietly talked in astounded chatter as they were led to the third floor corridor.  The approached a trap door in the floor.  Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, the many memories flashed through her head remembering their first year.  Ron sacrificing himself in the chess game; the giant mountain troll knocked unconscious; the mad winged keys; the riddle of death, progress, and wine bottles. 

"Hermione?"

"Miss Granger?"

"Huh?  What?  I'm sorry, did you say something?"  Draco's hands were on her shoulders; he had a perplexed expression on his face, begging her to tell him she was okay.  She feigned a smile and acted curious to what was going on.

"As I was saying, this trap door will the entrance to your common room.  Don't worry about climbing down or up or down ladders.  ("Whew")  Once you say the password you will be transported to a landing spot in the common room.  I suggest keeping this spot clear; we don't want any unnecessary accidents.  The password right now is 'Shrug'.  It was the first word we could come up with incorporating the first letters of your houses.  Well here you go, I'll let you settle in and get comfortable.

They all stood together on the trap door and looked at each other questioningly.  Draco shrugged and said the password.  They all appeared about 25 feet underneath the trap door.  They all mumbled about how easy that was, then the looked around.  They were stunned into utter silence.  One would have thought they were put under the 'Petrificus Totalus' curse.

The room was amazing.  It had high faulted ceilings, a spacious room (maybe 50 feet by 40 feet).  Scattered around in the many architectural features (jutted walls, coves, rounded joints, window seats, shelving, and two levels) were the earth tones of each of their houses.  The walls were painted a sage green with deep yellow faux finishes.  Crimson and indigo couches were placed around the fire.  A set of over sized chairs  (sage, goldenrod, crimson, and indigo) was situated on the second bi-level of the room around a globular glass table.  Each had an embroidered blanket on it.  The room was also equipped with a sparkling pearl white bathroom with onyx tiles and counter tops.

Off to the side in a sunken back portion of the wall was a set of wizarding games: chess, exploding snaps, etc..  In another corner was a collection of music from both worlds.  Placed on the window seats were an assortment of fashion catalogues containing dress robes and muggle formals.

Desks were placed asymmetrically along one wall.  Each contained a notebook of parchment with the inscription of the specified owner written cleanly and perfectly on the front.  Matching lamps were set there as well conforming to their house colors.

They began drifting around the room looking at each thing as if each were Alice exploring her wonderland.  Hermione pulled open a beautiful pair of French door leading out on to their own personal balcony.  Stone benches were placed neatly around.

Hermione sat down on one looking out of the ground of Hogwarts.  She could easily view the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's hut, and parts of the Forbidden forest.  It was just beautiful.  Hermione was feeling chilled but was not yet ready to relinquish the view to her memory.

She felt a warm cloth draped over her shoulders and strong hands rub the warmth onto her skin.  Draco hugged her from behind.  "Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"No."  She turned her head to question him.  "Not compared to you."   She face immediately brought upon a nice contrast to the Slytherin blanket around her.

His kissed her cheek, for a brief second.  Hermione felt a wave a guilt rush over her.  She couldn't keep this a secret much longer.  It was going to get too problematic.  She stood to face him.  "Shall we head back inside?  Our housemates might wonder what's keeping us.  Oh yeah Draco I still have your cloak."

"Keep it.  I don't want to hear it."  Hermione mouth shut immediately. 

They walked back inside.  "It's so magnificent."

'Yeah," Terry commented, "but does anyone remember McGonagall mentioning how we get out of here?"

The all looked at each other and then shook their heads.  As if on cue, a small scrap of parchment appeared on the glass table by the chairs.

_Draco, Hermione, Hannah, and Terry_

_To leave the room you can either escape through the portrait of the founders back to your own dorm rooms.  (Each founder lead to his or her own house)  Or you can stand under the trap door and say the password backwards._

                                                Dumbledore 

"Oh well I guess that helps."  Draco began to walk over to the picture of Slytherin.  'Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow and we can start getting the details organized.  Bye for now."

"That goes for me too," said Hermione leaving through the frame of Gryffindor.


	15. Organization Efforts XV

Wow.  Now they have their own little secluded area that  only the prefects can be.  Sound a little convenient?  Well we'll see what happens.  What plans they have for the dance…how Hermione is coping with the stress…and maybe a little POV from certain professors.

***Disclaimer ~ I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.  In other words the stuff you recognize is JKR's, the crap is mine.***

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

**Chapter Fifteen ~ Organization Efforts**

_"Let me sleep, for when I sleep I dream that you are here,_

_You're mine, and all my fears are left behind._

_I float on air, the nighting gale sings gentle lully-byes_

_So let me close my eyes, and sleep for a chance to dream_

_So I may see the face I long to touch to kiss;_

_But only dreams can bring me this._

_So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see_

_And maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me."_

_~Kirsten Dunst_

"So what was your meeting with Dumbledore about?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down in a winged chair to over look their game of chess.

"He just wanted to let us know what we had to organize, you know, outfits, music, food.." Hermione giggled as Ron's ear immediately perked up.  "That and he showed us where the prefect organization room was located."

"Um, Hermione, there is no prefect organization room."  Harry had a look of bewilderment on his face.  Why had he never heard of it?

"I know, well at least there hasn't been before this year.  The professor wanted to give us a place where we could plan the dances and events without being pestered by nosey and noisy students.  It's rather lovely actually."

"Oh."  Harry and Ron looked at each other wondering where it could be.  They had traveled over the school many times under the shadowing eyes of the invisibility cloak.  "Where is it?"

"Do you remember the third floor corridor where Fluffy was in first year?"  They nodded.  "And the trap door he was guarding?"

"Yeah.  But what's that have to do with anything?  Wait!  Are you telling us your little prefect hide-a-way is where the sorcerer's stone was?"

"Yes and no.  It doesn't go quiet back that far.  It's probably in the place where the devil's snare and the flying keys were.  It's been beautifully remodeled.  It's bright and cheery covered in the earth tones of all the houses."

"Hermione?"  Ron questioned almost hesitantly.  "Will we still be privy to all the inside info?"

"As much as you were about the Halloween Ball."

"Hermione!?!" They both complained.  "That was hardly any information at all."

"Well, would you prefer if I told you what kind of robes to get before everyone else?"

They nodded excitedly.  "Yes, that would be wicked."

"I don't know about you too sometimes.  Well I have to get some sleep, it's already past midnight."

~*~

"Granger."  Draco was waiting for Hermione outside the Great hall after breakfast the next day.

After reassuring Ron and Harry that she could take care of herself, Hermione spun around recognizing the precise, waste-less, command.  "What do you want, Malfoy?"  She said this angrily and with a ton of sarcasm.  

"Hmph.  I see we're back to 'Malfoy'."

"Hey don't 'hmph' me, you called me 'Granger' first."

"I thought you liked it when I called you 'Granger'."

"Compared to some things, but I do have a given first name."  They started walking, not really paying attention to where they were going.

"I wonder what it is…is it Belle, Beauty, Captivating, Wonderful, Marvelous, Gorgeous?"  He paused for a second of his rant, looking into her sparkling brown eyes, taking in the pink of her blushing cheeks, and the indent created by her biting the inside of her lip.  "Mine?"

Hermione was shocked.  ~Did he just say what I think he said?  Am I reading into this to much?  Hey, who does he think he is?  I am nobody's property~

"You were really close on the last one.  You just Forgot a few letters.  My name is not spelled M-I-N-E, its H-E-R-m-i-O-n-e.  But you got about half of it right."

He laughed, "I was just distracting Potter and Weasel.  Don't you ever stop using that brain of yours."

"Yes, like when we were walking.  Where are we?"  They both looked around trying to find something familiar.  Draco shrugged as if to say he didn't know.  Hermione thought she saw a door she knew – old wooden door, with dirty metallic fixtures.

Draco was already there, struggling to push and pull the locked door open.  "Oh, move over," she said nudging him out of the way.  ~ This seems strangely familiar. "Alhamora".  She looked at him with a knowing eye.  "Standard book of spells – chapter seven," she added as an after thought.

"Huh?"

"Inside joke.  I know where were at now."  She pushed the door open, revealing an empty room, with a single door.  A trap door.

"Hey we're on the third floor!"

"Wow, you catch on fast.  Do you want to go in and see if we can get some work started?  Or do you have some where deathly important to be?"

"Well there was this one thing, but it can wait."

"Okay, have fun.  I'll be in the library."  She waved and started walking off.  Draco reached out and grabbed her forearm.

"What?  You aren't going to help me Granger?"

"I was, but if the name is still 'Granger', I think I might go have some fun."

"Okay.  Hermione, are you going to help me?  Or do you trust the Slytherin to mess up the ball by himself?"

"Oh I never thought of that.  I guess I have to stay.  Hannah and Terry would kill me if they found out I let you be in charge of this assignment."  She pulled him on to the door in the floor.  "Shrug."

They gracefully landed twenty-five feet underneath the third floor.

"What did McGonagall say that meant again?"

"Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and ultimately Gryffindor."

"Haha.  The Gryffindor has a sense of humor."

"I know."

They took a seat in their colored specified chairs around the curvy glass table. "Where do you think we should start?"

"Hum?  Well we have a lot of work to do, some we can all do together but most of it would just be easier done with just one or two people.  So I guess we could divide the duties.  How does that sound?"

"Like a plan.  So what are the categories?  And do you want me to take notes?"

"Yes, taking notes would be a good idea, then we could make chart of whose doing what, due dates, and other stuff on a giant chalkboard so we can see what we still have to do."

Draco had gone over to his desk and pulled out pieces of parchment and was already taking notes.  "Let's just start with major categories and then we can divide those into sub categories to make our lives easier."

"Okay well there is FOOD, ATTIRE, MUSIC, DECORATIONS, and DATES, I guess.  Did Dumbledore every mention who every one was supposed to take?"  

"All I remember him saying was that this was not about the houses uniting, just friends becoming better friends.  So I guess that means whoever can take whoever."

"Okay, I guess I get that."

"Did he say to plan the feast or just the food for the dance?"

"He didn't say either.  I say we just plan the party food for now and we'll ask him about the feast."

"Okay."

"Subcategories, are you ready Draco?"  She didn't really wait for an answer but started rattling off sections to fit under everything.  After about an hour they had finished taking notes and were making the board when McGonagall popped into the room.

"Oh there you are Miss Granger.  Mister Weasley and Mister Potter had said you disappeared over an hour ago and didn't know where you went."

"Oh crap!" she said more to herself than anything.  "I never did tell them where I went.  I'm so sorry Professor; I guess I just wasn't thinking.  Is anything wrong?"

"I don't think anything serious.  They just wanted to make sure you were safe.  They kept mumbling things about 'if Malfoy did anything to her' and 'I'll curse him into the next century'."

Hermione gave a concerned glance at Draco.  He didn't look phased at all.  "I'm sorry, they're like over protective big brothers."

"I understand.  How are the preparations coming along for the ball?"

Draco handed her the sheet of notes he had taken in his neat, and perfect scrawl.  "Wow this is a great start.  How long did it take for you do organize this?"

"Hermione and I just started working on it about an hour before you walked in.  We were going to make a chart out of it."

"Marvelous.  I suppose there aren't any problems?"

"Not really."

Malfoy interrupted,  "Hermione have you already forgotten about the feast?"  Hermione blushed in her embarrassment.  "Professor we weren't sure if you wanted us to plan the food for the feast, the dance or both."

"Just the dance Mister Malfoy."

"Good that makes things a lot easier."

"Yes.  Well I'll let you too get back to work.  Shall I notify Potter and Weasley that you are well?"

The question was directed at Hermione but she just nodded a reply so Draco took the opportunity to talk.  "I never knew they cared so much.  Of course you may tell them I am well.  And thank them for their concern."

McGonagall scowled at Draco as she moved back under the door.  "Gurhs."

They weren't disturbed again.  The chart was finished just before lunch:

Food (Two Weeks):              Drinks             -Terry              

                                                Snacks           -Draco

Attire (One Week):                Girls                -Hannah and Hermione

                                                Boys               -Draco and Terry (Hermione)

Music(Two and Half):            Muggle           -Hermione and Terry

                                                Wizard            -Hannah and Draco

Décor (Three Weeks):          Colors             -Everyone

                                                Trees              -Hannah

                                                Gardens         -Hermione

                                                Candles          -Draco

                                                Set Up            -Terry

They collapsed in front of the fire on the couch, tired from working all morning.  "Uh, Draco?  What if Hannah and Terry don't like our plan?"

"Abbot and Boot can shove it up their arse for all I care.  They could have made their own plan if they were so concerned.  But I really don't think they'll care, all they have to do now is their part and we'll be in perfect shape, even done early."

"Okay, if you're sure.  Are you going to lunch?"

"No I'm not really that hungry."

"Me neither, but I am tired maybe I should go lay down back in my room."

"No you don't have to go anywhere you can have the couch.  There're plenty of pillows to choose from and I'll even _let you_ use my blanket if you're cold."

Hermione laid down placing her head in his lap.  "No that's okay I'm not really cold, the fire is keeping me warm and you'll do just fine as a pillow."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."  She was already nodding off.

"Accio journal."  Draco wrote down the events of the day in his journal, not leaving out any of his thought or feelings.  Her consistent steady breathing was lulling him into a trance.  He too was soon asleep with his head resting on the arm of the couch, his hand resting on her shoulder, and his lap supporting her head.

There was a small pop and a tall man was in their room.  He immediately went over to the chalkboard and looked at their progress in amazement.  He had yet to notice the sleeping children.  He glanced at the worktable noticing the parchment and quills spread across them.  He glanced hurriedly around the room, spotting a clump of rich white blond hair.  He smiled noticing the curly brown haired girl asleep in his lap, scrunched up close to him.

He left soon after, not wanting to disturb them.

Hermione woke with a start and in the process woke Draco.  "I know what the color theme has to be."

"Huh color theme?  What are you talking about?"

"The dance, Draco, the dance."

"Okay, what do the colors have to be?"

"Silver and gold."

'Why?"

'I heard this poem while visiting in America: Make New friends, but keep the old.  One is silver the other is gold.  Do you get it?  Oh I need my note book I have so many thoughts running through my head."

"Accio notebook, Accio quill."

"Thanks Draco."  For the next ten minutes the only sound heard was the scratching of the quill against the paper.  She was so excited that she hardly noticed Draco starring at her.  She kissed the paper in triumph. 

"You even do work in your sleep.  Hermione, your amazing."

"No I don't.  I just woke up and the wave of creativity and understanding washed over me."  She handed him the paper, "So what do you think?"

            _COLOR SCHEME: silver and gold._

_            TREES:  mixture of gold and silver bulbs.  _

_            ENTRANCE:  doorways need alternating strands of gold and silver _

_                        beads hung over them that part as people walk through.  _

_            TABLES AND WALLS: Chains of silver and gold need to line the _

_                        tables and walls. (Friendship chains) _

_            PROFESSORS:  silver and gold robes _

_            STUDENTS: can wear whatever they want _ _                        (dress robes or muggle gowns and suits)_

"Hermione, it's wonderful and you've just eliminated two of the four categories."

"That's if Hannah and Terry like it."

"Screw them.  Majority wins."

"Draco there is no majority in an even number."

"Minor Technicalities.  This is what we have to do.  I can feel it, we have to."

"Okay but can we still ask them?  I want to appear to be fair."

"Yeah we can ask them, but if they say no, I get to yell at them."

"If you really want to."

They left a note with their ideas, THE idea as Draco had put it.  They walked together towards the Great Hall but half way there they ran into Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, where have you been all day?"  Ron interrogated as he pulled her away from the Slytherin.

"No where.  We've just been trying to organize the ball.  What's wrong."

"Nothing, nothing."

"Well I have to go, Granger."  He moved over to her ear to whisper, "Your ideas are lovely just like you Mina."  He's lips brushed her ear and after a glare at Weasley and Potter he left.

"Mina? Where did that come from?  Nobody's ever called me that before."  Ron and Draco were still starring daggers off in the direction Draco left.  "Come on guys let's go.  I want to see Harry beat you in a game of chess."

Ron sounded offended, "Like that would ever happen."

"Prove me wrong."

~*~

Terry and Hannah came up to Hermione during lunch.  "Gee, Hermione, we weren't really sure about those ideas, I just don't think they'll work…"  Hermione's face dropped.  Draco had convinced her that they would accept her idea and now they were bashing it.  "Oh goodness Hermione don't look so sad we're just kidding.  I love you thinking.  It will be so beautiful."

Hermione sprang back.  "Do you really think so?"

"Yes and how about letting me and Hannah handling the food since you and Malfoy have already done so much.  We'll do most of the music too, but I'm sure you'll want to include you opinion."

"That would be great."

"You know I think we'll have our ideas together by next week, so I'll make arrangements to meet with Professor Dumbledore."

"Thanks Hannah, you too Terry."

"No not us.  Hermione you. This is like the second dance you've planned."

Hermione blushed.  "Maybe but I've had help."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Okay I don't want to go into too many details about the dance don't want to ruin the next few chapters.  You know what I mean.  Next chapter will be about finding dates and their meeting with Dumbledore


	16. I'llHe'llAsk XVI

AN:  Well we're working our way up to the ball.  Just two more chapters to go! Next chapter was really fun to write, or I should say will be, I have about a million ideas swirling about in my head for it.  Anyway in this chapter they confirm their ball plans with Dumbledore and go on many a Hogsmeade visits for outfit and Christmas present shopping.  It's fun stuff.

**Disclaimer~Anything**** you recognize belongs to JKR and take the pity in claiming all the rest.**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy  
By: Befuzzled**

**Chapter Sixteen ~ I'll…He'll…Ask** _"Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter;_

_You used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?"_

_~Faith Hill_

The prefects spent every spare moment for the next week in the secluded shelter under the trap door to their common room.  As agreed, Hannah and Terry had organized all the food preparations.  Hermione and Draco were much too opinionated to let the music be chosen without their input.  They had all spent countless hours listening and scanning muggle and wizard music successfully finding music they all easily could agree on.  There had been little conflict while all the behind the scene efforts took place, and on Monday of the following week they were standing in Dumbledore's office presenting their methodical plans for the upcoming ball.

They all had previous prepared their parts so that all rolled smoothly.  This might have been in part to the Head Master quietly watching and nodding along to their ideas.  His eyes glittered behind his small-framed glasses, filled with knowledge beyond his years, and the understanding of life that just simply could not be figure out from reading countless text.

"We think, since this dance is supposed to be about building friendships and finding a deeper knowledge about them, all the students should be able to decide whether they want to wear dress robes or muggle gowns and suits.  It can be a way of expressing them selves and showing diversity among peers.  Also, we have decided not to tell them the color theme so they all don't try and match it.  We would end up with about thirty witches all looking alike, and that would not fit with our plan.  We want the decorations and outfits to stand out separately not to blend in together for the most part," Hermione was saying, trying no to sound to scripted while being confident and secure.

"To fit in with that sub theme of diversity, we have selected a range of music from the best of both worlds.  Most of it is on CDs. So we will need a DJ or a student who has experienced mixing up the music.  We have also thought of the possibility of magically doing this task as well so the student body can appreciate the entire dance.  This is music we have all agreed on, so we are pretty sure most of the students will be able to tolerate it."  This time Hannah was talking, reminding herself to breathe.

Terry started with his favorite topic, "You've got music and you've got clothes, but what kind of party would it be without any food?  It wouldn't be one!  We have polled a few random students of their favorite snack and beverage items.  There is quite a load from muggle morsels and wizarding delights.  I personally have sampled all the chosen foods."  His stomach made a gurgling noise to alert him he was getting hungry just thinking about it.

"This is Hermione's idea, but she refused to present it.  So I got stuck with the job of messing it up," Draco started looking over at a bright red Gryffindor.  "We have based the color and decorations themes off muggle sayings that seemed to blend in with your theme of friendship.  The first phrase, 'Make new friends, and keep the old; one is silver, the other is gold', is the bases of the color scheme, obviously gold and silver.  The strings of chains sparked from the phrase, 'a chain is only as strong as it's strongest link'.  We believe that the chain can represent a group of friends or even the individual answers, the links represents the strength of the bonds and unity they have created with friendship."

Hermione gave a small smile to Draco congratulating him on his success.  "Also professor, I haven't confirmed this with the rest of the group since it just came to me, but if they don't mind; I was wondering if we could hold the dance in somewhere other than the Great Hall.  I know there a many rooms in the castle that are the same if not a larger size than the great hall."  Hermione looked at her peers hoping they would agree and was met with sparkling smiles.  "If we put them in a maybe not so familiar environment they might mingle more and make new friends."

"You four have certainly put forth a great deal of effort into this," the wise old man stated, watching the anxious and nervous faces of the prefects.  "I am very proud and happy to say that I approve of all you ides.  I like the idea of the new location of the ball, as well.  You all will be given passes to shop in Hogsmeade over the next few weeks.  Anything you cannot find there can be magic made or one of the professors could get it from Diagon Ally.  Just one more question, have any of you thought about want you want to call the dance?  I know it wasn't given to you as an assignment but as you have probably noticed it lacks one."

Panic and worried spread across three of the four faces, then the Slytherin spoke reliving most of the tension.  "Yes, Professor, I have thought about the name."  His three partners eagerly nodded for him to continue.  They were all in a grateful shock since they had neglected to notice that one important detail.  "Well this is far from creative or original but it fits, kind of.  I was thinking we could call in the 'Concordia Ball.'"

"Very good, Mister Malfoy.  The Harmony Ball is a splendid title and very fitting.  Well now you must all go eat, I don't believe Mr. Boot's stomach can hold out much longer.  I will schedule Hogsmeade visits for every Saturday leading up to the ball."

"Oh thank you professor!" Hannah was excited about all the extra shopping time she would have to find the absolute perfect dress.

"You're welcome Miss Abbot.  Now please go take your fill.  You will be announcing only the major details to the rest of the school on Friday.  Just the basic, the dress code."

They all stood up and began to leave.  Hermione hung back for a moment to ask Dumbledore something personally.  Once all was settled she quickly caught up with her classmates.

 ~*~

"Oh I see you've have finally come out of that bloody prefect room."  Ron's voice was filled with sarcastic animosity.

"Yep, I guess so.  The balls all planned.  And before you ask, you'll get all the details on Friday, with everybody else."

"Have you forgotten our deal, Hermione?  You promise to tell us what to wear before everyone else."  Harry was practically beaming in his reverie of remembering.

"Very well.  You'll find out before everyone one on Friday, five minutes before everyone on Friday."

Paul sat down beside Hermione, "Find out what?"

"Nothing."  Hermione's tone was short and concise.  She shot a look at Ron and Harry simply telling them in her fierce glare to keep-your-big-mouths-shut.  They were either to wound up to pay attention, too anxious to annoy Hermione, or just didn't care, to let the direct, cross appearance affect them.

"Our dear friend here was just about to tell us all the details behind the up coming ball.  Weren't you?" Ron said pointedly with a wide smirk spreading across his face.

"I was not.  I said I would tell you on Friday.  How am I supposed to get that through your thick head?"  Hermione gritted her teeth to keep herself from yelling at the others around her.

"Good.  I like surprises.  It just makes them all the better.  It's kind of like opening Christmas presents: if you already know what it is inside, your heart isn't filled with the eagerness to explore the depths of the package," Paul comforted.

"Yeah we like surprises too, most of the time.  But in the past six years we three have had our shares of the not so pleasant ones.  I personally like to know everything that's going on around me.  It's along story we'll have to tell you about it sometime," Harry added noted the questioning look on Paul's face. 

~Wow that was insightful and maybe that will make Harry and Ron back off.  How can I ever thank him?  ~  She had completely tuned out Harry's little speech about not liking the kind of surprises he got.  "See you guys, I don't want to spoil the surprise.  Unless of course that prevents me from having to buy you two Christmas presents."  Off to the side Hermione whispered a quiet thanks to Paul before the rebuttals, apologizes, and begging started.

"Hermione, that's not what he said and you know it.  We still want our presents."

"Yeah, and it was only what to wear, we don't want to embarrass you by wearing the wrong things."

"Please Hermione!  Let us keep our presents, we won't ask more questions about the dance, Promise!"

"Okay, okay.  Now stop acting like a bunch of groveling deatheaters at the feet of Voldemort."  Ron and Paul grimaced, but that was expected.  She had figured out long ago that he really was only a person not something to be feared.  Plus there hadn't been any sightings of him since January of their fifth year, when Harry had battled him at the Quidditch pitch.

Switching topics to something more peaceful and seasonal, "So anyway Paul would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"But there isn't a Hogsmeade trip planned."

"Oh isn't there?"

"Oh wait!  What the bloody hell is this?  You'll tell this fifth year dolt up coming secrets but not your best friends for six years?" Ron was practically livid.

"He's not a dolt!  And as you've failed to notice I told you and Harry at exactly the same time as Paul.  I just wasn't looking or speaking directly at you."  The color slowly faded from their faces as the calmed down. "Well it has been a great time catching up but I really have to attend to some homework I've pushed aside for the past week."

"Hermione it's not due till next year."

"Oh shut up Harry."

~*~

As promised, Harry and Ron hadn't bothered her about the ball but that had not prevented the other members of her house to overwhelm her with various questions.  She had made her escape and returned to the almost forgotten prefect room.  It lay empty under the trap door since the meeting with Dumbledore.

She lit the fire and felt instantly at home, a calming peace spread across her.  She really couldn't get past the feeling of being trapped.  She knew she could leave whenever she wanted, but that would take her right up to the world she was trying to stay away from: the questions, plotting and predicting minds of her house.

She set to work at her desk, completing all her assignments in record time.  Without pausing every few minutes to help her best friends, she was able to keep her concentration up through the whole task and didn't have to repeat information.  This especially helped in arithmacy and potions.

It was hardly six o'clock when she finished but she wasn't hungry for dinner so she pulled a book off the library shelf curled up on the oversized crimson chair and began reading.  Her thoughts soon got lost the entanglement of words and she was trapped in the mysteries and facts the author had supplied.

She was nearly half way through the book before she fell asleep.  Her legs curled up under her, head resting on the arm of the chair and book falling gently over her hand marking her spot.

Through the enchanting dreams, she never noticed a tall figure enter her shelter of security and peace; she didn't feel his arms holding her as he moved her location and she didn't feel the soft blankets covering her; she failed to sense the dimming lights; and her ears didn't catch on to the sounds of a scratching quill.

~*~

Hermione awoke feeling freshly rested and renewed.  For a split second moment she panicked forgetting where she had fallen asleep.  Her stomach growled in a fit of hunger; that's when she noticed a tray of steaming soup and cheese sandwiches at the worktable.  She sat down and began nibbling on the sandwiches.  She spotted a note that had somehow missed her eye when she sat down:

            _Sleeping Beauty_

_            I thought you would be hungry when you awoke.  You skipped _

_            Dinner so I had the house elves make you this.  I charmed the_

_            Tray so the food would stay warm, so it should be perfectly _

_            fine to enjoy.  _

_            I hope you don't mind that I moved you from your chair.  You _

_            Looked quite peaceful but I didn't want to risk having you wake_

_            up with a painfully annoying crick in your neck.  I couldn't find _

_            your blanket so I put mine over you.  Don't worry I'm sure it has_

_            been cleaned and I haven't used it that much anyway._

_            I took the liberty of marking the place in your book.  I'm not sure _

_            If it was the right spot but it's where it was opened to when I got _

_            here.  Good choice, by the way, it's one of my favorites.  The _

_            title is very fitting for you, 'Starlight Beholds You'.  It truly does._

_            You might as well just stay down here.  It probably rather late,             _

_            And I told McGonagall where you were, so you don't have to _

_            Worry about getting into trouble._

_            I still have some potions to finish up, if I get really desperate I'll _

_            be borrowing the notes off your desk.  Just kidding, I wouldn't_

_            do that, well maybe._

_            The Dragon_

~That was really nice.  I'll have to thank him tomorrow.~

Hermione slowly finished the food to her fill and settled back down to finish her book.  She fell asleep again a few hours before sunrise.

~*~

~Oh Friday!  After dinner tonight hopefully the interrogators will be satisfied and I won't have to go around dodging them.  If only I could spend the whole day down here.~

Hermione ran quickly through the portrait of Godric Gryffindor back to her dorm.  She got on a clean pair of robes and went back to the prefect common room to collect her books before heading down to breakfast.

It wasn't until potions that Hermione got a chance to thank Draco.  They were matched up together making some type of healing potion.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered.

"What are you talking about?  I haven't done anything this in this class to deserve thanks."

"No you git.  Last night.  Thanks for dinner and for talking with McGonagall.  It was really nice of you."

"So I go from thanked, to a git, back to being thanked.  Girls really are confusing."

"Why do I even bother?"

"Because you care."

"Huh?"

"You care about me."

"Yes, as a friend.  Maybe on the same level as Nevil, Lavender, and Parvati."

"Oh, I feel special."

"You should."

"No problem, I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Over a few tables Ron and Harry kept glancing back at the working Prefects.  "They seem to be getting along well."

"Yeah, but maybe they've just put against their differences until this whole ball thing is over.  You can't very well work together if you are constantly fighting."

"I suppose you're right Harry.  But it is still weird.  I haven't heard him call her a mud- that word since he made that deal with Snape about giving her flying lessons."

"Yeah I know.  At least he never really made her go to any."

~*~

The students waited patiently that night for the food to appear in front of them.  Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.  "As you all have probably figured out, our prefects have been planning the winter dance for us.  Good news, they've finished and are about to tell you what to expect."  

At this the four students stood from the four house tables and stood next to each other in front of the head table.  The rattled off sentences in a calculated organized pattern, Draco, Hermione, Hannah, then Terry.

"We would like to invite the students third year to attend, the first of many Concordia Balls.  If you are a third year or below you can still attend if invited by another student within the year bracket."

"This dance is about friendship and improving the bonds that hold those relations ships together."

"Dress robes, suits, and gowns are all welcomed attire to partake in these festivities."

"The dance is going to be held in a new location this year, but for now all you need to know is that there are going to be Hogsmeade trips every Saturday leading up to the dance."

They all said their part perfectly and their voices somehow meshed and flowed right into each others'.  Draco pressed a noted into the back of Hermione's hand before they went to sit down.

After dinner Hermione read the note:

SB~ Please meet me in our room after dinner, I have something to ask you ~ D

She parted from her group of friends and rushed off to see what was so important.  She arrived to a pacing Draco.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You seem kind of nervous."

"UM, okay."

"So what was your question."

"Would you go to the dance with me?  I mean Terry and Hannah are going together and if it became a problem we could always say it was a prefect thing and I really don't want to have Pansy hanging on me all night…" he ran out of air, giving Hermione enough time to interject a few words.

"Draco please slow down, I hardly heard any of that."

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

A look of horror and shock mixed with a tad of relief and excitement over took Hermione's face.  "I would love to."

"Great!"

"I just have to talk to Paul first.  I kind of made a deal with him that I would go on a Hogsmeade trip of to a dance with him."

"The Gryffindor chaser – the fifth year?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that?'

"For one thing he is the one that caught us at the pitch during the last flying lesson.  For two he's really nice and sweet.  After the Beat Off he spent just as much time as Ron and Harry at my bedside.  For three, I guess I was caught up in the moment, but I'm sure he'll understand.  I already promised to go with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow.  Can I go talk to him?  I'm sure I'll be back in less than an hour."

"Okay."

"Thanks, you're a doll."  She kissed him on the forehead and dashed out through her portrait to find the chaser.

~*~

"Paul can I talk to you a minute?"  Hermione's voice was calm and coaxing, exactly the opposite of what she was feeling

"Sure thing.  What about?"

"The Concordia."

"Oh?"  His voice was deflated fearing the worst.  "I suppose somebody has already asked you?"

"Yes.  But I'll say no.  I kind of asked you by the lake that night…"

"No, go ahead go.  Can I ask who?"

"Of course.  It's Draco Malfoy.  All the Prefects are going together, Terry had already snatched up Hannah so we were left."

"You know you're are too good for him.  He doesn't deserve you.  Have fun though.  Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes and every other Hogsmeade trip if you'd like."

He smiled, ~~So he hadn't completely lost out, his time just postponed because of her prefect duties.

"Very much."

"You are so understanding ~ and I love you for it Paul."  She kissed he's cheek and dashed off again to tell Draco the news.

~*~

Everything went smoothly for the next couple of days.  Well mostly everything.  People kept coming up to Hermione in Hogsmeade, the Great Hall, hall ways, and the library to ask her to the dance.

"Sorry I'm already going with someone else."

"Oh okay.  Would at least save me a dance?"

"I'll try, of course."

~My goodness I'll hardly be able to dance with Draco at all.  I already have at least twelve promised dances not to mention Harry, Ron, and Paul.  What brought all this up?  Did they all just realize I was a girl or some thing?  It's a good thing we planned a lot of songs~

________________________________________________________________

Geez I thought this chapter was going to be short and sweet, and then I started writing and my hands took over.  You have just read the product.  I expect plenty of reviews on this or I will not post.

***Did you all get the Sleeping beauty connection with the name from the train?  You know from the Disney movie?  Princess Aurora was sleeping beauty!  Hehe I just thought of that while it did these revisions.  Sorry I'm amused by the little things in life.***


	17. The Reocurring and Unexpected XVII

I know last chapter I said I would touch on the topic of the Hogsmeade; I lied.  I didn't mean to lie, I just kind of forgot about it and when I remembered it the chapter was already so long (on my standards) that I decided to with hold that information until this chapter okay?  Somebody's having a dream ~ the same dream every night – what's the deal?  What do you get for somebody who has everything?  Read and Find out.  And review, if you don't ill stop posting.

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter and Co.  I wish I did but I don't, so don't sue me.**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

**Chapter Seventeen ~ Reoccurring Reveries and Unexpected gifts**

_"You drive a pretty car_

_You know how fine you are_

_And nobody needs to say it_

_They love the clothes you wear_

_They complement you_

_And I just love the way you play._

_But the only thing you dream of_

_Money can't buy for you,_

_And in my dreams_

_I'll make your wish come true._

_For the girl that has everything;_

_I bring you love, I bring you love_

_Cause the girl who has everything_

_Can't get enough of my love"_

_~*Nsync_

The weeks started to drag by, everything seemed to be in slow motion while everyone anticipated the happenings to come on Christmas Day: getting gifts and then the Ball to follow.  Well, the weeks were slow and tedious for everyone except the four Prefects.  They took regular visits to Hogsmeade and every once in a while would accompany a teacher to Diagon Ally and assist in creating or picking up some sort of decoration.

Things were especially busy for Hermione.  Everyday during the week was spent doing something for the dance.  Every Saturday when her partners got a chance to catch up on sleep and homework, she could be found fulfilling her promise to Paul walking around Hogsmeade keeping up with the banter.  Sundays were a day "off"; just enough time to finish all essays and work assigned for the next week.

"Hey Hermione, have you gotten your dress yet?" Paul asked as the passed in front of Gladrags.

"Not exactly.  But I don't need one."  Her voice was drained and tired.

"Okay, is there anything else you do need?"

"Just a butterbeer I guess, and to get your present."

"Oh!  So what am I getting?"

"What do you want?"

"Good question.  Surprise me!  You know how much I like those."

"Okay."

~*~

 "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I know this isn't proper and I know I shouldn't ask for this, but would it be possible to go to Diagon Ally?  It's not for the decorations; its to get a gift for someone and they don't have it around here," She pleaded in one breath, relived she got it all out.

"Would I be imposing for me to ask who the present is for?"

"Of course not.  It's for Draco."

"Wouldn't you be able to fins a gift for that boy around here?"

"I've already looked but there's nothing here that he doesn't have.  I do have an idea of what to get him, but it's in Diagon Ally."

The conversation continued from there.  The two women plotted ways and making up reason for Hermione to go to Diagon Ally.

~*~

Hermione collapsed into a chair in the Prefect common room the day before Christmas.  "Is anybody else as tired as I am?"

"Nope"

"Not really."

"Probably not."

"Okay then.  What's on the agenda for today?"

"For you?" Hannah stared.

Terry finished for her, "Nothing."

"What!?"

"You have been trying to support this whole campaign on your shoulders.  You forgotten there are four people working on this and not just Hermione Granger, " Draco scolded.

"I have not," Hermione's voice was strong and defiant.

"Oh really? Then how come you're the only one of us who hasn't gotten dress robes?"  Draco retorted.

"I have gotten them, they just aren't here."

"Hermione, I love you like the sister I don't have, but you need to take a break.  Let us do something.  If we mess it up then you can have your way.  Let's try at least make this look like a team effort."  Hannah's voice cooled the air and caused everyone to relax.

"Okay, okay.  I'm sorry.  I guess I have been a bit bossy."

"Not bossy, just over bearing.  Plus, how can you expect us to find you presents if you're always with us when we shop?"

Hermione laughed, "Okay, I'm sitting down.  Now what do you want me to do?"

"Lay down and go to sleep.  You can sleep here or will tie you to your bed.  All we going to do today is go over the check list so we'll be quiet."  Draco brought over both his and Hermione's blanket as he said that.  "Which color couch do you prefer?"

"Crimson, of course.  No offense Terry."

"None taken."

"Okay then, here is a pillow, and a few blankets now go to sleep."

"I'm really not sle-*yawn*-epy."  Draco gave her a stern look.  "Okay, my gosh you don't have to get all dad like on me."

She lain down and fell asleep almost instantly.  The others in the group set to work on double-checking the supplies and order slips.

~*~

Hermione pushed a large wooden door open.  It led to a long, dark narrow tunnel.  She glanced behind her, and saw nothing, no way out.  She had no choice but to follow along the corridor.  She walked slowly, quietly listening for the slightest sound, eyes searching for a way out.

After about twenty minutes of walking, she pushed open another door, letting a harsh distinct green flame hit her eyes.  She walked into the room cautiously.  There were two chairs in the entire room; one high straight back red chair, with the fabric pulling away from the seem, the other, a small wooden rocker.

Aside from the chairs there was nothing, no one.  She was trapped in an abandoned room to afraid to call out, to afraid to scream.  The door squeaked open and a dark figure walked in, a mysterious chill spread across the room.  Hermione turned around, gasped, and fainted.  The blackness surrounded her, protecting her thoughts from what could, and might be happening to her.  The darkness was a security blanket, blocking the sight of the monsters that came out from under the bed.

~*~

She woke up in a panic.  Draco was sitting next to her wiping the sweat off her brow.  "Shh, Hermione wake up it was just a dream.  It's okay I'm here.  You'll be alright."

She gripped onto his robes, never wanting to be alone again, well at least until the dream was pushed far back into the core of her brain to be forever forgotten. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I just want to forget it.  Please don't tell."

"Hermione, I can't."

"Please?  It's nothing important just a nightmare.  It's the first one I've had since last year after the Quidditch pitch.  I'm fine really."

"Okay, Hermione.  But if it happens again will you at least tell me?"

"Yes, but it won't.  Where are Terry and Hannah?"

"They went to go get some food for us to snack on while we work.  Do you want to get up or go back to sleep?"

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About two hours."

"Okay then I'm definitely getting up.  I have to go wrap some presents and talk to MacGonagall." 

~*~CHRISTMAS~*~

Everyone woke up with a pile of presents at the foot of their four-poster.  It was Gryffindor tradition to open the presents in the common room so everyone levitated the mis-shapen, oblong, boxes and bags down stairs to the common room.

Hermione sat on the couch waiting for the other's to awake from their slumber.  She stared into the dancing orange flames of the fire, and voices began to flicker in and out of her head.  They were memories she had tried to forget – lose under all the knowledge capacitating her brain.  The flickering spindles of fire soon hypnotized her into a trance.  She was taken to a time not yet known to her captured by her curiosity to figure and absorb everything.

~*~

_"Oh look, it's the MudBlood, Hermione Granger."  The voice was like poison piercing her ears._

_"What do you want with me?  Haven't you already taken enough from all of us?"_

_"I want nothing from you.  You're bait!  I'm attracting the real prey."_

_"That's absurd.  You can't actually expect to catch anybody like that."_

_"Oh no?__  What about a certain boy-who-lived, or maybe a son of a deatheater, even a Gryffindor chaser?  Did you forget about them?  You all are the same, like sheep.  If one of you gets into some trouble; the rest aren't far behind."_

_"If that's the case, I guess you forgot a few.  There's Ron, Ginny, Hannah, Terry, and about the whole Gryffindor house.  Not to mention Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore."  She smirked at him, showing a lot more bravery than she really felt.  "So if you think they will find me, you're right.  They'll find me, and they'll find you.  And once again, you'll be reduced to a small, insignificant, spec on the wizarding radar screen.  You'll still be a loathed worthless piece of sh*t!"_

_A swift, hideous hand struck hard against her cheek.  "Quite a tongue on you MudBlood.  Especially since no one will be around to hear you scream."_

_"For one, you've obviously forgotten that you are a MudBlood too, Tom Riddle.  And I am entitled to say what I like.  I'm sick of being scared.  I'm sick of always having the feeling of someone watching me.  I'm sick of looking over my shoulder.  I'm sick of spending at least three weeks every year in the hospital wing, in a hospital bed or sitting by one.  I'm sick of the memories.  I'm sick of the nightmares.  I'm sick of almost losing everything close to me.  I'm sick of saying "he-who-must-not-be-named" and "you-know-who"."  The rage was boiling now._

_"And I am most definitely SICK OF YOU!"_

She was snapped out of her trance and instantly realized she had spoke aloud, right to Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Paul.

"Oh really?  Is that so?  What are we not good enou…" Ron was cut off.

"Oh please Ron, stop.  I was having a dream, I think, and I didn't realize I was speaking out loud.  None of it was directed to you, I promise.  It was just a dream I swear."  Her voice was shaking as well as her hands and shoulders.  She looked like she was about to cry.

Paul and Ron took a seat on either side of her.  "Are you okay?  It seems like that was a bit more than a dream."

"Yes, I'm fine Harry.  Or I will be.  It was just a collaboration of our past experiences all coming to a climax."  Her voice was calming down slightly.

"Was it about You-know-who?"  Ginny asked.

"Yes, kind of.  But if more about me coming to grips with myself.  Any ways, don't we all have some presents to open?"

Off to the side Paul turned to Harry, "One of these days, you all will have to fill me in on all your adventures."

~*~

At the same time off in the dungeons of the Slytherin rooms, Draco woke with a start. ~ That was some dream.  That voice- what was it saying? Who was it talking to?  And why did it sound so familiar?~

He looked at the foot of his bed, finding an arrangement of presents.  Most with wrap with silver, green, or black wrapping paper, a crimson envelope stuck out.

He immediately opened it:

_Dragon,_

_Meet me in our common room at __10 o'clock__ for your present._

_Sleeping Beauty_

He tried to think of all the things she would have gotten him.  He hadn't asked for anything special or left any hints.  It was going to be a surprise.  Draco went to shower and put on some normal clothes and robes for the day, since they didn't have classes.  At a quarter to ten he made his way to the common room, slowly now even more perplexed about the whole situation. 

He appeared in the room with a silver wrapped box, tied with gold ribbon – Hermione's present.

"Hello?  Hermione?"

"I'm on the couch."  He walked over to her.  She was sitting on the couch with a gold wrapped package with silver ribbon and an easy pop of top.

"Happy Christmas," he said handing her his gift and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thanks, you too.  Open your's up first."  Anticipation spread across her face and excitement shone through her eyes.  "Oh and don't shake, it fragile."

"Oh what is it?"

"Open it."

He did and instantly and black ball of fuzz ran up his arms and attached its self to his head.  "Ow!  That hurts!  Hermione I didn't know you still hated me!  My god what kind of curse was that?"

"I do like you it's just scared."  She stood up and gently pulled the creature off her friend's head.

"It?" questioned Draco looking at the damage done to his arm through his torn robes.

It was a black cat with only a cresset moon on its forehead.  It couldn't have weighed more than two pounds.  She squeaked in Hermione's arms.

"What's its name?"

"That's for you to give to it."

"Then I'm going to call it Lucifer."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?  You said it was mine to name."

"It is, but it's a girl."

"Fine, then what do you suggest."

"Lucy.  You could say it stems for Lucifer if like.  But she's really sweet, she just was ready to come out of the box, I guess."

Draco picked her up, and 'Lucy' started purring.  "Here's you present.  It's nothing special, not like a cat or anything."

Hermione was excited even after the warning from Draco.  She pulled out several black boxes.  Her eyes widen as her opened the first one – sparkling silver and shimmering gold intertwined earings.  She got up and hugged Draco, "they're beautiful."

"There's more, Hermione."

There were still three boxes left.  They contained a matching necklace, bracelet, and hairpiece, tiara.  "They are so lovely, and you said they were nothing special."  She kissed him on the check, hugging him again.

"I thought maybe if they didn't clash with your dress you could wear them tonight.  I asked around but nobody seemed to know what it looks like."

"Nope it's my little secret.  It's nothing obtrusive and your gift will match beautifully."

"Am I going to have to hire a kitten sitter for Lucy?"

"Not really, we'll employ Crookshanks.  They already get along."

"How many people know about this?"

"Two – you and me.  Crookshanks is the only other creature.  Don't worry your reputations not ruined."

"Can I ask why you got me a cat?"

"I don't know, you just always seem so lonely, all the time.  So, I got you some company.  Plus she just so cute, she reminded me of you."

"How?"

"Haven't you noticed her hard her exterior?"  Lucy was strutting around pouncing on the ribbons from the boxes.  "She acts really tough, but she's genuinely nice on the inside."  Lucy did a sommersult over the strings into a box.  "Do you like her?"

"Yes.  Very much.  I guess you're right about the whole exterior thing too."

"I know I am."

"I meant the cat - Shall we go get some breakfast?"

~*~

The two looked rather funny walking into the Great Hall: for one, the "enemies" were together and the second reason was the rambunctious Lucy trailing them pouncing on the back of their shoes.

The weird trio walked to the Gryffindor table to drop Hermione off and Draco walked off in the direction of the Slytherin table.  The kitten looked back and forth between the two people.  She was confused on whom to follow.  So, she sat there and cried.  Draco was forced to walk back and pick her up amongst all the stares.

By the middle of the meal, she was no longer worried whom to stay close to and spent time at each table.  She had the most fun among the Professors, especially squirming and crawling in and out of Dumbledore's beard.  When Draco noticed, he ran up and muttered his apologizes.

He scolded her and she sat there and listened but as soon as he had gone back to eating, Lucy left to find Hermione.

Lucy wasn't the only surprise during that meal.  Dumbledore stood and silently waited for the students to quiet down.  "As you all know there is an upcoming ball, and it has been brought to my attention, by an anonymous source, of a muggle tradition at the formal winter dance.  The students nominate candidates to be elected Court, Queen and King for the year.  Then the students vote and at the dance the winners are announced.  So from now until the dance we will be taking names for nominees.  At the dance there will be a ballot box to place your choice into.  And for all who think you will be able to vote more than once, you are sadly mistaken the box will have a spell on it to prevent that."

A quiet murmur spread throughout the hall and the Prefects all casts looks to each other wondering whose idea it had been.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

AN:  Okay isn't Lucy cute?  I modeled her after my newest kitty, even the name.

The whole prom court thing was an after thought – I had to fit in an idea, more of an excuse, for the next chapter.

What you have to look forward to:

1) What Hermione's Dress looks like

2) The reaction of people at the dance

3) Who actually holds Hermione to their promised dance

4) The rest of the Concordia Ball

5) The over all out come

My chapters are getting longer I don't know what is wrong with me.

I don't know how long it will last so enjoy!

And as always Review if you want me to keep writing 


	18. The Interlude XVIII

Okay this really isn't the next chapter but it never-the-less has some importance.  Thanks to ***S_Star** * you now have something to entertain you while my brain tries to put himself in order.  I was going to include this slightly later in the fic but decided it fits in nicely here.  So thank you S_Star, now everybody say it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

By: Befuzzled 

The Interlude

Hermione and Draco separated for the rest of the day preparing for that night.  Draco had putted around the Slytherin common room for a while before finally giving in and going to the Prefect common room hoping "she" would somehow miraculously be there.

"Hello?  Anyone here?  Mia?"  There was no answer the room was deathly empty, with only the fire cracklings to keep it alive.  Draco walked over to the balcony that they had all had blocked out of their memories after the group had began the tasks the room was intended for.

He gazed across the fields, at the many younger years playing random games of snow wars.  There were forts and snowmen, snow angles, and even one creative model of a snow mobile.  

He scanned the people and was entertained by the way each passed their time.  His eyes spotted the unmistakable red hair of Ronald Weasley.  He normally would have felt disgusted but where Ron was meant Harry was there and where Harry and Ron went usually meant Hermione was there too, well except when she was with him.

He studied her from the distance and watched as her head lopped back apparently in a laugh.  She controlled herself and eventually the fit turned into a wide smile.  He watched as Harry attempted to throw a snowball at her and instead hit Weasley when she gracefully bowed out of the course of the travel the cold ball was headed on.  The red-head lashed back, flinging some snow of his own.

This went back and forth for a while until they were interrupted with Hermione's laughter and they turned on her.  He could hear her screaming as she fled from them,  "Harry, no don't", "Please Ron, Harry hit you not me".

It was a frivolous effort as they both pummeled her with constant snowballs knocking her down.  They began piling snow on top of her, only allowing her face to be spared of the cold punishment.  Harry magicked a flag on top and it read Fort Hermione.

They two boys walked away, "Come back, this is cold.  Potter and Weasley, come back right now."

Draco took this opportunity to have some fun; with his wand he lifted the snow of his newly acquired friend of that year and flung it at the retreated backs of her comrades.  They face planted in the snow and Hermione searched the grounds for the unseen help.  Then she apparently heard the laughter breaking through the air, looked up a few meters at the castle, and gave him a smile with dangerously high voltage.  Draco waved and moved back into the building.

He looked around for something to do, then he remembered the journal Dumbledore gave them.  It had been a few days since he had written in it, and he went to his desk and began to fill it in on the events of the past few days, the continuation of the dance project but also with his friendship with Hermione Granger.  After he finished writing he turned back to the first page and began to scan various pages of his thoughts.  This worked better than any pensive could ever.

~*~

A journal?  You are Dumbledore's gift to us for our help I guess.  He expects is to write how the project is going in here.  Why couldn't we just tell him?  I mean we obviously have to anyway.  This will be related to the project, about this room anyway.  If I have to write something down it's going to be about something I care about.

_Let's start with the room.  Why is it so big just for four people? The house common rooms aren't even this large.  I even like the color combinations, I guess I get sick of the dark green and silver all the time.  Six years of nothing but green and silver welcomes the change to the raspberry reds, indigo blues, and goldenrod yellows.  It will be a convenient place to escape from the others in my house if I get sick of them (IF?  It's a guarantee.)_

_Granger and I shared a kind of moment on the provided balcony.  Every since she found out that I was her company to the Masquerade Ball and I guess even before during the flying lessons, she had been acting different.  Well it might have something to do without Potter and Weasel there.  _

_I don't know what it is about her, but it makes me want to shed the cold exterior.  It's a very strange feeling – having a friend, being nice (some of the time), feeling accepted and respected not just disgust and fear._

_Well I have shared enough, for now._

_~*~_

_Journal,_

_Hermione's asleep on my lap now.  Even her head is nothing but warmth._

_We have been working on the project all morning.  We just got this assignment yesterday but yet with Granger's insistence, we (only Hermione and me) have organized out all the requirements that we will have to meet.  Now we just have to talk with Abbott and Boot to finalize some ideas.  Personally I think they should just finish the damn thing, Hermione and I have done our share all they have to do is feel in the blanks._

_Well enough of the project, we have been alone all morning.  It's a liberating experience not to have to be so tight-assed and stuck up.  I'm not saying I don't like acting like that but as I have said before it's just different around Hermione.  _

_The girl is simply amazing:  She organizes her organizational thoughts.  Once she gets going it's almost painful for her to stop.  When we were interrupted by McGonagall, she got all flustered while getting back into the routine we had just kind of fallen into. Her checks tinge red, and her ran an aggravated hand through her hair, rereading all the notes we had taken this morning before starting up again._

_She was exhausted by the time we finally were forced to stop.  She felt bad about making decisions with only half of our group there, but wanted desperately to finish.  Her inner-drive isn't to be better then everyone else, I discovered, it's just being her self.  She has this natural link to her work no matter what it is.  I think I saw some of that while on her flying lessons but it's nothing compared to the organization tactics or the connection she has with her books.  It's unfathomable. _

_Well her gentle breathing is getting to me and I'm tired of writing so I'm done._

_~*~_

_A few days ago when we woke up from the nap Hermione was immediately back to work.  She even dreams about her work, it's almost pathetic.  She came up with a theme, decorations, and clothes ideas, practically everything.  Abbot and Boot better get their asses and gear and take this thing over before the little Gryffindor does it all by herself._

_It has been pretty much non-stop from there.  Hermione got the approval from the others and we are pushing ahead with the planning.  We have a meeting set up with Dumbledore in just a few days, so we are also preparing for that._

_~*~_

_This Prefect thing is a whole lot more than I thought it would be.  Seriously if I know I would be planning and organizing social events for the school I never would have accepted the position- I take that back.  Of course I would have.  It would be another thing to hold above Potter and Weasel's head.  Then of course I wouldn't have the chance to understand Mia, but I wouldn't have known I wanted to back then, I suppose._

_The meeting with the headmaster went well and we now have permission to go shopping for supplies.  I even get credit for doing something for this fiasco without Hermione's help; I came up with the name.  Oh yeah! Am I good, or am I Great?  I'll go with great on that one._

_You know what else is great?  The perks involved with this whole Prefect assignment thing.  I get to take as many trips to Hogsmeade I want a week and Hermione is always there with me it's almost perfect except for Hannah and Terry being there.  But no one gets everything they want._

_I really like Hermione.  I've finally admitted it out loud to myself.  What would other people think if they knew?  My father?  What would Hermione think?_

_I've been teasing her about her beauty and brains everything October, but is it obvious enough for her to know that I like her?  I hope not, that would just be awkward.  But I truly like her.  _

_I have to grab my stuff for the day's Hogmeade trip.  But first we have to announce the ball to the rest of the school._

_~*~_

_I did it.  I asked Hermione to go with the ball with me.  She has another date but she broke it off for me.  ME!  The poor fifth year, but he doesn't deserve Hermione, no one does, not really anyway._

_I just have to get her a really good Christmas present to thank her for going with me.  I know I'll get her something for her dress: Some jewelry.  I wonder if anybody knows what her dress actually looks like as far as I know she hasn't bought one yet, well not on any of the trips she's taken with me.  And I haven't seen her comeback with any garment bags when she went with her friends._

_Well I have some _personal_ shopping to do now._

_~*~_

_She got me a cat.  I can't believe it.  Granger got me a cat.  Well I can.  Lucy (the cat) is kind of cute.  She acts all big and tough (according to Hermione like me).  Lucy tried to eat Snape's soup at lunch to day.  If looks could kill my kitten would have lost all nine of her lives._

_She liked her present too.  I managed to get it right even though no one, I repeat no one knew what her dress was supposed to look like.  That's a relief._

_I watched her today playing in the snow.  It was really enjoyable.  I even got to magically throw snow at Potter and Weasel while "rescuing" her."_

_~*~_

He didn't get to read anymore because Hannah and Hermione came in carrying garment and make-up bags.

"Oh hello Draco," Hermione said smiling.  "You don't mind if we get ready in here do you?"

He propped his feet up on the table.  "Oh of course not.  Don't mind me, I'll just be over here, enjoying the show, " he said with his usual cocky attitude.

"Draco!"  Hermione's face turned red.

"Okay, okay, I'm going.  But I'll be back with Terry in a few hours to pick you up."

Hannah started laughing, "See you then, Malfoy."

"Of course Abbot.  Bye Hermione."

Hermione was still embarrassed, "Oh, um, yeah bye."

He laughed and strode thought the portrait to his house dorms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay so it wasn't really a chapter but it was a relief to know I can still write and it has helped spark a few ideas for chapter 18.  Don't hate me too much if I don't get it out until like Thursday or Friday.  We have a lot of test (you know the week before break they don't want you to forget anything in two weeks)

Tell me what you think  (coughREVIEWcough)

_Up Next of course is the BALL, finally_


	19. The Concordia Ball XIX

Oh, This is so exciting.  Okay not really I already no what happens ~ But you don't so it makes it somewhat fun

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this chapter is the design of Hermione's dress (you'll see).  I drew it all by myself for a future prom dress except for the color.**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

Chapter Eighteen ~ Concordia Ball 

_"Kiss me at _midnight____

_Dance until the morning light_

_Party into the New Year_

_All of our friends are here_

_To make the party right,_

_So kiss me at _midnight___."_

_~*NSYNC_

It was no shock to everyone that most of the female population of Hogwarts had disappeared behind the closed doors of their dorms by 2 o'clock on that Christmas afternoon.  Some had vanished as early as noon.  The feast was going to start at six in the mystery room.  It was going to be announced by the head of each house a quarter 'til the dinner bell rang.

Hermione and Hannah decided to get ready together and had laid claim on the Prefect common room.  The boys didn't mind much though-this made it easier for them to pick up their dates, instead of searching for their house common rooms or waiting like a pair of losers at the entrance of the room.

By five, they were already downed them downed in their gowns and dress robes (covered with bath robes to prevent them from soiling their outfits).  Hannah was placing the finishing touch to Hermione's pineapple up do – Draco's lavish tiara.  Hermione was debating with herself of whether to use muggle make-up or a beauty charm.  She decided to do a neutral charm, leaving room for her to add highlights.  Sparkling lips and shimmering eyes were the perfect touch.

The last steps of preparation were performed ten minutes before their dates got there.  The shoes were slide on and soon were cover by the skirts of the dresses.  They sat on the couch placidly talking until the boys arrived.

A hand covered their eyes as the boys were transported into the room.  The girls giggled, "We've been dressed for two hours now!"

"Oh!" the boys removed their hands but were instantly shocked into a state of illiterate mumbling.  The words were there in their mind but the words couldn't form from their lips for several minutes.  The incoherent words would all be correct (if you could make them out).

Hannah was wearing n eloquent set of glittery pink dress robes.  They flowed from an empire waist to a swirling skirt that barely skimmed the floor.  The flower pendant that hung from a sort chain around her neck accented the square neckline.  Trendles of hair framed her face and the rest was pulled into a bun.  A random placement of roses circumscribed the hair-do.  She was a princess, and eventually Terry got around to telling her.

The gold of Hermione's gown reflected and flickered in the light of the fire.  It was practically strapless except for one shoestring halter cord that held it in place.  The reverse side sunk down to her low back where it cross-weaved, tightening the dress around her waist.  The corset-looking top led into a bounty of fabric that swirled down a millimeter of the floor.  There was a small train that curved around to the front when she stood to look at Draco.  She could have been floating for all her escort knew.  His gifts matched perfectly, adding the right balance to the solid gold dress.  Silver glitter evenly blended through her skin and haired finished off the look.  She could have been called an angel, she could have been called…

"Hermione, you look like a goddess."

"Oh, thank you Draco, you're too kind," she said before she kissed the corner of his mouth.  He was wearing a close resemblance of a suit but he claimed they were found in a wizarding shop.  A gold and silver blended tie was a nice touch.  "You look like my Prince Charming."

They looked at Hannah and Terry who they supposed were having a similar conversation to theirs.  "Shall we go to the dance then?"

Some gentle nods and an "uh-huh" were muttered and the quartet set off.

"So, what did you end up doing with Lucy?"

"I'm not sure.  Last time I saw her, she was running around the Great Hall with who I thought was Crookshanks."

"Awe that's so cute."

"If you say so, babe."

"Hold on a second," Hannah interjected.  "Who's Lucy?"

"My Christmas present from Hermione."

"What is it?" questioned Terry.

"A kitten."

"So you're telling me, the big, bad, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, has a kitten?" 

"Yep."

"That's hilarious.  Wait till the rest of Ravenclaw finds out."

"Um Terry, where were you at lunch?  The rest of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and _Slytherin_ already know.  Lucy followed Draco to lunch.  They just don't know it's from me."

"Well that ruins all my fun."

"Oh Terrance stop pouting."  Hannah's voice was sarcastically direct.  "Oh it's so beautiful."

"It's just how I envisioned it.  It's gorgeous." 

Strings of shimmering gold and silver streamers hung from the doors.  And slim chains clung the to walls and encircled the centerpieces at the tables.  Another bewitched ceiling light the starry night shine through, and a scatter of beeswax candles added the extra lighting.  And the main theme colors all reflected perfectly of the rainbow of colors provided by the attending students

"Yes, it is," Draco, agreed, but it wasn't looking at the banquet room.

~*~

The random chatter in the labyrinth of a room dulled substantially as the pair of couples graced the entrance.  Dumbledore took advantage of the diminished noise to make his announcements for the evening.  The silver robes shimmered along with his enchanting eyes and matched nicely with his long silvery white beard.  "Now that we are all here, please have a seat, the food will appear shortly and then you all can eat."

Hermione almost blushed; they were late to the dance they had planned.  How embarrassing.

Tables began popping out of thin air, custom fitted for each group mingling around each other.  A table for four popped up in front of the prefects, but they ignored it choosing to go over to a table compiled of Ron, Paul, Harry, and Ginny.  Kevin Parrent was also there with his Ravenclaw date.  The round table expanded with the approaching guest in mind.

"Do you mind if we join you?"

"Of course not," they replied in unison.

"Hannah, Terry, Draco, this is Paul, Kevin and…"

"Melissa," Terry said.  "She's a Ravenclaw."

"Of course."

As they sat down, Ron and Paul threw hideous scowls and glares in Draco's direction.

The dinner went quietly and perfectly until Ginny mentioned the Winter court.  "I wonder who the winners will be?"

"Oh my goodness!"  Hermione shrieked, "I'll be back in a moment."

She dashed out of the Beautiful room, Draco closely tailed her, "Hermione?  Hermione, where are you going?"

"Oh I'm sorry to have just left but I forgot to bring the ballet box I left it in my room, I'll be back in like ten minutes, promise."

She quickly flew to the Gryffindor common room taking a short cut through the prefects' common room.  She ran (as carefully as she could) up the stairs, "Aha, gotcha."  

Back down the stairs she noticed a lone figure in the common room, reading a book.  "Josh?" she thought she recognized the first year.

He looked up startled, "Yes?"

"Where is everyone else?"

"The all went home for the holidays since they could attended the ball, and I guess you know everyone else is there."

"Oh, well nobody can be alone on Christmas, we can't have that happen, can we?"

"I suppose not, but you can't skip the ball!"

"I know that, it's not exactly what I had in mind.  Would you like to be my date?"

"But what about that Slytherin you went with?  Won't he be upset?"

 "He'll get over it.  Do you have any dress robes?"

The young boy shook his head, "Well that's okay, I'll just shrink some of Harry's and if you like them you can keep them and I'll buy him a new set.  Okay?"

~*~

Hermione walked back  into the giant room with the ballot box, she placed it on the front table and promptly walked over to Draco.

"I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay.  What is it?"

"I can't be your date to the ball anymore."

Draco's eyes fused with anger, "What?  Why not?  What did I do?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing.  I asked someone else."

"You went to get a ballot box, and ended up with a new date?  Remind me that if you ever forget something again to have me go get it."

"Deal."

"Can I ask who it is."

"Josh Bankert.  He's a first year."

"You dumped me for a first year."

"Yes, basically I'll explain it to you later, and I promise you at least one dance."  The gave each other a quick hug and Hermione quickly went to retrieve the waiting Josh form the hall as the Headmaster stood to announce the start of the dancing portion of the evening, and that the polls were open.  (Hermione, Pansy, Cho, Lavender, and Katie Bell were the nominees as well as Draco, Ron and Harry, Colin, Justin Flitch-Fletchy and Terry for the male nominees)

Hermione easily handled the clumsy movements of her partner, and he began to relax once he realized nobody cared that he was just a first year.  After three dances with Hermione, other girls asked if they could dance with the adorable boy.

Hermione laughed as they passed the blushing eleven-year-old off from partner to partner.  "So do I get an explanation now?" a now familiar voice drawled from behind her.

"Yes, and I miss that drawl I haven't heard it for the longest time.  It really does suit you, and it's is kind of sexy.  I'm not trying to change subjects.  When I went back to the common room, I saw josh all by himself.  All the younger years had gone home for the holidays because they couldn't come, so I asked hi to come with me.  See, nothing against you."

"Oh."  ~Wow, she's really something else.  I don't think anyone but her would have asked a first year to the dance and she's a sixth year~ "That was a really nice thing to do for _him_."

"Oh is Draco jealous?" she asked in a little kid voice.

"Yes!" he retorted, "a midget stole my date, after I stole her from somebody else."

"So what am I?  A version of hot potato?"

"Huh?"

"It's a muggle game."

"Well can I have a dance then?  Your date seems to be occupied right now," he said pointed to the little kid amongst a group of fourth years.  He offered an hand and she eagerly took it.

A song was just ending, and a slow song started, "I have a good timing."

Hermione gave an exasperated groan but smiled as she put her arms around Draco's neck.  She relaxed her head comfortably on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

They just seemed so right: their movements meshed together and they looked as one.  They rest of the world became invisible as they danced, they didn't noticed the song had ended until Draco was jerked out of his dream world with a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?  But the last song has ended and I was wondering if I could squeeze my dance out of Hermione before I run out of time?"

"Of course," said Hermione before whispering into Draco's ear, "I told you this might happen, I'm not very good at saying no."  She gave his hand a squeeze and was lead off by the Hufflepuff escort.

She understood how Josh must feel as she switched partners after every song.  The guys she promised dances to seemed to notice she dancing with other guys and wanted to get their turn to so after each song they interrupted, before some other guys got the chance.  Paul was the last one.

"So, so you mind one more change of partners, or do you want to get back to your date?" Hermione looked over to Josh who was now dancing with Ginny, and giggled.  "Is my proposition that funny?"

"No, no, no.  It's just that my date has had even more partners than I have had tonight."

"Malfoy? I don't think so, they only time I saw him dance was with you."

"Oh you didn't hear?  Josh Bankert is my date tonight.  He was all by himself in the common room and I didn't think that was right so I asked him."

"Oh." The most laughed meekly for a moment and then the next song came on.  "So should I ask someone else to dance or will you dance with me?"

"I wouldn't like anything more than to dance with you."

And that's what they did.  They danced, they talked, they laughed, and all to soon it was over.  They hugged and Paul walked off to the other side of the room.

Hermione went to sit down next to Draco, to catch her breath.  He had punch waiting for her.  "Are you having fun, Mina?"

"Yes.  And I must add you're surprising me tonight, first the drawl and then the name.  You haven't called me that since the lesson after Halloween."

"I know, I want to be remembered tonight amidst all the other guys that seem to surround you."

"Awe poor, poor Draco.  Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"You could dance with me – after you caught you breath that is."

"Of course."  They stood up but just as they had Dumbledore call for their attention.  It was already becoming a late night and was currently a quarter to eleven.

"Excuse me.  I hope you all are having a wonderful time, let's thank our Prefects for this fabulous display of creativity."  A round of applause rang out through the hall and the prefects blushed slightly.  "Yes.  Well it is my pleasure to crown the Queen and King of tonight's dance."

A silence quickly fell over the crowd, as the candidates were call forward.

"Your Concordia Ball King is Draco Malfoy."  Cheers and hisses were heard throughout the groups of students.  {Apparently the other students had split their votes between the candidates of the houses that the combined total of all the Slytherins out shadowed the others.}

McGonagall placed a well-encrusted crown on his head.  It was made of both silver and gold and matched the décor beautifully.

"The queen is another creator of this ball: Hermione Granger!"  The enormous amount of cheers over powered the slight hisses for the Slytherins.  A exquisite sash was magicked around Hermione, Draco removed the tiara he gave for Christmas and replaced it with the other one.  Dumbledore presented her with a bouquet of gold-dipped roses wrapped in a silver tissue paper cover.  A single tear of happiness dripped down Hermione's cheek as she hugged her King.

"And now, the King and Queen shall share a dance!"

**You're one in a million, oh**

**You're one in a million, oh**

The music started, the candlelight dimmed, and Draco led his date out into the middle of the dance floor and spun her into his embrace.

"I guess I do get my dance."

"Yes, I guess you do.  Everyone is watching."

"Who cares?"  Hermione stared up into the now welcoming silver eyes and knew he actually meant what he said.

**Sometimes love can hit you everyday **

**And sometimes you can fall for everyone you see **

**But only one can really make me stay**

**A sign from the sky sent to me**

"Hey your eyes match the theme.  I'm so jealous."

**You're one in a million**

**You're once in a lifetime **

**You made me discover why there are stars above us**

**You're one in a million**

**You're once in a lifetime**

**You made me discover why there are stars above us**

He just smiled for a moment.  "Yes.  Look at me for a second."  That was certainly no problem.  "You don't have to worry too much thought; your eyes have just the right golden touch so you match the theme too."  

**I'm been looking for that special one**

**I've been searching for someone to give my love**

**And when I thought that all the hope was gone**

**A smile, there you were and I was gone **

**I always will remember how I felt that day**

**A feeling indescribable to me, yeah **

**I always knew there was an answer for my prayer**

**And you, you were the one, the one for me**

That relaxed Hermione, and for the second time that night she and Draco were the only ones in the room.  They listened to the lyrics and stared at each other.

**You're one in a million**

**You're once in a lifetime**

**You made me discover why there are stars above us**

**You're one in a million**

**You're once in a lifetime**

**You made me discover why there are stars above us**

**In the beginning I was cool; everything was possible**

**You tried to catch me but it wasn't possible**

**No one could have it was my game **

**Until I met you baby and we're the same**

**Cause the funny thing about it is I like the show**

**I like it's when it's difficult I like it when it's hard**

**Cause then you know**** it's worth it when you find your heart**

For two other boys that night, something clicked: they had lost Hermione to the Slytherin prince.  It wasn't what was spoken, it was their unbreakable gaze, the unmoving smiles, and the sweeping comfort they spread around the room as they danced.

**You're one in a million**

**You're once in a lifetime**

**You made me discover why there are stars above us**

**You're one in a million**

**You're once in a lifetime**

**You made me discover why there are stars above us**

**You're one in a million**

It was a very long three and half minutes and as soon as it was over so was the night for one person.  He stuck out, as there was a polite round of applause that brought the royal couple back to reality.  They smiled meekly, embarrassed at the thought of being watched in such an 'eye opening' moment.

They stepped off the floor, pretending to refresh themselves to wait while the room once refilled its self with dancing couples. 

They shared another dance before Hermione went to check on her date.  "How are you doing Josh?  I didn't mean to leave you all by yourself, but you looked like you having fun so I thought it was okay."

"All I can say is thank you.  Wait till I tell Maddie and Joel.  They will be so jealous.  Do you know how many girls I've danced with tonight?"  Hermione shook her head and shrugged.  "Me neither."  He was dragged off with a finals thanks by a bunch of third years.

Draco and Hermione danced the rest of the night together.  It didn't matter what type of music it was, they swayed together, and the was the important part, being together. 

The clock struck midnight, and Draco bent down and kissed Hermione and she willing kissed back. 

"Mmm, so what time do I get my kiss tomorrow?'

"Huh?"

"Well at the last dance, you kissed me and then the following day you kissed me again."

"Oh.  Well I guess we'll be needing to have a dance every other day."

"Or you could just kiss me."

"I think I can handle that.  But Hermione don't you care what people will say?  You know the Sltherin Prince with Lady Gryffindor?"

She stepped back from him, "I'm surprised at you.  I said something along the same lines before and what did you say, 'who cares'.  So that's what I'm going to say.  I don't care who sees, do you?"

"No," he lied, "I suppose you're right."  He certainly didn't want a select group of Slytherins see and know he's secret.  It would get back to his father faster than you could say 'Concordia'. 

Right before the ball ended Terry and Hannah walked over.  "If you two aren't too tired we having a celebration in our common room."

They looked at each other, "We'll be there."

"I guess I should take my date back to the common room.  Have you seen him?"

"I saw him about an hour ago walking out with Ron, Ginny, and Harry."

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about that then."

"Good let's go party!"

"Boys!  What do you think we've been doing since about seven?"

"Dancing!"

"Point taken."

With that they grabbed the extra food and took it back to their common room

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

I don't know why but this has been a really hard chapter to write.  I hope it doesn't lack the magic and romance that some people like in these kind of chapters.  I wrote a whole bunch after I finished with my finals (on real paper, I don't use that very often) so of course they aren't very good cause I was tired of writing so this chapter really took the brunt of the suffering, I'm sorry.  

Have suggestions for me to improve it, review.

You still like it, (even if it does suck.), review.

You hate it, tell me what I can do to fix it, review.

In other words, just REVIEW.

What you have to look forward to:

1) The start of a beautiful relationship

2) Secret judges

3) The always-exciting Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match

4) More of the beautiful relationships


	20. That's the Way the Bludger Flies XX

Okay like I said in my last author's note: Last chapter was really hard to write and predict this one will be too.  My writing expresses my emotions and I'm not exactly in high spirits as I was in the beginning of this story but I made a promise to me self to finish this and I will.  

Most of my week will be devoted to school and the evil preseason training of track (which I have to attend since I'm obviously out of shape) But that has the weekends reserved and since I don't have an English class right now that provides alittle extra time.  If I don't finish this by March I will probably never have a chance to type since I will be back in English and engrossed in the Heart of Track Season

TO MY REVIEWS: I am not ignoring you like you might think.  I personally don't like reading a list of people before and after each chapter so I have reserved you all your own special chapter at the end of this piece.

Well on with the story:

**DISCLAIMER: I have yet to acquire any ownership of the Harry Potter franchise, which I am quite disappointed about but life does go on.**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

**Chapter Nineteen ~ That's the Way the Bludger Flies**

**_"_**_She hates you Britney,_

_So you better run for cover._

_My girls, a hot girl_

_A riot girl, and she's angry at the world_

_Emergency call __9-1-1___

_She's pissed off at everyone._

_Police rescue FBI_

_She wants a riot_

_She wants a riot"_

_~ Good __Charlotte****___

The weeks following the dance went by with a pleasant flow of emotions and cheer.  

Lucy had become fast friends with everyone in the castle except Flinch and Mrs. Noris who were jealous of her popularity and friendships she had so easily made.  Draco would let her roam most nights and every morning she would show up to breakfast and give her owner a present.  He had learned to eat quickly before the daily mouse or rat was plopped in his oatmeal or on top of his toast.

"My gosh Chrookshanks doesn't give you any of her late night killings for breakfast."

"I know, I guess she doesn't like me as much as I thought she did."

"What?"

"Lucy is just trying to earn her way into her heart.  She's proving herself to you, you know sharing her food, displaying her catch.  Trust me it's a good thing."

"For you maybe.  But I would like to finish my breakfast occasionally without the urge to throw up at the sight of a bloodied rat."

"Well talk to Lucy about it."

"Girls, they're so impossible sometimes."  Hermione just laughed, she almost felt bad for him.

But beside the Lucy problems, Hermione and Draco had other obstacles to overcome as well.  Ron, Seamus, Terry, and Hannah had taken to bowing to them in the hall and greeting them as "Your Highness" or "Your Majesty".  The joke had quickly spread though out the school, and even a few light-hearted teachers had adapted to the formal salutations.

It just annoyed the two Prefects to no end.  They felt like rubber bands being stretched and stretched, they just didn't know when the snapping point would end. 

It went all to quickly, for most, and classes would be resuming the next day.

Hermione quickly emerged her self in a sea of books reviewing to come back for the next term, never wanting to give any opportunity to fall behind.

"Ron, what is she doing?"

"She's studying, obviously."

"Um, why?  We haven't had any assignments in two weeks and we're just starting the new term."

"Paul, that's just how Hermione is.  We don't know why.  She has this drive to be the best, be at the top of the class and won't allow any margin for error."

"Haven't you noticed the nicknames she had?" Harry questioned, interrupting the conversation.  "Brainiac, Know-it-all, Miss Perfect, and on and so forth."

"Well yeah, but I guess it just came naturally to her.  I mean I didn't see her studying this much before break."

"Yes we know, that was rare.  But we also didn't see much of her at all, if you can recall.  She was planning for the dances, doing her running, other prefect duties, doing actual assignments.  It's the first time all year she's really had a chance to return to her normal state of a studyholic."

"Oh, I see your point.  Be right back."  He walked over to Hermione and behind him heard the snickers of two-thirds of the Dream Team.  "Hi Hermione, what's up?"

She didn't even glance up, "Oh, hi Paul.  Just studying.  Is there anything I can help you with?"  She had finished the page but instead of stopping to have a conversation she just turned the page and continued on with her reading about advanced Transfiguration.

"Not really just wondering if you wanting to take a break and go for a walk or something?"

"I would love to, but I can't.  I have to stay caught up, I can't fall behind in classes and transfigurations and potions are supposed to be really hard this term so I have to be prepared.  Sorry."  Again she turned the page, her eyes never leaving the page.

"Alright then."  Paul just walked back over to Harry and Ron who were desperately trying to stifle their laughter.  "She brushed me off."

They couldn't control it and burst out laughing.  "Nothing is more important to Hermione-"

"Then her books and school."  They started and finished for each other.  Over the years they had learned it to a fruitless effort to try to get Hermione to do anything while her mind was so focused at work.  They found it hilarious to see some one walk unknowingly into the situation and get burned.

~*~

They next day classes resumed.  First up was double Potions with the Slytherins.

"Now class, today we will be starting a series of complicated potions.  Each will have a variety of waiting periods in between adding the next ingredient where we will work on different potions as not to waste time.  The potions will be the Polyjuice Potions (The terrific trio glanced at each others with the knowing amusement in their eyes), Confession Serum, Aging tonic, and a Memory Potion.  But before we start I will put you in groups of two, this person will be your partner for the next four months, for the next two weeks you will collect information on the history of the potions, where, how, why, and who created it, and what it is used for now.  I expect a two-scroll essay on each one due in three weeks. 

"Before you get any ideas about splitting up the work, both partners are required to know the information on all four concoctions.  I have picked the groups balancing people with their weaknesses, strengths, and compatibility collected from test we have done over the past eleven terms.  The first group, His and Her Royal Highnesses, Malfoy and Granger."  There was a large amount of coughs and snickers let out from the Slytherin half of the room. 

"Unfortunately the data also showed that Potter and Weasley would be together.  Brown and Patil.  Bulstrode and Parkinson.  Crabbe and Goyle……" his voice droned on and soon there was the sound of clanging cauldrons and footsteps as the students moved around the room to sit with their partners.  Surprisingly Draco and Hermione were the only inter-house group, which was odd since Snape seemed to find enjoyment in the anger and frustration from the Gryffindors.

Hermione voice her opinions to Draco.  "No offense but he probably separated them so the Slytherins wouldn't have to put up with the rest of your house for the next four months."

"Okay, I understand now.  That slimy git always it self-centered and biased towards his house!"

"Well, most of his house.  I'm still stuck with a Gryffindor."

"Oh and that's a bad thing?"

"Well, I would say yes, but since you never will fail at anything it looks like this semester is going to go pretty easy for me."

"Oh no Malfoy.  I am not doing this assignment by myself, you heard what Snape said we have to work together…"

"No what he said was that we both have to know the information.  You do the report and I'll read them then I'll know everything you do.  Plus you yourself said that Snape was biased to his own house-"

"You little prick.  I won't write the reports then."

"Nice try Granger.  You would never take that chance.  'What if Malfoy doesn't do them either, oh I would fail'" he said raising his voice in a girly shrill.

"Oh sod off."  Hermione was peeved that Draco would even think about sticking her with all the work, 'that insufferable git.'  She was mumbling to herself but Draco had heard.

"An insufferable git?  Are you talking about our dear ole Professor again?"

"Not exactly.  I was referring to you, actually.  How could you evening think of sticking me with all the work when I have so much other stuff going on-"

"Hey I have stuff to.  I have quidittch practice, and prefect duties, and a new kitten, and a girlfriend to look after-"

"That last one won't be a problem much longer if you actually stick me all the work," she was ranting now, although quietly.

"Calm down Mina."  He always called her that now when they were alone, or at least pretending to be alone.  "I was only joking, I wouldn't actually do that.  I would have all this "free" time on my hands but it would be wasted because you were off in the library.  I would be all alone and we just can't have that."

"So your reasons are purely selfish."

"yes, I guess you could say that."

"You and Snape could be related."

"I don't think so.  At least I have never been told about it."

"Oh shut it."

"Try and make me."

She leaned over to him as if going in for a kiss, "You would like that would you?"  He just nodded.  She discreetly pulled out her wand and muttered a silencing charm, so that he couldn't hear it over the mindless chatter echoing around the room.  "We don't all get what we want down do we?"

He tried to speak, but his lips just formed the words 'Well you might not but I do'.  His eyes narrowed as he came to the realization of what Hermione did to him.  He started yelling, silently of course.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.  Could you please repeat yourself."

He crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting admit defeat.

"Awe, poor Draco.  I think this is the first time since I met you that you haven't had a comeback or some snobbish thing to say."  His face reddened and he looked back on the front of his desk opening up his potions book to the Confession Serum and pretended to read.  After a while he took out a piece of parchment and wrote a short note

_Happy now?_

"Um not really, but it's a start"

_What?  Are you going to take this off of me?_

"Not until I need someone to talk to."  Draco was contorted in fury.

_Fine then I won't kiss you, and I'll send Lucy's "gifts" over to your table._

"That's fine there are other people to kiss and I'm sure Crookshanks wouldn't mind the extra food."

He stared at her with eyes that screamed, "You wouldn't dare."  Hermione just shrugged at him and went back to reading the origins of the Aging Tonic.

The rest of the period was silent for Hermione who just brushed off the daggers thrown by Draco's gaze.

There was one final note before the bell rang:

_This is the last time I'm going to ask you - Will you please take this curse off me?  I have charms next, and I can't very well pass the class with out my voice. _

"I suppose so, but you have to come to the common room to get it though."

Draco was confused but wasn't used to not talking and wanted desperately to yell at somebody or tell him or her off so like a puppy he followed her to the Prefect Common room. 

~*~

"What do I get out of taking this off of you, I'm rather enjoying the silence."

He looked at her for a second contemplating on what he could give her, then decided to be charming about it.  I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy that doesn't cut it, and what happened to you not kissing me until I took this off?"

His look of confidence fluttered, but he soon regained it and went back to kissing Hermione.  First the corners of her eyes, then her ears, nose, chin and forehead. 

"You cannot charm your way out of this, sir."

He ignored her and kissed her lips.  His tongue left his mouth and outlined she soft warm lips, flicking them to encourage her to allow him into her mouth.  He moved a hand to her chin pulling her face closer to his and he other hand moved to the small of her back to decrease the distance between their bodies.  Hermione gasp at the motion of being pulled forward, Draco took the opportunity to explore the depths of her mouth.  After a few moments Hermione groaned with pleasure, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck.  Knowing he had her hooked he pulled away.

"That is very cruel, Malfoy."

He just shrugged.

"Finite Incarteum." 

"Finally Granger.  Do you know what it is like not being able to voice her opinions?  Don't ever do that again, okay?  I was just plain unbearable."

"Okay, okay.  But I'm not going to apologize.  I enjoyed it way to much for that."

"Yeah, yeah what class do you have next?"  He feigned acceptance to the act, but all the while was planning revenge; it may require some help.

~*~

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall and sure enough Lucy brought her a mouse with a note.

_ Sleeping Beauty – I thought that I should at least uphold one of my promises so I don't come off as a lair- Dragon_

Hermione turned to face him and gave a quick little smile but as soon as she turned back the small mouse and transformed into a giant rat the was well alive.  It started moving toward Hermione and she screamed and leapt from the bench, in a feeble attempt to distance her self from the monster.

She screamed as it followed her around the Great Hall.  They Slytherins broke into laughter at the sight.  Hermione ran out of the hall not looking back.  The rest of the hall erupted into giggles of all sorts as they watch the mouse shrink back to original form, and the black kitten pounce on it.  Lucy quickly picked it up in her mouth and strutted around earning praise from every one before finally setting the rodent down on Snape's plate.

~*~

Draco went out to search for her later.  But he didn't like the reaction he got.  "Hermione?  I'm sorry it was supposed to be a joke.  I didn't mean to scare you.  Are you okay?"  

She shrugged him off at first, as if she was fighting an internal battle of whether or talk to him or not.  Draco put a hand on her shoulder.  She turned her head and her piercing eyes went straight through him.

"Draco, hic dedisabo.  Tuus cogitatio infatuas erat bene et abomino tu.  Nunc, adrides mea, cessa mea nudam!" 

She switch to Latin so she would concentrate on speaking and not let her emotions get the best of her.  She walked away leaving Draco staring after her, his mind working in over drive trying to translate what she said.

After a moment he shouted out across the corridor – "Errare humanum est!  Lapsus Linguae!"  (AN: A sneak peak of the next chapter to the first who can give me the translations of what they just said leave your email address.  All will be revealed in the next chapter is no one does.)

~*~

Draco was pacing the changing rooms before the Quidditch match with the Gryffindors.  

It was easy enough for her to avoid him.  They only had care of magical creatures, potions, arithmacy, and an occasional charms class together.  In every class she had managed to fill up the seats around her with other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuff.  And in Potions where they had to work together, well seat next to each other, she had concentrated the entirety of her mind to the work at hand.  She didn't even acknowledge his presence while her swift eyes read the text, and her hand took detailed notes.

He had once tried grabbing the parchment away from but realize that had been a complete mistake when her hate-filled, hurt eyes glared at him.  He gave the paper back with an endless amount of apologizes.  He left the class claiming to feel ill.

He tried to push it out of his mind so he could concentrate on beating Potter to the snitch today but it was a helpless and hopeless cause.  But wait Potter might know something I could talk to him while were flying.  No one would notice, they'll be watching the game.  ~Nice job Malfoy.  Maybe there is hope for you yet~

They were up in the air and immediately the Slytherin seeker started trailing the Gryffindor one.  "What do you want Malfoy?  Or are you just being lazy and waiting for me to find the snitch?"

"No Potter, I want to know hoe to make Granger forgive me.  Can you help me?"

"Don't you think you could have picked a better time then now to ask me – we're kind of in the middle of a game."

"I know that Potter, I'm just desperate I guess.  I miss her and I feel really bad about the rat thing, it was supposed to be a joke."

"I know that but how would you feel if a giant mouse was sent after you?"

"Point taken."  He paused as a Gryffindor goal was announced.  "Is there anyway you can help me?  Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, two things.  One, which I'm sure you've already done is apologize, the second is to just wait it out.  That's what usually gets Ron back into her good graces.  She just needs time give it to her and she'll eventually forgive you."

"Thanks Potter, but are there any things that I could do to get into those good graces right away?"

"I have discovered any."

"Oh."  But Harry didn't hear as he took off after the flash off gold.  It took Draco a moment to realize what was going on before he was able to give chase.  He closed in on him, putting just a few inches from their outstretched hands as they snaked their way around the pitch.

~Come on Draco, win this so she'll notice you.  She might even congratulate you on the win.  Okay don't push but at least she would hear you name announced~  

But, unfortunately Draco never saw Harry catch the snitch.  There was a loud thud, a lot of pain, and then all he saw was blackness, as a bludger hit him in the head. 

~*~Hermione didn't see Harry catch the snitch either but that was because she was watching the tragic events unfold before her.

Paul had grabbed a beater stick from Kevin and sent a bludger flying towards Draco.  Hermione didn't know if it was because he was trying to help the Gryffindor team win, or if he was jealous that she had dumped he at the Dance from Draco.  Either way the heavy ball was heading directly for the Slytherin seeker.  He was so caught up in trying to get the snitch that he never saw it coming it hit him just above his ear on the left side of his head.

Hermione was up and out of her seat running to the pitch followed by the bunch of students and all of the professors to see if they could help at all.

It was knocked out cold.  Snape mastered up a levitating charm and walked the unconscious boy up to the hospital wing and a prepared Madam Pomfrey.  

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Okay so I lied this chapter was amazingly easy to write, even if it is 2:30 am!! 

Well I for one am greatly saddened that Draco (Poor hot sexy Tom) had to get hurt; but it is for the good of the story I promise and all will be hurt and there will be no lasting damage.  I can't believe I'm already this far in the story.

There are eleven more planned chapters to finish off the school year.  I have some ideas concoctuded for the summer holidays and even further down the road their lives after Hogwarts, although I haven't come up with any ideas for their seventh year.

I also know that there has been any conflict outside of school with Voldemort or Lucious but as you will see that will start to appear with in let me think basically between chapters twenty one and twenty three might be before.

REVIEW PLEASE, It not hard just say 

"Keep posting' or 

"I hate it, you should never write another thing as long as you live', or 

'you have way to many spelling and grammar errors' or

 'I like the twist of events'  or 

'this is cheesy'

See not that hard, I gave you a lot of ideas

NOW what to look forward to in the next chapter:

1) If you haven't figured it out – that Latin translations

2) How seriously hurt Draco is

3) Hermione's reactions

4) Who all is forgiven

5) And I'm not sure I still have to write it (I only have the chapter title and song picked out)


	21. Reflecting and Realizations XXI

Okay this chapter will be full of thoughts from many different character maybe a little dialogue in the very beginning and the end, but not much and I promise to try to break the thoughts up so your eyes don't get dizzy in the long paragraphs of words. On second thought I might make the thoughts in the dialogue just to make my life easier  
  
Thanks for sticking with this story through this and after this there only ten chapters left I can't believe it!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not Harry Potter (as of yet) well yea, on with the tale/  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty ~ Reflecting, Realizations, and Reactions  
  
  
  
"Walls, Walls, Tumble and Falls  
  
Time, change, Clouds and Rain Through it all, I will stand Come what may Through anytime, no not to day Cause where there's a will there's a way I'm gonna, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, Until the finish I'll be strong" ~R. Kelly  
  
Without being asked or told Hermione followed Snape up around the bends and stairs of the castle up to the infirmary. She was quiet and praying for the best. He had looked so helpless when he fell. On a positive note, at least they were close to the ground during the incident.  
  
~Oh my God, he could have died and just for a stupid little gold ball and a stupid game. Stupid git - I hope he is all right~  
  
"-Miss Granger? Miss Granger can I help you?" Hermione was pulled out of the swirling concerns with Snape's drawling voice.  
  
"Oh no Professor I just came to see if Draco is going to be alright - he is going to be alright isn't he?" There was a hint of panic in her voice, the greasy professor didn't notice though.  
  
"Well, we have to see what Pomfrey says." She wasn't going away like he had hoped she would. There were streaks of worry hidden behind her eyes. "Are you going to go back to your common room?"  
  
"Once I find out if Draco is okay, sir."  
  
"Very well Miss Granger do try to stay out of the way." They resorted back to their silent walking with the seemingly lifeless form of Draco Malfoy floating ahead.  
  
"Oh dear, those boys always do get hurt in that silly game!" came the shrill voice of Madam Pomfrey. "What has he done this time?" She turned to Snape to have her questions answered.  
  
"He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, going after the snitch, and a bludger hit the left side of his head. He fell off the broom; they were only five feet off the ground or so. I'm not sure if he lost conciseness' when he got hit or when he hit the ground-"  
  
"It was when the bludger hit him, sir."  
  
"Yes well then, he's been out since then, I would say ten to fifteen minutes."  
  
"Oh, okay let's see how this boy got it." She bustled around checking the dilation of hit eyes, the bruises around his head, she healed the opened wound and fixed a broken wrist from the fall. "Well that's all I can do for him. I guess we can hope for the best he should wake up within the next few days. I don't think there will be any lasting damage. That one is so hard headed. Oh Miss Granger? Are you hurt as well?"  
  
"No Madame, I'm just staying to make sure Draco recoveries." Having said that, Hermione pulled up a chair to the right side of his bed and sat down. "You do think he'll be fine right?" Her eyes looked to the nurse imploring her to answer her question with a definite 'yes' or an 'absolutly'.  
  
"I do hope so dear. Just remember to remain quiet if you're going to stay in here. He really does need his rest."  
  
"Yes, mam."  
  
Hermione sat there through the rest of the afternoon her hand holding Draco, wishing, hoping, and willing him to wake up. Around five o'clock a worried Harry came in.  
  
"Oh I finally found you," he stopped seeing Draco in a comatose state, "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I don't know. Madame Pomfrey said he should be, something about his think skull being a benefit. But I'm still not sure - should he have woken up by now? He's been out for over four hours now." Her voice expressed a range of emotions from concern, panic, melancholy, hope, and desperation.  
  
Harry walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know Malfoy. He probably just wants the attention. He'll wake up in his own time."  
  
"Hey Harry can you stay here for a couple of minutes - I have to send an owl and I don't want to risk having him wake up with no one here."  
  
"I don't know about that Hermione. Don't you think Malfoy would rather wake up to nobody than wake up to me?"  
  
"Please Harry just a few minutes."  
  
"Please be quick." She gave him a hug and dashed out the door.  
  
Harry just looked at Malfoy, he didn't have the evil smirk across his face, and his eyes weren't piercing, and he didn't have the cocky I'm-so-much- better-than-everyone-else attitude. He almost looked normal. Harry felt like he could relate so he just started speaking his thoughts out loud, hoping that maybe they would penetrate the stiff shell around his foe.  
  
"I don't know what's going on between the two of you, and I'd like to say that I don't care but I do. Ever since the Masquerade Ball you both have been severely difference.  
  
"You haven't been the cocky bastard like you have been for the last five years. Sure you still insult every one, but you and I both know you aren't at the top of you game with them anymore. It might just be because your busy but I seriously doubt that. You're almost tolerable, and I want to know why.  
  
"Hermione, well she's distracted most of the time now, and whenever she is around you she is radiant. Her aura glows and she's happy. I can tell even though she tries to hide it.  
  
"Well she was happy up until you did that stupid practical joke on her. It was complete extremes. She got all quiet and was withdrawn she hardly talks in class anymore. It's kind of scary really Hermione not caring about answering questions.  
  
"I think your relationship is more than friendship, but since you guys have left me in the dark to help myself find a match, I can only make assumptions. Whatever you do please take care of her. I know Ron and I have made her feel like a third wheel, but we really do care and we want her to be happy."  
  
Harry heard hurried footsteps in the distance, so he finished quickly, "Just remember that."  
  
"Oh good Harry your still here."  
  
"I said I would be. Are you going to come down for dinner?"  
  
"Thanks and no I don't think I will I'm not very hungry. And if I do get hungry I know where the kitchens are." She nodded her thanks and defiance in one motion, dismissing and telling him she would be all right.  
  
He walked out knowing there was no way to change her mind. Hermione turned to Draco taking his hand once more. "I hope you aren't mad I just had to get something so I wouldn't miss the lecters and still be able to stay here. You can use it to once I'm done of course. Oh listen to me, I'm talking to a comatose patient."  
  
"That's alright dear. I do think he can hear you. It might encourage him to wake up, so go right on ahead." The medi-witch came over checking all Malfoy's stats and then she looked to the girl by his bedside. "I know you're worried about him, dear, but we can't have you getting sick yourself. You need some sleep and some food, he'll still be here tomorrow, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know that but I don't want him to wake up by himself. Besides, I'm just fighting some internal battles, I'm confused about something and they need to worked out, that's all."  
  
The nurse looked disbelieving but decided to let the girl stay. ~Certainly nobody else would even think about visiting Malfoy~ She gave a small "mmhmm" and went back into the depths of her office.  
  
"Okay Draco, I have to talk to you and I think this is my only chance to do that without being interrupted. I'm really mad at you about the whole mouse thing but I do not hate you like I said. I was just angry and I was venting forgive for that. And since I'm already asking for forgiveness please excuse my behavior from Potions and the whole silencing charm, thing.  
  
I don't what's different about you this year, but you have to know that I absolutely in love with the changes and I think I am falling head over heals for you. I am all in knots right now cause I don't know what to think and I don't really know how you feel, everything is just complicated, I guess.  
  
Oh I'm rambling now. Okay let's finish this up. I just hope that you are okay cause I don't know what I would do without you here." By now Hermione had positioned herself of the bed so she could look straight into his face, elbows and torso resting on the bed, with her feet under her on the chair. "Please wake up, please." She started crying.  
  
She put her head into his blankets and cried herself to sleep, resting on top of him. ~*~  
  
"Albus do you think they'll be alright?" It was the voice of Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Well I do believe Draco Malfoy will recover and in turn Miss Granger will recuperate."  
  
"Should we move Hermione to her own bed?"  
  
"No I think Mr. Malfoy will use her energy to help himself and she is all too willing to give it."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke with the streak of sunlight reaching into her eyes flickering them open. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. A lot of cots, pristinely white, clean and organized, and some pulled curtains met her sight. Oh yeah, I'm in the hospital wing. Draco, where's Draco? She realized he had been her pillow.  
  
"Oh good your awake," she heard from behind her.  
  
"Um, yeah, how long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"All night dear."  
  
"Hasn't there been any change?"  
  
"Not really. Theirs is some extra blood flow from where you had fallen asleep, but that's it." Hermione nodded trying not to show her utter disappointment. "Miss Granger, I know your rested, but you need to go down and have some breakfast."  
  
"No I'm fine, really. I couldn't eat anyway. It's a complex, if I'm worried I can't swallow." To disprove herself her stomach let out a loud gurgle of complaint. "Honestly I'm really not hungry." She protested when she saw the look on the nurse's face.  
  
"Nice try, now off to the hall with you."  
  
"No please I don't want to go. Please don't make me."  
  
"You have to go, not get out of here." Madam Pomfrey pulled her up and pushed her into the hall and warned her not to come back until she had eaten.  
  
Hermione didn't want to risk leaving the hall, what if something happened.. So she paced. It was the only thing she could think of doing, so for an hour she walked back and forth across the same paths watching Draco from a window.  
  
She heard foot steps and looked up to see the faces of Hannah and Terry, carrying..toast. "Oh please can I have just want to have one bite of that toast?"  
  
"Yeah we brought it for you when you didn't you show up to breakfast or dinner, you have to be starving."  
  
Hermione took a small bite and went back into the infirmary. Hannah and Terry followed, slightly confused. "Thanks. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me come back until I ate."  
  
"Oh." The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff looked at each other. "Have you been up here all night?"  
  
"Yes, but I have slept. It's just that nobody should have to wake up alone from a coma or anything like that. I didn't and neither should he, no matter how much of a jerk he is."  
  
"What about classes tomorrow?" Of course this question came from the Ravenclaw.  
  
"I already got that worked out. I had my parents owl me a tap recorder so Harry and Ron could record the lectures for me and Draco."  
  
"You think of everything don't you?"  
  
"Most the time." They were all quiet for a minute and Hermione resumed the familiar seat next to the bed.  
  
"What are you going to do until he wakes up? I mean you can't just sit here and stare at him. Well I guess you could, but that would get old." Hermione swept her glance over to a pile of books. The others eyes followed in the general direction. "Never mind, of course the brain-i-ac had her books to get her through anything."  
  
"I haven't started on them yet, I've been talking to him, a lot."  
  
"But he's in a coma-"  
  
"-doesn't mean he can't hear me." Hermione took another bite of her toast.  
  
"Sorry. Do you want us to bring you up some lunch."  
  
"That won't me necessary," said a new gentle voice entering the conversation.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" The three said in almost perfect unison.  
  
"I will have Miss Granger's meals sent up to her here since she is so intent on not leaving. I assume your friends are going to be bringing your assignments."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you so much I mean. It wouldn't be right to leave him here all by himself. I was hardly every alone went I was up here in September and, I don't know."  
  
His eyes twinkled with unclaimed knowledge, and he just made a small jester of understanding. "While you all are here, I have another suggestion for you all - are you up to it?"  
  
"Yes sir. We've been rather bored lately without the excitement of planning a dance," said Hannah, glancing around to make sure she was right in her assumptions.  
  
"Yes, well this is slightly different from planning a dance. Your class as well as the majority of the seventh years will be taking a trip. You are responsible for planning the trip: picking the destination, preferably not in Europe, organizing the groups, keep them small, under ten and try to mix up the houses, and formulate a list of supplies students will need to pack."  
  
The three students eyes glittered in the thrill of a new project, even bigger than the last to they had already conquered. "Wow, Professor. When is the trip?"  
  
"Middle Febuary, if possible. We want to give you all plenty of time to study for exams plus the seventh years have NEWTS."  
  
Hermione mentally did the calculations, "But sir, that's only five weeks away!"  
  
"Very good Miss Granger. I have faith in my pupils and if you need more time it can always be delayed."  
  
"Oh dear, well we're supposed to meet some of our friends for a snow ball fight so we have to go. I hope Draco wakes up soon Hermione."  
  
"Have fun you guys, and so do I."  
  
They two left and Hermione took Draco's hand in her own, forgetting the headmaster was there. "Hermione? Is there something you would like to share with me?"  
  
"Um, such as what, sir?" Does he know about my dreams?  
  
"I don't know something about you and another certain Prefect, perhaps?"  
  
Oh good it's just about me and Draco. "We're just friends sir, at times. I've been mad at him lately, and I think he was trying to prove something yesterday at the game to me, and that's why he didn't see the bludger. So I guess I feel guilty that he's up here."  
  
"I see so you and Mr. Stackhouse have harbored the same emotions dealings when it comes to Quidditch injuries."  
  
"I suppose so sir."  
  
"Well, if you need anything else you know where my office is, and the door is always open, if you know the password." Hermione chuckled at this, it felt good to laugh; she had been holding a grudge way to long.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
~*~  
  
Hannah was right; Hermione soon got bored studying the face of her fallen comrade. So she began reading, but the schoolbooks weren't interesting her as much as she would have liked them to. She had this nagging feeling she was leaving Draco out. She magicked up a book her mother used to read to her when she was sick, Matilda (Sorry the book is sitting on the book self by my computer and it was the first book I saw that a mother might just read to her child.)  
  
Hermione began reading the book softly out loud, telling Draco the chronicle of tales that led to a young girl learning about her magical powers and how to control it. A meal had appeared on a table next to Draco's bed, but Hermione ignored it and continued to turn the pages of the book. The words were inviting Draco to join Matilda on her adventure of her con of a father, the evil head mistress and her 'chokey', and the sweet Miss Honey. The sun was starting to set as the book was finally coming to a happy ending.  
  
"I really do hope you feel better, Draco," she said a few minutes after closing the book. She kissed his forehead and snuggled into her chair, resting her head in the bend of her friend's arm. She fell asleep soon afterwards, but it was anything but peaceful.  
  
~*~ She was in the tower again, the lone window and the one door, her only choice of exits. It was getting cold, the fire had long since died out and she didn't have her wand to start a new one. She heard voices and foot steps echoing on the stone stairwell that led up to her cell (that's really what it was wasn't it?)  
  
"Oh the mudblood is still here, good."  
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I here? How long have I been here? Who the hell are you? And I am not a MUDBLOOD, you git!"  
  
"Testy, aren't we? For your answers that's disclosed information, you are doing nothing, you are a hostage, and you have been here a week. I will not answer that last question it will all come out in time." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure if she should struggle against him, or go somewhat willingly to see if she could talk her wait out of what ever they wanted her for. Her thoughts were soon interrupted. They were standing outside another room. The light under the door glowed an evil green of jealousy and power.  
  
"You will not speak unless address to and even then your answers will be short and concise. You will control your temper if you want to live to talk again. Am I understood."  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll hold my tongue."  
  
They walked into the room and Hermione screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Severus hold her down, Minerva get the dreamless sleep potion, Poppy please conjure up some restraints." The three professor and the nurse were all surrounding the convulsing girl. Snape held her down as the and the softened leather bands were placed over her arms stomach and legs as her head of house poured a purple potion down her throat. She stopped moving almost instantly.  
  
"Albus what happened?"  
  
"She had a dream - a nightmare. It scared her out of her wits and her body started reacting violently."  
  
In the bed next to hers, grey eyes flickered open. He saw the adults all standing around a bed and strained to see through them to see who the student in question was. He was rather weak from not moving for so long and it hurt. He managed to glimpse stands of chestnut curls and immediately knew who it was. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and tried to get up. He lurched forward pushing through the Professors to get to Hermione. He had to grip the bed to stabilize himself.  
  
"Hermione? What happened to her?" Before he could get an answer he started undoing her confines, he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "What happened Professor, he said turing towards the headmaster.  
  
"She got caught up in a nightmare, Mr. Malfoy. We gave her some dreamless sleep potion and she's fine now. I think you should get back to bed, and Madam Pomfrey will want to check you out. That was quite a hit you took to your head."  
  
~Hit to the head? What the hell was this crazy man talking about? The last thing I remember is Hermione telling me she didn't hate me. Wait I think there was something Harry said to me to, about Hermione being depressed and withdrawn. And who is Matilda?~ "No, not until I know she's going to be alright?"  
  
"You two are more alike then you could even imagine. That's exactly what she said when you were brought here. She has been here every since. But I assure you she will be just fine. Now please go get the okay sign from Poppy.'  
  
Reluctantly the boy slid out from under the girl's head and went behind a curtain to get all his vitals checked.  
  
He too was given the dreamless sleep potion.  
  
There would be much to discuss in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke up in a bed, wondering how she got there. She glanced around searching for Draco and she instantly found him in the bed next to hers. She got up and went over to her chair and started staring at him.  
  
Twenty minutes latter his eyes flickered open. It caught Hermione off guard, "Oh my god, your awake! Thank goodness, I was so worried, " she said hugging him tightly around his neck. "Why couldn't you watch what you were doing? is the snitch that important?"  
  
"You aren't mad at me anymore?" He asked confused by her overwhelming welcome to him.  
  
"No of course not, I was just being foolish. It was stupid, I was stupid, please forgive me."  
  
"You aren't stupid, don't say that. I was the stupid one, why kind of guy sends a seemingly dead rat onto one of his closest friends? I am really sorry." They shared another hug. "So what happened anyway?"  
  
"You were hit by a bludger while you were going after the snitch at the match. It hit your head and then you fell off your broom."  
  
"That's good to know, but that's not what I'm talking about. What happened last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't know? I guess you wouldn't you were sleeping. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were all in here last night. Apparently you had a really bad dream that sent your body into shock."  
  
"It was nothing, I guess I over reacted to that to." She paused thinking for a second. "Wait a minute - you woke up last night? Oh my gosh, and I wasn't there to make sure you were all right. I'm so stupid, why did I have to fall asleep?"  
  
"Sleep, it's kind of a necessary thing to function. And I heard you were here the entire weekend it's more than I could ask for really. Besides, you were still here, you just weren't awake. Just as long as you're okay that's all that matters."  
  
"I suppose and I'm okay, I told you that."  
  
There was a knock on the door, they both looked over to meet the eyes of Professor Dumbledore. "Mind if I join you two, we have a lot to discuss."  
  
"Not at all sir." He pulled up a chair beside Hermione's while Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Hermione if you don't mind too much, I would like you to tell me about your dream."  
  
"I think I should go, this is kind of personal-"  
  
"No Draco you can stay, you woke me up from one remember?" She took a long pause before starting into her story. " This is the third or forth dream I've had. They're linked like a story. " Once she started the whole story just kind of spilled out. She did cry until the end. Draco moved to comfort her.  
  
"Shh, Mina, it's alright. You don't have to go on. Shh, it was just a dream."  
  
"I know but I think I should finish. They man pushed open a door and behind was Volemort sitting in a chair, Lucious, and, and " her voice broke to make room for a sob. She buried herself in her friend's embrace before going on. "There was a boy, my age strapped to the wall. There was a pool of blood under him. It was so sad, I thought he was dead, but he groaned when we entered the room."  
  
"Do you know who it was?"  
  
"Yes, sir. His head was bent down but he was pretty unmistakable." She turned to Draco, with fear in her eyes. "It was you." That was it she couldn't control it any more and tears stained Draco's clothes.  
  
~ME?~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
To be perfectly honest with you ~ when I started writing this chapter it was just going to be about Hermione confessing her love for Malfoy and him waking up and saying the same thing but I think I like this better.  
  
What to look forward to: 1) Draco's denial 2) Somebody's a tattle tale 3) the owl's come 4) How Does the Dragon reply  
  
If you don't review you will never find out I want at least five for this chapter  
  
By the way this is my longest chapter so far it's over 4,000 words I know for some people that's an introduction, but it's good for me**  
  
Before I forget the Translations of the last chapter if I can remember correctly:  
  
"Draco, hic dedisabo. Tuus cogitatio infatuas erat bene et abomino tu. Nunc, adrides mea, cessa mea nudam!"  
  
Draco, you have succeeded on making a fool out of me and I hate you for it. Now please leave me alone.  
  
(How very dramatic)  
  
"Errare humanum est! Lapsus Linguae!  
  
To err is too human. It was the slip of the tongue. 


	22. Persistant Letters XXII

Okay the long awaited well maybe not..Chapter TWENTY-ONE Ohh yeah and a special thanks to my Beta reader LILIAN  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are Red; Violets are Blue  
  
I wrote the plot; But that's all that I got, don't sue  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
  
  
Falling Head Over Heels ~The Story of Hermione Granger and Her relationship with Draco Malfoy~ By: Befuzzled  
  
Chapter Twenty-One ~ Persistent Letters  
  
"I'm writing to you, not to tell you that I still hate you; Just to ask you how you feel and how we fell apart? How this fell apart? Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do you think about your self? Do you miss you little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're all right? But we're all right; we're all right. It's been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart; you broke your children for life It's not okay but we're all right. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes, But those were just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive Now I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive." ~Good Charlotte  
  
They were walking away from the infirmary, without any sense of where they were going; they were silent. Hermione was quiet because she felt bad for revealing her dreams to Draco and Draco was still in shock. Dumbledore had dismissed them from classes for the day so they had a lot of free time to ponder over the day's revelations.  
  
" Hermione?" He startled her when it broke the stillness in the desolate hallway.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please don't hate me, I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"What happened after you saw me, hanging on the wall? Who else was in the room?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I blacked out, I think. The next thing I remember is waking up in the bed next yours." Her voice was quite, barely audible, unstable.  
  
"Do you think you know who the man in the hood was?"  
  
"It could be lots of different people, I guess. The voice sounded strangely familiar, like I heard it a long time ago or something." They were approaching the third floor corridor.  
  
"Can we stop talking about this, please? It was just a dream, and none of has come true. I don't know why I got so worked up about it; I don't even believe in that kind of stuff anyway. Don't take it too seriously, and please don't be mad at me for even thinking about that sort of thing happening to you. And don't tell anyone else, I already have enough on my platter I don't need to hear whispers in the hall about how I've lost it or gone crazy or anything li-"  
  
"Hermione, we'll drop the subject okay. I know how hard it is on you and I don't mind that much. We can't control are dreams can we?"  
  
"Well there is that dream potion. You know you just add a few ingredient to the sleeping draught and you can be dreaming about any number of things."  
  
He took her hand. They popped into their common room, alone again. "Do you have to prove me wrong about everything?" Draco asked in a joking voice.  
  
"Would I be me if I didn't?" The both gave a small laugh he sounded a little forced, but they were relieved that they were able to change subject so easily.  
  
"I guess not." He sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione next to him. His arm wrapped around her, "Who's Matilda?"  
  
"Matilda? Oh yes, Matilda! She's a character in book. She discovered she had magical powers when she started school."  
  
"How do I know about her?"  
  
"I read the book to you while you were in your coma state. I wasn't really good at the one way conversation thing, I felt stupid, and I couldn't study because I felt like I was leaving you out, so I read to you. My mother read that book to me many times when I was sick, I thought it was rather appropriate."  
  
That's not all you said to me either 'I'm absolutely in love with the changes and I think I am falling head over heals for you' he thought. "I see tell me more about your mother, please. Is she anything like you?"  
  
"There's not much to tell... She looks a lot like me, except for the hair and the eyes. I get the hair from my dad. And the eyes... I don't know, they seem to have a mind of their own. But, anyway she married when she was eighteen, she's been married to my dad for seventeen years, and they had me. They have a dentist practice together. As far as I know, and thanks to you, the whole school knows, I have no magical roots."  
  
"Sorry about that. Do you have any other siblings?"  
  
"I wish. But, no I'm the only one. It gets lonely sometimes but occasional solitude is a good thing. That's why I retreat to the library. It reminds me of home."  
  
Draco was raptly listening to every word. "Anything else I should know about you?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"When's your birthday, what makes you happy, your favorite color, food, pets, hobbies, fears, and I've been wanting to know this for a long time what type of shampoo do you use."  
  
"My shampoo?"  
  
"Yeah your hair smells so great." He ran he hands through her hair and then buried his face into it.  
  
"It's freesia, a type of flower."  
  
"Yum."  
  
"You are so weird. You're excited about a shampoo. You should go talk to Lavender and Parvarti; you'd get along nicely."  
  
"I can't help it. All, wait most girls smell good but you're intoxicating."  
  
"The scent of my shampoo turns you on?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"Oh brother. Speaking of which - what about you? Any siblings?"  
  
"In a way, but not really."  
  
"Is it like a close cousin or something?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I have a six-year-old sister."  
  
"I never knew"  
  
He continued talking. "But I haven't seen her since the day she was born. It is not adequate to have female off spring in the Malfoy chain." The last phrase was said in a harsh mocking tone. His body became rigid. "Stupid family traditions."  
  
"Is she, is she still alive?" Hermione was tentative, she didn't want to upset him anymore today than she already had today.  
  
"Yes, last time I heard she was at a wizarding year round boarding school. They send us a picture every year on her birthday. Father usually burns them, though. My mother had just named her when my father took her away. It's part of the reason I hated you; you're name reminded me of her to much. Hermia Arissa Malfoy."  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I had no idea."  
  
"No one did."  
  
"Thank you for sharing that with me it means a lot. More than you could know. I swear I won't tell a soul. I promise." She wrapped her arms around him. She sensed that he was near tears. "You'll see her again someday." And I will make sure of that  
  
"Yeah, maybe. There's something else I should show you too. I know we are both digesting a lot right now but this needs to be out in the open." He got back off the couch and went to his desk. He pulled a key from his robes. "This was the only safe place I knew I could keep them." He pulled out a sheaf of papers, all covered in words. "They're from Lucius. They're letters, I've been getting them since October I guess."  
  
He handed them over to Hermione and she began reading them:  
  
Draco, There will be a meeting on all hallow's eve. I expect you to be there. Make up some excuse to that loony head master of yours. Professor Snape may be of assistance there. I heard that damn mudblood made Prefect as well. Show her up and make her wish she was never born. She is a disgrace to the school, to the whole damn wizarding community. Make her pay for tarnishing it. Lucius  
  
Son, Where the hell were you last night? Our Lord was expecting you to be there, and you failed me. I suffered the Cruciatus curse and the same will befall of you when you return home. But for now your mother will make a good practice too. See what you have done to her? To me? I warn you: do not disgrace this family. Is that clear. Lucius Hermione stopped reading, tears were welling in hers eyes. "Have you shown Dumbledore these?" Draco shook his head and she went back to reading.  
  
Boy, You are pissing me off. That Parkinson brat wrote me that you were giving that mudblood bitch flying lessons, VOLUNTARILY! That better not be true for your sake. There will be another meeting on the ideas of this month you best be there, or else.  
  
Word just reached me that you danced with the mudblood bitch?!? I'm glad you were voted king or whatever the hell it was, you finally did something right. But then you messed it up by dancing with that piece if muggle born ass. Punishments are in order. What have a told you about associating with trash like her?!!  
  
Lucius  
  
There were at least fifty letters telling Draco what a disgrace he was to the family, the announcements of meetings, and the abuse his mother was getting.  
  
"Oh my god Draco. I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. How could someone be so evil!" She dropped the letters and threw her arms around his neck, crying onto his shoulder. "I'm done more damage to you, and all you've been to me this year is nice. I've made your life a living hell, and those are just words. Oh my, I'm so sorry Draco."  
  
"No, no. Shh. Hermione, you have been nothing but a god sent gift to me this year. I couldn't have gotten through it without you. He's just pissed off because I have joined as a Death Eater yet."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"Well u have to let him think that, but I don't want to be one. I wasn't sure but now I am. I don't want to be like my father."  
  
"I know, I know. Are you going to talk to Dumbledore?"  
  
"I don't know what good would that do?"  
  
"I know you don't like him much, but he's good at protecting people. Look at Harry." Just then a onyx eagle hawk flew in, and dropped a letter in front of Draco.  
  
"Oh look another letter from our pal Lucius. I'll read it out loud:  
  
The thread your life hangs by grows thin, boy. How could you embarrass yourself, not to mention me like that? How could you not see the bloody bludger? That damn Potter got the snitch again! Maybe we need to have practice? Just avoiding the bloody damn bludgers. You're pathetic. You got knocked out pretty bad as well. You deserve it. TRY not to fuck things up again.  
  
He's in a lovely mood."  
  
"Stop being so sarcastic. Would he really get that mad over a stupid game?"  
  
"No, but this wasn't a stupid game. It was a chance to show up the Gryffindors, an opportunity that should never be passed up. I'm surprised he didn't include something about Potter's ability to catch the snitch with a broken arm back in second year."  
  
"I remember that. Lockhart did a nice job 'fixing' he's arm for him, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, that old clown was worse at magic then that old fool we have teaching care of magical creatures."  
  
"Hey, don't insult Hagrid. Hagrid has not done anything to you or anybody else in this school for that matter to make you hate him so much. We proved that in second year too, when Harry was inside Tom Riddle's journal of memories. So stop insulting people for the fun of it, I mean, you stopped making fun of me. It wasn't that hard was it?"  
  
"No Mina, it wasn't. You, you're just different from everyone else though. You gave me a chance when everything you learned since when you entered into this magical world is the exact opposite of what I was raised to know. Hagrid doesn't like me anymore that Snape likes Potter-"  
  
"Yes but that's because you exaggerated that injury from the hippogriff after YOU didn't listen to him."  
  
"Point taken, but all I'm saying is that it's not a one sided thing. Keeping things how they are is easy. Everybody's comfortable with it, so why change if everything flows."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but it stills seems a little strange. You know the Slytherin prince with the Gryffindor Princess. If you can accept that, how come you can't accept the others?"  
  
"We just went over that. You're special," Draco said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They just sat there like that for a while.  
  
"Draco, I hate to cause a ripple in the lake, but what are you going to do about those letters? I know everything else is "comfortable", and I understand that. I just think you need to do something about your father verbally harassing you and threatening your mother-"  
  
"I know Hermione. I'll go talk to Dumbledore today."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Not yet, but it's getting closer."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was pacing outside of Dumbledore's office talking to herself the gargoyle guardian there as well. A million tiny things were running through her head and she tried to sort out each one with reason.  
  
Should I have gone up there with Draco? Will he need my support? What am I talking about? This IS Draco Malfoy after all - the big, bad Slytherin. He'll be fine. I'll be fine. Mrs. Malfoy will be fine. Dumbledore will know what to do if anybody does. EVERYTHING will be fine. No need to panic. Not that I'm panicing. Just...nervous. Ya, nervous. Anyone can get nervous. Why am I even here? We're friends, that's why I'm here. Because we're friends.  
  
Suddenly the gargoyle started moving, and Hermione thought Draco was going to come down but instead a puff of smoke instructed her to come up. So she carefully, walked up the stairs, uneasy and rather queasy in her stomach, trying to think why the Head Master would want to talk to her.  
  
She knocked as she approached his office, "Sir?"  
  
"Oh, yes come in Miss Granger," She walked in throwing a worried glance over to Draco who didn't help, just shruggs passively.  
  
"I was waiting in the hall and there was a message telling me to come up so I'm, um, well I'm here."  
  
"Yes, yes. Please sit down, can I get you anything."  
  
She shook her head, "No thank you, sir." She was still rather confused and bewildered.  
  
"You're probably wondered why I had you come up here?"  
  
"Yes, sir, just a little curious. Does this have anything to do with the letter's Mr. Malfoy has been sending Draco?"  
  
"Very much so. Mr. Malfoy here told me that he showed you the letters." She nodded simply. "You probably noticed you were referred to several times." Another quick nod. "He also told me that you told him to come see me and I thank you for that. I have not always trusted Lucius and this deepens the wall between us. I wouldn't put him past him to do the things he drawled out in the correspondence. I think it calls for immediate action. I have asked Draco if he wanted any protection charms or potions, but it appears that he's not the self centered young man people make him out to be."  
  
Hermione took the pause to glance over at Draco. He was staring straight ahead, past Dumbledore, through the jumble mess around him, just allowing his eyes to linger on the molecule of air in his presence. Hermione decided to grab his hand. He responding with a gentle squeeze and his face flickered into a fake, reassuring smile, as he glanced at her momentarily.  
  
The wise man watched this go on before he continued. "Apparently, he says we should be more concerned with your safety then with his or his mother's." Dumbledore stopped again turning to Draco to explain and ease the confusion from Hermione's face. The young girls eyes followed the path of Dumbledore's.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"He wants me Hermione. He needs me to become a death eater so he will only hurt me as a final resort. My mother serves her own purposes to him and will be used only as a last ditch effort. But you, you're muggle born. You mean absolutely nothing to him. You're interfering with the big picture and he will not let a worthless witch wanna-be allow him to be stopped. If he thinks you are the problem, he'll kill you, as easily as you or I would say hello."  
  
His face was strained he looked worried. And all of a sudden he looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in several days. Hermione tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Draco, if I can last through six years of Harry Potter being my best friends, fighting with you, and trying to do my homework, don't you think I can handle your father. I wasn't placed in Gryffindor for nothing you know." She squeezed his hand offering her reassurance. She lowered her tone to something more serious, in an attempt to keep herself from crying Have to be strong for him, he should be worried about himself not me "We'll make it through this."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
Okay I hoped you liked it, some what...at least a little. I am really sorry for the delay, for those of you who I don't have your email fanfiction canceled my account for some unknown reason but with a new year's mirical I got it back, or maybe that was me sending a hundred of the same email to the support staff I don't know but I want to thank you for staying with this thing.  
  
Again another thanks to my beta, Lil.  
  
Next Chapter to look forward to:  
  
1) Hermione and Draco find out about the charms and potions involved with their protection  
  
2) How could you do a potion with out Snape?  
  
3) Hannah and Terry finally find a fault in Draco and Hermione  
  
4) They make some rough arrangements for their newest project  
  
As always please review.  
  
Oh and so I don't have to add an author note after this: I am currently working on revising the first chapters, I know again. I have set a new goal for myself that no chapter can be under 2,000 words and some of those chapters are rather short in my standards so I have to fatten them up. It's also a chance to make sure the story is flowing and matching, blah, blah, blah. I'm working five chapters at a time so the first 5 should be revised right after I post this. 


	23. Meax Pax, Meis Vis XXIII

Disclaimer: Roses are Red; Violets are blue Note to JKR: I'm better than you. (Just kidding; please don't sue)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~ ` Falling Head Over Heels The Story of Hermione Granger and her relationship with Draco Malfoy By: Befuzzled  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two ~ Pax Meax, Vis Meis  
  
  
  
"And if I make it through the day Will tomorrow be the same? Am I just running in place? And if I stumble and fall Should I get up and carry on And it all will just be the same Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless I'm lost and I noticed I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say I'm troublesome; I've fallen I'm angry at my father It's me against this world and I don't care" ~Good Charlotte  
  
Hermione looked up at Dumbledore after a moment. "So what kind of charms are we talking about?"  
  
"Difficult and very extensive, but I have all my confidence two best students at Hogwarts in your year."  
  
"You mean you won't be performing the charms, Sir?"  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy. If you cast it on each other it will work better. Friendship and love are better protection that an old man can offer with a few muttered words. Look at Mr. Potter."  
  
Draco looked confused, unlike Hermione he didn't know what the Headmaster was talking about. Hermione tried to unscramble it for him, "So you're saying if we cast the charms on each other it will essentially work like Harry's mom dying for him?"  
  
"Essentially. Without dying for each other the bond would not be that strong, but with your magical skills and friendship it should be a good match against Lucius."  
  
The two students stared at each other before the Dragon spoke, "Do you trust me?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"I trust you, too."  
  
"Excellent. This will be a two-step task the first is learning and casting the charms. The second part will involve a potion that you will have to make together. It is very complicated. Professor Snape will only be able to tell you how to make it. Ask all the questions you need to, but once you start on the concoction you will be completely on your own."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Shall we go talk to Professor Flitwick so you can master this spell?"  
  
They nodded and followed the teacher throughout the corridors of the castle earning a few stares and second glances from the other students in the hallways. It was awkward enough to be seeing a Slytherin and a Gryffindor walking side-by-side in the halls, let alone, being with the Headmaster himself. Draco was getting annoyed.  
  
"Calm down Dragons, don't release your fury. Save your energy for the charms," Hermione whispered to the boy walking next to her.  
  
"Yes, Sleeping Beauty. Would you get them not to stare though, it's so agitated."  
  
Hermione quickened her pace to catch up to the professor and raised her voice, "So Professor, what other Prefect duties will you have for us after this?"  
  
Dumbledore, who has always been quick to catch on to things, vaguely explained "Many, many, more. Just one task at a time Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione said her thanks before hanging back with Draco without all the stares. "Better?"  
  
"Yes, I should have thought of that."  
  
"You would have if you didn't have such a hot head."  
  
"I don't have a hot head I just have a lot of shit going on right now."  
  
"I know and I'm going to help you get through it. What are friends for?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Liar, what about me? And Terry and Hannah? Even Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson?"  
  
"Those goons? No they aren't friends. I have a lot of enemies in case you haven't noticed; they're intimidating to most people. And Pansy, she's the definition of the words 'ditz'. I thought part of friendship was communication - you have to be able to talk to be able communicate, right?"  
  
"Okay, well you still have me. Oh good we're here."  
  
"Ah, Albus, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you all," the short Charms Professor greeted. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Well these two would like to learn some protection charms for an extracurricular activity."  
  
"Ah, very tricky charms those are - are you up for it?" They both nodded silently. "Let's get started then. Are you staying Albus?"  
  
"Just for a few moments, I suppose."  
  
"Okay then the words you nee to know are:  
  
Adorne meax pax  
  
Addere meis vis Adserere de maleficus  
  
Do either of you know what they mean."  
  
Hermione looked deep in thought as she began to speak her translation, "Provide my strength, give me -"  
  
"Give me my peace and protect me from evil," Draco cut in.  
  
"Very good. Now practice saying that phrase a few times and then I'll teach you the wand movements."  
  
For a half hour they practice reciting in unison. "I think we've got it Professor."  
  
"Oh yes. Well the motions are swish, flick, and flick for each phrase in the enchantment."  
  
"Well you both are coming along nicely with this. Meet me in my office once you are finished here."  
  
"Yes sir." They went back to studying the fluent movements and were soon in unison.  
  
"Now let's try casting the charms on inanimate objects for some practice combining the parts of the spell. Like I said it is rather difficult."  
  
They spent the next hour or so casting spells on pillows and chairs learning to the movements, sending sparkling white lights across the room that were absorbed on impact.  
  
"Professor, how much protection does this charm give?" Draco asked towards the end of the lesson.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it depends on the spell it's protecting from, the strength of the person who cast it, and the bond with the two people involved with the placement."  
  
"Okay let's say Hermione and I are good friends, I cast it on her, against the curtacius curse."  
  
"Well, unfortunately you would feel a lot of the side effects from the curse. It is a mighty powerful curse, and you are still an underage wizard, and let's face it you and Hermione have never been that close."  
  
"Oh." Draco was disheartened. It wasn't the answer he wanted. Dumbledore said they're bond would be strong. "I suppose we should get to the Headmaster's office now."  
  
"Yes I suppose. Take you for all your help Professor." They walked out of the classroom in the direction they had come from it. "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
"The old coon said our bond would be strong and then Flitwick said you would still get hurt."  
  
"Yes, he did. But Flitwick doesn't know that we are friends. Didn't you notice Dumbleodre said this was an extracurricular activity? Don't sweat it. If anybody has to do this I'm glad it's you. I trust you with my life you've saved it before."  
  
"Hmm, I still don't like the answer Flitwick gave us, though."  
  
"Get over it, honestly boy. We have to make a potion next and that needs all your concentration. Don't sweat the small stuff."  
  
"That coming from you who has been studying for exams that won't happen for another six months."  
  
"I'm not studying, I'm progressively reviewing."  
  
"Whatever you say Mina. Peppermint."  
  
~*~  
  
They knocked on the door. "Come in." They walked into the lavish office, to speak with Dumbledore. He was at his desk and Snape was sitting across from him. Hermione took the farthest chair from him and Draco sat in between the two.  
  
"Hello Professor." Snape just nodded the recognition. "Flitwick said we practice enough for one day so sent us here for the meeting, I guess."  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Now you will work with Severus on that potion."  
  
"I have been filled in on all the problems you've been having, Mr. Malfoy. I will not take any foolishness. This potion could be deadly if not made properly. I will take a week to make, and you two must be the sole participants in making it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir, " they now nervous prefect replied.  
  
"We will use a spare classroom so it cannot be disturbed. A password will be placed on the lock so only you two, myself, the headmaster, and McGonagall will know how to open it. I suggest you keep it that way."  
  
The two friends looked at each other, expecting the worse to come from the professor. They wanted to support each other but didn't want to show any affection in front of the cold and cruel teacher.  
  
"Now follow me we have some things to go over, before we start." The greasy Professor stood and left the room, robes billowing behind him as he sauntered through the halls and down numerous flights of stairs to the frigid dungeons. It passed up the normal Potions classroom without a backwards glance to an empty, abandoned room six doors down the halls.  
  
"Alohamora," he mutters and slammed the door opened. He conjured two desk and a chalk board and summoned a number of old books. "Sit."  
  
They students were not willing to test the strength of his patience at the moment so they obediently did as they were told and took the seats facing the blackboard.  
  
"Tonight we will just be going over the information surrounded the process and reasons for certain ingredients. We cannot start the actual making of the potions until tomorrow night. It has to be brewed the week prior to a new moon, and lucky for you two that will be approaching in just eight days. We have a lot to cover so I will not tolerate any disobedience and you must always pay attention."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Draco said as he watched Hermione pull out some parchment from her ever-present bag.  
  
"The main and most important ingredient is Dragons' scale. This is one of the most durable materials known to the wizarding world and very hard to come by, I suggest you use it appropriately. There are the usually fillers of wolf's bane and toad spawn. More of the materials include shell of a dragon's egg, thanks to that git, Hagrid cherishing the precious dragon of his, we have that as well, and we will also need a piece from each of you. " Snape kept randomly rambling off more and more ingredients as Hermione diligently wrote every single one of his words down.  
  
"These books will be useful in researching the concoction. Remember what I told you in your first year: I can tech you how to bottle fame and brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. This is so much more complicated then that. Once you start the fire for the caldron I cannot help you; I expect you to ask all you questions now and both of you must have a complete understanding of every element involved  
  
"I also ask you to keep your mouth shut about this. DO NOT tell anyone and that includes Misters Potter and Weasley, Miss Granger. " Hermione looked up upon hearing her name and gave a blank but understanding nod.  
  
"As with most potions, spells and curses, there is a counter curse. It requires having part of the original potion and will result in your death if the couterer choses so. So it is in you best interest to keep this from anyone and everyone. If one person found out and let it slip to certain others around here it could rather quickly get back to those who we are protecting you from. As a precaution we will destroy the potion once you have taken it, and will just remake it each time as necessary.  
  
"Read those texts tonight and give me a page report on the information. Bring it to class along with your other essays, I will read it and if I feel you can comprehend the process then I will send word to meet me here tomorrow at nine. If not you will have an entire months preparations before we can make it again.  
  
Go now and study, I will see you tomorrow and remember tell no one."  
  
Hermione shoved her scroll of notes into her bag and Draco grabbed her elbow to escort her out of the room. They walked in an excited, scared, and understood silence to the Prefect common room.  
  
"I guess this puts a damper on the trip we were supposed to plan," Draco said disheartened.  
  
"Not necessarily, " Hermione rejoiced holding up a letter from Terry and Hannah with their list of ideas. Hermione laughed as she read it.  
  
Hermione, (and Draco since you follow her around),  
  
We came here expecting the walls to be screaming with the ideas you two managed to brew over the trip but were utterly shocked to silence when we walked in to not even a chalkboard of organization ideas.  
  
We realized this was our chance to contribute to this little team effort of our as more than just the clean up crew, so we set to our own work. We made a list of exciting placed around Europe we didn't want to travel to far from home and what's there to do in Australia, America, or Asia? Those stupid "A" places.  
  
Well anyway that list is attached to the back of the little letter of ours. On each of your desk we placed class list for the entire house so you can begin to think about what groups to set up or at least how many people should be in the group.  
  
So at your leisure, of course, please select a few of our ideas and then leave us a message or um just talk to us in the great hall.  
  
Yeah well we are going to go relax now,  
  
Your accomplices,  
  
Hannah and Terry  
  
Hermione handed the wit filled note over to Draco and watched in amusement how his face first expressed confused anger, then relief, and anticipation.  
  
"I would love to get started on that, but right now I think we have more important things to attend to, would you agree?"  
  
"Most definitely." They sat sided by side at the table scribbling notes as the each skcowered, reread portions from their books, and paced them back and forth. They traded and compared notes and finally sat down to write a page long report on the potion.  
  
As Hermione wrapped up the now scroll long essay they started talking about other things, "Do you still have the other potions essays we had to do for tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh yeah, about that, I kind of thought, that you would um, do them." Hermione's eye tightened to slits, they almost looked closed, her face began to turn beet red, and her hands began to shake.  
  
"You WHAT?" Draco was almost scared, all this over homework?  
  
"Geez, Hermione calm down. I was only kidding. I gave them to Snape a week ago to hold onto. I told him that we didn't trust each other not to lose them. Gods, girl, what would you have done if I really didn't have them?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"On second thought, not really." They sat in quiet for a few comforting moments. Two cats emerge from no where taking a content, and territorial seat on their owner's laps, purring. "Hey there Lucy. Been terrorizing the mice much?" She purred louder as he stroked her back and arched her spine to fit his hand.  
  
"Do you think this will really work?" Hermione popped the question from no where.  
  
"I sure as hell hope so." He began to move his hand over to his friends but the kitten shot him a look telling him he better not stop petting her, so he substituted by moving closer to her. "As much as I hate to admit this, you were right and Dumbledore does no what he is talking about half the time."  
  
Hermione sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "This is my entire fault, isn't it?'  
  
"No, why would you say that?"  
  
"Well, if I wasn't your friend you dad wouldn't have any problems. If I hadn't let you get the best me back at the beginning of the year we never would have had the flying lessons and then I would never know who Romeo was and then things would be so less complicated and ."  
  
"Mina? Shut up please. It's really not you fault I reciprocated the feelings. I provoked you at the start of the year. I told Snape that lie about the flying lessons. I was the one who forced you to find out about the partner thing during Halloween. And I'm the one with the bastard father causing all of this. So don't blame yourself. We'll get through this. Okay?'  
  
"Yeah. Draco?"  
  
"I don't want to go back to my dorm tonight; will you stay here with me?"  
  
"Of course, I don't want to go back either."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione whispered dreamily. Draco laid his head on top of hers and they were soon both peacefully asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco,  
  
You have passed my test meet me at nine.  
  
Ss  
  
P.S. Inform Miss Granger.  
  
Draco quietly put away the short note he received at lunch and jotted a quick one to Hermione  
  
He walked over to the Gryffindor table, standing behind Hermione and made a rude comment to Paul as he sneered. "That was a cheap shot you took at the match Gold. Afraid that was the only way PotHead could win."  
  
"Not exactly," he responded just as coldly with his own glare.  
  
That wasn't the response Draco was looking for but thankfully Weasley had his own temper. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing, you would know about Weasley." He pressed the note down the back of Hermione's robes. "Trash like you doesn't catch on to much."  
  
Hermione turned around and sarcastically supplied a "Sod off, Malfoy."  
  
"That was original."  
  
"Yeah kind of like the same hair do you been sporting for the past six years."  
  
"My hair is perfect, I see you've finally tamed yours down."  
  
"Yeah, and I did it the muggle way. No spells or gel" This brought a laugh from the rest of the table, but infuriated Malfoy and he walked off without another look back.  
  
~*~  
  
At nine o'clock they waited patiently in the cold empty classroom. Snape arrived late carrying all their need supplies.  
  
"Start exactly at nine thirty and every night you must add new ingredients at that precise time. You may start down a do not mess up."  
  
He retreated to the back corner and the two stared at each other. "Good luck, they whispered at the same time and started mixing the ingredients.  
  
~*~  
  
They next day Draco was wearing a new look and all of the Gryffindors at the table the past night pointed it out.  
  
"Oh, was Malfoy offended by the muggle born?"  
  
"Oh Malfoy can't even decide how to wear his hair by himself."  
  
"Geez Draco I was only playing into your game I wasn't serious."  
  
"So you don't like it?"  
  
"No I do, I just didn't know I could affect you that much." He just shrugged.  
  
"You didn't really - you just pointed out something and I agree. I needed a change the same look for all these years; what was I thinking? And now I can save some money on gel and spend it on more important things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I don't know what ever catches my eye."  
  
"Whatever you say, shall we go see what Hannah and Terry think of our decisions about this trip."  
  
"Why not? Then after the meeting or whatever this is you can help me with the aritmacy homework."  
  
"I'll help; I will not do it for you."  
  
~*~  
  
"So the idea of just the random numbers for the groups works with you guys?"  
  
"Yeah, it's simple and it's fair. If any groups with totally dissemble each other we can always change out. But how many people do we want to be in each group?"  
  
"Terry didn't you mention something about having four or eight people?"  
  
"Yeah so we could put equal numbers from each house into the same group. Right now I think eight would work better so everyone has someone they are comfortable with, do you all agree?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "Well I'm comfortable with all of you, and hardly any of the Syltherins, so what's that mean?"  
  
"That you are weird," Hermione said flatly.  
  
"That hurt," Draco said as he made the display of clutching his robes and falling onto a couch.  
  
"So are you trying to imply that you want the four of us to be together and just split the other students into groups of eight?"  
  
"Well that wasn't the intent exactly but that sounds like a great idea to me!"  
  
Finally the Ravenclaw spoke again, "Okay so how many groups would there be when you subtract the four of us from the equation? What is that? Twenty- three? I think. So when you number just number up to twenty-three so we can get two into every group from each house."  
  
"That's logical."  
  
"Duh. I am a Ravenclaw for a reason."  
  
"Okay that's out of the way. Did you two pick a place to go yet?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yes half are going to Paris and the rest are going to Rome?"  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Draco asked.  
  
"How about both? We have half the amount of people so we can travel twice as fast."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and saw that glazed look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"The Louver and the Roman Coliseum, and all the museums in France and Italy."  
  
"Now Hannah do you still think we'll be traveling twice as fast?"  
  
"We could give her a time limit?"  
  
~*~  
  
They met every night at nine o'clock preparing the materials they would have to add at half past.  
  
Each added material changed the color of the potion visiting all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
Within the week they were done and the potion was absolutely perfect, settling on a pure milky white. And on the new moon they drank and casted their charms on each other.  
  
Adorne meax pax  
  
Addere meis vis  
  
Adserere de maleficus  
  
Bubbly warmth spread over them and they felt completely safe and secure, especially when they were close to each other.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
My good ness it feels like every fourth chapter is a nightmare to write. I had severe brain damage while writing this one. It took forever and then I forgot to include something about the trip after I brought it up. I am so stupid sometimes - and to Kevin - shut up before you even say it.  
  
What to look forward too: 1) they begin to feel the effects of the charms and potion 2) More trip planning 3) Another Quidditch match (Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff) 4) And some not-so-welcomed-visitors  
  
I would like to apologize for the amount of time in between the chapters, with track, and we just got a new computer so I've been busy transferring my files this story just kind of got lost in it all. I ran out of ideas when I started writing this so it's taken forever. To keep myself from getting bored I have been writing chapters to later editions of this tale if it ever get that far. 


	24. You Have Visitors XXIV

Disclaimer ~ Roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own Harry Potter, there, now don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three ~ You have Visitors  
  
"I am a man, of constant sorrow. I seen trouble all my days. I bid farewell to ole Kentucky. The place where I was born and raised. For six long years I've been in trouble, No pleasure here on earth I've found. For in this world I'm bound to ramble, I have no friends to help me now." ~The Soggy Bottom Boys  
  
  
  
They each looked quizzically at the other and simultaneously asked, "Are you okay?" Draco blushed and urged her to answer first.  
  
"Never better, you?"  
  
"The same. It's kind of a weird bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach and all my arms and legs are sort of tingling. Hermione, why are you glowing?"  
  
Hermione looked at her hands to see what he meant, a pale white light shone meekly around her skin. She looked up to see the same halo around Draco. "I don't know but you are glowing too."  
  
"Professor? Professor! Could you come here please?" Snape emerged from his office at the back of the class room.  
  
"Yes? You didn't kill each other did you?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. We were wondering why we are glowing."  
  
"Are you?" he asked unconcerned.  
  
"Just look at us-"  
  
"We have white halos around are whole body."  
  
He looked up and studied them. "I don't see anything."  
  
'What?!"  
  
"I wouldn't. The spell has just created a link between the two of you. No one else, beside you two can see it so don't worry. It just shows that you are connected. What color did you say it was?'  
  
"White. Why? Did we do it wrong or something."  
  
"Hmm. No, Miss Granger, you did not do it wrong I was just curious. The color of the auras carries a special meaning. There are the colors of blue, green, red, yellow, purple, gray, black and of course white."  
  
"What do they mean?"  
  
"I, unfortunately, am not entirely sure. Only a select few wise wizards no that, it is only on record in a half dozen books. The head master would like to see you now. I expect your papers to be perfect tomorrow."  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"You heard me Mr. Malfoy. The assignment from class today. I expect both of yours to be absolutely perfect."  
  
"But, professor, can't we have tonight off. We've gone through a lot."  
  
"Oh Draco stop complaining before he makes write another paper on this potion."  
  
"You should listen to her, for a Gryffindor she usually knows what she is talking about."  
  
Draco crossed his arms in a disappointed manner. "This is absolutely ludicrous. We put our life's on the line and all you two could think about is a stupid assignment; so typical, my ex-favorite professor and my ex- Gryffindor friend, thinking about books, literature, and potions."  
  
"Malfoy, would you like to make it a two-scroll report due on my desk before breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
"No, sir, I was just - oh never mind. You said Dumbledore wanted to see us?"  
  
"Yes. The password is Jolly Rancher."  
  
"Thank you sir." Hermione started, "For all your help I don't think we could have pulled this off with out you. I know you don't like me much, but I do hope you accept my gratitude."  
  
"Come on Hermione," Draco said pulling her hand and dragging her out of the room. Hermione jerked her hand out of his grasp. "What?"  
  
"Aren't you going to say thanks?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco, after all that he's done to help us you aren't going to thank him just because of a stupid assignment. I would have expected more."  
  
"Do you have a point? Or are we going to go see Dumbledore?"  
  
"Hmm. I'll walk by myself, thank you very much. I don't want to associate with those who aren't appreciative of those who help them." Hermione started walking off leaving a dumb founded Slytherin in her wake.  
  
He let out a long groan, "Thanks, Professor," he said hastily and went after Hermione who has just rounded a corner. He called out to her, "Hermione? Are you happy now I stooped to your, wait I rose to your level and thanked him." He turned the corner and didn't see her. "Where'd you go?" He slowed his pace trying to figure out where she got to so fast.  
  
"Gotcha!" she yelled jumping on his back from the shadows of the opposite bend.  
  
"MY good, Hermione," he said, letting her slide to the floor. "Don't do that again."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think jumping on you would scare you that much."  
  
"It didn't."  
  
"But I thought you said-"  
  
"You didn't let me finish. Don't disappear like that again. What if Lucius had taken you, or Voldemort."  
  
"I'm sorry. I could see you the whole time if that helps. Should we go to Dumbledore's office now?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose if we have to," he said allowing her to take his hand.  
  
They walked silently through the darkened corridors of the now darkened castle with only a few strategically placed torches to light their way. "What was the password again? Jollie Ranches?"  
  
"Jolly Ranchers."  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life, widening it's birth to make way for the upwards spiraling staircase leading to the headmaster's office. Draco put his hand up to knock but before he could tap out a rap the door was pulled open.  
  
"Come in, come in. I assume it all went well."  
  
"Yes Professor. Well I guess it did. I didn't know what quite to expect."  
  
"Nothing bad happened so I guess that means alls well."  
  
"Yes, yes, I see. Care for some tea?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Um.do you just have some plain water?" the aging man passed over a magically cooled glass of water.  
  
"Thank you sir." He took a small sip. "Is there a particular reason you wanted to see us?"  
  
"Oh yes. I just wanted to discuss what you are currently going thought, what to expect and see if you have any questions." He too took his turn to pause and start at his tea. "So what do each of you feel like?"  
  
The two teenagers looked at each other. Hermione took the initiative to begin first. "Well there's this great sense of I don't really know.inner peace?" Draco nodded his head in simple agreement. "My arms and legs are kind of prickly like there are waking up from loss of blood flow. I feel somehow whole. Draco?"  
  
"Yeah. There's just one thing bothering me. We are both glowing. Snape wouldn't go into detail about it before he sent us to you."  
  
"What color is it?"  
  
"White." They answered simultaneously, with committal.  
  
"Ah, white, the purest of the halos."  
  
"Pure sir?"  
  
"Yes. There are different color shields with different strengths and guidelines ranging on the spectrum from your brightest white to the deepest of blacks. I'm sure our Potions professor expressed the colors." They nodded in compliance. Dumbledore stood to retrieve an old text off the cultured shelves scattered around the spaciously cramped office. He handed it to Hermione. "Page 1365."  
  
Hermione flipped through the pages carefully in an attempt not to damage the historical book. "Could you read that out loud for us."  
  
"Yes sir:  
  
If the Precarious Potions is combined with the Vis Charm  
  
The castors will have created a link between themselves. This link, as well as the strength of the protection, depends On their heart, and how much of it they put into the spell, How much they concentrate on the construction of the potion And the connection they have established with the partner(s) They are trying to protect.  
  
The Precarious shield has a variety of levels, which are demonstrated With the glow or halo around the persons it is performed on. As in most things some colors come as more of a rarity.  
  
Black - you are bitter enemies at heart and this will only provide protection from week curses and mild poisons. The things to worry about are not necessarily out side forces, but instead each other  
  
Gray - You do not trust each other, thus this spell is not much protection and you have wasted much time perfecting it. Beware, be warned, do not believe.  
  
Purple - a political color for political people. At least one of you has lied to convince the other into something you wanted or thought you needed for you safety. Though the intention were good the misinformation backfired and left you final protection charm with only mild abilities.  
  
Blue- An extremely common color. You both are well-mannered towards each but could never be more than just simple friend, though you both pretend to be more. You do not know each other well and are not suitable protectors for the other. It will be more of an effort to learn the weaknesses than it will be to ward off some average spells.  
  
Green - The average, the median. You are friends: trusting, loyal, but not totally committed. You are at point where the relationship can slip either direction to acquaintances or sub-sibling. You will be spared against many common spells that are seen on day to day bases up into the regions of complicated enchantments.  
  
Red- the best of friends and each other's secret keeper. You are extremely trusting of the other. You express of love of understanding and loyalty to the other. It is quite like a sibling relationship. Your bond is strong and so is your protection shield. You will fare well through strong levels of evil  
  
Yellow- Oh you both believe you are meant to be lovers and the friendship runs deep and is mutual. You are an excellent and quite rare pair. Your love will survive, as well as you relationship and the protection charm will hold through most curse except for of course the Unforgivable curses.  
  
White- Purity in it's true form. This is the rarest shield achieved. The castors have been able to overcome every other color shield before reaching this far. They have grown together after much turmoil to a simple understanding, and with out (most commonly) knowing it feel into love, the deepest and purest. Your bond is the strongest by far and will help you escape most curses unscathed. It will provide week protection against the Unforgivable curses as well but the damage will still be noticeable and will recover some recovery.  
  
That's all it says about the shields, sir."  
  
Dumbledore sat drinking he's tea for a moment letting the new information sink into their heads. Draco sorted out first, nearly spilling and spitting out his water. "Wait just a bloody second! Did that book say that Hermione were in love?!"  
  
Hermione scanned the White profile again, with a gasp she covered her mouth. "Oh my gods."  
  
"But, how could that be? We have just become friends this year and even that has been a struggle. No one really knows and I doubt many of them would except a friendship how can a book say we are in love?"  
  
"It's the mysteries of the mind, body and soul Mr. Malfoy. Not everything has an explanation. The text also said you may not realize the state that your relationship has progressed to."  
  
"But, but she's Gryffindor Muggleborn and I'm, well a Slytherin pureblood. We are hardly compatible."  
  
"Opposites attract and from what I saw at the Concordia ball, you defiantly attract, or didn't you notice?"  
  
"We just danced together!"  
  
"And at the stroke of midnight?"  
  
"HOW do you know about that, terry and Hannah were the only other ones in there?"  
  
"I have sources."  
  
"Was it boot of Abbot? I'm going to put them into a permanent silencing charm."  
  
"It was neither of them. And you have nothing to fear Mr. Malfoy, no one will know of your relationship, or anymore than you want them too. Not even I can see the halo that binds you two."  
  
"Hermione do you have anything to say to this?' He looked over to her. She was slouched into her chair; she had passed out from shock. "Hermione? Hermione? Wake up Mina. Come on am I that bad to think about?" he pinched her cheeks probingly.  
  
"Perhaps you should take her up to the infirmary."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that." Draco placed a hand under her knees and around her neck. She was practically weightless. "What's wrong with her? She hardly weighs anything."  
  
"It's a side effect of the charm. Your bodies will conform themselves to help each other out if you are in need. You are going to carry Miss Granger here so her body made her lighter."  
  
Draco was slightly taken aback. "Oh, as long as she's alright." He began to walk out of the room, but Hermione's body began to sag. "Thank you sir." Then he mumbles under he's breath "Typical Hermione."  
  
~*~ (AN: I haven't even started the purpose of this chapter beware it's going to be long)  
  
Draco had fallen asleep in the bed next to Hermione 's in the infirmary the previous night and was awoken by her soft murmurs. "Draco. Dragon wake up or we are going to miss breakfast. Draco." Her face was hardly an inch away from his faces and he Slytherin's eyes began to flicker open.  
  
"Oh hey, are you feeling better. You sort of passed out on me up in Dumbledore's office last night."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. It wasn't you, I promise. You aren't that bad it was just kind of a lot to take in and after the prior week I guess I couldn't take it anymore. Hey did you ever get that potions essay done?"  
  
"Oh shit. Don't worry I'll help you with it. We don't have it until after lunch and we have a free period before it. How much have you already done?"  
  
"Um, half a scroll. It's basically the introduction and the thesis leading into some of the history, rules and touching on the ingredients. I still have to do the process, results, side effects, and my conclusion. Think that's enough to fill up the rest of the scroll?"  
  
"Definitely. Was it my fault that you didn't get it done?"  
  
"No not really. I was just to tired to go get from the common room and work on it here."  
  
"Why didn't you summon it then?"  
  
"Because I am an entirely brainless git, who was to tired to process the thought of using magic at such a late hour of the night. In other words I never even thought about it."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well let's go get some breakfast, that is after all why you woke up."  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
"Oh come one admit it. I have been friends with Ron and Harry enough that all you think about in the morning is food, and in Ron's case truckloads of the stuff. What do you have first?"  
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
"Okay I'll meet you in the common room when I'm through with charms."  
  
(A while later.)  
  
"Draco are you in here yet?"  
  
"Yeah I'm over here. McGonagall let us out surprisingly early today. I only have about three inches left."  
  
"Wow, what was the occasion for such an early dismissal? Is that about twelve lines?"  
  
Draco was still writing as he spoke. "She never said. She just showed us the lesson of the day. She didn't even give us an assignment."  
  
"Okay well I'll leave you alone since you almost done I don't want to disrupt you." Hermione walked over to the coach, made herself comfortable, and began reading a book. About fifteen minutes latter Draco surprised her by sitting next to her. "Finished already?"  
  
"yep and that's as good as Snape is going to get it. He has given us so much extra stuff to do this week I think we deserve a break." Draco put his arm around her shoulders and while grabbing the book asked, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Just one of my favorite books. It's a fairy tale."  
  
"Wizards have fairy tales?"  
  
"Um, they might but this is a muggle book. Beauty and the Beast."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Oh you should read it sometime it's really good. This cruel prince is turned into an ugly creature and given a magical rose. If the rose wilts before he can get someone to love him then he will forever remain in his cursed state."  
  
"So what happens in the end?"  
  
"Read it." She shoved the book into his chest.  
  
"Aren't you in the middle of it."  
  
"Yes, but I have already read it half a dozen times."  
  
Hermione leaned up against Draco and watched him look suspiciously at the book before it opened it to the cover page. To her surprise he began reading out loud. Entranced by the words she rested her head in his laps and he mechanically stroked her hair as he read. The made it through the intoduction of the prince and the village people with the odd inventor and his beautiful daughter before their peace was interrupt by five adults.  
  
"Excuse me for disturbing your reading Mr. Malfoy," spoke the headmaster, "but your parents are here. They have come for a visit.  
  
Draco protectively moved to keep Hermione out of their sights. He got up and walked over to them before they could get closer to the couch. "Mother, father, to what do I owe this surprise?" he asked nodding to them. He also accounted his head of house, and the Gryffindor head of house, Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"Just coming to see how are son is doing this year, since he doesn't relpy to our letters." The voice was cruel, cold, and deep. It made Draco grimace slightly, though he would never let his father know.  
  
"Oh I am sorry. I have just been rather busy as of late. We were working on the dance and now we are planning another event for the rest of the students. And of course I have my studies to occupy a lot of my time as well."  
  
"You couldn't take two minutes to reply to us?"  
  
"I'm sorry father, I should have. How long are you staying?"  
  
"As long as we feel necessary."  
  
"Oh well, professor Snape, I don't think I will be able to attend class today my essay is on the work table, if you want it now, or I could send it down latter."  
  
"Thank you Malfoy." The Professor strode over to the table to grab the scroll. On he's return he saw the shielded figure of Hermione. He did not allow he's face to canvas he's shock and continued he walk back to the side of Minerva. He causally whispered into her ear what he saw as Draco tried to nonchalantly show he's parents out of the room along with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay Miss Granger, they are gone now," came the drawl of the greasy professor.  
  
She sat up slowly and as in disbelief quickly scanned the room. "Thank you professor. Do you know why the Malfoys are really here?"  
  
"Not really. But I'm certaintly glad we finished that potion last night. I hear the Headmaster told you of what the color shield meant?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And with the news of you waking up in the hospital wing - it was quite shocking?"  
  
"Rather shocking, actually. I was caught off guard."  
  
"Do you want to enlighten us?"  
  
"I think I should talk with Draco before I say anything more, it's he's secret too, I guess. Why? Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you?"  
  
"Do you think we would be interrogating you if he had?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"What were you two doing in here anyway?" came the off handed question from her transfiguration professor.  
  
"Well it was our free period. I was going to help Draco on he's potions essay. He didn't finish it because of me last night, but he only had a few lines left when I got here so I started reading -"  
  
"Imagine that, " sorted Snape. Hermione chose to ignore the comment.  
  
" he was interested in what the book was about so I gave it to him to read. He decided to read it out loud. I guess we lost track of the time."  
  
"What book was it, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh it's a muggle book, The Beauty and the Beast."  
  
"You got Draco Malfoy to read a muggle book?" McGonagall asked in incredulity.  
  
"Well yes, but he wanted to read it. It has some magic in the book; transfiguration actually." The headmistress looked absolutely delighted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm actually going to stop here and divide this chapter into two. I have another few pages to write and it will involve a lot more writing. I'm trying to get this done and dividing it will get this out to you faster.  
  
What to expect in the next chapter: 1) More discoveries with Hermione and Draco 2) The (grown-up) Malfoy 3)Curses 4) Humor (Maybe?) 


	25. The Malfoy Charm XXV

An: This is basically the continuation of the previous chapter originally meant to be part of it but splitting it up didn't really hurt anything.  
  
*Disclaimer- I don't want to take the risk of you to sure but if you want to share please do I don't own Harry Potter Coo'? (Sorry my friend wanted me to put that - don't hate me)*  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `  
  
Chapter 24 - The Malfoy Charm  
  
  
  
(Still have to think of a song was expecting this be part of the last chapter - any suggestions?)  
  
"So Draco, what have you been up to recently?" His father's voice was cold, severe, and suspicious.  
  
"Not all the much, not really anything out of the ordinary. I've been keeping up with my school work, Quidditch, and my prefect duties." It was all true and honestly Hermione wasn't out of the ordinary - anymore.  
  
"How is you school work going? Does that wretched mudblood still have better grades?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But she devotes every spare second to studying or reading. If she would do half as much stuff as I do her grades wouldn't be nearly as high."  
  
"There are no if, ands, or but, my dear boy. You are a pureblood now start acting the part and be better than the filth you unfortunately have to learn with. I expect you to be better than her and all the other dirty blood around here."  
  
Dumbledore who was walking silently, slightly behind them decide this was the opportune time to jump in for Draco's benefit. "That feat is nearly impossible. Miss Granger, whom I assume you are speaking about, has quite the gift for absorbing knowledge. And as young Mister Malfoy stated, has her priorities set, on studying, and fulfilling her prefect duties. She had almost not accepted being a Prefect with fear it might interrupt her ability to study."  
  
"That is all irrelevant. My son is the smartest wizard in his year."  
  
Draco watched silently as his headmaster and father went back and force. "That is all quite true and Hermione Granger is the smartest which and top student of her year."  
  
"For now. Now will you excuse us so we can have a family discussion with our son."  
  
"Yes, for now I will stay out of your way. Mr. Malfoy remember the prefect meeting in my office tonight to discuss the advancement of that trip I assigned you all to plan." Draco nodded and watched he's safety walk off into the distance down the corridor.  
  
"Now what is the real reason you haven't been replying to my letters? Do you not want to join our Lord?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"I have been very confused as of late. I want to join," he lied through his teeth, "I just don't think this is the right time for me to do so. With school and all the other students I don't want anybody to get suspicious especially Potter and all his groupies."  
  
"Oh? And why would they get suspicious of an up-standing citizen like yourself?"  
  
"We hate each other, and none of them trust me."  
  
"I see. We will talk about this more later after I have spoken with the Drak Lord. Now let's go see the project the muggle-loving git was talking about."  
  
"Yes, sir. It's in the prefect common room, where we just were a few minutes ago."  
  
They proceeding to walk back in the direction of the third floor corridor, stood on the trap door, and Draco whispered the password. They gracefully popped in to see Snape and McGonagall discussing something with Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hello again, Severus, Minerva," Lucius Malfoy said blatantly ignoring the presence of the Gryffindor girl. She wasn't all that shocked, but she did look slightly infuriated and made a point of it.  
  
"Good afternoon, Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." There was a lot of sarcasm in her voice that startled even Draco. It wasn't like her. The older Malfoy glared at her for a moment before turning up their noses.  
  
"Draco here was just going to show us the trip project he has been working on it." They way he spoke, implied that he believe that no matter who else helped Draco was the brains and leader in the group, and he alone was the one coming up with the plan, the others were just his submissive minions.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger was just starting to tell us about it. It seems they all have worked very hard and there isn't much left to do." Draco nodded in agreement with his Transfiguration teacher. The aging woman turned to Severus, "I think we should go now, we have things to discuss with the headmaster that just can't be put off any longer."  
  
They left the room with out further discussion. "Aren't you leaving too, Mudblood?" Lucius asked. Hermione ignored him. He walked purposefully over to her. "Mudblood, I asked if you were leaving as well."  
  
She turned defiantly towards him, trying not to let her emotions take control of her, or let anything slip that she wasn't supposed to. "Oh, were you talking to me? I didn't know. See my name is Granger, or if you like Hermione. I don't remember reading 'Mudblood" on my birth certificate anywhere. And if you don't mind, I have more of a right to be here than you do. I after all am actually a prefect and you, fortunately, are just visiting, I promise to keep out of your way. I'll be over here going over some notes."  
  
She turned and sat on the couch closest to the fire. Lucius looked ready to kill. Not many people stood up to him, he didn't tolerate it, especially coming from a stupid, dirty, Mudblood. "You have no right to be here. You are a filthy little muggle born. The only reason you are here is because of the absurd muggle-loving headmaster."  
  
"Do not insult Professor Dumbledore in front of me. He is a great man, and you for one, are just jealous of all his accomplishments, that you will never even come close to surpassing. I may be muggle-born but I have better marks than you ever hand in your entire seven years at this school. You weren't even in the top ten of your class." Hermione spoke scornfully not even looking up from her text.  
  
Draco help back a smirk, he enjoyed watching his father be put in his place, but was afraid of the repercussion he would take. ""This school does contain records in its libraryAnd how would you know that?"  
  
. Even Tom Riddle had lower marks than I. A Mr. James Potter and a Miss Lily Even did quite well few years ago, though."  
  
The deatheater's face was turning quite red. "You little bitch. Mucius Totalus! That might help you think about what you say."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth in retor still filled with rage:  
  
"So what am I not supposed to have an opinion Should I keep quite just because I'm a woman? Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled When a female fires back Suddenly big talk don't know how to act So he does what every little boy would do Making up a few false rumors or two That for sure is not a man to me, slandering names for popularity It sad you only get your fame through controversy But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say."  
  
Hermione snapped her mouth shut, when she realized she was singing. Draco was shocked as well.  
  
"Oh not a bad voice mudblood. But please stop speaking while we discuss Draco's project."  
  
The pissed-off Gryffindor crossed her arms and sat grudgingly on the sofa once more. The she turned to Draco.  
  
After all of the stealing a cheating you probably think that hold resentment for you But uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong. Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I would know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you It makes me that much stronger It makes me worker hat much harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me fighter It made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thinker It makes me that much smarter Thanks for making me a fighter."  
  
With that she stood to leave and presumptuously to go complain to Dumbloredore or Madam Pomfrey. They Malfoys all let out a laugh, but Draco's was forced.  
  
"Maybe she'll learn her place after a while with that charm on."  
  
Draco ignored the comment and kept his face emotionless, a skill he had long since learn. "So for this trip we are going to be put in random groups of inter-houses from about four to eight people. Half with go to Rome and the other portion will go to Paris. As Prefects we get to go to both, as supervision and for enjoyment."  
  
"That's sounds interesting, " it was the first time he heard his mother's voice on this excursion of theirs.  
  
To his dismay his father picked up on the fact that Hermione would be apart of his group. "Couldn't you find a way to get out of the group with the Mudblood?"  
  
"Only if I reneged my duties and privileges as a Prefect. It could always be worse though. I might have been put in a group with Potter and Weasley. Plus if she annoys me, you have just shown me a terrific spell to make her shut her trap."  
  
"Very well."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was forced only to think to herself instead of her usual rant- filled mutterings. And even then, it was coming out in a sing-song tone. She stormed off to the infamous gargoyle and began singing off different combinations of candy, finally earning admittance with Butterfinger.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, how can I help you?" he questioned as she lightly rapt on the door.  
  
"Sir," she clamped her hands over her mouth as even the simple word spoken sounded like it was going to break out in a chorus of art.  
  
"I see the Musicus Totalus spell. Would this have anything to do with Mr. Malfoy's visitors?"  
  
She nodded silently sliding into a chair opposite his desk. "It should wear off in as little as a few hours, or we could go ask him to take it off?"  
  
Hermione looked up shocked, and defiantly protested in the shaking of her head.  
  
"I suppose you wouldn't want to do that would you? No I guess not."  
  
Hermione mouthed her thanks before walking back to the Gryffindor common room. She left a note saying she would be around the castle alone. She decided to include something about the curse but not who actually cast it. She needed want to cause any more problems than necessary. She left walking up to the owlery to send a relatively same message to Draco's dorm so he wouldn't try to find her when he's parents eventually did leave. She headed off to astronomy tower to wait, of course with a good book for company.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Draco's parents left right before dinner started in the great hall claiming they didn't want to eat to school food when their own was so much better. Draco was relieved, he needed to find Hermione, and talk to her and explain. He was sure she already knew most of what he had to say but wanted to assure himself that she didn't hate him.  
  
He sat down in his usually spot at the Slytherin table and watched tediously as hordes of people moved through the great wooden doors. He watched as a red headed girl walked in soon followed by a boy with the same color hair and one with jet black hair. He expectantly got up hoping to stop Hermione before she got a chance to sit down. But she never came in. Curious he went over to the Gryffindor group, trying to be his 'old' cocky self, "Where's Granger?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"That's kind of why I asked, Weasle."  
  
Harry, used to always mediating between Hermione and Ron stepped in. "Didn't you hear? Something went wrong while she was practicing the Music charm or something and now she's stuck singing everything she wants to say until it wears off."  
  
Draco was slightly satisfied that they were cooperating for him, but more curious why Hermione hadn't told them about the truth - his parents namely. "So where is she?"  
  
"She never said, or sang for that matter. She left us a note in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Draco simply nodded and strode off through the doors not really hungry.  
  
"That was bloody weird," Ron said as they watched their nemesis walk off.  
  
"Yeah, it was," they both agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco wasn't quite sure where to look. He knew she wasn't in the Prefect common room. He had been in there all after noon with his parents. And she obviously wasn't in the Gryffindor common room, according to Potter anyway. There was always the library but that would be predictable. He began to walk aimlessly around the castle and found himself in his dorm room. There was a school owl perched on his desk.  
  
He swept some treats across the desk I front of it and took the letter the now familiar scrawl addressed it to him.  
  
Dragon,  
  
First thing we need to find you a better code name nick name whatever this are. The translation of your name is not really original is it? No, I guess not. Wellas you know, your father cast that curse on me and everything is coming out in rhyming lyrics, even my thoughts. I went to Dumbledore, I didn't tell him much but he talked enough t share that all I could do was wait for it to fade or ask Lucius to take it off (like that would ever happen.)  
  
I'm avoiding people until I get used to not talking or it fades. I'm sure it will fade before I get used to not talking. Well any way I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be around so you wouldn't get all hot- headed and worried or something. I guess I'll see you around.  
  
Sleeping beauty.  
  
He was relieved to know that she was all right but the note still left no clue to where she might be hiding out. He thought about it more - where would be the least likely place she would be. The divination classroom or Snape's class were on the top of his list.  
  
He exited it through the Slytherin common room and went straight down the hall to his favorite class. He looked around the silent classroom and quickly ruled out her presence of being there and he went to in the direction of he's next idea.  
  
He climbed the many different staircases leading to his intended goal. It was plenty of time to think. Hermione would never really force herself to suffer those exasperated smells or tea leaves and perfumed oils. It just wasn't her. She would look for a quiet place where no one would think to find her - The astronomy Tower. It was quiet this time of year, with snow still covering it. It was high enough to evade the sounds of down below and it wasn't commonly used except for summer night snog sessions and midnight stargazing.  
  
He was already most of the way there just the last spiraling staircase to go. He quietly climbed, praying that Hermione was there and he wasn't just wasting his energy to discover some snow banked rooftop. One more turn and he reached the top, trying successfully to control his breathing as not to alarm her, if she was in fact there.  
  
She has transfigured some objects into a oversized comfortable chair and functioned a clear covering over her. She had some small torches more for light then heat since it was obvious her has cast a warming charm. Her hair flowed around her as she read every word in the book laying open in her lap. She was completely rapt in it. Draco tried to think of a nice thing to do, to announce his presence, apologize, and hopefully make her feel better. He muttered a few words with his wand pointed at himself before climbing the last step.  
  
She gasped when he started singing, and turned abruptly from the pages of her book.  
  
"My gift is my song And this one's for you"  
  
He went and sat next to her, brushing hair out of her face.  
  
"You can tell everybody That this is your song It may be quite simple now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind That I put down on words How wonderful life is Now that you're in the world  
  
I sat on roof I kicked off the moss (he sang while pushing snow around with his foot) Though some of these verses Well they've got me quite cross Bit the sun has been kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
  
Excuse for getting but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue But the thing is what I really need  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes that every seen  
  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is now that you're in the world I hope you don't mind oh I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is now the you're in the world"  
  
Hermione smiled and applauded, still not trusting herself to talk, or for the open her mouth. Draco removed the charm from himself.  
  
"I'm sorry. My father is a jerk, and he doesn't like to be proved wrong by anybody, much less a muggle born. I just want to say that I'm proud of you. You stood up to him more today, that I usually ever do. Stupid Gryffindor blood - it really will get you in trouble one of these days."  
  
She shrugged sheepishly, almost and gave hi a friendly hug. Hermione wanted to thank him but all her thoughts were still slightly sing-song so she took out a quill and some parchment.  
  
Thanks Draco. It was beautiful. I will never know how you know about Elton John. How did you find me anyway? I know I didn't tell anyone, not even Dumbledore though he probably knows anyway.  
  
"Elton John, he's a wizard, well a sqibb. Why do you think most people think he is so weird? As for finding you, I just looked for the glowing aura. No not really I just thought of the least likely, quiet place you would be. So what book are you reading."  
  
She handed him the book before writing I don't like to leave things unfinished.  
  
"Hmm, and I thought I was going to read this whole book to you."  
  
You still can. Your voice relaxes me; it's really weird. Up until this year your voice sent chills up and down my spine.  
  
"I assume it was foreboding chills not 'oh god Draco Malfoy is actually talking to me' chills?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I guess we really changed this year. Mind if I sit with you?" Hermione's head shook.  
  
Draco positioned himself leaning against one of the arm-rest. Hermione laid her head down on his chest and he opened the book to where he left off and began reading again. With in the hour Hermione had fall asleep against him and he soon followed suit, dreaming of the tale only with himself and the girl in his arms in the place of the characters.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
What to expect next chapter: 1) I'm skipping ahead like a week or two to Valentine's Day, with a few surprises 2) The music charm obviously vanishes 3) There might be a test of the protection charm but I haven't decided yet.  
  
Well you obviously read Now review cause I said. 


	26. Valentine Surprise XXVI

Chapter Twenty-Five ~ Valentine Surprises  
  
"So I've got to try to keep it inside Cause you will never, never be mine If I was the one who was loving you baby The only tears you cry would be tears of joy And if I was by your side you'd never know one lonely night If it was my arms you were running to baby I'd bring you love in these arms of mine If I was the one in your life" ~Ruff Endz  
  
Hermione awoke with a start the next morning. She slept well, especially comfortable, but she realized she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in a bed at all. For a moment she thought she had fallen asleep in the common room on a couch again, but that was before she picked up the sound of Draco's soft breathing. She was laying on top of him.  
  
She looked around trying to recall where she was and why exactly she was there, with Draco. It was a quiet setting with the rising sun reflecting off the snow. Snow? They were outside? Oh yes, she remembered now. She had escaped to the Astronomy Tower the night before waiting for that dumb music curse to wear off. Draco had found her after she hadn't shown up to dinner, and he read to her until she slept.  
  
The charm! She wasn't hearing herself sing in her head anymore it must have worn off, at least to a degree. She decided to risk trying it. "Draco. Draco wake up. The sun's coming up." She started poking him. "Come on wake up it's beautiful, all the colors are reflecting off the snow."  
  
He grumbled a little and twisted his head to the other side of the chair. Hermione gave up and stood up. She walked to the edge up the enclosure she made last night and peered out across the newly frosted grounds. The snow was absolutely perfect, still undisturbed by the rough, trashing feet of the other students it was peaceful and extreme bliss.  
  
While her body was adjusting to the morning cold Hermione's arms wrapped around herself. She stood there for a few undisturbed moment before another pair of arms wrapped around her. "I got cold." Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"After all the poking I did you woke up because you got cold? You're simply unbelievable."  
  
"Hey, you're talking," he said hugging her more tightly.  
  
She twisted around in his arms to face him. "Yeah I am. I kind of feels a little weird though. I know I was only under the curse for about twelve hours but it's like it's still there. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Like phantom pains or something?"  
  
"I guess. I'm afraid I'm going to break out in song in the middle of class or something."  
  
Draco laughed thinking about the prospect. "yeah I can just see you in potions, standing on the table top telling us all how great wolfs bane is or something. How many points do you think Snape would take off for that?"  
  
"More than Gryffindor has."  
  
"Well you don't have to worry about that today, it's Saturday. Do you think you should go see Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Hermione shook her head defiantly, "No. She'd end up wanting me to stay in there for days for observation and load me down with chocolate frogs telling me how much they help. I'll talk to Dumbledore later."  
  
"Okay." He paused remembering something. "Oh crap I forgot about the Prefect meeting to go over stuff for the trip. I was just talking about that with Dumbledore and my parents yesterday."  
  
"There was a meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, yesterday evening. Do think Terry and Hannah will abolish us?"  
  
"Well I don't want to wait to find out. Let's go see if they're up yet and I think I can go see Dumbledore and little earlier than I planned."  
  
Hermione transfigured all the things she "barrowed the night before, grabbed her book and draco's hand and fled down the stairs back to the main part of the castle.  
  
"Slow down woman. It's still dawn we're probably close to being the only one's up." Draco braked pulling back his hand while still holding on the rampant girl.  
  
"But Draco we've missed so much. I mean a whole meeting and everything, oh I feel terrible. They're going to think we're sticking them we all the work and the Headmaster what will -"  
  
"Hermione with all due respect shut up. You're right about us missing a lot, including dinner."  
  
"How can you think about food when there is so much other stuff going on."  
  
"I don't know, I'm growing I guess. Let's go down to the Great Hall and see if they're serving yet."  
  
"You know they aren't it still way before seven o'clock. I have a better idea let's go down to the kitchens. The house elves are always willing to give us stuff. It will be efficient and then we can go find professor Dumbledore and explain are absence."  
  
"Good idea. Let's go slowly it's much to early to go running through the halls we'd have to take points from ourselves and that's not very fun."  
  
"If I t makes you feel any better I could always just take them from you, so you wouldn't have to take them from yourself."  
  
"Awe isn't that sweet, and who's going to take them from you?"  
  
"No one. I would have just cause running through the halls, so no infraction would be made."  
  
"Know-it-all."  
  
"Wanna-know-it-all."  
  
"Nope, not really. I could always just ask you." Hermione smacked him, playfully on the shoulder. "Well I was just being honest."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Professor Dumbledore we've been looking for you." Hermione called out down the hall to the tall, aging man.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you this early in the morning."  
  
"Well first I just want to apologize for missing the meeting yesterday. Draco just told me about it this morning. It's my fault he missed the meeting too. He came up to the Astronomy Tower to keep me company after what happened yesterday and all and we got caught up in a book."  
  
"Miss Granger, there is no need to worry. There was no such meeting yesterday."  
  
"But sir, you told me yesterday that you would see me at the meeting and -"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I was just trying to get your parents to leave as soon as possible. By providing you with a necessary engagement it gave them a reason to leave."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Yes, well I see the charm has faded Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes sir, but it feels like it is lingering in the back of my mind or throat."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it will feel that way for a while. It takes time for a spell to fade on his own. I will write to Mr. Malfoy and request that he remove the charm, or I will go to the governors."  
  
"You don't have to do that sir, I'm sure I will be fine."  
  
"Oh Hermione stop being so noble and let the man help you, or do you want to burst into song in potions?'  
  
"Point taken. Thank you sir, that would be very kind and appreciated."  
  
"Good day to you both and try to stay out of trouble."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked off. "I never thought I'd see they day when you would stand up for the same cause as Dumbledore, or you teaching me gratitude." Draco just laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
All the prefect were sitting in the common rooms discussing more plans for the trip, until they was nothing left to discuss it was all planned out: the groups were named, their destination divided as well as traveling arrangements. They were going to leave is three days time.  
  
"What the day's date?"  
  
Hermione glanced at her notebook, "The thirteenth."  
  
Hannah squeeled, "That means tomorrow is Valentine's Day."  
  
The was a successive groan from the other three in the room. "Oh god, Hannah. You aren't really into the poetic words, candy, and flowers are you."  
  
She looked sheepish for a second, "No, not entirely. I just think it's kind of fun, and a good distraction from everything else."  
  
"So do you two have plans?" Hermione asked Hannah and Terry.  
  
"Well I didn't but since Hannah is apparently set on having fun tomorrow I guess we will make them. What about either of you?"  
  
"I'm reading a book, since there is nothing I can do with this task anymore."  
  
"Same, I guess. I'll probably going flying later in the day though."  
  
"Fun stuff."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
~*~  
  
They were reading in the prefect common room later that night, well Draco reading yet another timeless tale to Hermione. "So are you busy tomorrow night, Mina?"  
  
"No like I said earlier I think it's all very silly, so I'm just going to read. Why what did you have in mind."  
  
"Oh nothing really I just thought it would be a good time for another flying lesson. It's been a while since you;'ve had one and its about time so you stay fresh and we can see what has sunk in to the full brain of yours."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"As a train wreck."  
  
"But Draco, I haven't been on a broom for month and even when I was on a broom regularly I still sucked at flying. I don't really want to."  
  
"But you got to. What would our dear friends Professor Snape say if I told hi you were refusing you oh-so-special lessons?"  
  
"I don't know and nor do I really care. Be a dear and don't make me, please."  
  
"Please I don't want to fly alone tomorrow night."  
  
"Well than call a Quidditch practice or something. Your team would understand I'm sure. I'll beg if I have too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, but it sounded good. I am not going to fly."  
  
"You don't have to just sit on the broom."  
  
"Where were we in the story?'  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"Fine. Alright I'll go to your stupid lesson and waste perfectly good reading time. What time?"  
  
"Dusk."  
  
"Okay, can we get back to the book now?'  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I want something first."  
  
"What could that possibly be?'  
  
"To give you this." He held a box to her, it was the length of his hand.  
  
"Draco, my goodness what is it?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
She gave him a doubtful look before pulling off the sealing ribbon. The lid came off smoothly, and her eye light up with her saw it. It was a chain with alternating links of silver and gold and it had a beautiful pendant. It was of two intertwining hearts or gold and silver with a gem of ruby inside the enclosure of the gold and an emerald trapped inside the silver.  
  
"It's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous," she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him.  
  
He helped her put it on. "Oh I can't thank you enough. I'm still working on a gift for you. It's taking more time then what I thought. I know I'll have it around spring break for sure."  
  
"Oh did Mina forget about Valentine's day?'  
  
"No, no it has just been rather difficult to find this um thing. I've been looking for it for weeks now."  
  
"Please tell me what it is."  
  
"I can't, and even if I could I wouldn't not until I know I can actually produce it. But in the mean time have this," she leaned up to him and kissed him. "Consider it an I.O.U."  
  
"I will. And this doesn't cancel out the lesson."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Is it time to get back to the book yet?"  
  
"yes Mina, heaven forbid we separate you from your books."  
  
"I know, who would even imagine it?"  
  
"Not I"  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco is this really necessary?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you mean I don't have to be here?"  
  
"No you don't have to be but now that you are what the point of going? Come on it will be fun. Get on the broom."  
  
"Somebody is just a tad bit bossy." She stepped over the broom. "Okay, now what?' He climbed on behind her.  
  
"There's something I want to show you." He took control of the broom and distracted her with conversation.  
  
After about ten minutes of flying she finally asked, "Um where are we going?"  
  
"Away."  
  
'Away where?"  
  
"A surprise. Just relax I would never let anything bad happen to you. It may take awhile to get there. Don't give that look I've had it approved by Dumbledore and our heads of house. Calm down, go to sleep just don't worry about anything."  
  
"Easy for you to say. You aren't being whisked off to some unknown part of the country by some boy."  
  
"And that would be a good thing, I tend to lean the other direction, you like being straight. You should feel very special and all I haven't done this for anybody before. And who said it was ever in the country?'  
  
"Draco Malfoy take me back or tell me where we are going right now?'  
  
"Relax brainiac. It's still in Europe just not England. We'll be back to school in plenty of time for classes, and even if we aren't or we want to sleep I have gotten us excused from all the morning classes tomorrow. Don't give that look it the whole school. I claimed they needed time to pack, organize get last minute things from Hogmeade, you know."  
  
"Draco you are abusing your rights as a prefect."  
  
"And you get the luxury of enjoying those abuses as you like to call them."  
  
"You're sure we won't get into any trouble?"  
  
"Positive, trust me and relax."  
  
"I do trust you." Hermione stared out at the sights and gazed at the stars, informing Draco on the myths behind the constellations. She eventually talked herself to sleep. This was all the better for Draco, he figured it would be a much better surprise this way. An hour or so later he finally woke her up.  
  
"Mina, wake up, we're here."  
  
She was still groggy from her sleep, "Where's here?"  
  
"Venice. Here I brought you a change of clothes so we fit in a little better, and I can set up a patrician behind this building so we can change."  
  
"You picked out my clothes? Muggle clothes?"  
  
"Kind of on one of the trips I took with McGonagall to Diagon Ally, we went to Muggle London and I had some lady pick out an outfit for you."  
  
"You've been planning this since December."  
  
"Yes, I told you I had everything planned out."  
  
She tightly entangled her arms around his neck. "You amazing. You'd make the best boyfriend ever."  
  
He laughed to himself. She was just outside the loop of what his plans were. "Well shall we change." Hermione nodded enthusiastically. She was rather pleased with the outfit he got her. No doubt he was watching what he choose since he was in the presence of her head of house but it was still lovely none-the-less. And she certainly was dressed for the holiday. She had on a red, one-strap dress with asymmetric lines and light ruffles at the hem. It came complete with a matching pair of red strappy shoes and to off set the color a little bit a white shawl (thing). She did a spell to fasten her hair in an up do and decided to use the same make-up spell she used at Concordia just to add her own touches.  
  
"Mina, are you done changing yet?"  
  
"Yes, and I must say you have great taste." She stepped out side the patrician and was again delighted at what she saw. Draco was dressed in a pair of dark khaki dress pants and had on a matching red shirt to match the dress. The top three buttons were un-done giving it the young and sexy look. "Wow."  
  
The word reached Draco, "I was about to say the same thing, my mouth just wasn't working. You beautiful Mina." He shrunk down her other clothes in to a neat small package and placed it in his pocket. "Shall we go don't want to be late for the reservation." He offered her arm and her excitedly took it.  
  
They were seated at a small table out side a restaurant, quietly talking over dessert. They was a slight lull in the conversation and Draco took full advantage of it. "Hermione we've been friends for a few months down and I know that's not very long but I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione smiled and took his hand. "No, I wouldn't like it." She watched as his face turned into a look of hope to depressed rejection, "I would love it." His eyes shot up and looked into hers, relief, and ecstasy visibly showing.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really." They shared a kiss. "What time do we have to head back?"  
  
"If I had a say never but I don't so I'd say in about two hours."  
  
"Perfect." They paid for the meal and spent time walking hand and hand down the streets, looking at people and the beautiful architecture.  
  
"Well we have to go back now."  
  
"Do we?"  
  
"Yes, come on don't putz we have a train to catch."  
  
"A train but what about the broom?" "I have it still. But we might actually be able to sleep on the train and it's going right into Hogsmeade we'll arrive at dawn. Unless of course you want to ride the broom back?"  
  
"No, no, no the train sounds wonderful."  
  
The sat comfortably on the train next to each other, talking about what little the had left and soon found themselves supporting each other as they slept.  
  
They train whistle awoke them the next morning and they casually walked off the train and to both their surprise Dumbledore had a carriage waiting for them. Draco offered her a hand up, "M'lady."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
The separated and each going to their own dorm room as the castle emptied out of students on their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`  
  
Wow this kind wrote it's self, I had nothing to do with it, and it wrote itself fast. I opened word at what 10 and it only 1133 now ( know it's kind of short a lot of talking and what not it was just to finally get them official and fill up time space, a little foreshadowing). Maybe y'all were meant to have this chapter.  
  
Well what to expect next chapter: 1) Skim over the trip mentions the importance maybe 3 - 6 pages 2) Hermione Tells Harry and Ron 3) Completely jump ahead to spring break find out what Hermione is up to 


	27. Let Loose in Europe XXVII

Disclaimer ~ I ain't got no string to hold me down and I'm getting no money to hold me up so please don't sue. `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Falling Head Over Heels The Story of Hermione Granger and her relationship with Draco Malfoy By: Befuzzled  
Chapter Twenty -Six ~ Let Loose in Europe  
"On my own, pretending he's beside me, All alone I walk with him 'til morning. Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me In the rain, the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever." ~ Les Miserables  
"Could we please have your attention?" Hermione yelled over the talkative voice of the exciting sixth and seventh years. "We just have to remind you of a few of the little thing you need to remember."  
  
"You have to stay with you group the entire time, no exceptions," Draco started starring at the Slytherins who had started grouping together. He sent a smirk in Hermione's direction. She hadn't thought to use the volume charms. She sent a light glare to him. "Half of you are going to Rome and the other's will be in Paris. The Prefects will be traveling back and forth between both places to make sure you are working. There is too be no magic, at all. If you have any problems wait and find us for help, we will determine the severity of the case and take action."  
  
"Each group will be provided with muggle notebooks and pens. You are not required but it may prove helpful to take notes or copy down insightful information about the sites you visit," Terry hinted. "It's best if the group shares the responsibility behind that."  
  
This was to be Hannah favorite part. "As you leave we will transform your robes into muggle clothes before you use the port key. You will have some say in want you want to wear, but it will be our decision on what to allow and not to allow. Understood?"  
  
"Now line up in groups for the time your portkey is leaving. Draco and I will take those heading off to Rome and the Paris departees should see Terry and Hannah before you go."  
  
The group of four prefects split off into two different directions, at two different doors leading into the Great Hall. "So how do you want to divide the groups?"  
  
"Can you manage to fit all the guys? And I'll make sure none of the girls try to escape as sluts?"  
  
"That works, Mina, but can I have the please of dressing Parkinson?"  
  
Hermione gave him a quizzical look and just nodded before calling out for her first group. "Can we have the 9:45 groups please?"  
  
Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Vincent Crabbe, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, and a large group of Ravenclaws ambled over. Draco started the well practiced and rehearsed speech.  
  
"You will be spending a beautiful day in Rome. There is much historical value to this trip and I encourage you to absorb it. Most of you day will be spent around the tour sites involved with the Ancient Romans, but there will be a brief amount of time to do your own exploring.  
  
"Do any of you know how to handle muggle money? Flinch-Fletchy I believe you are muggle-born, correct? Yes, well then you will be placed in charge of sorting out your affairs to balance around you day. Also included in that wallet are some tickets you'll need to get into certain venues. There should be plenty for your meals." Draco almost phrased it as a question looking over to Crabbe.  
  
"Keep your portkey because it will bring you back at you specified time, which is..um-"  
  
"6:45 this evening." Draco shot her a look as if to say he was getting to that.  
  
"Are there any questions?" Draco didn't wait for a response before moving on. "If all the Ravenclaws would go to Hermione could the boys come to me and we will sort out your attire for the day."  
  
The group of giggling girls jauntily walked over to Hermione and her waiting wand. The left her all dressed nicely but all in an array of skirts. It appeared that they were trying to impress the group of guys collected from the other houses in their group. Hermione laughed as they walked away and shook her head at her boyfriends questioning glace. Hermione took control for the next speech.  
  
"Oh the 9:53 group please." It went like that for the rest of the morning most of the time girls requesting dressy attire to impress the guys they were with, being hopeful they might run into the group with the guys they were interested in, or that day dream that they would meet the perfect Italian that would sweep them off their feet. Most of the time Hermione talked them out of dangerously high heels to prevent sore feet, well she did on all she didn't like, basically the Slytherins.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was associated with the 10:46 group, after his rant of rules and money Draco separated the groups by houses sending Hermione the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, while he himself took control of the clothes worn by the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Lucky, for Draco anyway, pansy was the only girl in his care at the time. He dressed the boys comfortably mostly in jeans and khakis and cool button down tees.  
  
"So Pansy what were you thinking of wearing today? I know they're muggle clothes but you'll have to deal with it for the day." He tried to sound apologetic about the unfortunate task of dressing as the muggles do but it didn't work really well and his voice came out sounding abrupt and harsh.  
  
"Oh I was thinking a bright pink tank top thing, you know the things with the thin straps and a matching black skirt or something." He was grateful that she had added the 'or something' it would make his day brighter anyway. He gave her a long black skirt with a baggy elastic waste held in place with safety pins. She got her tank top to it was just under a long sleeved hideous sweeter.  
  
Pansy looked down, and almost screamed, "Dracie what are you having me wear?"  
  
"Oh, its totally in style." Pansy glance to Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil who had just finished being dressed in matching, short jean skirts and the same style peasant tops by Hermione.  
  
"Why can't I wear something like what they're wearing?" Draco looked over and feigned a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"What they are wearing is atrocious and I am surprised Granger is letting them get away with that. This is a much better style. You don't want the Italian boys to think you easy, do you? And why would you want to wear something like the Gryffindors anyway?" He gave her a look to say that was final. "I will not let any of the Slytherins in Help clothe go out like that, its ostentatious."  
  
Pansy followed the other reluctantly and with a pouty expression on her face. Hermione contained herself from cracking up until the group with their portkey had vanished. "Draco that was horrible. You be the laughing stock of the year."  
  
"Well if you had heard what she wanted to wear, but anyway it serves her right for always calling me 'Drackie" and "Dracie" and whatever slandering of my name she can think of. She is so aggravating."  
  
"What did she want to wear?"  
  
"Oh I wasn't really listening; I just heard pink and black skirt so that's what she got. It was probably something really tight and extremely short. I was saving people's eyes, everyone should be praising me."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and they sarcastically bowed to him in a gracious manner. "I thank thy for my eyes and for thy stomach."  
  
Draco shook his head, "if you can't be serious about it, don't bother." He pulled her up from the descended position. "How many groups do we have left?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"Okay let's get this over with. Is it your turn or mine?"  
  
"Mine, but go ahead." She batted her lashes at him, in a Pansy imitation, "You are so much better at it than me, Darcie."  
  
"Hermione," he growled, "If there weren't other people here I would punish you severly."  
  
"Well there are Drackie, so deal." She waved her hand to get the attention of the last group. "10:57." Draco went through the speech as fast as he could and hurried the process of them picking out their clothes. He sent them across the field to want for their portkey to transport them. Then they walked over to Terry and Hannah who were sending off their last group as well.  
  
"Next time, if we ever do this again, I say we set up a store n hogsmeade for a day and let them get their own clothes." Hannah said exasperatedly as she leaned on the door frame. "That took way to long and I never want to say that spell again."  
  
Terry started on her, "Well you have to, you can't go around the muggle world looking like that, now can you?"  
  
"No dear friend I can't, but all of you can do the spell for me."  
  
'Dito, for me too," Hermione said sitting down just beside Hannah.  
  
"Okay Hannah what do you want to wear?"  
  
"You know? I really don't care just don't make me to hideous or dress me in high shoes. For one I'll fall and if I don't fall I'll have sore feet, and that would just be bad."  
  
"Okay," Draco nodded. "I get the idea." Hannah ended up dressed in a dark blue Denham pair of Capri's and white v-neck collar shirt with a red tank top underneath. She wore comfortable Puma tennis shoes.  
  
"Draco I really must say you are getting good at this."  
  
"Oh my gods, a compliment from Hermione, catch me Terry I might pass out from shock."  
  
"Oh shut up." Hermione chucked her shoe at him which he skillfully caught. "Me next!" Draco got an evil green plastered on his face.  
  
"Well-la. You wanted to talk like Pansy now you get to look like her." Hermione looked down to see that she was wearing Parkinson's outfit in blue and white. She got up and tackled Draco to the ground.  
  
"If you don't give me some nicer clothes then I'll break up with you!" That was a slip. They hadn't told anyone they were actually going out. Terry and Hannah stood there with shocked faces. "Oops, did I say that out loud?"  
  
Draco nodded, "I suppose they should know anyway. I mean we practically spend every spare moment with them. Terry and Hannah, Mina and I are kind of, well no, we are going out. Wow that was easier to say then I thought it would be."  
  
"Oh my gods, since when? Where? How?" interrogated the Hufflepuff looking entirely too excited.  
  
"Valentine's Day, well if you wanted to be technical the day after Valentine's day," said Hermione, looking over at Draco.  
  
"For the Where and the How," started Draco you have to promise to keep your mouth shut, they nodded encouraging him to go on. "In Venice and I asked her while we were having dessert. Don't ask, I had permission for both our Heads of House and Dumbledore."  
  
"That's such good news," Hannah gushed. "We've been waiting for you two to go out since the Concordia. You looked, look, so perfect together."  
  
"Yeah well, we still trying to work out how to tell our houses so would you two mind not telling a soul. In fact please don't mention it out side of our common room."  
  
"Of course we don't want to interfere with anything," said terry shutting Hannah up.  
  
Hermione turned on Draco, "Don't think I have forgotten about these clothes. You have some corrections to make." She pointed her wand at him and dressed him in a traditional golfer's outfit from the early 1950s, including the high sock, vest, and shoes. "Or you could go like that and call it fair."  
  
He looked at himself. "You know I think I said that spell wrong let me try it again." This time Hermione came out wearing a long jean skirt with a thigh high slit up the front and a purple paisley three-quarter-length shirt. She had Birkenstocks on her feet. "There I think I got all the kinks worked out."  
  
Hermione looked down approvingly. "Better, much better. Now for you, do you want to stay with the same thing you wore a few days ago, except for maybe the color?" Draco nodded, and he was soon clad in a lighter pair of khakis and a light blue button down that matched some of the highlight colors in Hermione's shirt.  
  
"Oh look they match," Terry teased and soon he was wearing jean with a button down red shirt to copy the colors of Hannah's shirt. "Oh look, we do to. What time do we leave?'  
  
"We still have about 10 minutes, but we're the first ones back to make sure everyone gets back okay," said Hermione trying to stifle a groan herself. "But, I asked the Headmaster and he agreed to let us go back tonight for some free exploring." All the other's eyes perched at the news. "Shall we go then?"  
  
They all nodded and grabbed on to the small purse that was to be used as their portkey. The familiar tug in the pit of their stomachs was soon felt and after a dizzying few moments they appeared by a small dumpster on the back side of a restaurant. A big metal door swung open revealing a young looking bus boy adding more trash to the mounting pile. They had to react quickly it probably wasn't everyday that you find a bunch of teenagers milling around a large dumpster.  
  
Hermione pushed on Draco's shoulder, "I told you there was nothing back here. All I wanted to do was look at the sites and you go get us lost in some ally." Draco hadn't seen the man and looked questioningly at the three others who inconspicuously lead him in the direction of the door with their eyes. "I'm sorry. Excuse me sir, could you tell us how to get back to the main roads."  
  
The man still looked confused. Hermione spoke up, "Draco you know Italian right? Well when in Rome do as the Romans. I don't think he understands English." Draco nodded in compliance and turned back to converse with the man getting direction to the road and some museums.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch again. "We're down to five hours to make sure nobody gets in trouble. Let's look around here for a while and then we'll go to Paris after like an hour or so, to make sure the others are fine as well."  
  
Draco did a dramatic solute, "Yes ma'me." Hermione shook her head and began pulling him out of the ally under the stifled laughter from Hannah and Terry.  
  
"Okay," said Hannah after looking at her watch, "we should head back now. The first group should be arriving soon. And Draco don't even think about scowling at me; we're coming back you know. Who would have ever imagined that Draco Malfoy would have to be dragged out of a muggle city?"  
  
"Shut it Abbott."  
  
Hermione turned to Terry, "And to think they were playing so nicely together today." Draco and Hannah made a move to lunge at the Gryffindor; Hermione held up her purse in defense. "Nope, stop. Put a hand on the bag not the person holding it, you both should know how portkeys work by this point in your life." She smirked and once again held out the bag and they all soon felt the familiar pull at the base of their spine; lurching their abdomens forward.  
  
Slowly, and orderly the other groups got back without hassle and thankfully all in one piece, for the most part. Neville had fallen at some point and had a bruised knee that still trickled blood. His other group members had convinced him that it was hardly anything at all, but still upon his return Hermione usher him off to see Madam Pomfrey.  
  
They went to the Great Hall to make the announcement to the teaching staff that all had returned with only one student being sent to the hospital wing with one very minor, clumsy injury. They all turned to face the student body mainly to address the sixth years.  
  
"First off, we'd like to thank you all for you participation today. I know being thrown in to the jumbled groups like you were was rather hectic and I know that not all off you get along; but you handled the task marvelously," Hermione beamed at the sixth years.  
  
"The trip was just an experiment, but thanks to all off you it might become a tradition and something for all students to look forward to for their sixth year." Hannah looked back and forth between the professors and students, both parties catching on the implied statement of what she wanting.  
  
"Next year though, if I would make a suggestion," Draco started, "we might just set up a shop for you all to pick out your own clothes. After about the tenth person the job got tedious and down right boring." His statement brought mild laughter from all the students.  
  
"Again thank you and we will down be working to put our head together to find something for the whole school to do. I know the first, second, and third years are feeling rather left out, but we're trying to think of something. Any suggestions are welcomed. We'll try to make ourselves available, to the extent of our ability. We'd appreciate the input." Hermione whispered something in his ear. "Oh, I've just been informed that you can keep your clothes, or if you want the reverse spell it will be posted in the main hall."  
  
With the final statement, they stepped from the front of the student body and directly out the front doors, to begin their night of exploration. Hannah stopped them before they left. "You guys, we're going to be going to see Paris and Rome by night, and do we really want to look like common tourists? Come on, and let's dress for the occasion."  
  
Draco and Terry just shrugged at each other, but Hermione fully agreed. "Yeah we looked like we just stepped off a plane or something."  
  
"Whatever you say ladies."  
  
Hannah turned to Hermione, "Now the question is - do we go shopping there? Or conjure up are own little magic?"  
  
"Hate to break it to you Hannah, but Dumbledore only gave us enough for meals," Draco reasoned.  
  
"True, you have a point Draco." Hermione pondered for a minute. "I'll be right back I have to run to the dorm to get something. Postpone the portkey." She didn't wait for a confirmation and just dashed off.  
  
Arriving back a few minutes later, slightly out of breath, she pulled out a wallet. "I almost forgot. My parent give me an allowance, of muggle money. I have nothing to spend it on really since they buy all my clothes and stuff, so now we have enough money to go shopping. I'd say for all four of us to buy at least two outfits."  
  
"Hermione you've got to be kidding. You of all people should know how jacked up those prices are. You couldn't possibly have enough money for that."  
  
"I've been getting ten pounds a week since I was ten, and the award went up with the age. I haven't spent a cent of it ever. You do the math."  
  
"No, don't bother, I trust Hermione more than a logical Ravenclaw, let's go all we're wasting precious time," Hannah pushed them together before Terry could defend himself. "All hands on purse."  
  
They walked along the street again absorbing the delicate view of the cooling Paris street. Many people had gone back to their homes and hotels to prepare for the night life so they were left practically alone.  
  
"How about we go in there? That dress looks adorable." Hannah couldn't resist the urge to shop and pulled her friends in with her. The sales woman eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Can I help you?" She took in their clothes and youngish appearance, and decided there wasn't much of a sale going to happen. "Anything in particular you're all looking for?" Her voice wasn't at all welcoming or friendly and Hermione immediately picked up on it.  
  
"Yes, we have reservations tonight for dinner, and after looking through are bags, we'd decided that we had nothing suitable for the occasion."  
  
"And what is the occasion, if I might ask?"  
  
"Nothing special, we're on a school trip and it's my birthday so my friends are taking me out," she lied almost easily. The other's caught on.  
  
"Oh how special. Well let me take you to look at these." She led them past the major designer dresses to a few less known ones.  
  
"I was kind of hoping to try on this one?" Hermione pointed out holding up a long black dress labeled 'Gucci'.  
  
"Oh, that dress is very expensive, one of a kind really."  
  
"Oh," Hermione put the dress back, the sale's woman had just proved her point. "Come on guys, I'm not really seeing anything else in here. Thank you for your help mame." They walked out of the store casually.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Draco.  
  
"The nerve of that woman. She didn't trust us just because we're teenagers. Didn't you notice how she led us pass the designer dresses like we weren't good enough for them? Hannah new plan. We find the most beautiful designer dresses, then march back into the store with the purchases claiming to look for jewelry. We'll do something like ask how much money we have left and rub the money in her face."  
  
"Hermione, I don't think I've ever seen this side of you. I've always thought you could have been in Ravenclaw if not Gryffindor, but now I'm wondering if you shouldn't be in Slytherin."  
  
"From you Draco, I'll take that as a compliment. But for now, we have outfits to find and that includes the two of you," she said while pointing to the boys.  
  
"What could be more fun than shopping?"  
  
Simultaneously the boys said, "Almost anything," before they were pulled down the street.  
  
Hermione and Hannah walked out of the dressing room to get the approval of their dates, although they already had decided that these would be the ones. Hannah cleared her throat to get the attention of the men who already had their purchases wrapped up. Their jaws would have fallen to the floor if not held up by skin.  
  
"Wow," Draco managed; Terrance could only nod in agreement.  
  
Hannah was in a stunning red sparkling dress. It had a halter top string and the back went low with zigzagging material all the way down. It wasn't quite floor length and the angular line would be perfect for dancing or strolling through a park.  
  
Hermione dress was made with several combined layers of sheer light purple fabric. One string hook around each shoulder and back to the front to hold the dress up since the fabric was loose around her breast. The back dipped to just an inch above her butt, while the different layers formed the skirt just below her knees.  
  
They both had on shoes that match they colors perfectly.  
  
"Is it too much? I mean just for an evening out?" Hermione asked self consciously. Draco walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"No, it's absolutely geogeous, but I don't think it's the dress. It just might be you." Hermione blushed before a sales clerk interrupted their moment.  
  
"I assume you'll be taking these."  
  
"Yes, thank you. We'll wear them out." They casher returned to the register to ring up the cost. "Draco and Terry, why don't you get dressed too? We have some people to set straight."  
  
"Okay, Hannah saw something in here earlier, a necklace, that she thought would go perfect with her dress, so that's why we're back." Hermione looked through the window and was glad to see the same sales woman was still there. Draco held the door open for them all as they made their way back to the boutique.  
  
They sales woman recognized them, but only because of Draco's platinum hair. "Oh, yes. Can I help you?"  
  
"No, that's okay. We were in here earlier, and my friend saw a necklace that she thought would go with her dress."  
  
Realization dawned on the middle aged clerk: the no-sale teenagers. She thought they had proved her point about being broke and just browsing. But now that they were back with the girls in the what she thought were Valentino dresses and the Pravda bag, with the boys dressed handsomely in there dress shirts and sports coats with ties to match the girls dress, she knew she had missed out on a big sale.  
  
"Nevermind Hermione, I don't like it as much as I thought I did. It doesn't really match the dress."  
  
"Perhaps I can help you find something else?"  
  
They four looked at each other before Hannah shook her head. "That won't be necessary."  
  
Draco linked his arm around Hermione waist drawing attention to his Rolex, "Come on we don't want to be late for dinner."  
  
"Well, good-bye again."  
  
They walked out to the street and had to force themselves to contain their laughter till they were out of the sight of the store windows.  
  
"Hannah you were perfect absolutely perfect."  
  
"Why thank you. You were a show in yourself."  
  
Draco's stomach grumbled, "So about dinner where should we eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So much for this being a short chapter it's probably the longest I've ever written. My three pages of the trip turn out to be like eleven, so I decided to cut it off here and once again insert another chapter I hadn't planned on.  
  
I know my chapters are few and far between, but that's only because I'm lacking ideas. I don't want to say that I'm becoming bored with it, I'm not. I'm just strained for ideas on this part anyway. I have written numerous other chapters for the sequel and the triquel (is that even a word?). They aren't in any particular order; they're just thoughts that have come to my head so I've written them down in chapter form. 


	28. The Secret of the Necklace XXVIII

A/N: You all are probably wondering what caused such a delay and I really do have an excuse. TRACK, well that and an obsessive coach. After spring break, back in April, we had a series of Invitationals and that lead into our post season (county, conference, sectionals, regional, state, then nationals). Fortunately in the track sense we qualified for all of it, unfortunately, in the fanfiction sense, that left no time for writing. So this is my excuse filled apology. I will try to get a new chapter out about every two weeks and maybe at times every week until this story is finished I think there are going to be five more chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I lie here wishing upon a star  
Where clouds rush by and dreams not far  
That I could claim it as my own  
Even just the Sorcerer's Stone `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Falling Head Over Heels  
The Story of Hermione Granger and  
her relationship with Draco Malfoy  
By: Befuzzled  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven ~ The Secret of the Necklace  
  
Cause baby I cried a little too hard, a little too long.  
What I thought was right was way to wrong and too far gone  
I can't bring back the love it just ain't enough  
Unshakeable, Impossible, Unsaveable.  
~Faith Hill  
  
The group of four soon returned to the castle they called home for the school year after a most enjoyable night. The topic for most of the night had been about the untrusting lady from the boutique by occasionally switched to topics about what they should do next. They were stumped; two dances and a trip were hard enough to plan. They were unsure of where to go from there, perhaps if they were lucky Dumbledore would give them another push in the right direction.  
  
The prefects had all decided that the following day they would take a break from each other and rejoin their houses to prove that they really still did exist as individuals not just as a unit. Hermione walked now to the common room early the next morning, surprised to see Harry and Ron playing Wizard's chess with Gunny leaning over Harry trying to help. Even with the two on one advantage Ron was still managing to beat the duo.  
  
"Good morning, everybody." Hermione interrupted their concentration.  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"I haven't seen you for a while."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. We had a lot of finalizations about the trip in the past few weeks."  
  
"So where did you disappear to last night?" Ron asked almost accusingly.  
  
Hermione ignored it, "The headmaster gave us the night off, to explore Paris, since we never really got to enjoy it ourselves. We were jumping back in forth between the two cities all day to make sure nobody needed anything."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Ginny said excitedly. "What did you do?"  
  
"Hannah convinced everybody to go shopping and then we just went out to eat." Hermione took the opportunity to sit on the couch closest to their on going game.  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
"Just an outfit for dinner. Hannah, imagine that, insisted that we had to fit in with all the celebrities that came out at night. There were none that I saw but it was still fun."  
  
"Why didn't you just do the spell you used on everyone yesterday?" asked Harry thinking logically.  
  
"That would have taken the fun away from shopping. Plus it was entertaining to watch Draco and Terry try to find matching pants and shirts not to mention the fact that they didn't have a clue at how to tie a tie." Hermione was on the verge of laughter from the previous evening's affair.  
  
Ginny pointed at her neck, "Did you get that last night?"  
  
"Um, no, I've had this for a little while." Hermione reached up to play with the charm that hung around the multi-colored chain.  
  
Ron's attention was now drawn to it. "When? I've never seen it before."  
  
"The day after Valentine's day."  
  
Harry wasn't as intrigued about the gift but still as the question the brunette was dreading. "Who gave it to you?"  
  
She was half tempted to lie, but everyone was going to have to find out eventually. "Draco," she said quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Who? Did you just say Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Ron's face was red with confusion and anger.  
  
Hermione nodded not looking up. She felt guilty, though she had done nothing wrong. But unfortunately when you're one part of the Dream team you don't go making friends with any Slytherin, let alone the one who has been the enemy since you stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
"Why'd he give it to you?" Ginny asked throwing a dirty look to her brother.  
  
"It was just a gift from a friend to another friend. " 'Right before he asked me out,' she added to herself.  
  
"Yeah that's likely. A Malfoy doesn't do anything unless he gets something from it. What's with the hearts?" Ron was really suspicious.  
  
"What Ron? Is it so hard to believe that you and Harry aren't my only friends? Can't I have friends outside of Gryffindor?"  
  
"Of course you can, any Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw of your choosing."  
  
"What's wrong with some Slytherins?" Hermione stood up and Ron followed her motion, completely forgetting the game.  
  
"What's wrong with Slytherin? Do you really have to ask that? They are the epitome of all evil. There wasn't a wizard who had gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin. And we aren't just talking about any Slytherin; we are talking about the model Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was molded to be the prefect Slytherin."  
  
"So are mad because he's a Slytherin or because he's a Malfoy?"  
  
"Both. Don't you get it? You're supposed to be smart, Hermione. Malfoys use any means to get what they want. He's a deatheater-"  
  
"He is not!"  
  
"If he's not yet, he will be. Harry saw his father in the inner circle-"  
  
"Does that mean you're going to work in the muggle department at the ministry just because your father does?"  
  
"That's completely different?"  
  
"How? Just because you're sir name's are different?"  
  
"No, because I wasn't bred to be evil!"  
  
"He's not evil, he's father might be, be he is defiantly not."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I know, because I actually have sat down and had numerous conversations with him. I know because I've talked with him about his family. I know, because I spent time with him. I know, because I'm going out with him. And if you can't trust my judgment after all of these years, how are we even friends?" It took almost a full minute to sink in.  
  
"Did you day you were going out with him?"  
  
"No, it was a figment of your imagination. Of course I said it." Hermione crossed her arms and sat on the arm of the couch.  
  
"How could you?" he spat.  
  
"What did I do Ronald Weasley? I did something to make myself happy; Draco makes me happy. He doesn't use me for last minute assignments; he doesn't judge me. He's been there when I needed him. Did you know he saved my life? No, you wouldn't, would you? You know almost nothing about what I've done this year. You only think about how I can help you."  
  
"Count on me not asking you for help anymore. I wouldn't know if I could trust you, or count on if your brain is working. This is the stupidest thing you could have possibly done. You didn't even think about how we would be affected, did you?"  
  
"No, Ron, I guess I didn't. I got caught up in a happy moment and forgot to think if the rest of the so called dream team would approve. I guess I just chose to overlook the outcome of my decision. Ron, I have done nothing but think about your reaction over the past week. Why do you think I never told you? If sacrificing my happiness is required to be friends with you then, I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
"You said it not me. Don't come crying back to us, when this blows up in your face!" Ron stormed out of the common room, presumably going to the great hall or the owlery to vent.  
  
Hermione sank into the couch's depth pushing back tears. Ginny went to sit next to Hermione in an attempt to comfort her. "Ginny how do you live with him? He never thinks anything through; he just acts."  
  
"I don't know Hermione, I really don't know."  
  
"I really messed up didn't I?"  
  
"No. Ron did though. He lost a really good friend."  
  
"Do you think I'm being stupid?"  
  
"No. If you're as happy as you say you are go for it. I can't say that I see all the good you claim to see in Malfoy, but like you pointed out done of us have every actually have had a real conversation with him." Hermione nodded.  
  
"What about you Harry?"  
  
"I'm still kind of confused right now. Did you say he saved your life?"  
  
"Yes," she paused she couldn't tell him of the recent rescue effort but there was that broom incident at the beginning of the year. "Remember the first practice I ran with you guys? I forgot Draco had scheduled a flying lesson right after that."  
  
"Wait! How come you never told us that he actually went through with making you do those?"  
  
"Cause I didn't want Ron to overact. I could just see him getting himself expelled over Malfoy. It wouldn't have been worth it. Anyway, my legs were tired after running, let's face my whole body was tired. I lost my balance and Draco caught me. He said he would and he did. That's when I started to trust him. I wouldn't admit it to anybody but I did."  
  
"I see. Then being forced to spend with him as a prefect escalated the relationship?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Ginny broke in, "Hermione it's nothing to be ashamed of. If I spent that much time with a person, I'm sure I would start to like him to."  
  
Harry tried to lighten the mood with a realization. "Since Ron left and essentially forfeited, does that mean I win?"  
  
The girls just shrugged. "Yes, after six years, I have finally beat Ron. Granted it, it's on default, but a win's a win." They all feel to the ground in a mild fit of laughter. It was rather funny to see the Boy-who- lived get excited about a simple game of chess, and the tension that was high suddenly plummeted to a normal level well he folded himself in his personal joy.  
  
"So how about we go get some breakfast. I'm sure it will be the last peaceful one I'll be able to enjoy before Ron's big mouth spreads rumors around the school." She sounded depressed, again.  
  
"Oh, Hermione it will be alright, you'll see. People will have to understand."  
  
"Ginny I don't care about people. I just want Ron's approval. I don't know why, I guess the last couple of years do mean something to me, anyway, and I want him to trust me."  
  
"He does trust you. He just thought you should be hooking up with somebody else."  
  
"Who's that, Harry?"  
  
"Um, well I'm really not supposed to say. But in light of the new situation, he wanted to hook you up with Gold."  
  
"Paul?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry but we really don't have anything in common. I was just trying not to make him feel guilty about the whole bludger thing. Granted his awful nice and everything, but we're nothing alike."  
  
"Don't get offended, but what could you possibly have in common with Malfoy?"  
  
"Lots, I think."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Obvious things first: we're both Prefects, the top students of our year. We both sleep on our stomachs; I asked that's not from experience. We're both Virgos."  
  
Ginny tried to add to the list, "You're both only children."  
  
"Well that's not quite true. But you have to ask Draco about that not me."  
  
"Okay, whatever, that's not likely to happen."  
  
"Oh please you two, try to be civil to him. He has been trying all year, without any encouragement."  
  
"Oh and to think I thought he was just avoiding us."  
  
"No, that was him spending time with me. Haven't you noticed your reduced amount of detentions this year?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I thought Malfoy was required to be decent because of the whole Prefect status."  
  
"When does Draco do something he doesn't want to?"  
  
There was a new voice that answered, "Never." Harry and Ginny stopped dead in their tracks. They had been caught gossiping about the Slytherin prince himself. Should they run or turn around and face him and deny that they said anything at all?  
  
Hermione immediately spun. "Oh, hi, I didn't hear you come up."  
  
"Yeah, it's a skill. So you couldn't keep your mind off of me?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "I wish it were that simple. I got in an argument this morning with Ron about you and let it slip about us; he's not talking to me, I broke off our friendship, and now I am trying to convince Harry and Ginny, that you aren't an evil git."  
  
"Oh, but I am." Harry and Ginny had decided to borrow some of Hermione's faith and face the dragon. Their doubts were already low but he confirmed them.  
  
"That doesn't exactly help."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I am, when I chose to be, or forced. Hello Weas-Ginny, Harry."  
  
They both nodded, "Draco." All the first names were slow and extended like the different parties were trying to sound out each syllable of the short words for the first time.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow Hermione for a moment I have to ask her something?"  
  
"No, and why don't you ask her, she is her own person you know."  
  
"I know, and she doesn't let me forget it. We just all made a deal that today would be spent with our houses, so I don't want to interrupt anything."  
  
"Oh, well we were just going to get some breakfast, so it doesn't bother us. We'll see you there Herm."  
  
"Alright." She waved them off before hugging Draco. "That was so sweet. You didn't have to ask them."  
  
"I know, but I have been hogging you all year. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"The fight with Weasley. I don't like him but I know he was a good friend of yours."  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine. There's only four months left of the school year, we've gone longer not talking. He'll get used to the idea eventually, or Harry will yell at him until he gets through his thick skull. It's really Harry you have to worry about, he's stuck in the middle."  
  
"You know you can let the defenses down sometimes. It is okay to cry."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll save it for when I can't take it anymore. After a day of dirty looks, that will even surpass the ones you used to give me I'll cry myself to sleep."  
  
"Meet me in the common room at eight, so you don't have to be alone. I after all am the cause for the fight."  
  
"No, its Ron's accusing nature. He's rash and brash and doesn't think about anything. He speaks with his hear not with his head. Sometimes it can be a good thing, but most the time it gets him into trouble. Remember second year? Eat slugs."  
  
Draco laughed and slung an arm around her waist before leading her off to the great hall. "Well I suppose I have to give you back up to the Gryffindors, now."  
  
"Yes, and you get to go have fun making fun of all of us with your Slytherins. Until later." She squeezed his hand and walked though the big wooden doors.  
  
~*~  
  
They prefects waited for several weeks for the headmaster to give them a push in the direction of their next project. No effort was made. The combination of houses chose to lie around their common rooms reading, playing games, where they didn't keep score, and never declared a winner. They themselves tried to think of ideas for a while, but each idea came out ridiculously stupid, and they soon gave up trying.  
  
Hermione was tiring of the happy façade she put on. She was trying to balance out her relationship with Draco while proving to Ron that she was still loyal by spending lots of time with Harry. He still only looked at her with rage and suspicion, across the room while he played games of exploding snaps with Paul Gold. Obviously the two found something in common, hating Draco Malfoy and despising Hermione for getting along with him.  
  
Hermione was to the point of giving up, her pride could only take so much, she had at some point explained to Harry.  
  
It was stressful on him just as well. He was in the middle trying to convince Ron to trust Hermione while not sounding directly on one or another side. He was straddling a barbwire fence and he's legs were tiring. He was just as relieved as Hermione when she said she was giving up. She didn't want Harry to lose his best friend over a silly fight he wasn't involved in.  
  
Draco was great, on the other side of the spectrum. He understood the up and down spouts of depression Hermione was experiencing over the squabble. He wanted to go beat the living daylights out of Ron for making her feel that way, but figured it wouldn't help the situation. He settled on being her pillar. He had figured out each habit, or sigh, that let him know if Hermione wanted to talk about it, sit quietly together, or be left to her own thoughts.  
  
Hermione had finally gotten around to giving him his new nick name: Knight in Shining Armor, her Prince Phillip. He didn't really understand it, but all was well since it led to reading another book together: Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Hannah and Terry learned by watching the two that these were not times to interrupt or comment. It was their time to escape the realities of the harsh world around them. It was their chance to forget about upholding their images and house feuds. It was their time to let their friends slip from their minds and the opportunity to neglect the thoughts that their relationship would probably not last.  
  
How could it? Hannah, Terry, Harry, and Ginny, along with the headmaster were the only ones really willing to accept it. Their own Head of Houses had doubts it ever working out, though they hoped for the best. There were already all these problems and they hadn't even approached the already burning bridge that led to the right hand of Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
They weren't going to seek his approval - it would be a frivolous effort. They just had to be sure he wouldn't come in the middle of the night to kill either one of them. Draco had become vague in his letters, he was fine, busy, studying, keeping his grades as high as ever. And the most important part, he was still thinking about becoming a death eater. That kept his father hopeful and both the students hoped it would postpone action until Draco had to the chance hide after graduation. It was working well.  
  
Hermione especially like listening to Draco read the words off the page. It was not unlike a melodic rendition of a singer voicing the lyrics off a sheet. She was mesmerized by his deep, seductive voice and often forgot to listen for the meanings of the words. She instead concentrated on the way his mouth formed every syllable, the way his tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth, and they way his eyes scanned ahead on the page not wanting to interrupt the flowing river of words.  
  
They sat in the same spot every time. On the indigo couch facing the fireplace, Draco inclined comfortably in the corner and Hermione using him as a pillow, leaning he head against his chest. He held the book so she cold look at the words if she so chose, but that rarely ever happened. She took the time to study him, to reconfirm to herself that she had made the right decision.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco?" Hermione started one afternoon leaning against Draco's chest.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you mind terribly much if I didn't stay here for the holiday?"  
  
"Yes, but not as much if you have a good reason." He stated simply, talking more to her hair than to her as a person.  
  
"I do. I have to get something. It's for you."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"It's your super, super, super, I-can't-apologize-enough late Valentine's present?"  
  
"So you found it?"  
  
"Essentially. I just have to make sure everything has gone over smoothly before you can see it."  
  
"What are you getting me? A car?"  
  
"No, it's not that, but how do you know about buying a car?"  
  
"Oh you know the whole keep your friends close your enemies closer."  
  
"I see." Hermione reached for her bag. "Speaking of enemies what did you write about for the History of Magic essay?"  
  
"Essay? Which one?"  
  
"The one about the Salem Witch Trials. The muggles were victimized because some witches and wizards were having fun."  
  
"Hey, that's not very fair. The muggles were being nosy."  
  
"Oh come on, being noisy is a gene located in every women why do you think all the supposed 'witches' who were burned were women?"  
  
"Then it serves them right."  
  
"How can you say that? The magical people had the know how to put up wards to keep unwanted people out. Why didn't they do anything to prevent it? They could have at least had the decency to use a memory charm."  
  
"Yes, but if women are as meddlesome as you say, they would have found away around the wards. Or, my people would have been doing charms all day long."  
  
"Your people?"  
  
"Yes, my people, as in wizards and witches." He looked at her. "Oh I didn't mean it like that. You know, you're the smartest witch that I know."  
  
"That's good don't forget. I still don't see how you can find the magic folk not in the wrong. Innocent people were burned because of them."  
  
"Would rather have been burned?"  
  
"Yes. We all know charms to protect us from the flames. It would have been like using stationary floo powder. It couldn't have hurt more than a tickle."  
  
"A tickle you say?"  
  
"Yes." Draco moved his hands around her waist. "Draco? What are you doing?"  
  
He started to tickle her with a passion. "I'm proving my point." He managed to find every painfully irritable spot. A wide smirk, of accomplishment spread across his face.  
  
"Okay, stop, stop. Draco!"  
  
"Say that I'm right!"  
  
"No, never." Hermione was now finding it hard to breathe through all the laughter.  
  
"Then what do I get when I stop?"  
  
"Nothing." He kept tickling her.  
  
"Try again."  
  
"My gratitude?" He stopped suddenly.  
  
"I can work with that." They were both breathing rather heavily from all the laughter which was slowly dying out. "So are you going to change your essay? I believe I proved my point."  
  
"You proved your point half way but I still have my own points to prove. I doubt Professor Binns even reads the essays; I never get any marks on mine, not even a grade."  
  
"You're probably the only one. I always get marks across mine. Do you always have to be perfect?"  
  
"I'm not. No body can be perfect. I just approach school like you approach Quidditch, you put as much heart and effort into it as you can."  
  
"I can see that." They relaxed for a bit more. "So when is break?"  
  
"Not for another two weeks."  
  
"Good, that's perfect."  
  
"Perfect for what?"  
  
"Snogging."  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I can't believe I heard that come out of your mouth. That's appalling; I won't have any part of it."  
  
"Come on Mina, calm down, you know I was just kidding." He entwined his hands with hers. "We only can snog for half the time; we still have classes, after all."  
  
Hermione let out a groan. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, double checking that she had all her stuff for the two week holiday. Harry came up behind her with an angry Crookshanks. "I thought you might like to say good bye to him before you left."  
  
"Oh thank you Harry." She took the cat from his arms, he purred quietly. " I haven't seen him in ages."  
  
"I found him with Malfoy's cat. Lucifer or something?"  
  
"Lucy."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
  
Hermione gingerly put the cat down and he ran to the portrait hole, waiting for someone to open it for him. "Thank you Harry. You and Ginny have been great these past few weeks." Hermione gave him a hug.  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"I don't know, but you guys are perfect." She looked around nervously. "Have you seen Ron anywhere? I wanted to give him something."  
  
"I think I saw him up in the dormitories." Hermione sighed. "Oh go on, Hermione, I think he's the only one up there. I'll go up with you to check before you go in."  
  
"That would be great." She went into her bag and pulled out a rather thick envelope before following her friends up the stairs.  
  
"Ron? Are you in here?" Harry called, pushing open the door.  
  
"Right here mate," he said pulling back the coverings of his bed. His happy toned changed when he saw Hermione. "What's she doing here?"  
  
"She wanted to talk to you. So listen, okay? She's trying maybe you should too." He turned to Hermione and dropped his voice a level. "I'll wait right outside the door." She nodded silently and turned to Ron.  
  
"I know you really don't want to see me right now. I've been thinking about what you've said, over the past weeks, and I see your point and you do deserve and explanation." Ron gave a small 'hmph' that claimed he knew he was right all along. "I know you won't want to hear it from me directly, and I refuse to put Harry in the middle, again. So I wrote this out." She put a large sheaf of papers on the edge of his bed. He looked at it like it was poison, or an extremely ugly rat. "I'm going home for break, so you don't have to worry about giving me all those dirty looks. I think you could use the break. I wouldn't want your face to stick like that."  
  
Hermione stopped she didn't know if she should just walk out, or give him a hug, or just say good bye. Before she could decide her feet propelled her forward, but she stopped. "Just say that you'll read it."  
  
He stared blankly at her. "Oh well, then I'll see you after the holidays." She walked out without another word from either of them. She said her happy good byes to Harry and Draco and left on the train to finalize Draco's gift so to speak.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Okay this was really easy to write, except for the part where I lost five pages of it and had to rewrite it. Oh well, kind of a little fluffy and I know I skipped a few months in there but I didn't want this to drag too much.  
  
I'll try to post as soon as I can. 


	29. True Confessions XXIX

Disclaimer ~ Roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own Harry Potter, but neither do you  
  
  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Falling Head Over Heels The Story of Hermione Granger and her relationship with Draco Malfoy By: Befuzzled  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty -Eight ~ True Confessions  
  
"That you're the one for me: The way you make me feel, It really turns me on. You knock me off my feet. My lonely days are gone. I like the feeling you're giving me. Just hold me baby, and I'm in ecstasy." ~Michael Jackson  
  
Hermione never really made it home after she left Hogwarts, and her friends. She immediately went off to collect the 'package'. It had been really hard trying to think of gifts to give Draco. After all, he had all that money could buy. She found out you could even buy companionship when she got him Lucy. There had to have been something that he didn't have, yet. After the talk they had when they both got out of the hospital wing, her mind had been easily made up.  
  
She left her bags in the car that Dumbledore had gotten for her. Hermione breathed heavily and pulled open the thick, highly unwelcoming door. She didn't see anyone in the dim light. She got a foreboding feeling and wanting to flee instantly. But, this was for Draco; he deserved it. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Her voice wavered slightly in the darkness.  
  
Out of no one a tiny little man popped out, behind a desk. "Yes? Yes, I'm here how can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to pick something up, for Hogwarts." What kind of place would hand something as important as the gift over to a teenager so with permission from Dumbledore, the only other person with the knowledge of the parcel, she used Hogwarts as an alibi of sorts.  
  
"Ah yes. Number H0699033M?"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe they could place a number on this type of thing. She pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and verified the number. "Yes that's right."  
  
"Sedgewich! Bring me H0699033M!! NOW!!"  
  
A small house elf brought out the gift. With a quick good bye Hermione took it and left the scary, place feeling sympathy for anyone who had to walk through those doors.  
  
~*~  
  
The car took her to King's Cross station, where she was to wait for her helpful headmaster with a portkey. "Hello, Ms. Granger. I see everything went well."  
  
"Yes, sir. I must say that place is absolutely dreadful though. Doesn't the ministry look into things like that?"  
  
"Yes, but they cannot check them all and very rarely do they actually go back to make sure changes are made to the full extent."  
  
"Well, then in the very least they could hire an interior decorator. It was worse than the dungeons."  
  
Albus Dumbledore let out a light chuckle, "Yes, it may very well have been. Just don't tell Professor Snape. I daresay we should get Mr. Malfoy his gift."  
  
"Yeah, it certainly is overdue enough. But could we please stop in Hogmeade first there's some other shopping I feel like I need to do?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
~*~ Ron hadn't even touched the letter Hermione had written out for him. He left it on the corner of his bed where she had left it. He didn't want to think about it. He still felt betrayed. If she had built the relationship, prefects to toleration to friends to close friends then to going out, but know she had to push him into the deep end. Right into the heart of the climax of their relationship.  
  
He did admit to himself that he had missed her over the past few weeks, and it did hurt when she stopped trying to come around the common room. He figured the last stop had been for Harry's benefit more than her own. Harry was always thrown into the middle of their puerile disputes.  
  
Ron went to take his shower and do his other morning preparations, but when he came back the letter was still there. He couldn't just let it sit there forever. He would have to do something: burning it or reading wee at the top of his list. Hermione just asked him for one thing, in the very least just do that.  
  
He sat heavily on the edge of his bed and slowly picked up the packet. He started to read, forcing himself not to read into the words just to take them for face value.  
  
My friend, Ron,  
  
I know I have been rather unfair to you over the past few weeks. That was a lot to throw at a person, anybody. I thank you for not hexing anybody in your hurt and anger. I do however owe you a lot, in the very least an explanation.  
  
We're both hot-headed and head-strong, unfortunately not a very good combination in people. Could you imagine how many trips we would have taken to the hospital wing if it hadn't been for Harry? I'm delaying, I'm sorry.  
  
I'm sure you're confused: How could a Gryffindor and a Slytherin possibly get along? To tell you the truth I don't really know. It's not like it happened instantly I can assure you of that. At the beginning of the year I hated him with just as much fervor as before. Little things began to change and so did my feelings. I guess it's easiest to start from the beginning, at least on the things I never filled you in about.  
  
Do you remember those flying lesson Draco tricked Snape into thinking he was giving me? Well I kind of spent the first half of the year making up excuses to go to those. I wanted to tell you both, but I didn't want you to over react. You guys have been there with me, for me, for everything. I think this was a chance to prove to myself that I could actually take care of myself. I know it's kind of petty, but I was used to being an only child, independent, at least until I came here and then I got the two best friends a girl could ask for. Then, I wasn't an only child, I missed the self-reliance.  
  
Anyway, surprisingly, Draco didn't use the lesson time to terrorize me. He actually tried to teach me. After the first practice I spent with the Quidditch team, running, I forgot I had another lesson. I lost control, well my balance anyway, and Draco caught me. I don't know what was scarier - the fact that I almost fell or the trust I had felt towards the 'evil' Slytherin.  
  
I don't think I ever told you this but he was Romeo at the Masquerade. I kissed him that night not knowing it was him of course. But it had been such a wonderful evening and it was just a good way to end it. The next night, at another fling lesson, he kissed me again. It wasn't anything romantic or anything, he was just proving to me that he was Romeo.  
  
Somebody caught us though. I don't think Paul every told you. I asked him not to. I befriended him, and made plans with him to either go on Hosmead trips together or you know the next dance.  
  
That was what really led up to the truce we made for being Prefects. Then I got the idea for the Concordia Ball. He was a big part in planning that. After you spend all your spare time with a person concentrating on something other than how much you're supposed to hate them, things just kind of fall in place.  
  
All the jewelry I wore to the dance I got from him, and I gave him Lucy. He's lonely and I figured that's why he had been so cruel since I've known him.  
  
We became very close friends and on Valentine's Day he scheduled another flying craft. He flew me to Venice, brought out some muggle clothes, and took me to a lovely dinner. He asked me out that night during dessert.  
  
That's my story or what I can tell you about now. I'm sure more will come out later but we have wait for events to unfold.  
  
I really miss you Ron, I want you to know that. I know I haven't been around enough this year, and I hope you can forgive for that. If you can owl me, and if not I guess I'll see you around school.  
  
I will love you always and forever Hermione  
  
He sighed rereading some parts. After just another moment of processing the words in stood and made his way to the owlery.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was slowly making his way back from the owlery. He had already sent three owls to Hermione. She had only been gone a day, not even, and he missed her desperately. What was he going to do during the summer?  
  
He heard quick foot steps coming but he didn't look up as he turned the corner and crashed into a wild red-head, Ron Weasley. It was the man who had been responsible for Hermione's depression over the past weeks.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you are going Weasley?"  
  
"I didn't see you looking up," he countered standing up.  
  
'Don't kill him, Hermione wouldn't like that much.' "I may not have been looking up but I still see more things than you do."  
  
"What's that supposed to be? A threat?"  
  
"No, just an observation, Weasel. Maybe you should pay more attention to your friends than yourself."  
  
"Does this have something to do with Hermione?"  
  
Draco's voice sliced violently through the air, "This has everything to do with Hermione. Just be thankful I haven't killed you yet?"  
  
"And why would you have any right to kill me?"  
  
"You really haven't noticed have you? She's been depressed, because of you. I don't understand it, but what you think matter's to her. To bad you don't have enough money to buy a brain." With that he walked off to continue his moping.  
  
He was going to head back to the Slytherin common room to see if there were any distractions in there to keep his mind off Hermione, but his feet were drawn to the familiar third floor corridor. He closed his eyes as his whispered the unchanged password and was transported the twenty five feet below. He inhaled; it was the sweet flowery scent that could only be Hermione Granger. But then again that was impossible, she had to be somewhere in London wandering around by now. Did they plant a garden or something?  
  
He opened his eyes and saw Hermione folding a blanket over something on the couch. She looked up and was met with his eyes. She smiled putting a finger to his mouth. She walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Surprise," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Is this my present?"  
  
"No, of course not. She's on the couch."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yeah, she was exhausted after the trip. I didn't know you would still haunt this place with everyone gone."  
  
"I didn't mean to. I was going back to the Slytherin Common room, and ended up here. I still don't understand what you mean by 'she'. You didn't get me another cat did you?"  
  
"No, why don't you go see for yourself." Hermione let go of him and stepped to the side to let him go view his surprise. He gave her one quick, suspicious look before slowly making his way to the couch, their couch.  
  
Hermione watched as his eyes cautiously looked down to the sleeping figure in the folds of the blankets. As recognition and understanding registered, a single tear slid down his cheek before Hermione went to stand beside him.  
  
He didn't say a word, he just hugged her, a silent thanks. She led him to the facing couch. "How did you-? I mean is it really? But, how?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore had a lot to do with it, and unless there are two Hermia Malfoys out there, it's her."  
  
He hugged her again. "I'm going to get us some hot chocolate or something. You can stay here and get used to the idea, of meeting your sister."  
  
Draco nodded and watched her leave before his eyes settled on studying his sister. She had the some silky blonde, hair that he did the high cheekbones, a perfect nose, and a defiant chin. He could only assume that her eyes contained the same depths of grey that his possessed. She looked peaceful in her sleep but he could sense the turmoil going on inside her head as he watched her forehead continuously tense.  
  
He hoped Hermione would get back before she woke up. He could see himself now, scaring the little girl to death with a fierce head or confusing her with a handshake a simple introduction, "Hi, I'm your brother." Hermione at least had the chance to meet her. It would be less awkward that way.  
  
Hermione came back, thankfully in time, with a tray of mugs, and pot of hot water, and chocolate mix. She prepared two cups and sat down next to him. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Those house elves make everything so easy."  
  
"I thought you didn't like the idea of house elves."  
  
"I don't, but they've been very convincing in telling me they like their jobs. Even Dobby-"  
  
"Dobby works here?"  
  
"Yeah I thought you knew. After your father freed him, well unwilling freed him, Dumbledore gave him a job, with pay. He likes the work; he just wanted to get something out of it, besides punishment."  
  
He nodded and took another sip of his drink. "So what have you two been up to today?"  
  
"Not much. I picked her up at the school, and then Dumbledore met us at King's Cross. We went to Hogmeade and got her some new clothes for the trip and came back here like an hour before you came."  
  
"I see. Where was the school?"  
  
"I don't know exactly you'll have to ask Dumbledore, but wherever it is, it's not very welcoming for little kids. It scared me a little, and I have seen some pretty nasty stuff. They give the kids codes, Draco, not names, codes."  
  
He took it all in. He wished his sister had been born a boy, just so she wouldn't have to suffer in such a despicable place. He heard a faint voice calling out.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione are you still here?" The little girls eyes flickered open.  
  
Hermione stood and went to comfort her. "Yeah, I'm here. That boy I've been telling you about is here. Do you want to meet him?"  
  
She nodded pushing the blankets off and pushing the hair out of her eyes. Draco quietly stood up and went to be introduced. "Emma this is Draco. He's your brother."  
  
She looked a little scared and confused. Draco crouched down to her level and stuck out his hand, "It's very nice to finally get to meet you. I haven't seen you since you were a day old."  
  
The girl never did take his hand; she threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Did Hermione say your name was Emma?"  
  
"Uh huh. That's what all the other kids at school call me. They thought my first name was too weird. But I guess you know how that feels." Little kids are so blunt. "Do you like Hermione? I do, she's really nice."  
  
Draco looked over to his girlfriend. "Yeah, I like her too."  
  
Hermione was blushing slightly. "How would you two like to go see the horses has for classes after break?"  
  
"You have horses here too?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"I wish I went to this school versus mine."  
  
Draco wanted to reassure her, "You will eventually. You have to be eleven first." "Oh." She sounded a little depressed.  
  
"It will come sooner than you think," Hermione took her turn to comfort. "Why don't you go get your cloak and we'll go outside." Hermione watch the girl scamper off. "You should get your too. It's still cold outside."  
  
"Accio cloak." A smug look crossed his face, "There are advantages to being a wizard." Hermione laughed as he followed her to the spot where Emma was getting ready.  
  
"Emma, why don't you wear your new cloak?"  
  
"I don't want to get it dirty."  
  
"I know a ton of cleaning spells, so don't worry about it." She looked unsurely at the person who looked so much like herself before switching the fabrics. "Now Hermione, where did you say those horses were?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione, Emma, and Draco ran into the great hall laughing at their fun from that day. Well at least Emma and Hermione were laughing. Draco's horse for the day, Brutus has decided he didn't like him much and bucked him off. They didn't realize they were disturbing so many people until they felt the stares and the thick silent around them.  
  
They themselves were instantly quiet. Hermione could hear something like 'that's what you get for laughing at me" from Draco. It caused her to have to stifle another bought of laughter and suppressed giggles. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table while Draco directed his little sister to his own spot at the Slytherin table.  
  
There were hushed whispers all around them. Dumbledore stood, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, could I speak with you for a moment?" They had barely sat down and got involved with the conversation before they were called away. "Now I think some arrangements need to be made for your guest tonight."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Sir? I know this may sound premature, but I've grown rather attached to my sister today and I really would rather not send her off to some dormitory with a bunch of ghastly girls she doesn't know."  
  
"So girls are ghastly now, are they?"  
  
"Well, what I meant to say-" "I know exactly what you meant Malfoy." He looked scared, like he really offended her, in front of the Headmaster, of all people. "Oh give it up Draco!" A smile spread across both their faces.  
  
"You'll get yours Granger."  
  
"I might, but remember big girls don't cry they get revenge." Somebody cleared their voice loudly in front of them. "Sorry sir we got rather off subject I suppose."  
  
"Yes. I have a suggestion, well suggestions. Number one, since Mr. Malfoy thinks girls are so ghastly, and I'm assuming you were referring to the Slytherins?"  
  
"Well not just them, but it wasn't Hermione," he added quickly.  
  
"Yes, well then how about Miss Malfoy spends the night in Miss Granger's dorm? I could have the house elves set up another bed." He paused, waiting for their reactions.  
  
"That's fine with me. Would that be okay Draco? Or am I too ghastly?"  
  
"I'm never saying anything bad about girls in front of you again. You're not ghastly, okay? Now, drop it. That would be fine with me, just don't go and try to teach her to be some big bad wanna-be Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Would you like to hear my other suggestion?"  
  
"Yes sir," they chorused.  
  
"We could set up some beds in the Prefect Common Room and you all could spend the night there."  
  
Draco looked excited, "That would be great sir. Thank you."  
  
"Good well I'll inform the house elves then. Please go have some dinner."  
  
They retreated from the intent stares of the headmaster back to their assigned tables.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"All the laughing, the conversation with Dumbledore, and who is that girl?"  
  
"Draco's horse bucked him off, we had to make arrangements for a guest, and why don't you go ask her yourself?" Hermione ticked off while counting on her fingers.  
  
"I don't think I will. She looks too much like a Malfoy." Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh really? I never would have guessed."  
  
"Are you telling me there are more of them?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything Ron. But it is nice to see that you're talking to me again."  
  
"Yeah, well somebody told me I was starting to look like Malfoy with all the scowling." Hermione sprayed the pumpkin juice she was sipping on all over the table, her attempt to swallow was thrown off with the laughter that emitted from her mouth. "Oh really Hermione? And you say I have bad table manners. I don't thinking washing the table counts as good."  
  
Hermione took a napkin and started dabbing the pumpkin juice, "Sorry, but it just that you kind of did look like him, with the scowling. I just got a weird picture in my head."  
  
Ron and Harry both put their hands up, "I don't want to know."  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Emma?"  
  
"Who are those boys Hermione is with?"  
  
Draco looked up from his plate. He had been expecting her to ask about food or something. "Oh, the one with the red hair is Ron Weasley, and the one with the messy black hair is Harry Potter."  
  
"Harry Potter? Oh Harry Potter, kids at school talk about him all the time. Do you actually know him?"  
  
Draco put his hands up to his temples, "More Potter Fans, just what the world needs. Yes, I know him. He's in my year. We don't really see eye to eye, though."  
  
"Can we go meet him?"  
  
"Do you really want to do that?" She nodded animatedly. "Alright let's go create another groupie." They walked up behind Hermione, so Ron was the first to see them.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, but she does," he said looking down to the girl attached to his arm.  
  
"And what could that possibly be?"  
  
"She wanted to meet Potter. Do we have to clear it through you? Are you his fan club manager or something?"  
  
"Draco stop it." Hermione ended the little battle of wits.  
  
Harry pivoted in his sit and stuck out his hand, "Hello. It's nice to meet you, uh I didn't quite catch the name."  
  
"It's Emma," she said really quietly.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Emma. Are you here visiting Draco?" She nodded, her mouth to dry to form anymore words.  
  
"Who is she Malfoy?" Ron asked his mind still curious.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but she my sister."  
  
"But, you don't have a sister."  
  
"I didn't, until about six years ago."  
  
"How come you never mentioned her before?"  
  
"Why do you care so much Weasley? But to tell you the truth this is only the second time I've met her in my life, and that's thanks to Hermione. You couldn't possibly understand though; you can even decipher your own friends' emotions. You certainly are a self-centered prick for having so little." Draco's pitch had consistently raised through out his rant.  
  
Hermione put a hand on his arm, "Draco?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm done. Emma do you want to go back to the common room with me or do you want to stay with Hermione?"  
  
"Emma why don't you stay here," Hermione insisted. The girl just nodded.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you both later."  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Ron, how would you feel if you knew you had a sister for six years and couldn't talk to her?"  
  
Harry interjected, "I would freak."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
~*~  
  
'Draco? Are you in here? Emma wanted to know if you could take her flying?" She was looking around the room, and found him reading on the couch. "Good book?"  
  
He finally looked up when she was standing right in front of him. "I'm sorry what did you say?"  
  
"Emma wanted you to go flying with her," Hermione said with a smile in her voice.  
  
"Oh really?" He turned to the little girl, "Have you ever been flying before?"  
  
"No, that's why I want to go, that is if you feel better."  
  
"I feel great now. I told you we didn't get along."  
  
"No, you said you and Harry didn't get along, nothing about Ron. Hermione said you were both stubborn and thick headed and refused to listen to each other's ideas; that's why you fight."  
  
"Did she?" Hermione turned a slight red as Draco's eyes looked through her.  
  
"Um, don't you two want to go flying? Take your cloaks, it's still cold."  
  
"Of course we're going. It will give me and Emma a chance to talk and I'll get to find out what else you have said about me."  
  
"That's fine. It's all the truth, nice or not."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"Just go, I'll get the room ready. It will be just like a slumber party, I'll get snacks and everything."  
  
They sat up late that night, not really doing anything. It was approaching eleven when Draco's brotherly instincts finally kicked in and he decided they should all go to bed. "Can you read me a story first?"  
  
"Sure, pick one." She pulled a book out of the pile that had accumulated from Draco's and Hermione's readings. "Oh this is a good one. Scoot over so I can fit." The small, fragile looking girl slide to the far side of the bed, and Draco climbed into the middle of the bed. The Slytherin slid an arm around her shoulders as she nestled into his chest.  
  
"Hermione aren't you coming?"  
  
She had been watching them from the other side of the room, remembering the look of happy knowledge spread across Draco's face when he had returned from the pitch. She had told Emma a lot about him, preparing him for their first actual meeting and conversation. "Oh sure."  
  
She made her way over and found room on Draco's other side. She rested her head on his shoulder so he was able to control the book. Once everyone was comfortable Draco started, "Once upon a time in a land far away, there was a prince."  
  
The six year old finally succumbed to sleep after the sixth chapter. Hermione was practically there as well. "You know we should probably get you to bed."  
  
"Uh-huh." He picked her up and carried her to her own bed in the room.  
  
"Mina, I really can't thank you enough for this. For the longest time I thought you were going to get me a broom, or some ancient book. But I have to admit, this is better, and probably the nicest thing anyone has done for me."  
  
"Oh you deserved it. The hardest part was finding her, but you know how much I like research. She's a lovely girl; I'm just sorry I didn't find her sooner. I'm glad to see you're so happy."  
  
"Yes, and it's because of you. Do you want to know something?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."  
  
Hermione was nestling into her pillow, "I have been for awhile. Good night, love ya in the morning."  
  
Draco chuckled a little; it was the first time had even mentioned the subject and Hermione had said it as she drifted off to sleep. "Why not now?"  
  
"To tired. Can I have something before you go?"  
  
"Just ask."  
  
"I need a kiss."  
  
"And to think I thought you were going to ask for something difficult."  
  
After their brief kiss, Hermione was momentarily refreshed, "Thanks for sticking up for me with Ron."  
  
"No problem. We both really need sleep. Love ya in the morning."  
  
I know it couldn't have gotten sappier, but I had to some it up fast. I completely neglected the purpose of the chapter until that last page. 


	30. Predators Pounce XXX

Disclaimer ~ Roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own Harry Potter, but neither do you `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Falling Head Over Heels  
The Story of Hermione Granger and  
her relationship with Draco Malfoy  
By: Befuzzled  
  
Chapter Twenty -Nine ~ Predators Pounce  
  
"For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything's that true  
I turn to you"  
~Christina Aguilera  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. They were standing inside the barrier at King's Cross Station. Hermia Emiline Malfoy had just been dropped off the disaster zone of darkness that the owners called a boarding school.  
  
"Yes, I'm just to miss having her around. She's so happy and look what she has, almost nothing."  
  
"Correction, she had almost nothing, but you spoiled her rotten. How many days did we spend in Hogsmeade? And how many sickles, knuts, and galleons did you go through?"  
  
Draco looked solemn again, "Not enough."  
  
"Draco, you'll get to see her again. Maybe you can convince your father to let her visit and if not I bring her to my house and you can come see her. Come on cheer up."  
  
"I will, I just need some time to think."  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you on the train."  
  
"We aren't taking the train."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course we're taking the train, it's right here. It's not like we can apporate." Hermione looked strangely confused.  
  
"Hermione, Mina, don't you remember how we got to Venice?"  
  
"Of course. But that was at night, and we actually had a broom." Draco reached inside the door of the train's compartment; he had a smirk on his face. "Do you realize how many people will be able to see us?"  
  
"No body once I cast the indivisibility charm."  
  
"We could get lost!"  
  
"I found Venice didn't I? Hermione, calm down, it's all cleared with Dumbledore."  
  
"Do you realize how long of a trip it is? Even by train it takes all day."  
  
"But a train has to stay on the tracks. Flying helps me clear my head and we both know that I will have to have a clear head before exams."  
  
"Fine, but this is only because it involves your school work. We aren't going to make a habit of flying every where. There are more civilized ways, you know."  
  
"Yes, but do those other civilized way require me to have my arms around the most beautiful thing on two legs?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"They might, but you could just voluntarily do it. Are you sure we have to fly?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But we're still going to-"  
  
"Not anymore, you gave me a great idea."  
  
"And what, Mr. Malfoy, would that be?"  
  
"This," he grabbed her hand and pulled her on the train, into a barren compartment. He turned around and kissed her, passionately.  
  
She whispered into his mouth, "Maybe we should have taken the broom."  
  
"Hmm, maybe but it's too late for that. I still haven't showed you what idea you gave me."  
  
"I assume it was -" "You assumed. You do know what they say happens when you assume something, correct?"  
  
"You make and 'ASS' out of 'U' and 'ME'."  
  
"Yes, but now for what my big plans are." He pulled out his wand.  
  
"Draco, why would you possibly need your wand?"  
  
He put his finger to his finger to he's lips and made 'shh' noise. "Be patient. I was just about to show you." He flicked his wrist muttering a few unintelligible words. A checkered blanket and a basket overflowing with food appeared, "Waalaa." He stuck out his hand to her, "Care to join me for a light lunch?"  
  
"Indeed." She sat down next to him. "And here's me thinking that you were planning some type of snogging session."  
  
"You're moving much to fast my dear Mina. Snogging comes after the nap that follows this little feast." He smiled at her a shoved a strawberry into her mouth.  
  
~`~  
  
They feasted for awhile and eased into a steady conversation about each other and of course their relationship.  
  
"Draco, why did you pick me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why did you change? After five years of acting the same way people don't usually just randomly go to the opposite extreme of themselves, and you, well, you changed like in a few days. Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to be a minion."  
  
"A minion? A minion for whom?"  
  
Voldemort, my father, any body."  
  
"But I don't understand."  
  
"I didn't either for the longest time. All my life growing up I've heard about the great mighty and most importantly powerful DeathEaters. I've been told that they would one day rule the world, the in superiors, muggles, mudbloods and opposing wizards alike, were bow to us or die. But, you know I began to think, actually use my brain-"  
  
"Oh Draco you do use your brain look at her marks."  
  
"Yes, I use it for intellect, but what good are high marks if you don't have common sense to back them up? Not much if you ask me. While I was thinking about you mostly, and Potter, I began to realize some undoing of the so called elite.  
  
"All their supposed power, all their glory, all their fame was for one person. Not a person; a creature that was barely able to survive until he took the love washed blood of another. He summons them like children. They bow to him and kiss the hem of his robes like some sort of worshippers to a god. How can you achieve such proclaimed greatness if you can't even get off the floor?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head. "I don't know. But why were you thinking about me? I thought you hated me."  
  
"I did. But you have to remember 'Indifference, not hate, is the opposite of love.' I bet Potter thinks about Voldemort all the time."  
  
"It's not like he can forget him. He has to remember every time he looks in the mirror." She paused for a moment thinking it over. "One more question - why me? You could have anybody in this school but yet you choose me, why?"  
  
"You know how some things just happen? I didn't exactly choose you, but you were there when I needed someone and you were willing to forgive me for all that I've done over the past few years. You made it easy to change and look at all you've done for me. I would assume that you didn't just want me for my looks or my money, you've frowned on it enough."  
  
"I wasn't frowning on your looks or your money, just that way you used it and flaunted it. Like the way you always rubbed it in Ron's face was just horrible."  
  
"Any more investigative questions?"  
  
"Thousands - they just aren't all for you."  
  
*~*  
  
"Hermione, Hermione wake up. We're nearly there." She mumbled slightly about not wanting to and tried to bury her way deeper into his chest. He laughed softly. "Do you want me to leave you here?"  
  
She nodded, "Not waking up, not walking."  
  
"I'll be taking you're pillow away," he said and she clung to him. "Come on Hermione; wake up for just a second and I'll carry you back."  
  
She woke up begrudgingly. "You can't too many people would see. We act suspicious enough."  
  
"Well then what do you propose we do?"  
  
"You go now, I'll come in like ten minutes."  
  
"You just want to fall back to sleep."  
  
"I promise I won't. My bed's more comfortable anyway. Plus, like you said my pillow and blanket are leaving."  
  
"Okay I'll meet you in ten minutes in the prefect common room."  
  
"Right," Hermione announced as she sat back down on the seat.  
  
Draco stocked off, he really hated their circumstances about their reputations and what was expected of them. It made everything so complicated. He often forgot the rules of society, but luckily enough for him Hermione usually remembered to keep an eye out for others.  
  
He pushed open the great wooded doors of the castle and start up the stair to the first floor corridor. He heard running behind him, and he paused to look back.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy you're back. Where's Miss Granger?"  
  
"She's still on the train, Sir. She should be up here in about ten minutes."  
  
"Okay then. The Headmaster would like to see you both, you go now and I'll send her up when she arrives," replied the Potions professor  
  
"Is something wrong, professor?"  
  
"No, no, I should think not. I think the headmaster has a project for the two of you."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione tiredly stepped off the train and began the assent up towards her home away from home. The walk was familiar and comforting; she closed her eyes and began humming a random tune, trying to recall the words.  
  
"I follow the night, can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again? One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?"  
  
"A very good question, Mudblood," came a startling unexpected drawl from behind her. "Why would one of your types waste such perfectly good energy on such fruitful ideas such as dreams?"  
  
Hermione shut her mouth trying to stifle the rage that was now pouring through her. "How dare you. It's done of you business about what I dream of, just know they certainly don't involve you, Mr. Malfoy, or your kind. Now if you would excuse me I must be getting back to the castle." She turned on her heel and attempted to take the first step, but the elder Malfoy grabbed her arm.  
  
"You need to learn you place you filthy piece of trash. Never, ever, turn your back on a pureblooded wizard, let alone a Malfoy."  
  
Hermione shifted her eyes from the hand that restrained her to the deep pools of hate on the center of his face. "I'll keep that in mind. Now unless you are going to escort me back to the castle please let go so I don't waste any more of your oh so precious time, and I wouldn't want to dirty your robes."  
  
"You insolent little bitch, you will learn to control the mouth of yours. But, I will be escorting you - just not to the castle. We have another destination."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I have class tomorrow, and a meeting with the Head master today. Let go of me," her voice was growing louder as a strange panic washed over her.  
  
"Shut it you mudblood, the Dark Lord has a use for you."  
  
"I won't go! HARRY! RON! GINN-"he slapped her.  
  
"You really don't have much of a choice do you?" He picked her up and threw the seemingly small girl over his shoulder. She bit his back as hard as she could and he dropped her with a cry of pain.  
  
She stumbled up and began to run, knowing she would get far, but she wouldn't allow her self to be taken without a fight. There was so much she had left to do and some stupid more crazed man wasn't going to take it all away from her.  
  
She let out a blood curdling scream as Lucius hit her with the Crutacius curse.  
  
~*~  
  
"Headmaster you wanted to see me sir?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Once Miss Granger arrives, I'll explain the new task for the both of you. Mr. Boot, and Miss Abbot already have their project."  
  
Draco was nodding his approval, but was over come with sharp pains all over his body. He let out a small moan, "Professor - I think - Hermione - is - trouble - hurt - all over."  
  
The headmaster was busy unwrapping a piece of chocolate for the boy. "Eat this Mr. Malfoy it will help the both of you. Do you know where she might be?"  
  
"Hogwarts," he managed to groan out in between labored breaths. "Never mind, she's gone." It took a moment for it to all settle it and he stood with a jolt. "Professor, Hermione is gone."  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Shut it Mudblood. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"You know everybody will be looking for me, Harry and Ron, all the professors, and the prefects."  
  
"Are you sure about all the prefects? I think a certain Slytherin Prefect will be joining us soon although unfortunately for you it will not be to save you."  
  
"Then just will he be doing here?"  
  
"Hasn't your worthless muggle mother taught you it's rude to pry?"  
  
"My mother has more worth to her than you will ever, just on a fingernail."  
  
He slapped her, viciously. "Your mother has no more worth in her entire body than any of my house elves."  
  
Hermione's face stung with the newly inflicted wound, and a small trickle of blood was sliding down her face, but she refused to cry in front of him. She refused to show her weaknesses and become of a sub-servile stature. "Than why the hell do you want me?" she spat, she voice shaking with contempt.  
  
"Oh but you will see. You're strong, even for a mudblood witch, and smart. A deadly combination if used on the wrong side. Are you ready to go? Hold still," and with that he disapporated.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you quite certain Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
His eyes were watering and his right cheek stung, "Sir, she's gone. The tingly feeling is gone. Sir, she's off Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I need you to concentrate really hard on Hermione; try to sense where she is at. Fawkes, go retrieve Harry and Ron, and then go for Mr. Boot and Miss Abbot."  
  
Draco was mumbling to himself, his eyes crossed in focus. "Hermione. scared. hold on. I'm coming. home."  
  
There were very few other words that Dumbledore could make out, but it gave him a rough sense of what was going on in the blonde man's head sitting in front of him.  
  
~*~  
  
They appeared in a dark, stone room; it was very cold and currently void of any fire. The elder Malfoy threw her down into a wooden chair, securing her to the post with magical bonds, except for her left hand which he tied down to a table in front of her.  
  
With another flick of his wand, a fire arose in a pit and about twenty candles flickered around the room.  
  
Hermione's body was in turmoil of confusion. It was tired, aching and sore but her mind told to stay alert and awake. She had to take in her surroundings; she had to find any way for an escape or even a rescue effort. But, she was just so tired now; it was an effort to keep her head poised.  
  
Her head was lolling back and forth, her head spinning with dizziness. "Now, Miss Granger, what can you tell me about your relationship with my son, or with Harry Potter? I need details and I mean details with truth. I will be determining if I believe you or not."  
  
She had it in her mind that he wasn't going to win; he wasn't going to take everything she had worked so hard to maintain and just throw it out the window. He wasn't go to get anything out of her, at least if he didn't resort to magical devices. "And what if I have nothing to tell you?"  
  
Her words lashed and whipped the surrounding air. "Ahh, I was hoping you would ask." With that Lucius Malfoy produced a long dagger from his inner robes. "This belonged to my father, and his father, and my great- grandfather, for centuries it had been in my family. It has been blessed with the power of My Lord."  
  
"He is only a Lord to the sneaking snaked that dare go near his rotting feet!" Hermione was rewarded with a slap for her condescending attempt.  
  
Lucius just laughed. "I must say you have outstanding spirit. It will be such a pleasure to break. Now I ask again, what is your relationship with my son?"  
  
"I don't know that all depends on who your son is." It was a cocky remark that Hermione knew she would punished for she just wasn't expecting the knife he held to make a divot in her arm fastened to the table.  
  
"Stop being so stupid girl, or has my son been giving you too much credit. 'The Bookworm', the 'study-a-holic', "Gryffindor-know-it-all', but that's not who you are, is it? No, you're the outsider who has spent the last six years of her life just trying to fit in. All these people know magic; they were all born into to it, but you, you were a muggle given a very special gift, a wasted gift none the less, but a gift. The power you have could have been used on some special wizard, a pureblood, but instead was given to you. But what does a mudblood do with power? Nothing. All you have done over the pass six years of your life is try to find ways to improve yourself; read books to learn more than those around you in a weak and pathetic attempt to break into their socialistic circle. If you really think about your efforts though they were in vain; you have just manage to seclude yourself even more from the group, always locked away in the library or with your thoughts writing an essay.  
  
"Seriously look at all of your relations ships with your 'friends'. When are Potter and Weasley around you the most? Come on girl, you know the answer to this one it's easy. How many times have the helped you on an assignment compared to the number of times you've helped them. Let's really think about you could actually call your friend compared to the people that just use you for your brain."  
  
"Stop, like you would know anything about having friends. You've bought everything you've ever had. How much did your parents pay for those people to hang out with you during your own Hogwarts days? You'll find in life that there are some things that you can't buy, like bravery, intelligence, wittiness, charm, lov-you've fucking bastard!" She looked at the dagger now an inch deep in her arm, holding back the tears.  
  
"You will learn girl to respect your elders, and those of purer blood. I'll let you think about it for a while I must go meet with the Lord, he will want to know what state you're in, and then will make the preparations."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about preparations? You won't have time for anything like that they'll have noticed me missing by now, they'll come after me."  
  
"Oh will they?" He then held up a vile filled with a thick foul smelling potion. "I'm sure you've acquainted yourself with this?"  
  
"A poly-juice potion."  
  
~*~  
  
"Creamy Nougat-"  
  
"Coconut Ice-"  
  
"Toffees-"  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbees- "  
  
"Sherbert Balls-" At this the stubborn gargoyle finally started moving itself, revealing a spiral staircase. "Come on Ron."  
  
"You know I really wish Dumbledore will give the password if he keeps summoning us to his office."  
  
"He probably figures that we'll get it eventually," Harry replies as he knocked on the Headmaster's door."  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore answered in a muffled voice. He motioned in the two Gryffindors as they opened the door with another sign to keep them quiet. Draco was still there in his trace trying to focus on Hermione.  
  
"Dagger.generations.friends.used.bookworm..pain..arm hurt..potion..alone." He shook his head. "Professor, she alone, I think in the Malfoy Manor. My Father took her when she got off the train. I think he stabbed her."  
  
"Who are you talking about? Have you gone off your rocker Malfoy?" Ron asked slightly bemused.  
  
Draco looked a bit disturbed, "I'm talking about Hermione you nut, she never came back after getting off the train!"  
  
"Draco, we saw her in the Great Hall on our way over here-"  
  
Like a bat out of Hell Draco took off mumbling along the way, "Please let it actually be her, tell me I'm wrong."  
  
He burst threw the heavy wooden doors into the Great Hall, making a whole lot more noise than necessary. "Hermione? Hermione is that you?"  
  
A girl with long strands of curly brown hair turned around at the sound of his calling. He moved toward her in relief, what he felt was wrong she was right here. He went to hug her ignoring her questioning look, but stopped short.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, I don't know what came over me."  
  
He turned quickly and fled the hall's staring eyes, and made his way back up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"That's not Hermione."  
  
"Yes it is, who else would it be?"  
  
"It's not Hermione," Draco countered with more aggression in his voice.  
  
"How do you know," Ron asked.  
  
"She called me Malfoy."  
  
"She's called you Malfoy before plus you look kind of possessed."  
  
Draco shook his head and turned to look at Dumbledore to utter three sealing words. "There's no glow."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. Her arm stung painfully as she tried to stand. She forced to remember the encounter with Lucius Malfoy and try to figure out where she was. She looked around the dimly lit room trying to remember the ways she had noted when the room had a brighter fire burning.  
  
She rip off a piece of fabric from the bottom of her robe and tied it around her arm putting pressure on the wound that was inflicted upon her earlier.  
  
The room looked different from the one that she was in earlier. There were no tables or chairs anymore, just stone and a single door. Hermione not satisfied spent time looking from a trick rock that would open a secret passageway.  
  
Now breathing heavily, Hermione pushed the large wooden door open. It led to a long, dark narrow tunnel. She glanced behind her, and saw nothing, no way out. She had no choice but to follow along the corridor. She walked slowly, quietly listening for the slightest sound, eyes searching for a way out.  
  
After about twenty minutes of walking, she pushed open another door, letting a harsh distinct green flame hit her eyes. She walked into the room cautiously. There were two chairs in the entire room; one high straight back red chair, with the fabric pulling away from the seem, the other, a small wooden rocker.  
  
This reminded her of a dream that she had earlier in the school year. If the dream was correct someone would be walking through the door soon someone she truly did not want to come in contact with. She broke off a bit of the wooden chair, a weak and mild defense for what was about to come, but it was something. She refused to faint like she had in her dream. She was going to prepared mentally at least event if it wasn't possible to be ready physically.  
  
The door creaked open expectedly. "Miss Granger, so glad you're awake. Have a seat I think we should have a talk." The man gestured to the chairs. Hermione stood defiantly, back to a corner, holding the club hidden behind her. "Not up to your standards, my dear?" With a clap of his hands the whole décor changed. The walls were switched from the peeling wall paper that exposed the wooden braces of the inner wall to a richly painted red wall. The floor was now polished hard wood, with a large area rug in the center. A love seat, couch, and other various arm chairs replaced the old rundown pieces that stood there just minutes before.  
  
"Is this better? Please, Miss Granger, have a seat. That club will do you no good in here, although it was a nice attempt, I like your thinking."  
  
Against her will the wooden stick dropped from her hand and she was propelled forward to sit on the couch. "What do you want with me? I haven't done anything to you," she paused for a moment," this year."  
  
"I like your spirit, I think Lucius is wrong, we don't need to break you. You'll do fine just like this."  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"How could a mudblood be of any use to you?"  
  
"As you know I am a mudblood myself, but you and I are of a rare class that are more special than even the purebloods."  
  
"I'd have to think that Malfoy would disagree, and don't associate myself with the likes of you."  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"My first name is for family, friends and loved ones. You are none of those, so do a favor and address me as Miss Granger, or even better don't talk to me at all."  
  
The man looked a little shocked at her outburst but complied none-the-less. "Miss Granger I want you to work for me, to join our side."  
  
"I will never side with a snake like you, Voldemort, you'd have to kill me first." 


	31. Pawn to E5 XXXI

Disclaimer ~ Roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own Harry Potter, but neither do you `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Falling Head Over Heels  
The Story of Hermione Granger and  
her relationship with Draco Malfoy  
By: Befuzzled  
  
Chapter Thirty~ Pawn to E5  
  
"For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything's that true  
I turn to you"  
~Christina Aguilera  
  
The entire room stared blankly at Draco, in a panicked silence, none know quite what to say or what to do.  
  
Rapid emotions were crossing Draco's face, mostly in his eyes. They were splashed with traces and bits of love, fear, anger, sadness, bitterness, warmth, confusion, and most importantly at the time determination. It would be his spirit and his ability to connect with Hermione that would be able to save her. He alone had the knowledge of his household, at least to the point where he was compatible with his own father. He would be the one that would ultimately have to find Hermione and most likely be the one to rescue her, he had to. He wouldn't just be saving her but himself as well.  
  
"Professor?" Draco barely managed out in an odd and strained whisper, "What are you going to do? What can I do? Who knows what they're doing to her, I can feel traces of pain in different spots, but it's been so long since we preformed the necessary spells, I don't know if they're still working." He voice slowly gathered speed and volume while he talked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, right now I'm going to need you to concentrate hard on Hermione. Send her what ever feelings of comfort and peace that you can, she'll need all the strength and hope that she can get unfortunately. Mr. Potter, if you would please go retrieve Professor Snape for me and Mr. Weasley if you could send for Professor McGonagall, I'm afraid that we will need all the brain power possible if we are going to bring Miss Granger back unharmed."  
  
Without more questions the two boys immediately rushed out of the room in search of the teachers they were instructed to find, one to the gloomy dungeons, they other to a corridor on the fourth floor. Draco merely acknowledged what Dumbledore had said before setting to his own task of focusing on Hermione. He tried desperately to push aside his own worries and regrets for not sending her back up to the castle before him. He realized even if he had, they had left the train in such a far interval apart that it would not have made much difference. Somebody would still have the ability to capture her.  
  
That was another thing that disturbed him: why would they want Hermione? Did they know what was going on between the two of them? They had been careful hadn't they? Well there was that one kiss after the Concordia Ball, but only a select group of close and confident friends had been witness to that. Did his father know about Hermione quest to find Hermia? Had that triggered him? Would he take Hermione just to make sure the secret that he had had another child let alone a daughter did not get out? Who would want her? Was it Voldemort? Was it some psycho subscriber that was still plotting revenge against her for breaking Harry's heart two years prior? Was it really his father?  
  
So many thoughts were running through his head that he did not notice the return of the other two students or the arrival of the professors. He did not hear Dumbledore relay what he thought had happened and missed the shocked face of Minerva McGonagall or even the slightly hampered face of his potions professor.  
  
He was in fact in such a trance that he had to be jostled out of it by his head of house. "Mr. Malfoy? Draco?"  
  
He shook his head several time regaining his senses of where he was and what was going on around him. "Professors I know you may not approve but I am going after Hermione. I don't care where she is or who has her. She doesn't deserve this and I can't wait for you to fill out a missing person record of the slow ministry officals, too much can happen in that amount of time. If you could arrange for a portkey to Malfoy Manor it would greatly reduce my time but if you cannot, I will be packing a few supplies and I'll be off on my broom. I can sense it they're hurting her, and I need to stop it."  
  
Dumbledore put up a calming hand easily halting the young man's rant. "I understand Mr. Malfoy, but we will not be sending you in there by yourself. I am quite sure Misters Potter and Weasley would not appreciate being left behind, and although you three are some of the best students in this school I must insist that you have adult supervision. I have already summoned a Mr. Black and a Mr. Lupin. Professor Snape will be equipping you with some useful potions and a urgent portkey is being set up right now.  
  
"If you need to get anything from you rooms, such as a certain present, Mr. Potter, I would suggest getting those now, and be quick about it. We will explain the plan as soon as you get back. We will need your full cooperation and support for this."  
  
"Thank you, Professors," Draco said rushed and quickly left out the door not being told twice that he needed to hurry. This was for him as much as it was for Hermione. It was hard living when he knew she was just an owl away, he didn't know if he could live if he could never talk to her again. He didn't even want to think about it, not unless he had to. And right now he didn't have to. He was going to save her, even if he died in the process.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione cowered unwilling from the figure that now stood in front of her. It wasn't so much that she feared him; no, she had been part of a trio that had taken him down several times. It was the unexpected way that his presence had demanded attention and begged to be looked on. He had managed to attain an aura of sickening power even from his pale and gaunt looking face and his tall lanky frame. She had read about all that he had done before her time and experienced the pain and suffering he inflicted in her own life time. She had been there threw the Philosopher's Stone, she had been the one to discover the basilisk and how he was getting around, she had comforted and consoled Harry after his return when they were fourteen and she had played out her role with the Order in her fifth year.  
  
Oh, yes. Voldemort was indeed back and more cunning and cut-throat then he had ever been. He was a desperate man willing to do whatever necessary to reclaim the power and status that he once had a little less then twenty years ago. He would rise again to be the Dark Lord, he didn't just want to be a chapter in history books, he wanted, craved, to be the past, the present and the future. He knew who his enemies were, he had spent over a year in hiding study them, sending out spies, using Dark Magic, and means necessary to get what he wanted. He felt that he was now ready to strike.  
  
People, the Ministry and Dumbledore, were expecting him to go for a large target like Hogwarts or the Ministry itself. They were anticipating that he would again go after key players in the fight against him, the Minister, Dumbledore, even Harry Potter again. He had wanted to surprise them, to go after a target that had been concealed, hidden beneath the radar, yet undiscovered and unknown to most of the public. He wanted to take out and important figure without letting the other side know just why or what importance this character had in his game his entire set up for the plan he was beginning to put into place. He wanted a thinker, a brilliant mind, anything to take away from the help of the enemy side. He wanted Hermione Granger.  
  
It would be suspected that he had taken the girl because she was friends with Harry Potter, a perfect inside leak if he could get her to talk, and he was a master at getting people to talk. Or it might be presumed that he wanted to get rid of at least one mud blood before he was caught again, they just didn't know that he wasn't planning on getting caught. When he was through with her he would no doubt eventually dispose of her, most of the time once he had extracted all of the information he wanted from them their bodies were no longing able to support themselves, not very suitable for living in. And for the extremely clueless people, it might be thought that the poor girl was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was a false statement if he had every made one. The girl's positioning had been perfect on that day. She had made the job of capturing her all that more easy. There was no mess to clean up after, no minds that needed altering, it was perfect.  
  
Yes, this girl in fact would be perfect for in uses. She was bright, un- bashfully so. At the top of her class and proud to show it with the pesky hand always raised in the air. He own death-eater Snape was even forced to admit to the adequate skill she had in each of her classes. And it wasn't just the required classes that some students simply mastered so they could appear smart, no, this girl had taken up every class she could load her schedule with, always wanting to the know more then she did, wanting to measure up.  
  
This girl was timid and shy outside of the classroom, having only a small and select group that she felt she could trust and consider friends. Even then she was guarded with them. They were all borne into the wizarding world and lifestyle, accepted easily with opened arms, well maybe with the exception of the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Annoy-the -Hell-Out-of-Him, but with his status that his mother had manage to pass on to him, he was given allowances and had people justify excuses and reasons for his everyday insolence. Hermione Granger, however, had to prove herself from her Mudblood label.  
  
She was more important to his cause than anyone could even begin to realize. She would be the deciding factor and nobody knew it but him, and by time the other side figured it out it would be to late for them and the girl. It has already been decided and he already has acquired his prize. She would be of great use and benefit him deeply. And imagine, if she lent her knowledge out willingly he might even be able to spare her great mind well as long as she worked for him.  
  
It was rather ironic how much alike they were. Both title with the Mudblood label, him a half blood and her muggle born, both had managed to rise from the taunt to become the best in their year and perhaps the school, maybe even their decade. They both demanded a respect that no one quiet could understand, but yet were forced to supply it when in either of their presence. Of course none of this was essential, consider how much he had in common with Potter.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She looked confused and startled at the sound of her name coming from his lips but those emotions slowly turn to rage and anger and she peered at the smirk and sly grin that was plastered to his face, like he knew more than she did. It was probably true, but she hated it when people knew more than she did; she had worked so long and hard to achieve the things she already had and this.this creature, was trying to take that all away from her. Needless to say that wasn't going to go over very well.  
  
"As I'm sure you already know, I have discussed with Lucius that you are not permitted to call me that."  
  
He chuckled. She had a lot more wits about her then he had given her credit. She had spunk and a flair that could not be taught no matter how strong or disciplined the attempt. She had her wits about her, and boy would she ever need them.  
  
"You are quite right Miss Granger; forgive me for my lapse of judgment. I was hopping that we could somehow change that arrangement. Perhaps propose a truce?"  
  
"I would rather live in a box with blast-ended skeurts than proposed a truce with you. I have no time for this pointless banter. Just tell me what you want so I can say no and then go home. I have better things to do."  
  
"Miss Granger I would learn to control your tongue if I were you if you look around you are not really in the position to compromise. Now as I was saying Hermione, I have a proposal for you, one that I want you to give a considerable amount of consideration to."  
  
Hermione did keep her mouth closed and he took it as a sign that he was permitted to go on. He outlined his plan to her, never giving out too many details, it was just too risky. He told her of her importance and why he would need her. He specified the different ways he would be able to extract it if she was too stubborn to admit, the least painful of all of course being the truth potion. He made no threats against her family or friends but those thoughts still lingered in the back of her head. She sat stone faced while he talked, something she had acquired from sitting with Draco for hours, only her eyes betraying her revealing her true emotions to the evil being sitting just across from her.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco had to fight to control himself. He was afraid he was going to get lost in his own emotional turmoil, he had learn early in life that he had to control his emotions, be a blank canvass to the outside world, he had to hide away the feelings that some were able to share so openly and publicly for his father, for his own protections in the harms of the outside world. He wasn't supposed to ever have experiences any real emotion like love or hate, indifference was the key to his world. Sure, he was able to have fun, picking on Potter and the gang for the passed for years, he had even had a couple of girlfriends, just flings. He was not supposed to feel anything, it was a weakness, one that would surely ruin him or his family one day and his father had trained him not to let that happen.  
  
Fortunately, Hermione had been able to open up that closed off section of his brain, not to mention his heart. Their relationship had changed drastically in just a few short months, but they had been the best and most life changing thus far in Draco's now seventeen years. He hadn't really been fully satisfied with their relationship. He had wanted to shout it out to the whole world, to tell everyone he had found the one for him, the perfect girl. But alas, with both of their status that would not be a possibility for at least the near future. Their ranks as Slytherin and Gryffindor were enough to tear them apart let alone the difference of their blood, one was pure the other not.  
  
Their relationship had existed though disclosed only to the close friends the intelligent teachers who were able to solve the clues that the couple had mistakenly shown and misplaced. Hermione's parents of course would not care, at least after an explanation of his teen-life crisis and how he had grown and changed from it. Their problem so far had been hiding away from the Slytherins so they could not write to their discriminatory parents. Any leak to his own house and Draco could just as well kiss the relationship goodbye as well as having to fear the high possibility that he may lose Hermione perpetually. His father was known to make harsh and decisive decisions. Draco feared that one might be terminating the threat to the bloodline.  
  
The bloodline, the only thing that really separating Hermione and Himself. If it were not for her muggle heritage they were easily be accepted no matter what house they had landed themselves in at Hogwarts. Draco knew his father would approve, well at least he couldn't find any flaws on the girl that his father might not like. She was beautiful, smart, witty, cunning (a Slytherin trait), not to mention caring and considerate. He has never seen her address an adult as anything without it consisting of a title, well except for Lord Voldemort, he would never be her Lord, she would rather die then have that happen.  
  
And that what he feared the most right now. He knew she would stand up to Voldemort, if that was indeed where she had been taken. She would not release any information about him, Harry, Ron, or anything she knew about that was going on in or of the school.  
  
He had to stop thinking about that. He had to think about the positive at the moment and that was that he was going in after her and he would get there in time and rescue her from any fate that was now planned for her. He wasn't alone either. He had many of her close friends to back him up, people that he had grown to respect through Hermione's accounts and interpretations of each. He knew more of their qualities that he could ever pick up by himself. He knew of Ron's fear of spiders, Harry's weakness against the dementors, and the guilt Sirius felt from the death of the Potters. He knew how he would be able to utilize them on this mission, how they would affect the outcome and what could be done about the blunders they might make.  
  
He knew they had all faced Voldemort before, but they had never had to face him in the Manor. The Manor itself could trap and confine any individual who did not expertly know their way around. He, himself, as a child got lost on several occasions. He was punished severely for his insolence and stupidity; it only helped him to learn faster. He had memorize the locations of all the trap doors, hidden corridors, and he had learned the counter curses and jinxes to many of the spells placed along at random to throw and intruder off their given course. They were simple spells the made you dizzy or confused you but they always managed to do their job.  
  
It was just an added inconvenience that they would have to face Voldemort after winding their way through the inter-workings of his home. He would have to leave the experience in that Department up to Potter. He would guide them to Hermione and hopefully assess her while Potter and Weasley distract the self-named Dark Lord.  
  
"Draco.are you ready?" The question snapped Draco from his own troublesome mind.  
  
"Yes. I don't know about you but from what I know about the Manor, you lot could very well die in there. So here's the plan-"  
  
"Malfoy, we already have a plan," interjected Ron, annoyed, "Haven't you been listening."  
  
"Honestly no. But if you want to get to Hermione as soon as possible you are going to have to listen to me. I can get us through the Manor and its grounds. Hopefully I'll still be able to connect to Hermione and I'll be able to lead us to her. I don't know where exactly she'll be or what type of company she'll be kept in. Potter I'm counting on you and Weasley to distract whoever is in there enough so I can get Hermione out. Once that's done, you can't be showing off, now is not the time to try to kill the Voldemort, he has too many advantages against you. We get in, get the girl and get out, got it?"  
  
"Sure Malfoy."  
  
Dumbledore handed them a phoenix feather, the emergency portkey, "Good luck to you all, use your resources wisely, remember what you have been taught, and please be careful." ~*~  
  
Hermione wasn't quite sure how to respond and react to the self acclaimed 'Lord' in front of her. She knew how powerful he was; what he was able to overcome, who he was able to overthrow and how many people's lives he was able to ruin just at his call. Still, she found that she could not lower the standard of her mind to be humiliated by him. She had not for Draco or any other Slytherin for the six years age had known herself a witch and she was not about to let some snake degrade her.  
  
She fought back, granted it was not much more than a verbal feud, but at least she was not sitting and crying in the corner begging to be freed or taken back home. No, if he was going to get anything from her it would be a struggle and more effort than she knew he gave her credit for. She would put up a fight even if it killed her in the end.  
  
She had more on her mind than just coming up with verbal lashing's though. She had to think about why anybody would want her. There were the obvious reasons about her being Harry Potter's friend, and she was the greater choice over Ron, killing two birds with one stone.kill the mudblood and wound Harry Potter all at the same time. But there had to be more to it than that. And if that was the case, why had she gone uninjured and un- captured for so many years prior? This wasn't logical.  
  
Hermione had to come to terms that this was not some problem that she could find the answer to in a book. She would have to figure this one out on her own; but how?  
  
From the source.  
  
The man who knew what earthly purpose she had for him was standing in the room competing in a verbal sparring match with her at the moment. All she had to do was switch the topic on to one where they could begin to discus her uses. She would have to change from her direct and up front tactics somehow and be coy and submissive, everything about the role of women she hated. She might even have to be seductive to lull him in to a sense of security with her, something her sharp tongue was certainly not accomplishing.  
  
"I'm sorry, but could you just go back to which ever hole you just crawled out of. I'm tired, and this.conversation, is starting to bore me." On cue, Hermione managed to pull off a realistic looking and sounding yawn. Her eyes started to flutter shut as she curled her legs up into her chest on the chair. With another, milder yawn, her eyes closed and she placed her head on the top of her knees.  
  
It wasn't her intention, or the first thought that came to her mind, but it appeared to have worked. Voldemort had not taken his red beady eyes off her as of yet. She was half expecting a blanket to be laid on top of her or the fire to grow spreading more of its heat. Hermione forced herself to relax her breathing into smooth, deep, and even waves of air. She was actually in a state of Meditation - she had blocked out all her emotions and all the things that were going wrong in her life. For the moment she had no desires or wants, she was her own person plan and independent. She was in such a relaxed state that she hadn't prepared herself for the 'Dark Lord's' own reaction.  
  
"Come now, Hermione, we wouldn't want you to get a crook in your neck," he said placidly. Before Hermione could protest that she really was quite comfortable, arms were lifting her out of the chair. Her eyes instinctively opened once more and she caught glimmers of pale blonde hair reflecting in the fire's light. The arms hold her were strong and almost comforting, the person seemed so familiar.  
  
"Draco?" she asked for in a daze. Before, she had been on the verge of sleep, whether it was from the heat of the fire or the exhaustive efforts of just making it through the day she didn't know, but her eyes were getting so heavy again. She tried to think if she had eaten anything since she had been kidnapped, thinking the food could be charmed or poisoned.  
  
She could feel the man's heart beat against her cheek, so soft and steady, the rhythmic pattern pulling her away from consciousness, only broken when he finally spoke in his deep alluring voice.  
  
"Not quite, Miss Granger, although I am quiet impressed that you would think it would be my son of all people carrying you."  
  
Hermione was rather ticked off; she had just removed herself from one battle of wits and did not yet want to be placed in the middle of another. She would actually have to use some of the things she picked up from the younger Malfoy, and the position she found herself in.  
  
"Yes, well we have both spent a lot of time together recently, with Prefect duties and all. He had some wonderful ideas for all the balls we've had this year, did you know?" She was making an attempt to sound coy and innocent and she hoped it was working. She figured the more she complimented Draco the less chance he would have to talk.  
  
"Plus, I didn't really know anyone else had his strong arms; they're so powerful but his hands can be so delicate, for potions that is. He has amazing talents; I can't talk enough about his potion skills, they're supreme, and his skill on a broom, I haven't seen many people fly like him. He tried to teach me once; I'm rather a hopeless cause though. I have a fear of heights; not very convenient for a witch is it, with flying and all."  
  
It had probably not been the smartest idea to admit a fear she had to her kidnapper, but he didn't know that his son had actually cured that fear, just not the fear of being on a piece of wood the size of your thumb that high in the air.  
  
"I see, do you admire the talents of the other Prefects as much as my son's, Miss Granger?" he asked a hint of amusement deep within his voice.  
  
"I would, Sir, if there were many to admire, but you have to consider what houses they come from. From what I've seen and what I've been told the Hufflepuffs are just the leftovers from the other houses. And what is there to admire about the Ravenclaw Prefect, his intelligence, his whole house is known for it but yet the top two students in our year are not from that house. You see, Mr. Malfoy, you son is the real deal, he's got the whole package.the looks, the intelligence, a sense of humor, a mysterious quality, not to mention his good background. Any girl would be extremely blessed to have him. It's a shame I don't meet up to the Malfoy standards, I would certainly love to have a chance at him."  
  
"I see." There was a pause in the conversation as Lucius opened the door to a room. Hermione had watched their path from the dungeons to what she counted as the third floor. She had been awed at the inspiring works of art displayed throughout the corridors and indeed the portraits of what Hermione would only think of the ancestors of the current generations of Malfoys. The room its self was gorgeous, decorated in a combination of burgundy and neutrals beiges.  
  
Malfoy had set Hermione on the comforter of the bed. "Mr. Malfoy I would like to compliment you, your wife, or your decorator on their excellent taste of decoration. This room is simply beautiful. But I'm kind of confused."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"I thought that I was a prisoner. I mean, you kidnapped me and all, this all turning out to be very "Beauty and the Beast". Why am I not in a cell?"  
  
"Well Miss Granger, you will learn not to take all things at their face value. You have a purpose for Our, My Lord, and it would not do us well to have you unhappy."  
  
Hermione sat pondering for a moment trying to interpret what meanings and clues could possibly be hidden in the context of what he had just said. Were the expecting her to cross over to their side and betray her friends and her school? She wasn't exactly schooled in how to act in situations like these nor did she have a degree in how to act in this social class. She had probably broken all the rules anyway, so in response she settled for a mediocre, "I see."  
  
Hermione fiddled with her tie for a moment before acting brave enough to ask him one final question. "Sir, I know I am probably out of my place in asking this, and you have already done so much for me, but I was wondering if you had a spare night gown and set of pajamas I might be able to borrow for the night. It's just that, I've been wearing these clothes all day and would very much like to at least rinse them out before tomorrow."  
  
Lucius stood contemplating for a moment and then strode over to the wardrobe on the farthest wall; he reached in and pulled out a long and silky green night dress. "I do believe these would fit you," he said handing over the garment to the girl sitting in the middle of the richly decorated bed.  
  
She fingered the material tenderly, "These are lovely, and so extravagant. Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing them?"  
  
"No, nobody was going to be using them anyway. As for tomorrow I will have the house elves stalk the closet with clothes in your size. For now, you might as well change into that, "he said pointing to Japanese curtain placed near the wardrobe. Seeing that he made no movement to leave the room, Hermione graciously picked out the silky material and went behind the curtain. Knowing full well that he could probably see her silhouette through the material, she undressed and redressed as sexually and seductively as possible.  
  
She stepped from behind the material blushing. The gown hugged her curves and dipped low enough that her cleavage hung out. Hermione wasn't quite sure how people managed to sleep in this comfortably but she did have to admit it was more comfortable that what she had on earlier.  
  
"It fits you perfectly," Lucius Malfoy said giving her the once over. 'Now come here and get into bed. From the way you acted in front of My Lord, you must be exhausted; no one has ever fallen asleep in his presence before." He was folding the comforter and remaining blankets back for her.  
  
"I know and would you send my deepest regrets for that, I've been so tired lately and we've just had a break. I would also like to apologize to you for my rude behavior earlier. I was scared and my rude talk was just a defense. Would you forgive me, please," she begged while reaching for his hand as he pulled the covers over her legs.  
  
"Yes, since you asked so nicely. Are you saying you're not scared now?"  
  
"Yes and no. I am no longer afraid of you sir, well you intimidate me still but its not the same. I am worried about what you need me for, but I do believe that you would have killed me already if that was your whole purpose and I do believe that you will kill me no matter what words come out of my mouth if that is what you wish."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Hermione could feel herself getting lost in an easy flow of conversation and this whole innocence thing was less challenging than learning the alphabet. She had to force herself to remember that they were the enemy and she was trying to find someway out, or at least a little more about her purpose here. She was in other mode of reminding herself just this and she was caught off guard by the question that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Hermione, earlier you said you didn't match up to the Malfoy standard why do you say that?"  
  
"Well Sir, from what I have seen from the portraits on the wall, all the Malfoy women are simply beautiful, even their likenesses were eloquent and graceful in their frames. They rank high in the social classes and know how to carry themselves around the elite. And then there is the factor of my muggle parentage. Your line has been pure for so many generations, not likely that I would be made an exception."  
  
He nodded, "well good night Miss Granger, we shall see you in the morning. There will be an outfit waiting for you in the wardrobe."  
  
With his wand he extinguished the flames and left the room, shutting the door.  
  
A/N: Do you like this style of writing? It something new I tried. I know there wasn't much contact between the characters that were commonly seen together but this was another one of those unplanned chapters that just happens to be my longest. Review and tell me if you like this more elaborate form of writing or if you would like me to go back to what I consider choppy writing?  
  
Always looking for ideas. 


	32. Knight to G7 XXXII

**Disclaimer ~ Roses are red, and violets are blue**

                        **Sugar is sweet and so are you.**

**                        But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead**

**                        The sugar bowl's empty and so is your head.**

**                        If you have not learned what I strove to tell,**

**                        I don't own Harry Potter, so go to hell.**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

**Chapter Thirty-one ~ Knight to G7**

_"Prayed for an angel_

_ To come at night and shed some sweet light on me_

_Found only strangers and then you came to me_

_Just when I'd given up_

_You gave me love_

_My world was tumblin' down_

_You turned it around baby.."_

_~Kelly Clarkson~_

The mixed group of men and boys strategized through the night making their way around the perimeter of the Malfoy estate.  While it sat in the middle of an intimidating 115 acres of manicured land, it was by no easy task to get to the manor without being detected.  They were all forced to follow Draco Malfoy step for step, scraping through bushes, tip-toeing through flower beds laden with lilies and tulips, and along specified stone path ways. If one of Malfoy's feet touched down in a place, when it was removed it was immediately replaced with one of Ron's, then Ron's footprints were covered by the soles of Harry's shoes, the Remus, and Sirius.  It was a long process and they were taking tedious care.  Malfoy had told them to follow him closely but he didn't realize how precise they were actually being.

When they had made up about half the distance to the house, they regrouped in a clump of trees that were plotted around a lake.  They were trying to make the important decision if they were going to storm the manor during the day, and risk themselves being spotted before their arrival at the doors, or hoping that Hermione could handle herself for another day and make a day camp to rest in the trees.  It was turning out to be quite a big debate, divided by age; Lupin and Black trying to use logic to keep the high-tempered Ron and Harry to stay in the group of trees, for the day.

"Harry, Ron, we are all tired.  We have not slept in a day.  How much of your body is working on adrenalin and how much of your brain had shut off?" Remus countered once again, and he was immediately met by protest.

"Moony, you don't know what they're doing to her in there.  She could be chained to the wall, being beaten with wooden sticks, or starving.  Who knows maybe she's suffering 'Crucio" right now, and you want us to just stop and leave her there.  They probably were not willing to let her keep her wand, so it not like she has any defenses.  I know you are trying to be 'smart' about this, but who does Hermione have to wait on and how long can we possibly afford to leave her in there.  They obviously took her for a reason, so let's get her back before they can use her."  In Ron's mind everything made sense to him.  They would go in, find Hermione, stun some deatheater's, and leave while they weren't expecting it.  Moony and Padfoot were just trying to let Hermione suffer, although they didn't mean to intentionally.

"Ron, we have to trust Hermione's intelligence on this one," Sirius started.  "She's the smartest witch any of us know; let us hope that if any of us could work ourselves into the safest position possible in this situation it would be her.  I don't know if this necessarily applies to this situation, but from my experiences of running from the ministry, you can cover more ground when they can't see you.  If we try to sneak up to that place now, somebody is sure to spot us, and then how will we help Hermione?  We have to take the less obvious approach on this one.

"Hermione has dealt with these types of people before.  She's helped you both out of many situations before; she knows what she's doing.  It's our job to get her from this hell safely, but we can't do that if we're chained up somewhere.  Now please, let's just stay here and rest until its dark again.  It will be the longest twelve hours of your life, but they will all serve a purpose, if we can't sleep that Draco might be able to explain some of what we should expect going into the castle."

Dejectedly Ron and Harry finally nodded in their surrender.  They really were quite ready to storm into the Manor and take their friend from whoever thought they had the right to take her away from them.  They kind of felt guilty because they had fallen for the fake Hermione.  Bloody Poly Juice potion.  Bloody Pettigrew.  It was him under the spell of the potion.  He was playing the decoy for another one of Voldemort's plans.  He was however the person who had confirmed the real Hermione's whereabouts once the potion had worn off.  He wasn't willing to spill all he knew willingly but with the help of an extremely small amount of the truth potion he had told them all they wanted to know.  When they had left the castle he was magically chained and bound with the spells of four fully-qualified wizards.  They were awaiting the return of Hermione before calling in the Aurors and the Ministry they didn't want to wave a red flag and alert the girl's capturers. 

Amidst their heated battle of what they were going to do the group had neglected to notice that Draco had been extremely quiet and not picking sides.  Now in the subsidized agreement, his silence finally became apparent.  He was sitting with his eyes glazed over leaning against a tree.  He had a set look of determination on his face that no one could exactly read, and he was mumbling to himself again.  It was like a scene from the "Exorcist" or some horror cinema of that sort.

Harry reached over to touch his arm to see if he was okay but immediately retracted his hand.  "He's bloody hot!  What do you think the matter's with him?"

"I'm afraid Dumbledore warned us about this – he's connecting with Hermione," Remus explained vaguely.

"WHAT?!" the two other teenage boys questioned.

"A few months ago cast a protection spell on each other, they were worried about Lucius finding out about, erm, something."

"Their relationship?  Hermione told us about that awhile ago.  What does the spell do," Harry encouraged.

"Well it was some side effect from the spells, or maybe the potion but they basically connected with an emotional link.  They can feel when the other is distressed or in pain or extremely elated.  This side effect is usually very rare."

"Then why did they get it?" Ron asked, "Is it a bad thing?"

"No, no quite the opposite actually, it's a sign that their Protection charms on each other were quite powerful and strong.  They fact that he was still able to connect to her from the school to this place, with all the spells and enchantments on both is quite a feat.  The connection must be stronger now that are in such a close proximity."

They all turned back to Draco, trying to make some sense of his mutterings and being very unsuccessful.

~*~

Hermione awoke pretty early the following morning, felling more refreshed and energized then she thought would be possibly.  She was planning for the event that she would be groggy and tired this morning, not a good combination when you are trying to come back with witty and graceful remarks to two of the most intelligent, albeit evil mind on that side of the Atlantic, and in all likeliness, at least in some standard of the world.  

Even with the new found energy that poured through her veins the day was still not going to be easy.  She had to find someway to escape.  She had been hoping Draco, if not Harry and Ron would have come for her the night before, but alas they probably did not know where she was.  She felt certain that they were looking for her they just didn't know where to start.  

Up until this morning she had felt resoundingly weaker, probably because Draco's strength wasn't able to pass from him to her, she had grown so accustomed to having his support and endurance for everything that she went through now, that she had been slightly disoriented with out it.  She assumed that she was now feeding off of his belonging that resided in this house.  She could almost sense what was his, what was his mother, compared to the artifacts and merchandise that belong to his father.

Hermione gave once last stretch before climbing out of the bed; it had been so warm and comfortable.  She adjusted the night gown quickly and then folded back the blanket of the bed.  They probably had house elves to do that but she wanted to look appreciative and submissive, managing to do all the sucking up she could without being to obvious.  

_Obvious._ That was the key word for the day.  It was her goal to gather as much information as she could without being _obvious. Well it was at least until Draco came to rescue her.  She mentally slapped herself.  _

She had for the innumerable time forgotten to mention Harry and Ron in her thought about the rescue effort.  She knew they were probably just as worried about her as Draco was but for some reason she just didn't feel like she needed all three of them there for her, where Ron and Harry had been perfect before, just Draco was sufficient now.  Granted, she would still thanks them with plenty of hugs, and there would probably be some crying involved but when the first reunion occurred, she would probably then retreat to solely Draco's comforting arms.

Hermione shook her head as she pulled open the heavy curtain letting in the light of the rising sun.  She then made her way to the wardrobe where Lucius said an outfit would be waiting for her, and indeed it was.  She pulled out a richly decorated dress, it reminded her of something from the early 1900s, with all the different parts she knew it would be a complicated process to put on but never the less it was a beautiful dress.  Even the color, although black, was rich with unplanned highlights and low lights in the hand dyed and woven fabric that reflected off the contrasting white pieces.

Hermione held the dress in front of her as she looked into the full length mirror that she had found in the closet.  It would be just her size.  She didn't know if there was anything behind why the dress was chosen, if there any significance at all, it was just a lovely dress, more suitable for a mask ball in this day in age but lovely all the same. 

She twirled around the room with the dress still held up to her, and as she did she noticed an extra door that she hadn't noticed the night before.  That might have been because it was partially hidden behind the screen and with the dim lighting from the previous evening, it hadn't particularly popped out.  She hung the dress up back up on the hook, now curious to what the mysterious door led to.

She opened it, and to her amazement was a beautifully furbished bathroom.  Deep down it excited her. She had not taken a relaxing bath since before she found Draco's sister for him.  That particular trio, consisting of herself, Draco, and Hermia, had spent almost the entire Eater Holiday together.  That wasn't a bad thing of course, it just had not left her time to relax and enjoy the break with some of the solitude se was normally accustomed to.

She now was anxious to experience a bubble bath with the sweet scented bubbled or even a long luxurious shower.  She just didn't know if she was technically allowed.  She was after all supposed to be a prisoner and enjoying the comforts of a resort were not usually what the description entailed.  Granted she could probably come up with a plausible excuse for her using the amenities provided if she were too happened to be caught or asked about it, she just didn't know how far she wanted to push her luck.  She didn't know how long she would be forced to stay here and didn't want to use up all her resources right away.

In the end after a fierce internal debate she found herself filling up the tub with warm water and scents of sandalwood and rose wafted through the air.  Hermione delicately took off her provided nightdress and adroitly folded it and placed it on an ataman and also sported several novels.  Hermione, however much against her usual character, took no notice to them and quickly climbed into the tub, letting out an exhausting breath as the warm water eased her muscles and relax her.

She made sure to wash out her hair, it could never go to long without getting washed before it went all bushy and frizzy like it had been just last year.  It was never a pretty sight and it left her feeling less confident.  Humidity did it too, so when her hair was just unmanageable it would end up in a messy bun or some simple twist her mother had taught her.  But as of now she didn't have to worry about that minor detail as the recently washed curls floated on the surface of the bath as Hermione fell into a light sleep, the bubbles tickling her nose as the floated throughout the space.  She was however awoken a little while later by a voice. 

"I see you found the bathroom."

She looked up quite surprised to see somewhere there and highly disappointed that this would mean the end to her bath.  She begrudgingly nodded, making eye contact with the man, hoping that he would go away and leave her be for just a bit longer.  "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I hope you don't mind, my hair was in quite a state and the bath just looked so inviting."

"Not at all," he said with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, which Hermione countered with her own nauseating grin.  "I placed your dress behind the certain for when you come out to change. I assumed you might need some help with many of the pieces so I came to see if you were in a state of struggle."

Hermione forced out a meek laugh, "Not yet, but I did see the dress, it's quite beautiful.  Are you sure you don't mind me wearing it, I could just put on my clothes from yesterday."

"No, it's no trouble at all."

"You're too kind Mr. Malfoy.  Could I possibly just savor this bath a while longer, I will be out in just a moment?"

"Of course.  I shall be waiting out in your room.  I believe once you are ready that My Lord would like to meet with you again."

"Oh I couldn't possibly," Hermione gushed, "I've had time to think about my behavior from last night and I was just awful.  I surprised it didn't kill me just from my lack of respect and knowledge of social status."

"Not at all.  I believe he was quite amused by your display.  Not many people stand up to him, especially adolescent girls.  You were quite the challenge; he was impressed by your wit and ability to think on the spot."

Hermione forced herself to look abashed, "Really?"

"Yes, now enjoy the last few minute of your bath, today will be a monumental day."  With that the elder Malfoy took his leave.

_'A Monumental day',_ Hermione wondered, what could he possibly mean by that?

~*~

Lucius couldn't help but laugh as he stepped away from the bathroom door.  The girl was trying to sell herself to him, he didn't know what she thought she would accomplish, but it was humorous to him that she should she could buy her way out of her predicament.  Still she had not openly offered herself but she nevertheless was shamelessly flirting with him – imagine a girl that could and in all probability should be dated his son with flirting with him.

Something had changed about the girl in the past few years, she had grown and matured much faster then her other teenage counter parts.  He knew she had always been talented with her magic, and she was a great deal more dedicated to her gained craft, she was no doubt incredibly smart, but now there was something else.

Before he gathered the picture of a shy girl that had hid herself behind her intelligence, books, and even her choice of friends, picking the two that would probably make the most trouble and attract the most attention to them.   She still managed to get a glow but retracted herself out from the harsh and heavy lime light.

There was that one occasion when Draco was in forth year, when he claimed that the girl got more mail that even Potter or that Viktor Krum fellow, but it was all hate mail!  She seemed to have gotten herself caught up in a love triangle and apparently had broken Potter precious heart.  He would have loved to see how she had reacted, she probably burned all the damn things, that or filed them all neatly away to use as references further in her life.

And she was clearly different from the time he met her in the book shop, preceding her second year.  She surely had been a mousey little know it all, quite aggravating.  Of course he had seen her at various Quidditch matches and throughout the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but he was never really in close contact and almost ceremoniously was distracted by Potter or in fact his own son, fitted perfectly into his theory about her.

For the life of him he could not pin point what was different about her.  She was acting so open and willing, but he felt that she was acting guarded, like there something she was hiding, but all that could attribute to the very idea that she was going to be of Lord Voldemort's uses.

He himself didn't exactly know why the Dark Lord was so keen about having her.  He had to be explained her qualities, which was how he formulated his hypothesis about her.   His Lord was always knowing things that he could not get information too, he had so many informants, that all snuck around the continent penetrating to the inside scoop like house-elves moving stealthily through the mansions they maintained.

He was Voldemort's abilities to outsmart people and the offers of power, that lead him greedily to the intercircle of the most feared cult in all of Europe.  He didn't necessarily like the fact that he had to serve someone, or the fact that even after seventeen years, this acclaimed 'power' had still not reached him, but he had faith.  His Lord had yet to be defeated even with so many working against him.

He hoped that Hermione Granger would finally be the key to the rise of the Dark Side.  And if she was he would allow her to the full pleasure of being accepted among the Malfoys, she could go after Draco like she had insisted she wanted the night before.  His son in the very least had to find her beautiful and smart, so the only thing holding him back would be her association with Potter, who hopefully wouldn't be a problem after long, and of course her blood, but look what had become of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione stepped from behind the closed door in only towel, and another wrapped around her hair.  He watched her as she stepped behind the changing screen, and he studied her silhouette as she shook her hair loose from the confining towel.  He was still marveling at her figure as she dropped the other towel and slipped the dress over her head. 

She twisted her hair up and secured it with a pin before stepping out from behind the screen.  "Mr. Malfoy," she started sweetly making his name sound like a sticky bun, "would it be possible for you to lace me up?"

"Of course, come here my dear."  Lucius Malfoy and directed Hermione to hold on to one of the poles of the four poster bed.  "How tight do you want it?"

"Well I would very much like to still be able to breath, but other than that as tight as you could get it."

He made a quick jerk on the string pulling the cord tightly; she let out a gasp of air.  "Too tight?"  All she did was shake her head.  The process was repeated several times down her back.  It was probably tighter than she wanted, but he knew she probably would not call him on it. 

"Are you ready to meet with Voldemort?" he questioned her as she turned around to lean against the post she was just hanging on to.  Lucius remembered why he had picked this dress, it dipped rather low and with how tight it was tied, he was able to view an ample about of cleavage; they idea had been extremely boyish he knew, but he was going to get some pleasure, since she was throwing herself at him.

She shook her head again.  "Why not?"

"My hair, it's a mess and look at me, I'm so pale and colorless, I'm embarrassed standing in front of you," she said ducking her head for emphasis.

"You're really are rather quite appealing in your natural state but if you would like some make-up and your hair done, it could be arranged."

Her eyes perked up, "Really?  I would do it myself but I don't have my wand."

"That's not a problem at all.  Here I'll do it."  He muttered a few spells and instantly her needs were met.  "By the way, where is your wand?  I know I didn't take it from you, I was instructed not to."

~*~

"Malfoy are you all right?  You been out of it for a while," Harry started. Draco's eyes had once again become clear, losing that sheen from its previous cloudiness.  A few minutes ago he had stopped his random mutterings, and was now sitting relaxed against the tree with a sly smile against his face.

He knew something Potter and Weasley didn't, about Hermione, and he was cherishing the moment.  Earlier when they were squabbling about when to attack his home he had taken the moment to concentrate on Hermione to see if the closer proximity seemed to increase their ability to connect, and he was happily please that it had. 

He had sensed the changes in himself when she left; he was more bitter and hot headed.  He had snapped at many unsuspecting victims in his worry and haste.  But now, he felt different, a special calm he thought he picked up from Hermione has once again washed over him.

He noticed that the other people in the trees were giving him strange looks; he wanted to wait to reply to them, to claim he was exhausted and needed a nap, but he also knew that these people cared about Hermione as well.  Although he could not believe anyone loved her more then him, they certainly had _known_ her longer, thus giving them some right to know about her condition.  And they were after all helping him, he couldn't be seen by his father or any other Deatheater that would surely blow his and Hermione's cover, and that still could not be risked, especially if it hadn't been uncovered already.

"Malfoy are you getting sick?  You were burning up earlier," Ron prompted trying to get him to talk.

Draco stared blankly at him.  He of course knew what it was from but he hadn't ever realized that he transferred what he was feeling to other people as well.  It was kind of confusing for him, the whole spell confused him.  He knew they had done all the research possible but he still knew so little about the predicament he had placed himself and Hermione in.  The potion and spell had so many unknown side effects, granted they weren't horrible or painful, in a sense, but it was unnerving for him not to have complete control of himself, there were some things that he didn't want Hermione to have to experience, second hand or not.

"Oh was I? How odd.  I don't believe I'm getting sick but if I am Madame Pomfrey can sort me out when we get back."  They were all still staring at him.  He sort of liked the attention but he also knew that they would all need their rest if they were going to be able to rescue Hermione safely; they had to have their wits about them.  He was stuck was a bunch of bloody Gryffindors, he knew they were all brave, but they were going to go for the only intelligent one of the whole lot.

"I suppose you all want to know how Hermione is."

He was met with the four most hilarious expressions he had ever seen all screaming 'Duh you idiot' or 'Get on with it you dolt'.  He couldn't help himself and he started cracking up.  He knew this was hard for them, he knew Hermione was safe and well, for now, but they were all still under the belief that she could possibly getting tortured right now, and he knew how much stress he would be under if he was living with that thought about her.

"I'm sorry," he said with a little remorse.  "Hermione is fine, still in a little shock I believe, but coping none the less.  I think I first connected with her while she was still sleeping, she seemed comfortable, and she wasn't cold so I don't believe that they are keeping her in the dungeon."  Draco paused as they let out a collected sigh of relief.

"Is there anything else?  Did you see anything?"

"Sorry Weasley our connection hasn't allowed us to see what the other person sees, just their emotions.  When she woke she was determined about something, I don't know what, but knowing Hermione as we do she probably plotting her own escape.   But that only lasted for a few minute before she was extremely shocked by something, but it was a good shock she seemed severely pleased with it, like a kid in a candy shop or you two at Christmas, trust me I've heard stories," he quickly interjected before the two young Gryffindors could protest.

"The next emotion I got came with a feeling as well, she got very relaxed and warm.  I think she was taking a bath.  But that seemed so odd; I mean she was kidnapped wasn't she? But she's not harmed or anything, in fact I think she's being spoiled."

"Well maybe they couldn't get her wand away from her-"

"No, she doesn't have it, I do.  I had carried it in my clock pocket when we went to drop Hermia back off at the orphanage.  Hermione was afraid she would hex the place so I held it for her, I never gave it back."

"Well,"  Remus interjected, making an attempt at analyzing the situation," I do believe that they have a use for Miss Granger, other than a ploy or a decoy, they wouldn't have needed her happy for either of those.  There's probably more to this situation then any of us could have predicted."

"Do you think they, um, know about us, could that be why thy have her?"

"It's possible Mr. Malfoy, but if she is as happy as you're sensing then I doubt it.  I would think the if your father found out he would be punishing her-"

At almost that instant Draco put his hand up to his chest and made a coughing sound. He recovered and then there was another pull.  "I think they're tying her to something or something to her," he coughed out, the sudden tightness in his chest still effecting him.

"Where?" asked Lupin.

"It's mostly tight on the sides like she's being constricted by something."

The older man thought for a moment, while pacing through the trees.  "You said she was in a bath, right?" Draco nodded. "Well, this is just a theory, but say your father provided her some clothes, what style would he give her."

"Well if his pampering her some type of dress – dresses that lace up in the back!"  It was a long shot but unless Hermione was experiencing anymore pain they were going to stick with the theory that it was just a tightly laced dress.

Sirius finally spoke up again, "I know were all still a bit anxious and what not but I do believe that we need to get some sleep.  I think shifts would best.  I'll take the first one, you all get some sleep."

"Sirius, wake me up next, we'll need you for this to you know," Harry said while bunching up his robe into a pillow.  "Just wake me whenever you get tired. 

~*~

Hermione was decidedly nervous as she allowed Lucius to lead her through the hallways of his home.  She was enraptured by the wonderful architecture and artwork displayed through the house now that she got a chance to look at it.  The night before it had been dark and she was concentrating while flirting and covering up her mistake about mentioning Draco while he held her in his arms.

She knew she should be concentrating on the upcoming meeting more than the layout of the Manor but she could not help herself, she still got this way while walking through the Hogwarts Castle.  The floor plans and old, rich style of both buildings mesmerized her; they were so unlike the traditional style of houses now, so boring, so boxy, and so uniformed.

She knew that she would have to hire someone to customize any house that she built in the future; she didn't want the going style, nor did she want to have the latest trends.  She was one of the few that liked the old European style.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lusius trying to make conversation.  "Why are you so quiet my dear?  Nervous?"

Hermione nodded.  "I still feel somewhat guilty about last night's events, and somehow out of place.  I miss Hogwarts a great deal, if not the people than certainly the classes.  As you already know we just had a break, and I think a week away from classes is more than enough. And to be quite honest, I'm starting to feel a bit lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yes Sir," she nodded again.  "Although you are great company, I miss Harry and Ron, and of course the other Prefects.  Having people around that are your age and that are going through the same things in your life at the moment is quite comforting.  I know you can say that you went through the same things as well; my parents say it all the time, but, I guess I feel like you can't really understand.  Things are so much different from twenty years ago; oh I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"Well I'm sorry, I really can't promise that you'll be getting back to Hogwarts soon, or that you'll be seeing your friends in the near future, but if it helps at all, my wife will be coming home tomorrow, maybe some female company will do you some good."

Hermione's eyes brightened, she had only seen the woman once the Quidditch World Cup, and of course she was all dressed up showing off to the public.  Hermione really hadn't received a chance to ever hear her talk and Draco had spoken highly of her.  It was rather exciting to say the least.  "Oh thank you sir that might help a bit."

"Yes, very well then, I shall inform her before she arrives that she will have a guest waiting for her.  Now that that's settled is there anything else on your mind?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to bother you with it right now. The answers might come to me in the upcoming meeting and it would be rather redundant to ask both you the Lord Voldemort."

"Why do you call him by that?"

"Lord Voldemort? I guess it's what I told you before second year 'fear of the name only increases fear of the person' or whatever nonsense I said.  Every where I went I heard about he-who-must-not-be-named, but until I became friends with Harry and did my own research, I only really had heard about his up rises and then his subsequent defeat in all the history text. Having people going around fearing a person's name when only half really experienced what he did, was kind of foolish.  I think if people learn his name they will learn more about what he's done and his reasons for doing so, otherwise he sounds like some violent killer.  People don't understand what a hard childhood he went through, I mean I don't really understand, I couldn't, but I know more about it then most."

"I see, well maybe now your other questions will be answered," he said as he knocked on the door.

Hermione was rather glad that he had started the conversation, it got her mind back on track to what she was supposed to be thinking about instead of such unimportant nonsense about whom she was going to hire to build her house when she got older, that was of course if she got out of here.

No, she was going to get out of here, the friends she missed so much were going to come save her, just as soon as the figured out where she was.  

Hermione fixed a nervous smile on her face as she was once again seated in front of the Dark Lord.  A coffee table was stationed in between them, loaded with tea and all sorts of other bread type snacks to go along with it. Voldemort motioned for Hermione to help herself, so Hermione politely poured herself a cup a tea, be careful to not spill and also hoping that it was spiked with any type of potion.

"Thank you, and before you say anything, please allow me to apologize for my behavior last night, I can't condone it, only make up excuses, but please forgive me."  Hermione said praying it would be the last time that she would have to feel sorry about that event, well pretend to be sorry about that event.

To Hermione surprise, Voldemort started laughing.  It was not smooth and flowing like the kind that would normally appear in friendly banter, she didn't think he was capable of that, no it was still quite sinister just filled with some amusement.  "Miss Granger, I have taken no offense to such a thing, as I told Lucius last night when he informed me of your concern.  I very much appreciate your ability to fight, and I like that you didn't back down, even when you were unarmed-"

"How did you know that I was unarmed?"

"Well for one you weren't trying to curse every little thing, and two you just told me."  Hermione blushed a luminescent shade of red, and ducked her head to try to hide it.  "Now let's forget about last night, and move on to more important things. I am sure that you are very curious as to why you are here."

"It has been on my mind."

"Hermione, I'm not sure you realize just how great of an asset you really are, and I do believe your talents go unappreciated at that school of yours, by your teachers and your friends.  You are a highly intelligent beautiful young girl; I'd even go as far as to say the most intelligent _witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself.  Your enthusiasm, although not unnoticed, has gone un-dealt with for the past six years.  With a little training, you could probably be qualified for the Minister of Magic position within a year."_

"I thank you for all the compliments, Sir, but what does that have to do with me being here?"

"I want to be the one to help you do great things.  Dumbledore had his chance and he ignored you.  I want to push you to your limits, see the different extremes you can mange to go to, I want to help you become powerful."

"You want me to fight on your side, don't you?"

"Yes, that would eventually come, but I don't really see you as the warrior type. To be honest, I'm more curious to see what your limitations are then to have you actually fight."

"I'm sorry, but that's against everything I've ever been taught, not to mention the fact that I am everything you are against; we're polar opposites!"

"Are we Miss Granger?  Because the way I see it we are more alike than you know.  You've researched me no doubt? Heard some stories? Heard about my Diary?"

"Yes, Sir, but I don't se-"

"Then you'll know that I was at the top of my class, a Prefect just like yourself, and a Head, which you will un-doubtfully be."

"Yes, it's all true, but you were in Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor, completely different thought processes and methods and reasons for doing everything.  I know you had a rough childhood, and you were angry at your father, which is why you became so angry at muggles and mudbloods in general.  But we are no more alike then the rain and the sun."

"That may be how you look at the situation, but the way I see it we can still work together.  You compared us to the rain and the sun: the sun helps to evaporate the droplets of water from lakes and oceans and once enough are gathered it then rains, and the process repeats."

"I'm sorry, I understand what you're saying, but I just can't.  I would be betraying my friends and all the people I look up to.  What would my parents think? I appreciate that you give me so much credit where it is not do, but please you have the wrong girl…" 

Hermione had lost all the confidence from the night before.  She was near tears, but was holding them back only to be adamant about her point.  She thought she was just a ploy to get Harry here, she never would have guessed that she was what they really wanted.  She couldn't take the stress anymore and once she stopped talking she hands started shaking forcing her to put down her tea, while exchanging it for a tissue.  

She was going to cry, it just what she did when things got to stressful.  Normally she did it in her room when Parvarti and Lavender were out, or in a shower so her sobs could be lost in the falling water.  But she couldn't wait to be alone this time and the tears just fell.  She couldn't stop them and she really didn't want to. Her body was racked with sobs.  All she wanted to do right now was curl up and cry, Draco there comforting her wouldn't be bad either, but she needed to be alone.

"I'm sorry," she gasped out through sobs, "I need – to be – alone –right now."  And with that she stood up and fled, trying to remember her way back to her room.

~*~ 

In the clump of trees outside his home, Draco woke up and said just two words, "She's crying."

***~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~***

A/N: did you like it this chapter was 1,000 words longer then the last chapter. I guess now that I'm back into the story writing is getting easier and I think my new writing plan is working for me too. I get 1 hour (between 12 and 1 am) to write 1,000 words, so one chapter takes me about 4 or 5 nights to write. But then I wait another week to see if I still like it.  
  
Like always please review and tell me what you think  
  
Next few chapters:

Hermione will eventually get rescued  
They'll return to Hogwarts to finish out the year  
Then they'll say their good byes  
  
Please review…I'll post anyway but I do it less begrudgingly if you review


	33. Check Mate XXXIII

**Disclaimer ~ Roses are red, and violets are blue**

                        **Sugar is sweet and so are you.**

**                        But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead**

**                        The sugar bowl's empty and so is your head.**

**                        If you have not learned what I strove to tell,**

**                        I don't own Harry Potter, so go to hell.**

**~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`**

**Falling Head Over Heels**

**The Story of Hermione Granger and **

**Her relationship with Draco Malfoy**

**By: Befuzzled**

**Chapter Thirty-Two ~ Check Mate**

  
"_Wake me up inside. (I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside. (Save me.)  
Call my name and save me from the dark. (Wake me up.)  
Bid my blood to run. (I can't wake up.)  
Before I come undone. (Save me.)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Now that I know what I'm without   
you can't just leave me.   
Breathe into me and make me real.   
Bring me to life."_

_~Evanescence_

Lucius Malfoy stood to go after the fleeing and crying girl, but he was halted by his master.

"Let her go Lucius."

"But, Sire, she –"

"Give the girl time; she's been through a lot in the past few days.  You have to consider what I just told her, it would be telling you that you have to leave like a muggle for your remaining days.  We both have never really been partial to friends, well more likely who could get us what and where in life, but this girl has always been surrounded by people who care for her and that she cares for herself.  Give her until tomorrow to understand that while she is helping herself to become far greater then anyone could imagine she has to leave behind the things she is comfortable with.

"She'll come around eventually, but as we know we can get more information out of a willing participant than a girl who feels like a slave.  Let her cry, get all her emotions out.  She can't hurt us, she had no wand, the worse she could really do is tell us that she doesn't want to, and then we give her an ultimatum.  We have plenty of time…nobody knows she here."

"Yes Sire, as you wish.  I have informed her that Narcissa will be returning tomorrow, do you think it would be wise if we had my wife speak with her?  It would an impartial point of view and hopefully the girl could relate to her, being a woman and all.  Narcissa can be quite comforting when she wants to be, plus she's always wanted a little girl."

"Yes that would be a good idea, indeed.  Just tell Narcissa what is going on so she can speak with her armed and prepared."

"My Lord, there's just one other thing."

"Yes Lucius?"

"The girl has expressed loneliness; she misses her friends and her classes."

"She always was a smart girl and we wonder why, her drive is unbelievable.  She stands in front of the Dark Lord and she just wants to go back to school, not because she's scared but because she misses learning, amazing simply amazing.  I cannot risk returning her to the school, just yet we have to be assured she is on our side, but I suppose we could provide her some books to read up on, if it would help."

"Yes, M'Lord I shall show her the library when she calms down, thank you for the idea." Lucius Malfoy turned to leaving bowing out of the room.

"And Lucius, don't forget to feed our guest, I haven't seen her take more than sip of tea in the time that she's been here.  Some soup might be relaxing."

"Yes, Sire."

Lucius pulled the study doors closed and made his way to the library so he could sort out all the books that he didn't want the girl to see.  He was lost in thought, he had never seen his Lord act like this, and it was highly confusing.  He was actually paying attention to how the girl was feeling, how she was reacting to things and genuinely making an attempt to make her happy.  He even sugar coated what he wanted from her and why she was so important.  His entire speech was laced with compliments.  

He had never heard that many addressed to the entire inner circle of deatheaters in the seventeen years he had been a member.  Either this girl was more special and gifted than anyone he had every imagined the possibilities for or the Dark Lord wanted her for more then he was letting on.  There were no deatheaters in the inner circle that were female, and in fact there were fewer than thirty female death eaters in the whole lot, and those women were all closely associated to the higher ranking deatheaters.

This girl was going to be seen in history books no matter what side she chose, Lucius had already decided.  She could already be well known if it weren't for her uncanny ability to live in the shadow of the people around her.  

Lucius let his thoughts wonder as he continuously piled books on to a cart than he would later lock in his office.  Books like _History of the Dark Arts, Constant awareness: A Guide to Escape Aurors, and __The Malfoy Family History: Links to the Dark Arts were not title that he really wanted the girl to have a chance to see._

He would take her some soup and crackers after an hour passed and then he would offer to take her to the library.  Hopefully it would be enough distraction to keep her mind away from her friends so he could get her, or Narcissa could get her to realize just how special she apparently was and how great she could become in such a short amount of time. 

Many deatheaters had for years, even decade tried to become apart of the infamous inner circle and forever had floundered and been dismissed.  Some of the more bold or the was stupid enough to directly approach Lord Voldemort were made to be lessons on learning your place, or perhaps that one might be grateful for who they are and what they have.  A good simple killing was always a great reminder for the group at just how expendable they are.

He was getting kind of mad thinking about how long and how much he had proved before the Dark Lord had noticed him, and how by hiding in the shadows this girl, a mudblood, had attracted his attention.  

She was special, he knew that much, he could have picked up on that just from the conversation she was having with him.  She was deathly beautiful and that was made all the more appealing because she refused to believe it or just didn't realize it.  Coupled with her intelligence, she would be a great catch for any guy out there who could real her in.

He shook his head – he was a married man and twice the girl's age, but she could still be fun.  Right now he had soup to deliver.

~*~

Narcissa Malfoy was headed home and evening earlier then what she had told her husband.  She had gotten this funny feeling that she needed to be there, and that someone was desperate for her help. So stead of spending the extra evening for sleep she hired someone to take her home.

She had been having a nice vacation away from all the dark haunting colors away from the Malfoy Manor, visiting some female friends at their estates on Europe's main land.  But now, her visiting time was up and she found herself eager to return home.  Home to her husband, in a short amount of time home to her Draco, and home to the respectable role of Malfoy hosting lavish parties and galas, any way to occupy her lonely time as a house wife and have the rare opportunity to brighten up the house, if only just a few rooms.

She tried to force herself to sleep on the journey home, but she could not get that funny feeling out of the pit of her stomach, and it was plaguing her mind. So with an air of unknown desperation she told her driver to speed home, making use of any sort of shortcut he could think of.

She knew it had something to do with Lucius, it always did, these feelings did.  Usually he would be hosting one of the blasted Deatheater meetings, or a _sporting event of watching some poor muggle girl being rape, or maybe even perhaps an entire muggle family. _

Narcissa did not approve of such vulgar action for someone as high upon the social latter as the Malfoy clan, and did her best to refuse to allow any such happenings from occurring while she was at home, so Lucius would send her on many weekend get away, visits to random friends, old school mates, even the spare relative. She knew what was going on, but could not do much about it.

Lucius was stronger and powerful and had the backing of his many friends and of course his other family.  He would curse at her and hex her every time she mentioned her dislike for the Dark Lord or what ever excursion he was on at the moment.  It was a steep price to pay, as long as Draco saw that he could say no and still be loved by at least one parent in his family.

The bruises faded the curses wore off and  

They had spent most of the day forcing them selves to sleep, forcing their eyes to stay shut, and forcing their breathing to be smooth, shallow and relaxed.  They had covered their faces with cloaks to block out the sun; they had supported their head in their arms or reclined against a tree, adjusted every so often to get more comfortable on the uneven floor.  

They rotated the shift of the watcher more often then necessary when one could no longer keep their eyes shut and needed the _excitement_ of looking out among the grounds, watching the birds and some magical creatures move about them.  They had each taken at least three shifts each lasting no more than forty-five minutes before the next person would make their claims that the previous was getting too tired and had to be strong and rested for the night's events.

They had eaten at one point.  Some preserved food that Remus was most intelligent to shrink down and bring along with them.  Every one else for the most part had assumed that it would be a barge in operation and they would be in and out with Hermione with no more than a few cuts and bruises that could all be magiced away by Madame Pomfrey upon their arrival back at the castle.

Their adrenalin had been pumping so much that they hadn't realized the had skipped breakfast but by the mid afternoon, the rumblings and gurgles of their protesting stomachs were echoing in their hide-a-way, well mostly everybody's; Draco was still so consumed with worry that all his energy was focused on Hermione that he had completely neglected every other part of his body.  He didn't want to eat, what if Hermione wasn't being fed?  Eventually after many talks and a lot of pressuring the other in the group got Draco to pick at a sandwich and some crackers.

It was the early evening when they all started completing the final development stages of their plan.  Now it was up to Draco to give them detailed descriptions of his house, not an easy task.  He had to give them the layout of the floor plan as well as the details on where curses and hexes were placed.

Draco had relayed what Hermione was feeling earlier.  He couldn't tell whether it was because she was scared or lonely no matter how hard he concentrated on her.  That unnerved him slightly; other then the tightness around his ribs earlier he had not experienced anything that would lead them all to believe that Hermione was in any immediate danger, but yet she still had cried.. 

The girl was strong, and the first to conceal their emotions, well after Draco, so it was odd that she would cry over something such as loneliness.  Of course she had never before been in the position where she was a captive, more often then not, she would just follow Harry into some strange battle, even if it was just for mental support.  

Now she had to act alone, keep her self sane enough to be able to figure things out for herself.  She was probably busy gathering information, trying to casually talk information out of the right people.  She usually acted shy by nature but was not afraid to make a statement if she was feeling defensive; she was very opinionated and liked to get the last say whenever possible, and if you really wanted her company you usually let her have it.

Draco gave a soft chuckle as he remembered some of the stupid arguments he had overheard between her and Ron, and then he realized that he had had many of the similar type of arguments with her.  He guessed that he would no longer to be able to hold that over Weasley's head anymore.

After receiving many nasty glares for not paying attention to what Remus and Sirius were saying about different spells and other tactics to be sneaky, Draco was back on topic; they had after all not been Marauders for nothing.

By sun set their plans were all set and the each knew their point of entrance and what task they were going to execute, Remus had even copied the idea of the muggle Walkie-Talkie and charmed stones that they could all carry in their cloaks so when Hermione was retrieved they could all be alerted and the operation and themselves not put at anymore risk than necessary.

Moments before they were going to start heading the direction of the Manor they heard a coach making its way along the path in the same direction.  They had to check to see if the person would interfere with their plans and sure enough Draco recognized his mother sitting in the back.

He ran out to it with just a brief mention that he would be right back. After a few moments of talking and numerous hugs Draco motioned for the rest of the group to approach the carriage.

"Mother I would like you to meet Professor, erm former Professor Remus Lupin, the first Azcaban escapee Sirius Black-"

"Yes, I remember them from school, darling, they were after all in my year.  It a pleasure seeing you again, though from what I hear I wish it could be on different terms."  The two grown men nodded in agreement.

Draco continued on with the formal introductions even though they all had met at one point or another.  "And these are as you know the infamous Harry Potter, and Arther Weasley's youngest son, Ronald."

"Oh Yes I believe we were introduced at the World Cup match.  It's nice to see you again, boys.  I am truly sorry about your friend.  We shall do our best to return her to you all."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy.  Your help really means a great deal to us, Hermione means a great deal to us," Harry answered.  "What do you suppose we do?  I mean, do you have a plan?"

Narcissa Malfoy looked among them all, study each face, locking to her memory how each had looked, so hopeful, scared, anxious.  It was obvious how special this girl was, she had manage to even make an impact on her son's life, for that she would be eternally grateful.  'I believe I have a few ideas.  Draco you know that room off your father's study?"

~*~

"Lucius? Lucius, I'm home, darling," Narcissa called as she entered the manor and directed the house elves where to put her belongings.  She had spent the past forty-five minutes in the driveway going over plans to rescue the poor girl, and she really believed that it would work.

~*~

Okay Okay I'm sorry, flame me do what you want….I` know this chapter is unfinished  to the point of being boring but I just started school, and I have football practice and chemistry, algebra, Latin and English homework, and I know those are a bunch of lame ass excuses., but I'm sorry.  I wasn't very inspired for this section either.  
  
I will try to type up the rest of this chapter in the following week and hopefully post it by Thursday and then work on what I think will be the remaining two chapters for this story but there might be one more then that.

So anyway flame me, hate me, but know that I'm sorry


	34. Rumors, Laughs and Cast

ADDED TO THIS GROWING LIST AND A RUMORED (MADE-UP) LIST OF REJECTED BOOK TITLES FOR THE HARRY POTTER SERIES, SOME ARE QUITE HUMOROUS  
  
Main Info  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Name: This book has been officially named, Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Release Date: The release date for the book is June, 21 2003.  
  
How Many Pages: 768  
  
How Mand Words: 255,000 (Book 4 had 191,000  
  
How Many Chapters: 38 (Book 4 had 37)  
  
- Quotes from the Book  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- From the first page of the book. "The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive.... The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four."  
  
Later on in the book comes... "Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses. 'It is time,' he said, 'for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything.'"  
  
The Rejected Titles List  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Harry Potter and the Brain-Box friend  
  
Harry Potter and the Bearded Old Man  
  
Harry Potter and the Fanged Fang  
  
Harry Potter and the Life of Elixer  
  
Harry Potter and the Blonde Enemy  
  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Water  
  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Truth  
  
Harry Potter and Prisnor of Alcatraz  
  
Harry Potter and the Potion Teacher  
  
Harry Potter and his Normal Life  
  
Harry Potter and his Birthday Cards  
  
Harry Potter and his Pink Owl  
  
Harry Potter and his Disappearing Socks  
  
Harry Potter and his Birthday Celbration at the Durseleys'  
  
Harry Potter and the Hogwart's Fireplace  
  
Harry Potter and the Golden Toliet  
  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Lies  
  
Harry Potter and His New Found Father, Voldemort  
  
Harry Potter and the Search for the Holy Grail  
  
Harry Potter and the Seven Dwarfs  
  
Harry Potter and the Discoverence of Hair Gel  
  
Harry Potter kills Mrs. Norris  
  
Harry Potter and his Major Wedgie  
  
Harry Potter and the Missing Socks  
  
Harry Potter and the Bossy Know-It-All  
  
Harry Potter meets Frodo Baggins  
  
Harry Potter and the Ugly Maroon Jumper  
  
Harry Potter and the Attack of the Clones  
  
Harry Potter and the problem with the DADA Teachers  
  
Harry Potter and his Bad Cologne  
  
Harry Potter and the Monster of # 4 Privet Drive  
  
Harry Potter reads the Harry Potter series  
  
Harry Potter and the Never-ending Flow of Merchandise  
  
Harry Potter and the Guy with a White Beard  
  
Harry Potter and the Year that Nothing Exciting Happens  
  
Harry Potter and his Troll Boogie Covered Wand  
  
Harry Potter and the adventure of Waiting for Book 5  
  
Harry Potter and the Grumpy Big Guy with the Messy Hair  
  
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Death  
  
Harry Potter and the Philsbury Doughboy  
  
Harry Potter and Yo' Momma  
  
Harry Potter and the Spazmatic Monkey  
  
Will the Real Harry Potter Please Stand Up  
  
Harry Potter and the Phoenix of Hope  
  
Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy: Friends Forever  
  
Harry Potter and the Circle of Life  
  
Harry Potter and the Technicolour Dreamcoat  
  
Harry Potter and Christine the killer car  
  
Harry Potter and his date with Britney Spears  
  
Harry Potter kicks Malfoy's Bottom  
  
Harry Potter meets Daniel Radcliffe  
  
Harry Potter meets Luke Skywalker  
  
Harry Potter and the Weasley Joke Shop Ghost  
  
Harry Potter and Snape's Personal Life  
  
Harry Potter and the Owl Post Wars  
  
Harry Potter Catches Voldemort in his old Cupboard  
  
Harry Potter and Cho Chang's Boyfriend  
  
Harry Potter Strikes Back  
  
Harry Potter and the Hairy Potter  
  
Harry Potter and the Song that Never Ends  
  
Harry Potter and Snape's Hate Problem  
  
Harry Potter and the Ballet Class  
  
Harry Potter and his untidy hair  
  
Harry Potter and a Really Ugly Elf  
  
Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings  
  
Harry Potter and the Book that Didn't Sell  
  
Harry Potter eats Dumbledore  
  
Harry Potter changes his name to George  
  
Harry Potter and the Search for the Lost Comb  
  
Harry Potter and the Magical "herbs"  
  
Harry Potter goes to DisneyWorld  
  
Harry Potter and The Day he Experimented with Make-Up  
  
Harry Potter Breaks A Nail  
  
Harry Potter and his Astonishing Tidy Hair  
  
Harry Potter and the Goblet that went on fire  
  
Harry Potter and the Order that didn't come from a Phoenix  
  
Harry Potter goes on Whose Line is it Anyway  
  
Harry Potter and his grudge against The Wizard of Oz  
  
Harry Potter on Jepardy  
  
Harry Potter meets Pheobe Halliwell from Charmed  
  
Harry Potter kills Ron  
  
Harry Potter still waiting for book five  
  
Harry Potter: The Musical!  
  
Harry Potter Falls in the Lake  
  
Harry Potter gets Contact Lenses  
  
Harry Potter Asks Hermione Out  
  
Harry Potter goes to Death-Curse.com every day  
  
Harry and the Chocolate Factory  
  
Harry Potter and the Annoying Commerical about Mentos Mints  
  
Harry Potter and the Attack of the Rabid Cherries  
  
Harry Potter and his Pet Beaver  
  
Harry Potter meets Captain Underpants  
  
Harry Potter Ponders the Meaning of Life  
  
Harry Potter gets Contacts  
  
Harry Potter gets Plastic Surgery to Conceal that Unsightly Scar  
  
Harry Potter gets Dentures  
  
Harry Potter and the Yelling Fan Mistaken for a Screaming Banshee  
  
Harry Potter's Uncle's Friend's Teacher's Sister's Goldfish  
  
Harry Potter and Ishmales Modern Posse of Amish Computer Technicians  
  
Harry Potter Goes Commando  
  
Harry Potter and the Neverending title of stupid words strung together to sound cool and interesting and make people buy this book  
  
Harry Potter and the Wigger Posse  
  
Harry Potter and the Exuberant Flatulence  
  
Harry Potter and the Heartfelt AA Meeting.  
  
Harry Potter joins the NRA  
  
Harry Potter gets a Mullet.  
  
Harry Potter and the Undercooked Ground Beef  
  
Harry potter and the Order of Bambi  
  
Harry Potter Meets Sponge Bob  
  
Harry Potter Meets Courage the cowardly dog  
  
Harry Potter Meets the Evil Donkey of Hogwarts  
  
Harry Potter and the Evil Hamster  
  
Harry Potter and Ronald McDonald  
  
Harry Potter Goes Koo Koo  
  
Harry Potter and the Crying Ghost That Haunts a Toilet  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Lockheart's Magical Hair Care Products  
  
Harry Potter Figures Out, Once and For All, How to Pronounce Hermione's Name  
  
Harry Potter and His Search for Solitude  
  
Harry Potter Attends his Fan Club Meetings  
  
Harry Potter and...No, Wait, Just Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter and Harry Potter  
  
Harry Potter and His 346,355,284th Brush with Death  
  
Harry Potter Finds His Mummy  
  
Harry Potter and the Plastic Surgeon  
  
Hermione Granger: Her Story  
  
Harry Potter and the Fifty-Year-Old Chick Who Lives in a Toilet  
  
Harry Potter and the Power of Cheese  
  
Harry Potter and That Great Slash Across his Head  
  
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Teletubies  
  
- Rumors  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization that fights against the dark arts.  
  
Harry and Ron might go together to fight Voldemort.  
  
We find out why Voldemort hunted down and wanted to kill Harry's parents.  
  
There's going to be lots more stuff on Lily Potter, including info on her maiden name.  
  
J.K. Rowling said that one of Harry's 'fans' will die.  
  
The end of Book 4, Dumbledore was all mysterious & said to Snape you know what you have to do and Snape left.  
  
Professor Snape may pretend to be a Death Eater & rejoin Voldemort's side again. When, actually he is just spy for Dumbledore. This is shown in the Pensieve when Dumbledore said how Snape turned to their side & spied for them before Voldemort lost power. Also in how in Snape hates Harry so much, because he was in love with Lily Potter.  
  
Hagrid and Madame Maxine go to make peace with the giants, before Voldemort can.  
  
Hagrid could be killed while visiting the giants, because Robbie Coltrane, Hagrid in the movies, when asked if he was signed on for all the movies. He replied 'sort of.' This means that it is quite possible he will be killed.  
  
Arthur Weasley may die, after all he does love Harry (J.K. said someone close to Harry would die). Also if you refer to the epic tale of King Arthur, he was killed by none other than King Lucius.  
  
It is also possible that Harry's fan could be one of the following people for many different reasons; Ginny, Colin, orMrs. Weasley.  
  
There may be a big fight between Lupin and Wormtail, and Lupin will die because of the silver hand of Wormtail (who got his hand in book four). Remember that Lupin is a werewolf and silver kills them.  
  
Professor Lupin and the real Mad-Eye Moody may come back to teach.  
  
We might see a defense against the dark side teacher who is a woman.  
  
The new DADA teacher might be Fleur Delacour  
  
Mrs. Figg, who took care of Harry when the Dursley's had somewhere to go, could be the new DADA teacher. She is a witch that Dumbledore hired to look after Harry. That is why he must go to the Dursley's in the summers. Remember in book 4 when he referred to the "old crowd", Dumbledore mentioned her name. She may be Harry's secret keeper. Hagrid and Madame Maxine will be married; also, Hagrid may run into his long lost mother as he goes looking for giants.  
  
Mrs. Figg may actually be a cat animagus. That is why she has so many cats around living with her.  
  
Fawkes is actually Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor could have been an animigas and became a phoenix, and obviously he'd still be alive because phoenixes are reborn from their ashes.  
  
Hermione and Victor Krum may further their relationship, either by letters or real dates.  
  
Hermione and Ron may go out, because J.K. Rowling gave away in an interview that there was something going on between Ron liking Hermione.  
  
Hermione may like Harry because she kissed him on the cheek in book 4.  
  
Fleur Delacour might come to see Bill, remember how she was looking at him in Book 4.  
  
Harry could possibly date Cho Chang.  
  
Harry might go out with Ginny, since J.K. Rowling said that it is someone that whoever goes out with Harry will have played a part in all the books. Hermione may become a prefect.  
  
Also Rowling's has hinted that Snape will fall in love either in book 5 or 6.  
  
We officially find out that the Ravenclaw's ghost is named the Grey Lady.  
  
Cedric Diggory could come back as a ghost to tell Harry to do something important for him.  
  
We could find out why some people become ghosts when they die and others don't.  
  
Harry might become the quidditch captain for Gryffindor, and Ron could be the new Gryffindor keeper.  
  
Justin Finch Fletchly might be the new Hufflepuff seeker because of Cedric's demise.  
  
Maybe Hermione will be on the quidditch team because and Angelina graduated off the team; therefore, they also need a new chaser. So maybe Hermione could fill the role.  
  
Oliver Wood might come back to Hogwarts as the new flying teacher.  
  
Harry may go to live with Sirius, once his name is cleared.  
  
As stated in the quote above about Harry being outside. This means the Durseley's may have given him more freedom and privileges. After all, he is outside.  
  
Cornelius Fudge will either loose the Minister of Magic title, and Arthur Weasley will take his place.  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------_  
  
Cast List (thanks to Brigade701)  
  
Daniel Radcliffe ~ Harry Potter  
  
Rupert Grint ~ Ronald 'Ron' Weasley  
  
Emma Watson (II) ~ Hermione granger  
  
Robbie Clotrane ~ Hagrid  
  
Sean Biggerstaff ~ Oliver Wood  
  
David Bradley (IV) Caretaker Argus Filch  
  
John Cleese ~ Nearly Headless Nick  
  
Emily Dale ~ Katie Bell  
  
Warwick Davis ~ Professor Filius Flitwick  
  
Alfred Enoch ~ Dean Thomas  
  
Tom Felton ~ Draco Malfoy  
  
Pam Ferris ~ Aunt Marge  
  
Micheal Gambon ~ Albus Dumbledore  
  
Richard Griffiths (I) ~Uncle Vernon Dursley  
  
Shirley Henderson (I) ~ Moaning Myrtle  
  
Jashua Herdman ~ Gregory Goyle  
  
Matthew Lewis (III) ~ Neville Longbottom  
  
Mirriam Margolves ~ Professor Sprout  
  
Rik Mayall ~ Peeves  
  
Harry Melling ~ Dudley Dursley  
  
Hugh Mitchell ~ Colin Creavy  
  
Devon Murray ~ Seamus Finnigan  
  
Gary Oldman ~ Sirius Black  
  
James Phelps (I) ~ Fred Weasley  
  
Oliver Phelps ~ George Weasley  
  
Chris Rankin ~ Percy Weasley  
  
Alan Rickman ~ Professor serverus Snape  
  
Fiona Shaw ~ Aunt Petunia Dursley  
  
Maggie Smith ~ Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Timothy Spall ~ Peter Pettigrew  
  
Leilah Sutherland ~ Alicia Spinnet  
  
Danielle Tabor ~ Angelina Johnson  
  
Jim Tavare ~ Tom, Leaky Cauldron Landlord  
  
David Thewlis ~ Professor Lupin  
  
Julie Walters ~ Mrs. Weasley  
  
Jamie Waylett ~ Vincent Crabbe  
  
Mark Williams (I) ~ Mr. Weasley  
  
Bonnie Wright ~ Ginny Weasley  
  
Luke Youngblood ~ Lee Jordan  
  
For all those of you who are asking I am sorry but I Do not know who is going to play Cho Chang _________________________________~_~____________________________  
  
That's all I have for now. 


	35. Book Six Rumors

Author's Note: I do realize I haven't posted in a while, mainly three reasons. First and foremost track season has officially started and the only day I have off from it is Sunday which is devoted to church and catching up with school. Second I am back in English I had my nice little three month break but I am unfortunately back in to it and my teacher is being cruel and demanding. Third and probably the most critical I am suffering from an extremely serious case of writers block, any suggestions would be very much appreciated. To hopefully tide you over for a while longer here are the rumors for book six.  
  
- Projected Name  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- This book has been unofficially named, Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch. Another rumored name has been Harry Potter and the Alchemists Tower. - Rumors  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Dumbledore dies while fighting Voldemort, and Voldemort will go into hiding like when he was defeated by Harry.  
  
The Green Flame torch is a scepter that burns with a green flame and turns anyone who touches it from love into hate. Dumbledore brought it to Hogwarts to change its flame so it turns hate to love, and he also brought it to protect it from Voldemort.  
  
The term "green flame" came from a magic spell from the ancient Egyptian civilization. The "green flame" comes from Memphis, Egypt and it means, "I have not stolen food." Another note: The "magic spell" came from the Book of the Dead.  
  
The Green Flamed Torch may be located in Egypt where Bill is.  
  
Stuff on how/why some people become ghosts is revealed (if not done in 5th book).  
  
Peter Pettigrew may make an appearance.  
  
Sirius Black's record is cleared (if not done in 5th book).  
  
James & Lily's occupations will be revealed.  
  
We will find out more about Lily Potter and are her personality is similarly to Hermione's in some aspects.  
  
Hermione gets injured and has to stay in the Hospital Wing for a bit.  
  
Ron and Hermione do date but because their personalities clash and they decided to just remain friends. Hermione and Harry end up dating and discover that they are soul mates. J.K. Rowling did mention that Harry would start to show interest in Hermione in an interview. 


End file.
